Death plus Vampire
by WikiSorcerer
Summary: A story originally by Grimlock King. "Death the Kid is sent to Youkai Academy as a mission to keep it from the Kishin's influence. Here he makes new friends and new adventures await." Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Destination is Youkai Academy

**Now before you start reading, I will let you know now that this is NOT MY fanfic. This fanfic was originally made by a writer named Grimlock King. No, I don't know him, I don't know where he/she went or for what reason he/she even deleted this fanfic. However, what I do know is that this fanfic had fans. Myself included. Luckily for everyone, I saved it on a file, and since he/she hasn't reuploaded it, or replaced it, or anything for that matter, I decided to do it myself.**

**I Do NOT take credit for writing this fanfic because I did not write it myself. Characters owned by Funimation, Gonzo, etc., and the fanfic owned by the currently missing Grimlock King. I'm only doing this for the fans. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Destination is Youkai Academy**

Youkai Academy. A place dedicated to teaching youkai, or monsters if you prefer, to live in harmony with humans. But while it taught youkai to live alongside humans, any humans who came near the school would be killed on sight.

Good thing it's newest student was far from human.

Our story's hero was standing at a cliff side with the academy far off into the distance. Around him was a dark and gloomy looking forest. Most of the trees were dead and barren. Skulls could be found along the ground. And at the edge of the cliff was a pumpkin headed scarecrow with the sign, Youkai Private Academy, on it. It looked like something out of a horror movie. Depending on how you looked at things, the boy standing on the cliff could or could not fit in with this background.

The boy was dressed in a rather refined manner. His main wardrobe was a standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles themselves were placed in a manner that was completely symmetrical. There were two smaller rectangles along the seams where the sleeves attached to the jacket, and four small shapes that were either rectangles or squares ran along the front of his jacket. His undershirt was a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rested under his collar. Perhaps his most notable feature was the three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his noticeable feature would be his eyes. They were two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. On either hand was skull shaped ring. But unlike most people who wore rings around their ring fingers, he wore rings around each of his middle fingers.

His name was Death the Kid. Or Kid for short. He was the son of Shinigami-sama, the most powerful Shinigami, or death spirit, in existence. And he was the newest student at Youkai Academy.

Kid took one look at his surroundings. Being a Shinigami, he wasn't fazed by the creepy atmosphere. But to be honest, he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. He was too busy looking at the scarecrow with the sign on it. He was looking at it back and forth.

"No! No! No!" he yelled in frustration. "That scarecrow is precisely two centimeters to the right! Honestly, whoever put this sign up should have known to make it perfectly symmetrical!"

Yep, that was Death the Kid. His weakness was his OCD. To him, everything had to be perfectly balanced left and right. Anything less that symmetrical sent him to hysteria and horror. And he would try whatever it took to make sure that the offending thing was perfectly symmetrical.

"There we go," he said after adjusting the scarecrow. "Absolutely perfect." He turned to face the dirt path that would lead to the school. "Now, on to the academy." He raised hand. "Beelze…"

"Look out!" a voice cried.

"Huh?" was the only thing Kid managed to get out when he felt something slam into his body. "Gah!" The next thing he knew, Kid and whatever hit him went flying through the air before crashing back down on the ground. Tying his best to shake away the perfectly symmetrical stars dancing before his eyes, Kid felt his hand rest on something. Something rather smooth and soft to the touch. Still dizzy from the fall, he squeezed whatever it was his hand was on. Right next to him came a soft little squeak. It was then that he saw his hand was on someone's thigh!

"I'm sorry!" he cried, bolting straight up and bowing.

"I'm…I'm sorry," came the soft reply. "I got dizzy from my anemia. Are you okay?"

Kid lifted his head to see who it was he was apologizing too. Sitting on the ground was a beautiful girl with bubblegum pink hair. She had a black choker, possibly made of leather, around her neck. Resting on the choker was a little chain with a silver cross on it. In the middle of the cross was some kind of purple gem. The girl's attire consisted of a green jacket with a red tie and short skirt. She opened her eyes to look at Kid. Emerald green eyes looked into his golden ones.

Kid was stunned. He had met many girls but none of them were like this girl. His face burned as he remembered his hand touching her thigh. Then he remembered her apologizing to him.

"It's quite alright," he said politely. "No harm done." He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Let me help you up."

The pink haired girl looked at Kid's hand as if seeing if it was real or not. Once she as sure it was real, she smiled sweetly. "Thank you," she said as she took his hand. Kid helped her up to her feet with ease. In terms of height, she was a little taller than Kid. But once she got back up to her feet, the girl froze, as if struck by something. Then…she started sniffing?

Kid looked at her curiously. "Is something wrong?" he asked. He gave himself a whiff. Did he smell bad or something? He started sniffing the air but couldn't smell a thing. So what was this girl smelling for?

The girl continued sniffing the air before her eyes landed on Kid. He raised an eyebrow at her before his eyes widened in panic. The girl's eyes had become glazed over.

"The scent of blood," she said in a quiet voice. "I…I…I can't…" She suddenly moved closer to Kid. "I lose control when I smell that scent."

Kid was utterly baffled. The smell of blood? Why would she lose control at the smell of blood? Unless…unless she was…

"I…I'm sorry," she said. "It's just 'cus…I'm a vampire," and then she bit into the right side of Kid's neck and started sucking his blood.

CHUU!

Instinctively, Kid shoved her away from him and leaped backwards. He quickly took a fighting stance to face her. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," the girl cried out in panic. "I…I didn't mean any harm! Your blood was so good that I just couldn't help myself!" she bowed. "Please forgive me."

Seeing this caused Kid to soften. The only vampire Kid had ever met before was Mosquito. But he was over eight hundred years old and purposely evil. Kid figured that younger vampires must have trouble controlling their urges for blood and that this girl here had not meant any ill intentions.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "I apologize for my actions. I thought you were trying to kill me."

"I really wasn't," the girl explained. She blushed a little while poking her index fingers together. "It's just that your blood tasted so yummy."

Kid felt himself blush at that comment. Perhaps to a vampire, the blood of a Shinigami was quite addicting. But he silently prayed that his father and friends never found out about this.

"Um," the girl said as she started fiddling with her hands. "Do you…hate vampires?" she asked.

Kid looked at her in surprise. Pausing to think about his response, he replied to her. "No," he said. "To be honest I've never met a vampire before." He considered the bizarre Mosquito too freaky to be an actual vampire. "But I wouldn't mind being friends with one."

The girl's face broke into a bright smile. "Really?" she asked. "You really would?"

Kid smiled at her. "Of course,"

"That's great," the girl said happily. "Then would you like to be my friend? I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here."

"Of course," Kid told her. "However, could I ask you something?"

The girl nodded. "Sure."

Kid pointed to the left side of his neck. "Could you please bite me here?"

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she asked, wondering if this was a dream.

"You only bit the right side of my neck," Kid told her. "Please bite the left side of my neck now otherwise it won't be symmetrical anymore." Then he got down on his knees. "Please…please I beg of you! Please bite my left side now!"

Now the girl was really confused and a little bit uncomfortable. But then her mind drifted to that delicious blood she had drank from him and realized that he was practically allowing her to have seconds.

"You mean it?" She asked excitedly. "You really mean it?"

"Yes?" Kid said weakly. "Please. Just please bit the left side."

Feeling weak at the knees, the girl walked over and got down on the ground next to Kid. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she bit the left side of his neck.

CHUU!

"Aw," Kid said despite the pain in his neck. "Much better."

Much better was right in Moka's case too. Getting to drink that delicious blood twice had been a wonderful treat to her.

"My name's Moka Akashiya," the vampire girl said sweetly as she and Kid walked towards the school. She pushing her bike next to her. Turned that she was riding her bike when she had lost control due to her anemia and crashed into Kid.

"My name is Death the Kid," Kid said politely.

Moka blinked and looked at Kid. "Is that really your name?" she asked in wonder.

Kid chuckled. "Yes it is," he told her kindly. "But you can call me Kid for short."

Moka smiled. "Please to meet you, Death the Kid," she said. "When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me some more ok?"

Kid smiled at her. "Of course," he told.

"Okay," Moka said cutely. She hopped on her bike and pedaled away. "See you later, Kid!"

Kid waved at her. "Bye, Moka." And he started walking towards the school.

"I wonder what all the other Youkai are like," he said to himself. "Are they all as friendly as Moka is?"

But then he remembered his father's words.

_Now remember, son. The reason you need to go to Youkai Academy is for the fate of the world. If youkai give into the madness of the Kishin, that would be worse than if humans do. Youkai have various special abilities and most of them still have grudges against humans for the all the years they had been at war with each other. You're job is to make sure that no one tries to bring madness onto that school._

"I understand, father," Kid said quietly. "I will not fail."

A shadow loomed over him, meaning that he was right at the school. He looked up at it. And his face became one of horror.

"No!" he cried. "It's…it's horrible. It's…it's revolting. The school…the school is asymmetrical!" he fell to his knees crying. "Father," he wept. "How could you send me to such an awful place?"

Through sheer willpower alone, Kid managed to pick himself up and go inside the school. According to his father, his classroom was number 193. Or was it 163? The 9 or 6 was sideways so he couldn't tell. The sight nearly sent him into hysterics. Couldn't he have been given a classroom with the number eight in it?

Like or lump it, Kid was here to stay and found himself seated among all the other students. The girls were wearing the same clothes as Moka was. Guys wore similar similar jackets but they had brown pants instead of skirts. Of course.

Kid stuck out like sore thumb and he knew it. His suit, his rings, his (he shivered at this) Sanzu lines. He had gotten plenty of stares as he had walked to his class. Not to mention some comments.

_Do you see that guy?_

_Who does that punk think he is, dressing up in that suit while we got to wear this junk?_

_He's asking for trouble._

_I think he's cute._

_Do you see how nice that suit is? He's got to be rich._

_Oh, do you think he'll notice me?_

But his father assured him that the school had allowed him to wear his suit. According to his father, the man who ran this academy was an old friend of his who was actually pleased to have Death's Son attend the school. Kid made a mental note to try and find this man later on. And complain about why the school wasn't symmetrical.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" a cheerful voice said. "I am your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

Kid, who was organizing everything on his desk to be perfectly symmetrical, looked up at his homeroom teacher. She was wearing a sphaggeti strap and skirt on. Her hair was blonde but tufts of it resembled cat ears. A tail stuck out from under the skirt. Aside from the glasses on her face, she reminded Kid of Blair. Thinking of the magical cat made Kid gulped. His hoped Miss Nekonome was nothing like Blair.

"I think you all already know this but," Nekonome said. "This is…a school built for the sake of monsters to attend."

Kid grinned to himself as she said this. He could just imagine Liz freaking out if she had been told that. That was one of the reasons why his two weapons, Elizabeth "Liz" and Patricia "Patty" Thompson, were not with him. Liz could not stand monsters and ghosts so she wouldn't last a day in the academy. And if she didn't come, Kid couldn't use Patty as he refused to use one weapon without the other. Otherwise his symmetry would be ruined.

"Our current problem," Nekonome said cheerfully as she tapped the blackboard. "Is that the Earth has come under the control of the humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying "how to coexist with humans"!"

Kid smirked. This school was in the bag for him. Even though he was a Shinigami, his lifestyle was no different than that of humans. He would pass this academy with flying colors.

"So for that reason," Nekonome continued. "You will all live your lives at this academy in **human form**. Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand?"

Kid's smirk got bigger. Again, easy for him. He was already in his true form so he had nothing to worry about. Still, he did find himself fascinated by the academy's purpose. It would be nice to see humans and youkai getting along with each other.

"Hey teacher," voice next to Kid said. "Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans?" then he added in a lower voice. "And in the case of beautiful girls, better to _molest _them?"

Kid's face darkened. "What was that?" he asked, the anger quiet but evident in his voice. "What did you just say?"

The speaker turned around to look at Kid. The guy was of large size with slicked back hair but an ugly face. The guy frowned when he took in Kid's appearance before it turned into a sneer. He was about to say something to Kid when Miss Nekonome continued talking.

"Incidentally," she said. "Here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here."

_For good reason._ Kid thought to himself, glaring over at the guy who had commented about eating and molesting humans.

"Since this academy is a secret, sacred world," Nekonome went on. "To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring death on them or something."

Kid's eyes widened in shock. Death to humans? What kind of rule was that? Wasn't the whole point of this academy so that humans and monsters could live together? How did they intend to accomplish that if they were willing to kill any humans?

_Maybe I can do something about this._ Kid thought to himself. Just then, the door opened.

"After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school," a familiar voice said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh that's fine," Nekonome said kindly. "Just take a seat."

"Ok!"

Kid looked up. Much to surprise. It was none other than Moka. What were the chances of her being in the same room as him? Not that it bothered Kid. He felt like she was the only one he could trust at the moment.

"Who is she?" some other guys said. "S…such flowing hair. Big eyes!"

"Whoa, beautiful!" another guy said. "Even if it just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl."

"She's too hot!" the boys cried. "I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"

Kid frowned. _Perverts. _He thought to himself. He noticed the nervous look on Moka's face as the boys started getting up from their desks to see her better. Quickly Kid got up from his desk.

"Greetings, Moka," he said politely. "I trust you are well?"

Moka blinked. "Huh? K…Kid?" She looked in front of her and saw Kid standing there. Suddenly she flew at him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's Kiiiiiiid! We're in the same class?" she asked excitedly as she hugged him in joy.

Kid felt his face burn up. Was this what Soul felt like with Blair?

"Aaaaaaah!" the other guys shouted. "What's with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl?"

Further away, the punk looking guy licked his lips. "Huuuum," he said quietly.

After class, Kid felt really awkward. Moka was dragging him through the school, her arm wrapped around his arm. She was being a little forward for his taste but at least it was better than Blair. Kid shook his head to clear out the memory of when he first met her. When she had been wearing nothing but a towel. Kid shot a look at Moka. She looked really happy, like a little kid in a candy factory.

_Is she really that happy to have a friend? _He asked himself.

"Hey, hey!" Moka said. "Isn't this a cool hallway?"

Kid snorted. "No," he told her.

Moka blinked. "Why not?" she asked.

"Look at the tiles!" he cried out. "They have zigzag patterns! Zigzag patterns! There's nothing symmetrical about zigzags. Zigzags are the absolute definition of asymmetry!"

Moka blinked again. "Huh?"

Kid sighed. "Moka," he told her slowly. "Symmetry is the balance of right and left. Balance is absolutely perfect. Symmetry is the supreme beauty."

Moka listened to Kid, then looked at him in confusion. "You like symmetry?" she asked.

"Symmetry is my art," Kid replied with a passion.

Moka pouted in puzzlement. "But then…why do you only have three stripes on the left side of your head and none on the right?"

Suddenly Kid was on his knees, pounding the ground with his fist.

"You're right!" he cried. "I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty. Garbage! Aysmmetrical garbage!"

Moka began waving her arms wildly as Kid's crying started to attract a crowd. "You…you're not garbage, Kid." She told him. "You're not garbage at all."

Slowly, Kid looked up at her. "You really don't think I'm garbage?" he asked her.

Moka shook her head, relaxed that Kid had stopped. "Nope," she told him. Then her cheeks turned a little pink. "I think you're really kind and polite."

Kid stared at Moka. No one…no one had ever said that about him before. Feeling his own cheeks turning pink, Kid got back up to his feet.

"Well thing," he said. "Shall we go?" he held out his arm.

Giggling, Moka looped her own arm around his and they continued walking.

"Hey! Did you see that girl?"

"Whoa beautiful! I've never seen such a hottie!"

"I…I wanna date her!"

"Hey! Who's that guy next to her?"

"Perhaps he'll leave on his own?"

"If not, then that jerk is dead!"

"Let's just kill him right now."

While Moka was blissfully unaware of what was being said about her and Kid, Kid was not. He heard them all plain as day and felt disgusted. Were all the guys in this school nothing but perverts hoping to take advantage of Moka. From what he had gathered, Moka was very polite and innocent. A rough enough guy could take advantage of her.

_Not while I'm around. _Kid thought to himself.

"Hmm, such a pretty one."

That voice snapped Kid out of his thoughts as he looked up. His eyes narrowed. It was that punk from before. Now that he wasn't sitting down, Kid could get a better look at him. His jacket was out in a sloppy manner that made him think of Black Star. But that wasn't the worst of it. The guy had four piercings on his left ear while he only had two on his right. The right side of his mouth had two piercings while the left side had known. Kid's anger flared up.

_Not only is this guy a pervert. _Kid thought to himself. _But he's asymmetrical trash._

But the big guy completely ignored Kid and focused all his attention on Moka.

"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not?" the guy asked. "I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Nice to meet you."

Kid tensed up. _Trash suits you better. _He thought. He also became aware that the hallway had become quiet. Everyone was looking at Saizou in fear. _So he's one of those types. Figures._

Suddenly Saizou grabbed Kid by his collar and yanked him up. "By the way," Saizou asked Moka. "Why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?"

Moka became fearful as Saizou looked at her. With a smirk, Saizou dropped Kid. Kid looked up at him and was about to retort when he heard the other students talking amongst themselves.

"It's Saizou! That guy is Saizou Komiya!"

"He seems like he's probably one of those ill mannered suspicious rouge monsters."

_You think? _Kid mentally retorted.

"He sounds like quite a ladies man, from all the human women he's molested."

Kid felt as if time had frozen for him. Human girls? Molested?

"They say he caused too many problems out in there in human society and was forced into this academy against his will."

Saizou, ignoring the comments from the crowd, smiled as he pointed at himself. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy?" he asked Moka. "Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?"

Kid felt the fury bubble up inside of him.

"Well?" Saizou said, moving right into Moka's face. "Why don't we go out for a bit?"

"Wha…?" Moka started to say.

Bam!

The next thing everyone saw was Saizou landing on the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose. Furiously, he looked up to see what had hit him. Standing in front of Moka was Kid. He was in a bizarre stance where his body was bent at an odd angle with his right arm pointing upward at an angle while his left arm was pointing downward.

"Kid?" Moka asked in surprise.

"Death God Martial Arts," Kid said. "Stance of Sin!"

Saizou got back up to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled at Kid.

"Personally I'd rather not fight trash like you," Kid said. "But I will give this warning." His face became dark. "Stay away from Moka. Or I will kill you."

The other students gasped at Kid's declaration. Moka's own eyes widened. Then she softened. Kid's tone was not one of possessiveness. But one of protectiveness. It made her kind blush at the protecting tone in Kid's voice. It made her feel...special.

Saizou was furious. This scum had the nerve to attack him and threaten him? Oh he was asking for death there!

But just as the two were about to fight, Moka grabbed Kid.

"I'm sorry," she said as he ran off with Kid in tow. "I'm having fun with Kid right now!"

"What?" Kid cried out. "Moka, wait!"

Saizou growled as he watched the two get away. "Just watch me," he said as he wiped the blood away. "I never allow a nice woman like you to escape."

Once they had run far enough, Moka finally let go of Kid.

"That was surprising wasn't it?" Moka asked. "I got a little scared."

Kid took gasps of breath. That girl sure could run. "Moka," he said. "Why did you pull me away?"

Moka froze when he asked her that. Playing with her hands, she looked at the ground.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she replied.

Kid blinked at her.

"You're my first friend I've ever had," she said softly.

Kid's eyes widened. Her first real friend?

"To me," Moka said quietly. "That's….that's really special. I've never had a friend before and I don' want to lose the first one I've ever made."

Kid softened at her words. Calmly he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kid?" she asked in surprise, feeling her face became warm.

"It's okay," he told her softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Moka felt tears of happiness build up in her eyes as she hugged him back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

A moment passed and the two realized Kid's hand was still on her shoulder. They both quickly pulled away from each other. Both had a light blush on their face and felt really awkward.

"Kid," Moka said.

"Hmm?" Kid replied.

"Thank you for letting me suck on your blood," she said happily. "You should be proud of yourself! It's way better than any of the blood I drank before from those transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect."

Kid cringed. "Moka, am I food to…" then his brain fully processed what she said. "What did you say?"

"I said the sweetness and mineral balance are perfect," Moka repeated.

Kid's jaw fell open. Suddenly he was right in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Really? The balance is perfect?" he asked.

Moka nodded. "Uh-huh," she chirped. "Absolutely perfect!"

Kid felt his body trembling. Perfect? Perfect? Tears of joy began pouring from his face.

"Kid!" Moka cried out in concern. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Suddenly Kid wrapped Moka in another hug.

"Thank you!" he cried. "Thank you for saying that. You made me so happy! I feel…I feel complete."

Moka was confused at first but then remembered Kid's obsession with symmetry. She had caused him to get excited by saying the balance in his blood was perfect. She giggled. This snapped Kid out of his ecstasy.

"What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Moka said between giggles. Then she blushed. "I'm just glad to meet a guy like you, Kid."

Kid felt his cheeks burn.

_I really hope Liz and Patty never find out about this._

The rest of the day, Kid and Moka spent their time together. Moka showed Kid all the sights and places to the academy. Occasionally there'd be something asymmetrical that would send Kid into hysterics, so Moka would have to calm Kid down.

Despite the school's various monster themes, Kid was used to it. When you come from Death City, every day is Halloween. Especially when your dad is the most powerful Shinigami in existence.

Right now the two were taking a stroll in the forest. As they did, Kid noticed several tombstones all around.

_What are these?_ He asked himself. _Are they decoration? Or are they the graves of humans who found out about this school._

"Look, Kid," Moka said, pointing. "There's the school dorm we'll be living in!"

Kid looked where she was pointing and saw a large string of apartments. His face became stark white when he saw them.

"So cool," Moka gushed. "Such a building full of dignity and character."

"How can you say that?" Kid cried. "Look at it! It's all crooked and out of place! How do they expect me to live in such an asymmetrical building? It's bad enough that I have to take classes in one!" he fell to his knees again. "What have I done to deserve this fate?"

Moka giggled. Originally she would panic whenever Kid would go into his ranting. Now…now she found them cute. As she giggled, her Rosario clinked back and forth. Snapping out of his mood, Kid looked at the Rosario around Moka's neck. He hadn't gotten a good look at it before and his eyes widened at how symmetrical it was.

"See, Moka," he said, pointing to her Rosario. "Your Rosario is the absolute form of Symmetry. It's perfectly shaped so that it's balance on both left and right. As the way things should be. Your Rosario is a work of art."

Moka blushed again. "Thank you," she said. Then her face softened. "See, I wear this Rosario for a reason."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked.

"You see," Moka explained. "If I take off this Rosario, I become a real, evil, scary, vampire."

Kid looked at her and then back down at the Rosario. "You mean it's a seal?" he asked.

Moka nodded. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since in my original I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."

Kid looked at the Rosario fascinated. "Amazing," he said. "Whoever made it must be really powerful and skilled."

He became aware of Moka suddenly being right next to him. "Mo…Moka?"

"But even if our powers are sealed," Moka said with a blush as she put her hands on Kid. "We do still end up craving blood. My weakness." She dug her fangs into the left side of Kid's neck.

CHUU!

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Kid!'

"Quick! Bit the right side now! It has to be symmetrical. Please! Please bite it!"

"~Okay~"

CHUU!

The next day had come and Kid was walking to school. All in all, it had been a crazy first day. He had managed to endure going into that asymmetrical dorm and found his room. He immediately began getting everything ready that the room was absolutely perfect. Luckily his dorm was small so he didn't need to take three hours to fix everything like Gallows Manor. And now here he was , walking to school among the others. Once again, he was wearing his black suit while all the others were wearing the standard uniform.

"Hey! Wait up, Loverboy!"

Kid froze when he heard that voice. He turned around to see Saizou sitting up against a tree. His eyes narrowed.

"What do **you** want?" Kid asked in disgust.

Saizou ran over to him and once again yanked Kid up by his collar. Saizou slammed Kid against the wall around the school. The other students stopped to see what was going on. Some who had seen Kid attack Saizou were eager to see what would happen next.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday," Saizou said dangerously. "And you're gonna pay for it today! Your true form! What is your true form?"

Kid 'hmph' at him. "My true form?" he asked. "You want to know my true form?"

Saziou pressed Kid harder against the wall but it didn't bother Kid in the slightest. "Yeah!" he said. "What's your true form!"

Kid smiled. "My true form," he said coolly. "Is a Shinigami."

All the students who gathered let out a loud gasp of shock. Saizou's eyes widened. Then he punched the wall just above Kid, causing a massive hole to form. The crowd began clapping at Saizou's display of strength. Saizou dropped Kid on the ground.

"A Shinigami you say?" Saizou asked, glaring at Kid. "The one species believed to be evenly matched, if not possibly stronger, classed with vampires? You playing with me?" As he said this, his right arm started growing bigger and more muscular.

Kid was unimpressed. Saizou was nothing more than a bully who believed in using brute force and intimidation to get his way.

"You asked a question and I gave an answer," he replied. "It's not my fault if you don't believe me."

Saizou was reaching his boiling point with Kid. Nothing he did seemed to rattle the guy. But if he really was a Shinigami then…

"Anyway," he said, turning around. "Don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again you're dead boy." He started to walk away.

"I believe it's the other way around," Kid said as he got up. "If you lay even one finger on Moka, I will show you no mercy."

It took everything Saizou had not to attack Kid right then and there. But there were too many witnesses here. No. If he was gonna kill Kid, then it would be when they were alone and without witnesses.

_Just you wait, brat. _Saizou thought to himself._ Moka belongs to me._

Kid decided the best thing to do was look for Moka. She looked far too sweet and innocent to defend herself mad he couldn't bear the thought the thought of someone so pure and innocent in the hands of a monster like Saizou. So he began looking for her. As he did, he heard people talking about him.

"Did you hear about Kid? I heard he stood up to Saizou without battering an eye."

"That's nothing. I heard that his true form is a Shinigami."

"A Shinigami? Are you for real?

"Shinigami are said to be really powerful. Even vampires have trouble fighting then."

"I heard his full name is Death the Kid. Think it means anything?"

"Pfft. He's probably just saying that to make himself look cool."

"Cool is right. I loved the way he stood up to Saizou. Do you think he's single?"

Kid sighed as he continued. He didn't mean to be the center of attention. He just wasn't going to allow someone to treat a sweet soul like Maka as if she was property. He couldn't find her in the school ground which meant she might still be in the dorms. Fearing the worst, Kid opened his hand.

"Beelzebub!" he shouted.

Black energy in the shape of skulls came out of his hand as a skateboard materialized. It had red wheels and a green deck with a design of two symmetrical skulls at the jaw part. Kid hopped on the skateboard and blasted off towards the dorms.

"Hold on, Moka," he said. "I'm coming."

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him from behind as something tackled him.

"Morning!" Moka said cheerfully.

Moka!" Kid cried joyfully as he came to a halt. "Thank goodness you're safe."

Moka looked at him confused. "Safe?" she asked.

"It's Saizou," Kid said darkly. "He's looking for you."

Moka gulped as her body began trembling. Kid noticed this and gently touched her arm.

"It's okay," he told her gently. "I'll protect you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Moka's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled softly.

"Come on," Kid said. "Let's get back to the school."

Moka nodded. "Yes,"

"Stop right there!"

Moka and Kid both froze as someone stomped into the clearing where they were. It was Saizou. And he was not pleased. Moka cowered behind Kid, who stood his ground.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Moka," Saizou said.

Kid's eyes narrowed. "And I believe I told you the same thing."

Saizou growled. "You know what?" he asked. "I'm getting sick and tired of you."

Kid stood his ground. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual." He took a fighting stance. "In the name of all the women you have molested, I shall make you pay! Death God Martial Arts: Stance of Sin!"

Saizou snarled now. "Alright, Kid! You asked for it!"

Saizou's body began to grow. He became large and muscular, causing his shirt to rip. He was completely grotesque. He laughed. "I'm gonna enjoy this little violation of the school's rules." He pumped his arms. "Let's see what you got, Shinigami!"

Moka's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Kid, who was unfazed by Saizou's taunting.

_Shinigami! _She gasped. _Kid's a Shinigami?_

Kid said nothing as Saizou came charging at him. In a flash, Kid was gone.

"What?" Saizou said in shock. "Where did he go?"

Bam!

A foot collided with Saizou's face, the blow sending him crashing into a nearby tree. He looked up to see Kid glaring at him.

Moka's eyes widened. _Kid is strong._

Kid was busy analyzing his opponent._ He's strong but nothing compared to my previous opponents. I won't even have to use my full strength or my Sanzu line on him_

The truth was, Kid was using only a little bit of his power. He was going to show Saizou how weak the orc was compared to him.

Furious, Saizou got to his feet and charged again. Kid stepped to the side and slammed his leg symmetrically into Saizou's back. The orc like beast fell into the ground. Now really angry, he tried swiping his claw at Kid. Kid effortless dodged the attack and swung his fist upward, catching Saizou right underneath the chin. The blow made Saizou's head snap up and Kid used that to his advantage by leaping into the air. He did an aerial flip and slammed both of his feet down on Saizou's head. The blow knocked Saizou in the ground where his head made a hole while Kid landed perfectly on his feet, looking in a t or cross formation.

"Exactly and precisely," he said.

Moka watched the fight in admiration. Despite being smaller and less muscular than Saizou, Kid was obvious stronger and a better fighter.

"Your sins have caught up with you," Kid said as he walked over at Saizou. "And you will pay for them."

Saizou grinned. "Think again." He picked up some dirt and threw it in Kid's eyes. Kid began wiping his eyes to clear them, but it gave Saizou the time to punch Kid in the stomach. The blow sent him crashing into some nearby tombstones.

"Kid!" Moka cried as she ran towards him.

Much to her surprise, Kid was back on his feet and looked pretty much unscathed aside from his now rumbled clothing.

"Don't worry, Moka," he said as he gave her a smile. "It'll take a lot more than that to even scratch me." He started walking towards Saizou. But as he did, he accidentally stumbled against one of the tombstone pieces that fell off when he crashed. Losing his balance, Kid reached out for the closest thing he could grab to steady himself. His hand grabbed something but then it broke off. Kid continued falling but caught himself with his free hand.

"Huh?" he looked to see what he had grabbed. His eyes widened when he saw it was Moka's Rosario. He looked at her. "Uh-oh." He said to himself.

Suddenly the whole ground began to tremble and shake.

"What's…what's going on?" Saizou cried.

_Incredible. _Kid thought. _Her soul wavelength is amazing. So this is the power of a real vampire._

Kid watched with wide eyes as Moka's body became covered in a dark aura. Right in front of him, Moka's body began to change. Her hair had turned silver and her fangs were more visible. Kid also felt his face heat up when he saw Moka's body became like that of a woman's. He immediately shook his head to get any bad thoughts out. When the transformation was complete, she looked at him with slitted, crimson eyes.

"Death the Kid," she said in a deeper voice that sent shivers through Kid's body. "I thank you for protecting my body." She looked over at Saizou. "But this fight is mine."

Kid opened his mouth to say something but realized that this Moka was probably more than capable of defending herself. And since she had been the one Saizou wanted to molest, this really was her fight.

"I understand," he told her politely. "I will not interfere."

Inner Moka smiled. "A gentleman," she said. Then she looked at Saizou, who was trembling with fear.

"Just like the legends!" He cried. "Red eyes and intense supernatural energy! This…this is a super vampire?"

Moka smirked. "What's wrong, rogue one?" she asked him. "You…want me right? Just try and take me…by force." She took an inviting pose. "Won't you?"

Kid stared at this new Moka. She was a whole different person now.

Saizou was furious. He had been made a fool out of by that kid. He was not gonna let a woman get the better of him. Furiously he charged forward at Moka.

Kid shook his head. "He walked into his own execution."

Just as Saizou was brought his fist down on Moka, he paused. No matter how much strength he put into his arm, she wouldn't budge.

"Attacking me with just this degree of strength?" Inner Moka asked mockingly. "You had better…know your place!"

With that, Inner Moka leaped into the air and kicked Saizou right in the face. The blow sent him flying back several yards, crashing into tombstones and trees as he did so.

Inner Moka smiled. "A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make a decent opponent in this contest of strength."

Kid watched the fight in absolute amazement. She was a powerful and graceful fighter.

Inner Moka turned around and started walking towards Kid.

"So you are a Shinigami," she said, looking at Kid up and down. "I never imagined one would come to this school."

Kid said nothing, debating whether or not to tell her his real mission for coming.

"I believe you are a Shinigami," Inner Moka continued. She pointed at his hair. "You bear the Lines of Sanzu. Only Shinigami bear them. Tell me, are any of them complete yet?"

Kid was momentarily thrown off. He hadn't expected her to know about the Sanzu lines. Especially since the other Moka didn't know what they were.

"It was a passing mention," Inner Moka explained as if reading his thoughts. "My outer self did not remember but I did. I always wanted to meet the rivals of the vampires."

"Rivals?" Kid asked. He had never heard of such a thing.

Inner Moka smiled. "Shinigami are spirits of death. Vampires are immortal. We are two sides of the same coin."

Kid smiled at that. "Indeed we are. Perfectly symmetrical. As for your previous question, I have only managed to complete one of the Lines."

Inner Moka's eyes lit up in what appeared to be excitement. A Shinigami so young and he already managed to connect one of his lines? He had to be powerful.

"I want to thank you, Death the Kid," she said.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For protecting my outer self," Inner Moka explained. "You have been nothing but a kind gentleman who put her before yourself." Then she got closer to him and stroked his cheek. "And you have such delicious blood. I can see now. The blood of a Shinigami can be quite…intoxicating."

Kid felt his face heat up at that. Did she have to say it like that? _Now_ he knew how Soul felt with Blair. Then, Inner Moka snatched the Rosario from his hand.

"I'm still tired," Inner Moka explained. "Until we meet again, Death the Kid. And take good care of my other sentimental self."

She reconnected the Rosario to her choker. In a flash of light she returned to the innocent Moka that Kid had first encountered. Suddenly her body lurched forward and Kid quickly caught her in his arms.

"Moka?" he asked her. "Moka?"

But she was sound asleep. The peaceful look on her face put his mind at ease.

"Get some rest, Moka," he told her softly. "You've more than earned it."

The next day came and Kid was walking towards the school. The events of yesterday still fresh in his head.

"Amazing," he said to himself. "Completely amazing. On the one hand there is the sweet and innocent Outer Moka and on the other hand there is the powerful and confident Inner Moka. Two sides of the same coin. They balance each other out in perfect symmetry." His face flushed. "What are the odds that I would meet such an amazing person like her in all the world?"

"Morning!" Moka chirped, tackling Kid from behind. "What'cha doing?"

Kid's face turned beet red, praying that she hadn't overheard his conversation with himself.

"Just…heading to school," he mumbled.

"Okay," Moka said happily. Then her face softened. "Kid. I want to thank you."

"My pleasure," Kid said with a smile. "I always protect those I care about."

Moka's face reddened as Kid said this. "Kid," she said. "Whenever I'm around you, my heart beats so hard."

And Kid's heart felt like it was about to have an attack. "Eh?" he asked.

"But I wanna suck your blood?" She bit into his neck.

CHUU!

"Ack!" Kid cried. "Remember, you have to get both sides of my neck or it won't be symmetrical!"

"Really? You'll still let me suck your blood twice?"

"Anything, just please don't leave it asymmetrical!"

"Thank you, Kid! Thank you!"

CHUU!

"Ack!"

_Father, Liz, Patty, and the others must never find out about this._


	2. Chapter 2: Scheme of the Succubus

**Chapter Two: Scheme of the Succubus**

Death the Kid cringed as he approached the towering Youkai Academy. Once again, he was forced to lay eyes on that atrocious asymmetrical building that he had no choice but to take classes in. Why couldn't his father have been in charge of the design? He would have made the academy perfectly symmetrical like Shibusen was.

"Oh hey look," a student said, interrupting Kid's thoughts. "It's Moka-san!"

Kid turned around. Sure enough, Moka was coming towards the school. And, of course, drawing the attention of all the men around her.

"Oooh," a second student said. "She looks just as stunning as ever! It's like she's surrounded by light."

Kid shook his head in disapproval. These guys were all drooling over her in such a pathetic manner. But then, Kid thought to himself, he couldn't blame them. He'd be a fool to deny that Moka was very pretty. But for all those guys to be drooling over her like that was superficial and rude.

"She's so dazzling!"

"Akashiya Moka! She's obviously the academy's #1 beauty!"

Kid felt his cheeks lit up at that. He couldn't argue there. But he wondered what would happen if these guys saw Inner Moka. They would probably have heart attacks just by looking at her. Soft footsteps next to him caused him to turn his head. Moka was about to walk past him.

"Good Morning, Moka," he said politely. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm?" Moka looked to see who had spoken. When she saw Kid standing there, she immediately latched onto his shoulder. "Morning, Kid!" she said sweetly. Kid blushed at the affectionate greeting.

"What?" the other guys cried out in shock.

"Uwaaaaa! There's a guy with Moka-san?"

"What? Him again? Just what kind of a relationship does he have with Moka-san?"

"He's not getting away with this. I'm gonna beat him to death!"

Kid sighed. Figures. Once a guy is seen with, he blushed at this, a very attractive girl, he becomes marked for life. But that didn't bother Kid. What bothered him was the fact that these guys were only attracted to Moka for her beauty and not for the type of person she was. All they cared about was dating the most beautiful girl in the academy. And that thought disgusted him.

_Aren't there any decent people around here? _He asked._ Even Soul and Black*Star would treat women better than this._

Kid continued to think these thoughts as he and Moka walked to the school, ignoring the death glares all the other males were sending him.

Further away, another figure watched the events unfurl with clear disapproval. "Hmph," was all that the figure said.

"Kid," Moka said. "Thank you for being my friend."

The Vampire and Shinigami were sitting next to each other on the steps to one of the academy's many doors.

"It must be hard being the only Shinigami here," She continued. "Just like how I'm probably the only vampire here. But I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me okay?"

Kid blinked at her as he felt a blush coming on. He was also touched by Moka's words. "It's okay, Moka," he told her. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh I…I know I don't have to," Moka said, a blush on her cheeks as well. "I…I want to. Because…" She was now face to face with Kid. Her eyes were slowly closing and her lips were parted as her face drew closer to his. Kid's eyes widened for a moment but then he realized what was gonna happen.

"Oh no," Moka said with a sigh as her eyes started to close. "Whenever I'm around you, I just want to suck your blood."

She brought her head down to the left side of Kid's neck and bit into it.

CHUU!

Kid bit his lip to prevent yelling out in pain like every other time Moka bit him. He was also trying to fight off a blush when he realized that he could actually hear Moka slurping his blood. Before he could say anything, Moka detached herself from his neck.

"Don't worry," she said happily. "I won't forget the right side." With that, she sank her teeth into the right side of Kid's neck.

CHUU!

Kid groaned. While he appreciated Moka biting into both sides of his neck to keep his symmetry, he wondered if there would ever be a time when they could talk without her biting into his neck.

"Sorry," Moka said bashfully after she was done. "It's just because your aroma is so good, I suddenly…"

Kid rolled his eyes. He remembered Inner Moka saying that blood of a Shinigami could be intoxicating and wondered if that was why Moka always had this urge to bit him.

"You're blood is really the yummiest, Kid" Moka gushed. "I think I'm going to get addicted to you."

Kid cringed, wondering if he could handle having a vampire chomping into his neck all the time. This situation reminded him of the various times Blair would try and seduce Soul. He wondered who had it worse between the two of them.

Moka noticed Kid walking off. "Kid?" She asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna take a look around the grounds," Kid told her. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Okay," Moka said with a smile. "I'll see you later, Kid!" with that she walked off.

With a smile of his own that Moka didn't see, Kid walked around to take in the sights. Not that there was much to enjoy. Nothing except for trees, rocks, bugs and…skulls? But Kid's real reason for being alone was to think about the academy and what could happen to it if it fell under the influence of Madness.

"This school claims to want peace with humans but that seems to be a long-shot," Kid mused to himself. "Even if students graduate here, there's no guarantee that they will actually live peacefully with humans. Saizou was a prime example of that. And the fact that the academy forbids humans entirely makes it all the more difficult. If the Kishin's madness affects this school, I fear for the fate of both youkai and humans."

"Oooh," a voice moaned from his left, snapping Kid out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He said, looking over. He could make out someone kneeling on the ground and apparently in pain. He rushed over. When he got there, he saw that the person kneeling was a girl. She had bluish hair with a ribbon tying it up in a ponytail. Instead of the standard school jacket, she wore a yellow sweater over a white undershirt. But she still kept the skirt. She looked up at Kid.

"Help me," she said weakly. "Please…lend me a hand. I just suddenly started feeling ill."

Kid blinked at the girl, a little caught off guard by her appearance.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern as he got down on one knee. "Here, let me take you to the infirmary." He gently placed his hands underneath her upper arms and helped her up. The girl got to her feet but started to stumble. Kid quickly caught her and put his arms on her shoulders. Once he was sure that she was steady, the two started walking back to the academy.

"Thank you," the girl said weakly. "I've always had a weak body. My…my…chest. My chest just starts hurting all of a sudden. Hold me tight, like this." The girl suddenly pressed her rather ample chest up against Kid's. His eyes widened and his face turned red at the sudden contact. Even more so when he noticed that her chest was unusually soft.

"My chest feels like it's going to burst!" the girl said as she pressed up against Kid.

Kid immediately tried to back away but the girl pressed herself harder against him. Kid started to panic when she began rubbing her chest up against his. He tried backing away again.

"Hey!" the girl said. "Please don't leave me, Kid-kun."

Kid's attention was drawn when the girl said his name. "How do you…" then he saw her eyes.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu," the girl said with a soft smile on her face. "Please be a good friend to me, okay?"

Kid found himself staring into her eyes. And as soon he did, his mind started going fuzzy. He started thinking of how beautiful her eyes were and how he wanted to hold her tightly.

_Hold on! _Kid said to himself. _I just met this girl. Why would I think thoughts like that when I don't even know her? Something's not right. I have to get out of here._

Kurumu smiled as she saw Kid start raising his hands. But then she frowned. Kid's arms were moving in a slow, stiff, mechanical manner, like he was some kind of clockwork toy that hadn't been fully wound up. She made a face.

"Kid?"

Kurumu nearly jumped at the voice that had interrupted her moment. She knew who that voice belonged to. Moka Akashiya.

Moka didn't know what was going on. Kid was standing next to some girl who had her chest pressed up against his. But Kid…something was wrong with Kid. He looked like his mind wasn't entirely there and in some kind of zombie like state. His arms hanging in midair and shaking.

"Kid?" she asked again.

Moka's voice seemed to snap him out of it as Kid shook his head. He groaned as he rubbed it. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kid?" Moka asked as she walked over to them. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Kid said. "I'm not quite sure." Suddenly Kurumu hugged him, making extra sure that her chest was squished up against him. Moka was taken aback by the sudden action. But her reaction was nothing compared to the flustered Kid.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Kid," the blue haired girl said. "I feel so much better now. Bye!" With that, Kurumu scampered off, leaving a confused Kid and Moka behind.

"Kid?" Moka asked as she walked up to him. "What happened?"

Kid looked down at his arms, which he realized had still been hanging in midair. "I…" he said. "I don't know."

Still puzzling over the earlier events, Moka walked down the hallway. Kid had gone back to his dorm room out of fear that one of his paintings had been three centimeters off balance instead of exactly center. As she walked, Moka replayed in her mind the moment she saw that blue haired girl hug Kid so tightly. She didn't know why, but Moka felt a little bothered by the affectionate way she had been to Kid. Why was this getting to her?

"_Hey stop! This isn't the time to feel confused. You are being targeted!"_

"Huh?" Moka said. "Wh-what? Who is it? Where's that voice?"

"You…are a vampire, right?" Moka spun around to see Kurumu sitting on the railing of the hall's stairway. She was looking down at her with a snide smile on her face. "That's at least what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka."

"You!" Moka cried. "You were the one with Kid earlier! When did you…?"

Kurumu leaped from the railing and planted her feet on firmly on the ground. As she did, her skirt flew up, giving any passerby a view of her white panties. Needless to say, her little act drew in quite the crowd.

"Wow, what a beauty,"

"Did you see that? Did you just see that?"

"She's tiny but her chest is huge!"

"Who is she? This girl is incredibly cute too!"

"Who knew there was a girl besides Moka-san like this?"

Smiling at all the attention she was getting, Kurumu walked up to Moka.

"I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu," she said. "I…have come to defeat you."

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Succubus: A monster of the night since the middle ages. The female version of an incubus, it appears in dreams of men to seduce them.**

Moka was nothing except completely confused by what was going on. "Wha…wait a minute," she said. "Isn't it against school rules to give away your true form?"

Instead of answering Moka's question, Kurumu pointed at her. "I can't stand it anymore," she said to Moka. "You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Pla…plan?" Moka asked.

Kurumu chuckled. "Yes," she said. "My plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave." She struck a pose that left all the guys drooling at her. "The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan."

Moka just stared at her, wondering where in the world this was going.

"My plan was perfect," Kurumu went on. "I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! However," Here, she got into Moka's face. "Akashiya Moka, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this! I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

Moka just felt awkward about this whole confrontation.

"They're arguing." A bystander commented.

"It looks like a heated argument." A second one said.

"Not only did you manage to get all the guys your slaves," Kurumu continued. "But you managed to snatch the ideal man too!"

Moka tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Ideal man?" she asked.

Kurumu smirked. "Women all around the world dream of finding a man who is good looking, powerful, or rich. And you managed to snag the one boy in this academy who fits all three! That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you. I'll show you I'm better than you…by stealing Death the Kid away from you!"

Moka panicked. "Wait! Stop! Kid doesn't have anything to do with this!"

Kurumu just continued smirking. "I hear that Kid's a Shinigami," she said. "Now what would a vampire be doing hanging out with a Shinigami of all things?" She looked at Moka. "Is the blood of a Shinigami delicious? You're using Kid as 'food' aren't you?" she laughed. "Your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

Moka flinched when Kurumu accused her of using Kid as food. "No," she said, albeit hesitantly. "I'm not using him. I'm…"

"Ah, there you are, Moka."

Startled, everyone turned to see none other than Death the Kid himself walking down the halls towards Moka.

"This looks ugly," a guy whispered to his friend.

"Turns out it was just my imagination," Kid told Moka, unaware of what was going on. "The painting was perfectly aligned and…"

"Ohhhhh," Kurumu said as she pressed herself up against Kid. "It's Kid-kuuuuun!"

_Not again! _Kid thought to got worse when Kurumu started rubbing up on him.

"Thank you so much for earlier!" Kurumu said sweetly as she continued rubbing up on him.

_Soul would probably have a nosebleed right about now. _Kid thought. Deciding that enough was enough, he put his hands on Kurumu's shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

"Excuse me, miss," He said, still being polite and trying to keep his voice even. "But that really makes me uncomfortable. Could you please not do that?"

Kurumu was shocked. She had thrown herself at him and he was rejecting her? Inwardly she snarled. Moka must have dug her little vampire hooks deep into this one. But, considering Kid's qualities, she supposed she couldn't blame Moka there. After all, it's what she would have done.

The other guys all looked at Kid as if he had just grown an extra head. Any of them would have loved to have been in Kid's position and feel Kurumu rub up against them. The girls in the hallway thought differently. Personally, they liked the fact that Kid wasn't some pervert who wanted girls up on him. Moka herself felt rather relieved that Kid wasn't giving in to Kurumu's advances.

"You're being tricked, Kid!" she cried. "Hurry up and get away from her! That Kurumu isn't really your friend!"

Knowing that this might ruin her chances, Kurumu decided to step up her game.

"How awful," she said in a weakly voice. "How can you say such things?" she pretended to sway back and forth. "Aaah, I'm getting dizzy again. We've got to go to the infirmary." She swooned to the side so that she would rest up against Kid.

Kid didn't know what to do. Either she was merely pretending to get close to him for some reason, but there was the chance that she really wasn't feeling well.

Kurumu looked up into Kid's eyes. "Charm!" she said.

Kid felt his body acting weird again. _It's happening again._ He thought. _When I look into Kurumu's eyes, I get dizzy in feel weird. She's…she's the one behind this! How?_

Kurumu smirked as Kid's body swayed.

_If the rumors are true about you being a Shinigami,_ Kurumu thought. _That would explain why you were able to resist me the first time. But now I'm ready for you! Death the Kid, you will be MINE!_

She threw more power into her Charm. Already most men would have been reducing to lovesick poodles. There was no way Kid could resist this time.

Moka, unaware of what Kurumu was doing, was worried when Kid didn't push the succubus away. "P…please," she said worriedly. "That girl is dangerous, Kid! You're going to be eaten by her!"

"Oh really," Kid said in a trance. "Aren't you the one sucking my blood, Moka?"

Moka flinched, horrified at the way Kid said that to her. Her eyes started to water before they became full out tears.

"Uwaaaaaaa!" Moka cried, running away from Kid and Kurumu.

_No! _Kid screamed in his mind. _Moka, come back! Please! It's her! She's making me do this! Moka!_

Leaning on Kid's shoulder, Kurumu had a triumphant grin on her face.

Kurumu and Kid were now in the infirmary. Kid was standing there like a zombie. A prisoner in his own mind. Kurumu was sitting kneeling on top of one of the hospital beds. She punching the air in her victory.

_I finally did it!_ Kurumu shouted joyfully in her head. _I made that annoying Moka cry!_ _Yahoo, did you see? That pitiful face?_ Tears of joy poured down her eyes. From underneath her skirt, a long tail with a spade-like tip stuck out and started wagging happily. Then she looked over Kid. _Now I just make Kid-kun my slave and I. _A light blush formed on her face at the thought of what was gonna happen next.

Kid, on the other hand, was thinking different thoughts entirely. While his body was completely under Kurumu's control, he was all too aware of what he had done.

_Curse you! _He yelled at Kurumu in his mind._ You forced me to say all those hurtful things to Moka._ The image of her crying face made him angry. _You'll pay for making Moka cry!_

Just then, Kurumu walked over and put her arms around Kid. Then she pressed his head into her cleavage.

_What are you doing? _Kid panicked in his head. _Stop! Cease! Desist!_

"You're sad, aren't you, Kid-kun?" Kurumu cooed at Kid. "Sorry…Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

_Somebody get me out of here!_

Moka sat on the stairs outside, her eyes still wet from crying.

"I wonder," she said in a quiet voice. "What am I to Kid? Do I really just want Kid's blood? I…"

"_Naïve one…Death the Kid is just being manipulated."_

"Wah?" Moka asked. She looked down to see her Rosario and its chain levitating. From within the gem, she could see a slitted eye looking at her.

"_It's called Charm. It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave._"

"What's going on?" Moka cried. "A voice coming from the Rosario?"

"_I am another you. I am using the Rosario as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psysche."_

Moka gasped. "Another me?" she asked.

"_The succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity. Hurry…at this rate Kid will be made into Kurumu's servant."_

Remembering all the times he compared his situations similar to that of Soul, Kid took them all back. Because right now he knew how Soul felt.

Kurumu had somehow managed to get him onto the infirmary bed. He was laying there with Kurumu straddling him.

_Move! _He screamed in his head. _Move!_

Kurumu looked down at the boy she was about to claim as hers.

_Even my heart is starting has started to race but,_ She thought as she brought her face closer to Kid's. _With this kiss, the Charm spell will be complete. With this kiss, I can get back at Akashiya Moka._

She cupped Kid's face, closed her eyes, and parted her lips as she moved in to seal the kiss.

_Move! _Kid roared in his head. _Move!_

Kurumu was almost at his lips now. They were centimeters away from touching. But then a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Wha…?" Kurumu gasped. She was suddenly pushed away from Kid, her back hitting the bed's railing. "Ouch!" She looked to see Kid looking her. A very aggravated look on his face.

"Sorry," He said in a cold voice. "But I don't kiss those who make my friends cry."

Kurumu was furious. "It can't be," she whispered.

_Even though I made it so he couldn't possibly resist, he was able to overcome it! Are Shinigami really that powerful?_

"Why…" she said. "Why….do you hate me that much? Is **she **so much better?"

Kid's eyes hardened. "That has nothing to do with this."

But Kurumu was far too angry to listen to Kid's words. "And I did everything I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing,"

Black appendages of some sort shot out of her back. Kid leaped off the bed in shock.

"What is this?" he asked Kurumu.

_Until now, _Kurumu thought. _I'd never lost to anyone. If only Akashiya Moka wasn't here…_

"Ooh, now I'm mad!" Kurumu cried. The black appendages unfolded to reveal leather wings. Her nails had extended to form razor sharp claws. Her ears became pointed and her tail from before was sticking out again.

Kid's body tenses. This was not going to go well.

"I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!" Kurumu roared, raising her right arm to attack Kid.

"Stop it!"

Kid and Kurumu looked at the infirmary door to Moka standing there. She saw Kurumu hovering in the air to claw Kid. Without thinking, Moka closed her eyes and charged at Kurumu. "Get your hands off!" she shoved her.

Kid's jaw dropped as Moka's shove sent Kurumu crashing through the window. She was strong even in her sealed form?

"Kya!" Kurumu cried as she smashed through the window.

"Run while there's still time, Kid!" Moka cried, running to the shattered window.

"Wait a minute," Kid said. "What's going on here, Moka?"

Moka looked down. "I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this, Kid. That girl is a succubus."

"A succubus?" Kid asked. He frowned. "I should have known. Father warned me about creatures like them."

"It seems she wants revenge on me," Moka explained. "And in order to get it she's targeted you, Kid."

Kid's eyes narrowed. "Did she now?"

"Hmph, to be thrown so far. A vampire's power is really something."

Kid and Moka looked at the window to see Kurumu hovering in front of the window, her black, bat-like wings flapping. "Come down here," she challenged. "And I'll kill both of you together."

Kid smirked at her. "If it's an aerial fight you want," he said. "I'll be more than happy to grant you one." He looked at Moka. "I'll take care of this."

Moka looked at him. "But Kid…"

Kid smiled gently at her. "It's the least I can do for hurting you."

Moka gasped. Then she gave a light blush.

Kurumu snarled as she watched the exchange between the two of them. She would take great pleasure in killing them.

Kid raised his arm. "Beelzebub!"

Moka and Kurumu watched as black energy in the form of skulls erupted from Kid's hands. A skateboard seemed to form out of the black energy.

"Wow!" Moka exclaimed.

Kurumu laughed. "A skateboard?" she mocked. "How do you intend to fight me with a skateboard?"

Kid grinned as he placed Beelzebub on the floor and stepped on it. "This is no ordinary skateboard." He said. Just then the wheels rotated 90° so that they pointed downward. Exhaust fired out of the wheels. Moka gasped as the skateboard lifted off the ground. The wheels serving as jets.

Kid grinned over at a stupefied Kurumu. "Death Ride!"

Kurumu had to move out of the way as Kid shot towards her. Once he got outside, Kid twisted his body so that he was facing Kurumu. He smirked at her.

Kurumu snarled. "Think you're funny?" she asked. She flew towards him. "I'll teach you to fight a succubus in her own territory!"

She tried to swipe Kid with her claws but Kid leaped off Beelzebub and into the air. Kurumu watched as Kid flipped into the air before slamming his foot into her back. Kurumu cried out in pain as she started plummeting towards the ground. She quickly regained herself before she crashed. She looked up to see Kid standing back on top of Beelzebub again. He looked down at her with his hands in his pocket.

"You may have the ability to fly," Kid told her. "But if your opponent can fly too, then you lose the advantage!"

Kurumu snarled. Angrily, she flew back up at Kid. She swiped with her claws but Kid moved to the side just in time. But the tree behind him wasn't so lucky and the whole half of it was lopped off.

Kid's eyes widened. "She can cut through trees that easily?" Then he noticed the tree she had cut. His face became furious. "Look what you did!" he yelled.

Kurumu frowned. "What?" she asked.

"You cut the tree slanted!" Kid yelled. "Why couldn't you have cut it vertically? That way at least the stump would be symmetrical!"

Moka deadpanned. Kid was in the middle of a fight right now and he was arguing about symmetry?

"Wha…what?" Kurumu asked, completely confused.

"Kid!" Moka yelled. "This isn't the time to worry about that. She's trying to kill you!"

Kurumu flashed an evil grin at Moka. "That's right, I am," she said. She extended her claws. "Maybe I should kill you first, Akashiya Moka!"

She flew towards Moka, deciding to go for the easier of the two. Moka couldn't fly so at least she had that in her favor. Moka closed her eyes tightly as Kurumu soared at her.

Kid grit his teeth. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled. "Tornado Flip!"

Kid kicked off of Beelzebub, sending it spilling at Kurumu. The succubus, not expecting Kid to do that, could not defend herself fast enough.

Thwack! The skateboard smacked her right in the back of the head. Kid didn't put enough force in it to kill her but he did put enough force in it to stun her. Pivoting his body, Kid started falling back to ground. As he did, he unleashed a heel drop on Kurumu. The blow was strong enough to create cracks in the ground when the two landed.

"Ack!" Kurumu cried out, her body still stunned from the Tornado Flip and now in pain from Kid's heel drop.

Kid walked over to Beelzebub. His skateboard turned into a purple light that vanished into his hand. Once he had absorbed Beelzebub, Kid walked over to Kurumu, who was starting to slowly recover from Kid's attack. When she saw him walking towards her, she panicked and began backing away from him.

"Why?" he asked as he approached her. "Why did you do all of this?"

Her eyes watering, Kurumu cried out. "To find my Destined One!"

Kid halted. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Us Succubi seek a Destined Encounter among all the men we tempt!" Kurumu said. "In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of the many to be our Destined One!" she glared at Moka. "But she got in the way of that!"

Moka saddened. She didn't mean to do anything wrong, really.

"I see," Kid said, looking down at the ground. The he started walking towards Kurumu again. The young succubus fearfully tried to crawl away but accidentally brought her foot down on her own tail. Closing her mouth to block out the pain, she opened them again to see Kid right in front of her. Her body shook in fear at what Kid might do to her. But all he did was hold out his hand.

"Huh?" she asked.

"If you force someone to love you against your will," Kid said to her. "How can you call it a Destined Encounter? Would you not prefer a man who loved you willingly with everything he had?"

Kurumu stared up at Kid. "Kid…" Looking at his offering hand, she took it and was helped up to her feet. Unfortunately she was still shaken up by the brief battle with Kid and couldn't stay up for long. She started to fall backwards but Kid caught her. She felt her face blush as he held her.

"There are other ways to finding love than seducing and brainwashing," Kid said kindly. "Strengthen your soul and you will find your Destined One."

Kurumu just continued staring at Kid open mouthed like a fish.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you back to the infirmary. Moka, could you help me?"

Moka nodded. "Of course, Kid," She ran over to Kurumu's other side and the three of them started walking back to the academy. What Moka and Kid didn't know was that Kurumu was now looking at Kid with a longing in her eyes.

It was the next day and things were starting to get back to normal. Or as normal as it could. Kid had started receiving a lot more death glares from the other guys. They didn't like the fact that the two most beautiful girls in the school were so close with him. But Kid had just ignored all of them. This morning though, when Kid had met up with Moka, she told him about the Rosario talking to her.

"Is that right? The Rosario started talking to you?" Kid asked.

Moka nodded. "Yeah," she said. "This time the voice ended up saving us, but…"

"Something wrong?" Kid asked her.

"It's strange isn't it?" Moka replied. "Maybe the seal is weakening?"

Kid tapped his chin. "Possibly," he answered. "I'm afraid I don't know much about the powers of Rosarios."

"Hey," Moka said softly. "If it comes down to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore…Kid, you would still like me…right?"

Kid looked back at her. Then he smiled softly. "Moka, you're my friend," he chuckled a little. "Even though I'm a little uncomfortable when you suck my blood, I'll stand by your side."

Moka's eyes brightened. "Kid…" she said softly.

"Good Morning!"

Kid and Moka both jumped to see Kurumu standing in front of them.

"What now?" Moka asked, fearing the worst.

With a smile, Kurumu pulled out a little basket. "Kid-kun, I baked some cookies. Won't you eat them with me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kid looked at the basket. Sure enough it was filled with circle shaped cookies. Hmm? Wait a minute. Kid walked over and looked closer at the cookies. His eyes widened and his body began trembling.

"Kid?" Moka asked worriedly. "What is it?"

"Just look, Moka!" Kid cried joyously. "These cookies are perfectly symmetrical!" He picked up a cookie and showed it to Moka. "Just look at how perfectly round it is on both sides!" He looked at Kurumu with childlike eyes. "Did you really make these wonderful cookies for me?" he asked.

Kurumu nodded. "I remembered that you liked symmetry and made extra care that the cookies were just right."

Moka huffed as she frowned at Kurumu. That girl was taking advantage of Kid's OCD. Kid was too busy looking at the cookie in his hand as if he was holding a precious gem. "What did I do to deserve these wonderful gifts?" he asked.

Here, Kurumu blushed. "Ooooh, remember when I said I was searching my life's one and only Destined One?"

That question snapped Kid out of his joyful mood and brought a sense of dread. "Yes?" he asked nervously.

Kurumu smiled at him. "I've decided…it's Kid-kun!"

Kid just stood there like a statue. His eyes bugged out and his mouth was hanging open. The cookie in his hand threatened to fall.

"Oh, Kid," Kurumu gushed, bringing a hand to her face. "Even though I tried to kill you, you were willing to forgive me and now I've totally fallen for you!" She then shot a cocky look in Moka's direction.

The next thing Kid knew, he was running down the hallways with Moka and Kurumu right behind him.

"~Kid-kuuun!~" Kurumu sang as she ran towards Kid with a spring in her step. "Please hurry up and marry me!"

"Oooh, what are you saying, Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked. "Please do something, Kiiiiiid!"

"How did this happen to me?" Kid asked aloud as he tried to get away from Kurumu.

All the while, the other guys all glared at Kid with open jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3: Malice of the Mermaids

**Chapter Three: Malice of the Mermaids**

A month had passed since Kid first enrolled at Youkai Academy. So far nothing unusual but Kid knew he couldn't slack. The Kishin could strike at any time and a place full of monsters definitely needed to be watched. Unfortunately Kid had found himself with other problems aside from worrying about the Kishin. All the guys in the academy hated his guts because he was close with Moka and Kurumu, who were labeled by the majority as the most beautiful girls in the academy.

"Morning, Kid!" Moka said happily as she ran up to her Shinigami friend.

"Ah, hello, Moka," Kid said pleasantly as the two to the academy. "You're pretty cheerful today. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mm-hmm," Moka replied with a nod. "I slept wonderfully." Here, her face reddened. "But…" She stopped walking.

Kid saw that she had stopped and turned to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that…" Moka appeared flushed. "I…I was wondering if…"

Kid sighed. It was as if Moka couldn't go on without her twice a day helping of his blood. "Very well," he told her. "Just remember to get both sides of my neck."

Moka was all smiles. "Thank you, Kid!" She wrapped her arms around him and bit into the right side of his neck.

CHUU!

Although Kid was annoyed by the usual tinge of pain from Moka's bites, his face was reddened by the way she had her arms around him. For normal people, only those in an intimate relationship held each other like this. Then again, most of the student body already believed Kid and Moka were in an intimate relationship. Kid felt his face heat up as he tried to block out any thoughts on the matter.

Moka finally removed her teeth from his neck. "Time for the left side," she said happily before biting him again.

CHUU!

_Good thing I'm a Shinigami. _Kid thought to himself. _I probably would have been dead by now._

"Well then, everyone," Nekonome said to her class. "This academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society. Just as I've been saying all along."

Kid and Moka were back in class after Moka had her fill. As usual the boys had all been glaring at Kid, wishing his death. But Kid wasn't bothered about. He had faced a lot worse in the past.

"So that means," Nekonome continued. "Starting today you're all going to take up club activities!"

Kid was interested now. Clubs?

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human made activities through some sweat in club activities," Nekonome explained. "To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans."

Kid grinned. No worries there. Shinigami, aside from their many responsibilities, lived just like humans did. He would fit right on in.

"Um, Sensei?" a student asked while raising their hand.

"Yes!" Nekonome replied.

"But…Sensei," the student said. "Wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" he pointed at Nekonome's tail, which was wagging up and down.

Nekonome took one look at her tail before she suddenly started scratching up the unfortunate student. Kid stared in shock at the sight. He wondered what could be more painful; Nekonome's claw attack or his father's Shinigami Chop? Personally Kid didn't want to be the one to find out.

"Understand?" Nekonome asked cheerfully as if she had never attacked her own student. "Everyone will participate in club activities. Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the advisor for, ok?

Kid snorted. After Nekonome's little fit, he doubted anyone would be visiting the Newspaper Club.

The hallway was filled with students as booths lined the walls. People who were already members of the various clubs were caring signs or wearing outfits to get people's attention.

"Well," Kid observed. "They certainly are enthusiastic about clubs."

"Hey, Kid," Moka said. "What club should we enter?"

Kid thought about it for a moment. "How about an Art Club?" he suggested.

"Oh, you like art?" Moka asked. There were a lot of things she didn't know about Kid and would like to learn about him.

"Why yes," Kid answered. "I'm a rather good painter if I do say so myself."

"Wow," Moka said. "Could you…paint me something sometime?"

"Sure, Moka," Kid said happily. "I'd be happy too."

Moka smiled sweetly at Kid, a light blush on her cheeks. "Come on," she said as she started walking. "Let's go see if they have one."

Nodding, Kid followed her. Then he realized something. "Oh, are there any clubs your other self might want to join?"

Moka stopped walking to look at Kid. "My other self?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kid said. "Are there any clubs she'd like?"

"Umm," Moka replied, looking down at her Rosario. "I…I never actually talked to my other side before." She admitted. "The first time the two of us ever communicated was yesterday, when Kurumu had you under her spell. Since then, the other me hasn't said anything."

"Hmm," Kid said, placing a hand under his chin. "Odd. I wonder why."

"I'm sure if there are any clubs she wants to join, she'll tell us," Moka reassured him. "Let's go see if they have an Art Club."

But what Moka and Kid didn't know was that the Rosario's gem had flashed into a red eye for a brief moment before turning back into the regular gem.

As the two walked, Moka's countless admirers began to take notice.

"Hey, it's Moka-san!"

"Whoa! They say she's the cutest girl in the freshman class."

"She is really pretty!"

"I've never seen anyone so cute!"

Kid rolled his eyes. This was worse than Moka sinking her fangs into him every day. He looked over at Moka, who was too busy looking at the various booths. How in the world could she so oblivious to the constant guys drooling over her?

"B…beautiful," A creepy voice said behind Kid and Moka. "Moka-san…you must become a model…!"

Kid and Moka turned around. Standing there was guy who had a zombish appearance to him with black hair and disturbing eyes. One hand was raised like a zombie's coming out of the grave. The other hand was holding an old fashioned camera with its strap around his neck.

"You must come to our Phantom Photography Club," the guy said to Moka with that eerie voice of his. "Please let us take lots of pictures."

Kid's eyes hardened. That had to be the most pathetic excuse in history. Would these guys use any way to get with Moka?

The creepy guy then aimed his camera at Moka with a lecherous grin on his face. "Are nudes okay?"

Instantly, Kid was right in front of the creepy camera guy. He grabbed the guy by his collar and yanked him forward so that the two's faces were right in front of each other. The photographer's camera dangled from his neck.

"Listen well," Kid threatened. "If I ever catch you or your "Phantom Photography Club" around Moka ever again," He narrowed his eyes at the photographer. "I will make you regret it. Understand?"

The Phantom Photographer was trembling like crazy. If possible, his skin had gotten even paler. There had been plenty of talk about Death the Kid. There were rumors saying that he was a Shinigami and that he had easily beaten Saizou of all people. If both rumors were true, then the Phantom Photographer knew that he didn't stand a chance against Death the Kid's wrath.

"I…I understand," the Photographer mumbled.

"Good," was all Kid said before pushing the Phantom Photographer away from him. The guy stumbled backwards and fell on his rump. And there he stayed, trembling in fear. When he had looked in Kid's golden eyes, he thought he had been looking into the eyes of Death. And if Kid really was a Shinigami, then he had been looking into the eyes of Death.

"Come along, Moka," Kid said to his vampire friend. "Let's try a find more _healthier _club."

Moka was stunned by Kid's actions towards that club member. Then again, the guy had wanted to take pictures of her nude (her face reddened at that.) so Kid wasn't really at fault. If anything, Moka was very touched by how protective Kid was. She really liked the fact that he cared so much about her.

Similar things happened with other clubs that Moka and Kid passed. First there was the Chemistry Club:

"Moka-san you must join our Chemistry Club," said a guy dressed up like a stereotype scientist. In one hand was a basket full of insects while the other hand was holding a large centipede. Around him were various other members dressed up in lab coats and such. A table with lab equipment stood next to them. "Let's make lots of magic love powder together."

Disgusted, Kid made sure to get Moka away from there as fast as they could. But then he ran into two different groups of guys. The first group of guys had needles all over their bodies while the second group had their bodies wrapped up like mummies.

"Join our Acupuncture Club!" the guys covered in needles said.

"The Mummy Club!" the mummies cried.

By now, Kid was getting frustrated. His attempts to find the Art Club were all in vain. Turned out an Art Club didn't exist due to there already being an Art Class. Well that was a downer. And any attempts to find another good enough club seemed hopeless because so many of them wanted to have Moka join them for perverted reasons. Some of them were less subtle in their intentions than others. But that made little difference due to Kid being Moka's unofficial bodyguard. Whenever some guy tried to get a little too friendly with Moka, Kid would get in the way. But now Kid was tired of having to hand out threats all the time.

"Don't they have any normal clubs at this school?" He asked aloud.

"Oh?" A voice asked. "Then how about the Swimming Club?"

Kid and Moka turned to see a rather attractive girl with blue hair wearing a bikini, sarong, and a button up shirt that she left hanging open. Kid blushed a little at her appearance.

"I'm the Swimming Club Captain, Ichinose Tamao!" the girl said with a smile. "Why don't we swim together?"

Kid then noticed that the hallway had just become filled with a bunch of girls in bikinis, who were waving, winking, and even blowing kisses to the bystanders.

"Ohh, it's the Swimming Club!"

"Those swimsuits are hot!"

"All the girls are cute too!"

Kid grunted. Was every guy in the school a pervert? Just then he became aware of Tamao standing in front of him. Before he could say anything, she began stroking his cheek with her left hand. He blushed from the unexpected contact. Moka frowned at Tamao's actions.

"The Swimming Club is all female," Tamao said as she continued stroking Kid's cheek. "The ladies will end up paying lots of attention to the boys who join our club."

Kid shivered. For some reason, her words reminded him a little too much of Kurumu. The other guys in the hallway had a different reaction, however.

"Me! Me! I'll join!"

"Me too!"

"I wanna swim with you!"

Kid strongly resisted the urge to smack his own forehead. Wasn't there at least someone else here who had some level of maturity?

"My," Tamao said pleasantly. "It's nice to see so many people eager to join our club." She looked at Kid now. "What about you? The girls would be thrilled to have Death the Kid join our club."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "You know me?" he asked.

Tamao giggled. "Of course I know you," she said. "You're quite the talk of the academy. We never dreamed in a million years that a Shinigami would attend here." Then her smile turned flirty. "I've also heard it told that you're quite the gentleman."

Moka's frown deepened. She didn't like the way Tamao was talking to Kid like that. She didn't like it at all.

"So how about it?" Tamao asked. "Would you like to join?"

Kid pondered on the question. It wasn't the Art Club but it seemed normal enough. Only problem was that most of the guys had joined to ogle girls in swimsuits. And if they found out Moka had joined, boys would joining by the thousands, hoping to see her in a bikini.

On the other hand, there was a chance that Moka might want to join the Swimming Club. Kid would feel lousy if he prevented Moka from something she wanted to do.

"We'll give it a try," he said finally. Tamao beamed and the girls happily cheered.

"Death the Kid is joining our Swimming Club!" They shouted cheerfully.

All the guys glared daggers at Kid. It was bad enough that he had the two most beautiful girls in the academy with him. Did he have to try and get more?

Behind him, Moka looked uneasy.

"Welcome! To the Youkai Acadmey's Swimming Club!"

All those who had joined were outside in front of a large pool. There was a diving board, a lifeguard chair, and many tables complete with sun umbrellas lined around the pool.

But the boys were enjoying another view. The girls had removed all their casual clothing and were in nothing but their bikinis. They were all very attractive, which caused the boys to be so grateful that they got to enjoy this wonderful moment.

"Let's all swim together!" the girls of the Swimming Club said. "We have spare swimsuits."

The males didn't need telling twice and as quick as a flash, they were wearing the spare swimsuits and now playing in the pool alongside the girls of the Swimming Club.

Kid was starting to regret agreeing to this. From what he saw, this was nothing more than a touchy feely session. And the girls didn't seem bothered at all by the attention the boys were giving them. Maybe the Swimming Club wasn't so normal after all. But if Moka wanted to swim, then he would just have to grin and bear it. And make sure to fight off any perverts that wanted to approach Moka.

"Well then," he said politely to Moka. "Shall we go?"

Moka looked down at the water nervously. "Um...Kid? I….don't really like swimming." She said sadly.

Kid now felt like the biggest idiot in the history of mankind. He had joined this club thinking Moka wanted to, only to find out that she didn't even like swimming. Maybe he should have asked what she wanted to do instead of assuming things. Some friend he was.

"I apologize, Moka," He said, feeling ashamed. "We'll leave."

Moka blinked in surprise. Sure she didn't want to be here but… "Didn't you want to swim?" She asked.

"I only joined because I thought you might have wanted to," Kid admitted. "I'm sorry."

Moka stared at Kid. He had only joined a club because he thought she would like it. Even though it was the Swimming Club, Moka was touched that Kid had been willing to do something just so she could enjoy it.

"It's okay, Kid," she said gently. "You didn't know." She gave him a warm smile. "Come on, let's go see try and find a different club."

Kid nodded, happy that she was willing to forgive him for his blunder. "Sure." The two turned to leave when…

"Oh, what are you doing? You over there?"

Kid and Moka turned around to see Tamao and two of her fellow members. One had shoulder lengthened black hair and wore striped bikini. The other had short blonde hair and wore a polka dot bikini.

"Hurry up and come swim with us!" Tamamo said, throwing her arms around Kid from behind.

"Waaah, Captain?" Moka cried out by Tamao's actions.

Kid opened his mouth to protest when Tamamo's two assistants grabbed him. Before he could do anything, they started unbuttoning his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Kid cried out. "Wait! Stop!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as the Swimming Club members continued unbuttoning him.

"Ohhhh, Kid is so cute!"

"Take it off! Take it off!"

Moka blushed as she brought a hand over her eyes as the girls started removing Kid's suit. "Kid!" she cried.

Tamao, who had been smiling as her members began to strip Kid, looked over at Moka. "Hm? You're the rumored Akashiya Moka-san! Rumors say that you're also a vampire. I wonder if it's true."

Moka stared at Tamao. Rumors? What rumors?

"Well," Tamao said, giving Moka a cold smile. "Anyway, this is a Swimming Club. If you have no intention of swimming, then why don't you leave?"

Moka flinched at those hurtful words. Her face saddened.

"Apologize,"

Tamao turned around and she herself flinched to see Kid glaring at her. Her girls had managed to get his jacket and undershirt off. But before they could start off his pants, Kid had overheard what Tamao had said to Moka. And he was not pleased.

Moka noticed that Kid had a lean but firm frame to his body. She blushed as she looked at him; his shirt off and his hands in his pockets like that.

"Apologize now," Kid told Tamao. "How could a club captain say such things?"

"But Kid," Tamao protested. "This is a Swimming Club. What's the point in coming if you're not swimming?"

"No problems there," Kid replied. "We were just leaving." He walked over to the two other club members and snatched his jacket and undershirt from them. "I'll take those back, thank you." He told them. "Come on, Moka," he said as he started putting his shirt back on. "Let's go find some other club."

"Kid, wait!" Tamao said hastily. "Just because Moka doesn't want to swim doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"I only joined this club because I thought Moka wanted to," Kid said as he continued walking. He turned his head to look back at Tamao. "And I refuse to take part in any club that's rude to my friends."

Moka felt her heart flutter at the way Kid was always protecting her.

"Kid, I'm sorry," Tamao said. "It's just that we've been so eager to have some boy members that I get testy at those who don't come to swim."

"That's no excuse for rudeness," Kid told her sternly. "Besides, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." His eyebrows furrowed. "But it seems you have no intention of doing that, so we'll be going now."

With that, Kid walked away. Giving Kid a thankful smile that he wasn't aware of, Moka followed. Tamao and her two assistants watched them as they left.

"Oh," the black haired one pouted. "You were so close, captain."

"He really is dedicated to her," the blonde haired girl noted. "Just like the rumors said."

Tamao nodded. "He is quite the catch isn't he? A pity that Akashiya Moka got to him first. No matter. One way or another, Death the Kid will be ours."

As she said that, her eyes watched Kid walk with a hungry, almost predatory glaze.

Back at school, Kurumu pouted as she walked around outside. In her arms was another bunch of perfectly symmetrical cookies baked just for Kid. Her face flushed as she remembered the way Kid had praised her baking for making the cookies perfect circles. If he loved that bunch, then there was no way he could deny a second batch. But so far it looked like Kid wasn't going to enjoy her cookies. She couldn't find him anywhere. And her fellow students weren't helping either. Whenever she asked one of the guys, they would stop staring at her body and start getting jealous over the fact that she was more interested in Kid than them. Some of them had the nerve to ask Kurumu to forget about Kid and move onto them instead. Then whenever she asked one of the girls, they would just glare at her. Often she would hear them mutter to themselves "Kid's too good for someone like her." Well showed what they knew.

"Oooh," Kurumu whined, taking a bite out of one of her cookies. "Where did my Destined One go?"

Just then, her ears perked up at a nearby conversation:

"Hey, by the way, did you hear? There's a rumor that Moka-san might join the Swimming Club!"

"No way!"

"Some say she got in the pool and some say she didn't."

"That smells fishy."

"But I wanna see her in a swimsuit!"

"Good luck with that one. Guess who else they say joined the Swimming Club."

"Who?"

"That jerk, Death the Kid,"

"Hmph. Thinks he's so great, hogging Moka all to himself."

"I hear he beats up any guy who comes within an inch of Moka. One guy offered to take pictures of Moka and Kid threatened to kill him."

"Well Kid did beat up Saizou from what I heard."

"Still, how are we going to enjoy seeing Moka in a swimsuit if Kid's gonna be there?"

That was all Kurumu needed to hear. _Moka and Kid in the Swimming Club?_ She asked herself. A conniving smile grew. "I'm not going to lose to Akashiya Moka…because I'm going to make sure that I join the same club as Kid, too." Giggling to herself, Kurumu headed for the pool. As she did, a thought occurred to her. "But isn't that strange? I thought vampires and water…"

"I'm sorry for the way they treated you, Moka," Kid said as they continued walking away from the pool. His undershirt and jacket were back on. Kid was still feeling lousy from what had happened with the Swimming Club. Personally he blamed himself. If he had asked Moka what she wanted to do, then they never would have gone to the Swimming Club in the first place. Then none of this would have happened.

"It's okay, Kid," Moka reassured him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's my fault for bringing you there in the first place," Kid reminded her. "I assumed you might have wanted to swim and agreed to go see the club. I should have asked you first."

"You're still not to blame," Moka told him. "You didn't know that I didn't like water." She looked at the ground shyly. "And even though you could have just gone swimming by yourself, you wanted to spend time with me instead."

Kid smiled at her. "My friends are more important than any club could ever be."

Moka returned his smile before the two resumed walking again. Both of their faces were a little pink.

If either one had been paying attention, they would have noticed that the Rosario had glowed again. The gem turned once again into a crimson, slitted eye. But neither noticed. And even if they had, they would have never have noticed that the eye had a small trace of satisfaction in it.

"Waaaah!"

Kid and Moka froze. That scream was coming from the swimming pool! Looking at each other in confusion and worry, they ran back to the pool.

When they got there, the place was in pandemonium. The boys were trying to get out of the pool with the girls pursuing them. One unlucky boy screamed in terror as two girls grabbed him and bite into his arms. Before Kid and Moka's shocked eyes, the boy started to age rapidly as his life was sucked out of him.

"What is going on?" Kid demanded.

"Oh, Kid. I knew you'd be back."

Kid saw Tamao in the water but her appearance had changed. Her hands were now webbed and her ears had turned into fins. Gills lined her neck. And Kid saw under the water that her legs were gone and instead she had a fish tail.

"A mermaid?" he asked. He looked over at all the other members of the Swimming Club. They now had the same head fins and tail that Tamao had. All the members of the Swimming Club were mermaids!

Tamao smiled at Kid. "Don't think badly of us, Kid," she said. "Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy…this is simply our natural way of life. Isn't it wonderful?"

Kid narrowed his eyes. "What?"

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Mermaid: **Differing from the sweet image they have had from well known fairy tails, mermaids are famous among sailors as a sign of shipwreck. Mermaids are ominous and feared water monsters. There are also legends that they cause shipwrecks by luring in ships with their beautiful, then attacking them.

"So that was your whole plan?" Kid asked. "You brought us here so you could suck our life force?"

Tamao laughed as she watched her fellow mermaids attack the poor boys in the pool. "I was hoping to have you with us too, Kid," she said in a soft voice. "The truth is, I've had my eyes set on you since the entrance ceremony. Ever since then, I've spent all my time dreaming about you. It's just; you see…no mermaid has ever had the pleasure of taking the life force of a Shinigami." Her mouth suddenly opened into a fish like one with two rows of teeth. "I've always wanted to eat you up!"

"Tch," Kid said. "It seems I have no choice but to stop you."

Tamamo burst out laughing at Kid's statement. She was soon joined by the rest of her fellow mermaids. "Stop us?" she asked. "Stop us? How do you intend to do that? You may be a Shinigami, but mermaids are invincible in water."

Kid smirked. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" He looked at Moka. "Moka, do you want to fight?" He asked.

Moka looked back and forth between Kid and the water, rather nervously. Kid noticed this. "Moka? Is something wrong?"

Tamao laughed again. "Did you really think _she _could stop us, Kid?" With that, she raised her tail and slammed it back down into the water. This caused water to splash onto the pool and land on Moka. She cried out in agony as what appeared to be electricity shot from her body. She collapsed and began trembling in pain

"Moka!" Kid cried, running to her side. He flinched back as some of the electricity threatened to shock him. Furious, he turned to face Tamao. "What did you do to her?" he yelled.

Tamao was watching all of this with an amused smile on her face. "So the rumors are true," she said pleased.

"Answer me!" Kid shouted at her. "What did you do to Moka?"

"Oh, Kid," Tamao said in the tone of one who was teaching an ignorant child. "Don't know you know about vampires and water?"

Vampires and water? Kid raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? He began searching his memory about the things he had read about vampires. Then it hit him. "You mean the pool is full of Holy Water?"

"Holy Water?" Tamao asked before she laughed again. "Kid, don't tell me you believe those human fairy tales."

Kid looked at her in confusion. What did she mean by that?

"What's going on? Why is Moka wet?"

Kid turned around to see Kurumu running up to them. For once, he was relieved to see the blue haired succubus. "Kurumu!" he called. "Tamao did something to Moka! All she did was splash her with water and…"

"We have to hurry!" Kurumu cried. "Vampires can't go into water! It drains their strength!"

Kid's eyes widened in shock. Water in general was lethal to vampires? Kid only thought Holy Water hurt vampires. Apparently not everything that was written about them was true. And it explained why Moka didn't like swimming. He looked down at Moka, who was shaking and clutching herself tightly. He could see that she was trying to fight back tears.

Tamao laughed at Moka's pain. "There's nothing you can do, is there, water hater?" She mocked. Why don't you have some more?" She raised her tail and struck the water again.

Moka's eyes widened in horror as the water came at her. She closed them tightly as she tried to brace herself for more agonizing pain. But instead of the painful, draining water, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close into something solid. She heard the sound of water splashing something, but the lack of any more pain meant that it didn't hit her. Slowly and weakly, she opened an eye. Kid had his arms wrapped around her and was holding her closely against his chest. Moka gasped. Kid had shielded her from more of the water.

"K…kid?" she breathed.

"Moka," Kid said in a low voice. "Forgive me for letting this happen to you."

"Kid!" Kurumu yelled, running over to the two of them. "Are you alright?"

Gently removing his arms from Moka, Kid stood up but his head remained lowered. "Kurumu," he said. "Take care of Moka for me."

"Huh?" Kurumu asked. "What are you gonna do?"

Kid turned around back to the pool, where Tamao was watching him with an amused expression on her face. That is, until Kid looked up so that she could see his face. The fury it held caused her to flinch back and start to shiver. Despite his eyes being golden, it felt like she was looking into the eyes of Death.

"I'm going to teach these fish what happens to those who hurt my friends," Kid said dangerously.

Tamao fought to get herself under control. She had to admit that Kid was intimidating, but she wasn't going to let him get the better of her. Even if Kid was a Shinigami, he didn't stand a chance against a mermaid in her element.

"Don't you think you're overconfident, Kid?" she snapped at him. "Once you step into this pool, you're dead! I had my eyes set on you and I'm not going to let you get away." She snapped her fingers and was soon joined by her other mermaids. "I don't know how strong you are but in our territory a mermaid will always be victorious!"

Kid didn't reply back, merely analyzing the situation at hand. If Liz and Patty were with him, this would have been over by now. But since they weren't, he would just have to improvise.

_It's foolish for me to just jump into the water. _He strategized. _They outnumber me and can maneuver underwater better. I have to find a way to get them out of the water somehow. _A light bulb lit up in his head. _I've got it._

He raised his arm and Beelzebub materialized in a flash of black and purple energy

"Quite a unique ability," Tamao said. "But how do you intend to beat us with that? Dazzle us with a few tricks?"

Kid grinned at her. "You might say that," he replied.

The mermaids watched in surprise as Beelzebub went into its jet mode. Kid flew over the mermaids heads and hovered right over the middle of the pool. "Come and get me, you overgrown anchovies." He taunted.

The mermaids hissed in anger. To be called something like anchovies was a great insult to their kind.

"Though you talk tough," Tamao said. "You're just a big coward!" The mermaids all leaped up into the air to attack Kid. "And you're a great target in midair."

"Kid!" Kurumu cried. Moka tried to but she was in too much pain.

Tamao's fish face lit up with glee. "Got you!" she said as she and her mermaids were about to close in on Kid.

"360 degree rotation!" Kid yelled, spinning in a circle wildly. "No handler!" He had his arms out and his hands balled into fists

The mermaids could do anything as Kid's spinning form slammed into them. Kid put enough force into his blows to stun the mermaids as they fell on by one back into the pool. The boys were all taking advantage of this to get out as fast as they could. The last one to fall was Tamao, whose eyes were wide in a stunned silence before she fell back into the water. A moan came from her mouth as she unconsciously floated. Kid stopped spinning once all the mermaids were defeated.

"If one relies too much on their own territory," he said to the mermaids even though they couldn't hear him. "You become unbalanced and can't handle fighting outside your comfort zone. You were arrogant."

Kurumu smirked at the defeated mermaids. "Obviously a midair fight is not a mermaid's territory either."

Kid flew back down to Moka and Kurumu. Moka was sitting up now but she looked exhausted. "How is she?" he asked Kurumu.

"She's stopped shaking but I don't think she'll be able to stand," Kurumu told him.

Kid closed his eyes. Now he felt even worse. If he had never agreed to join that Swimming Club in the first place, Moka never would have gotten hurt. "Do I need to take her to the infirmary?"

"It's…it's okay, Kid," Moka said weakly. "I just need to rest. My strength will come back."

"I see," Kid said, opening his eyes. "Moka, please forgive me. I thought only Holy Water affected vampires."

Smiling a little, Moka shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Vampires can't touch any water without an herbal antidote."

Kid looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Kid," she said quietly. "There's nothing to apologize for. You didn't know that all water affects us. You joined the Swimming Club because you wanted to make me happy. And when you found out I didn't like swimming, you chose to leave with me instead of staying. This whole time, you did nothing but think of me." She looked at the ground now as she blushed. "Thank you."

Kurumu groaned. She could understand what Kid and Moka were saying, but it still irked her to see Kid having a tender moment with Moka and not her. "I'll take her back to the dorm," she volunteered.

Kid looked at her suspiciously. He wasn't trying to be mean but he wondered if Kurumu had really gotten rid of her grudge against Moka.

"You can trust me," Kurumu reassured him. "Moka may be my rival, but I don't wish this on her."

Kid looked at her a moment longer before finally relenting. "Very well," he said.

Kurumu smiled. "Thank you, Kid," She helped Moka get back up to her feet. "Come on," she said. "Let's get back to the dorms."

Kid watched as Kurumu and Moka walked away. He really hoped Moka was going to be okay.

As Kurumu and Moka walked to the dorm, the Rosario was acting up again. Deep within Moka's psyche, Inner Moka gave out a feeling of approval.

So far, Death the Kid had more than met her expectations in numerous ways. He was powerful, resourceful, and one of the few men, if not the only one, who did not try to take advantage of her outer self. She was all too aware of what was happening in the outside world and watched it all with interest. Each time Kid protected her outer self, she would watch in approval. The boy was a capable fighter and could handle himself in many situations like the one he had just been through. She had not been pleased when Kid had agreed to go to the Swimming Club, but decided she could not hold it against him after learning he didn't know about vampires' weakness to water. Even though it was the Swimming Club, she was pleased when she learned Kid had done it to make her outer self happy. She also approved of how Kid agreed to leave with her outer self when she was feeling uncomfortable and how he had stood up to Tamao for her rudeness.

But that was not the only thing that caught Inner Moka's attention. She had been aware when Kid and Moka had been club searching. She had heard him ask her outer self if she, the Inner Moka, wanted to join any clubs. Personally Inner Moka never imagined anyone, let alone Kid, would care about how she felt or what she wanted. The fact that he was courteous enough take her opinion into account was…unexpected to say the least.

"_You interest me, Death the Kid."_

Three days passed and Moka had not come to class. That water must have drained her very badly. Kid didn't really bother looking for clubs at the moment. He was not going to blunder like he had done with the Swimming Club. This time, he was going to check with Moka before making decisions for both of them. He was walking down the hallway when…

"Just the person I wanted to talk to!"

Kid turned around to see Nekonome-sensei walking up to him. "Have you decided which club you're going to join?" she asked him. "The only ones how haven't decided yet are you and Moka-san."

Kid scratched the back of his head. "I'm afraid I haven't yet," he said.

"Splendid!" Nekonome-sensei beamed. "Then I wonder if you both wouldn't mind joining my club? The Newspaper Club. Nobody has joined yet and it might get shut down."

_Did you honestly expect anyone joining after you clawed one of your own students? _Kid asked in his head. Aloud he said "Well, I'd like to know what Moka would…"

"That's great! I'll join that club!"

Kid turned around to see Moka standing behind him. "Good morning, Kid!" she said happily.

"Moka," Kid smiled before his face became one of concern. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Moka nodded. "All thanks to you, Kid." She said.

Kid smiled back. He was glad to see Moka feeling better.

"Then you both have decided on the Newspaper Club right?" Nekonome asked happily.

"Uh," Kid said, scratching the side of his face.

"I'm also joining!" Kurumu said happily.

"Er," was the only noise Kid made.

"Come on, Kid," Moka encouraged. "It will be fun. Besides, maybe they'll let you write articles about the importance of symmetry."

Kid froze when she said that. Articles? Of the importance of symmetry?

He could just imagine it, making newspaper articles that featured how symmetry was and the value of it. People would become so fascinated that they would start following Kid's lifestyle and make sure that everything they owned and how they lived was perfectly balanced. And then, they would tell their friends about the wonders of symmetry. And those friends in turn would start doing everything they could to make sure that everything around them was symmetrical. And then, possibly before the year was out, the school would be a grand building of symmetry that would make even Shibusen pale in comparison!

_This is it! _Kid realized. _I've found a way to help my perfect world become a reality. _Tears of joy poured down his face like waterfalls.

"Moka!" he yelled excitedly. "Kurumu! We're joining the Newspaper Club!"

Kurumu and Moka shared happy looks with each other.

Nekonome wagged her tail happily. "It's so nice to see students passionate about the newspaper again."


	4. Chapter 4: Wickedness of the Werewolf

**Chapter Four: Wickedness of the Werewolf**

Death the Kid took in the fresh air. Never in his life did he consider a day as wonderful as this.

_Today._ Kid thought happily. _Is the day I make my dream become reality._

Deciding to go ahead and get to school as fast as he could, Kid called upon Beelzebub to materialize. Hopping onto his skateboard, Kid kicked off the ground and rolled his way to school. There were no other students down the path which meant they had either gotten to class already or hadn't woken up yet. This was all fine to Kid. He liked having a time when he wasn't receiving glares from all the other males. And…was it his imagination or had the girls been looking at him differently as well? With a shrug, Kid just kept right on rolling.

"Kid!"

Kid turned his head to see Moka running to try and catch up with him. Kid immediately halted.

"Good morning, Moka," he said politely.

"Good morning, Kid," Moka said sweetly. "Um…Kid?"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked.

"Please, Kid," Moka said. "I want to suck your blood!"

_Of course._ Kid thought.

"Please?" Moka asked. Begged was more the word. "I promise to get both sides of your neck. Please?"

Kid wondered what would happen if he actually said no to her. He wasn't trying to be cruel but a guy could only endure getting his neck bitten enough times.

But before he could say anything, Moka suddenly tackled him. "Moka wai…"

CHUU!

Too late. Moka had already bitten into the right side of his neck and drinking his blood. Kid didn't know which was worse; her biting him or the way she'd have her arms around him every time she bit him. Oh he could just imagine his friends from Death City reacting to this.

"Now for the other side," Moka said with a smile. She bit into the left side of his neck.

CHUU!

Counting down in his head, Kid nearly fell backwards when Moka finally released him.

"Aaah," Moka sighed happily. "Thanks for the treat! Your blood really is the best, Kid! I think I might get addicted to you!"

_You mean you're not already? _Kid thought dryly as he regained his balance. _How much longer until she drains me dry?_

"You're lucky you have Beelzebub, Kid," Moka said wistfully all of a sudden. "You can get to school faster than most of us."

"Oh," Kid said, looking down at Beelzebub. "I suppose so."

"That's really cool how you can use it to fly," Moka told him. She sighed. "I'd like to fly sometime."

Kid looked at her. "Would you like to ride on Beelzebub someday?" he asked her.

Moka blinked in surprise at him. "Really?" she asked him.

"Absolutely," Kid told her. "You'll just have to…" he blushed at this. "Hold on to me as we're flying."

Moka also blushed at Kid's words.

"I…I'd like that," she said. Then her eyes widened when she realized how her words came out. "I'd like to ride on Beelzebub someday!" She corrected her face redder now.

Kid, whose own face had reddened, got back up to his feet. He recalled Beelzebub back into his hand.

"Aren't you going to ride Beelzebub to school?" Moka asked him.

"I was," Kid told her. "But now that my friend's here, I think I'll walk with her instead."

Moka's face lit up like the sun as she and Kid walked on their way to school.

Kid and Moka were now walking down the hallway. Classes were over and the two had other things to do. Today they were going to start their first day as part of the Newspaper Club. Personally, Kid was thrilled. Moka had pointed out that he could write articles that explained the importance of symmetry to the entire school. Kid hoped that by doing so, the other students would be motivated to make the school as symmetrical as they could. Kid could barely contain the excitement.

"You sure are excited, Kid," Moka said with a giggle.

"Of course I am, Moka," Kid told her. "With the Newspaper Club, this school will finally learn the true value of symmetry!"

Moka just smiled as she and Kid continued. She really didn't mind Kid's OCD. After all, she thought with dreamy sigh, it allowed her to enjoy Kid's delicious blood twice a day. She felt so blessed to enjoy that wonderful taste so many times.

"Kid! Today we start going to the club together right?"

Kid didn't have time to react as Kurumu, the one who had spoken, wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved his head into her chest. Kid's arms flailed wildly as Kurumu smiled lovingly at him.

_Kid is my destined one._ Kurumu thought with fierce determination. _So just watch me deepen my connection with Kid into a lovely relationship. Because I am not going to lose to you, Akashiya Moka. _As she thought this, Kurumu stuck her tongue at Moka, who's eyebrows furrowed at Kurumu's rudeness.

It took some time, but Kurumu finally let Kid go. The three went straight to the Newspaper Club, which was held in their home room. When they got there, the three saw that the room was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Moka asked.

"Do you think they're late?" Kurumu pondered.

"Maybe we got the wrong room," Kid considered.

A bit hesitant, the three took their spots in three of the chairs at the front of the class. Kid insisted that he sit between Moka and Kurumu because it was perfectly symmetrical as he was the only boy out of the three. Personally the two girls preferred it this way. It allowed them to sit next to Kid without having to sit next to each other. No sooner had they sat down did Nekonome-sensei walk into the room. A happy smile was plastered on her face.

"Well then, everyone," Nekonome-sensei said cheerfully. "Thank you for joining my club! So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

The three members were taken aback by this statement. If Nekonome-sensei was starting the club already…did that mean…?

"Um, Sensei?" Kid asked politely. "Are we the only members in this club?"

Nekonome-sensei smiled sweetly at Kid. "Don't be silly," she said, sounding like a parent talking to her child.

"Excuse me!"

"See," Nekonome-sensei said. "Here he comes. The only other member."

"Man, I'm sorry. Here I am, late on the first day."

In walked a rather tall boy. He seemed to be at least a year above Kid, Moka, and Kurumu. Already Kid didn't like him. The guy's uniform jacket was unbuttoned and his tie was missing. And the guy's hair was wild and unkempt even with the red bandana in it. The guy also wore a wolf head necklace around his neck. In his hands were two bouquets of roses.

"Greetings," the boy said politely. "I'm the president of this Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya." He flashed a smile at the three new club members.

Kid deadpanned. This guy was the president?

"Oooh," Ginei said, looking at Kurumu and Moka. "The teacher told me about you. What beautiful new club members you are." He rushed over to the two girls and gave them the bouquets of roses. "You can call me "Gin". Red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies." He gave them another flashy smile as he said this.

_I'm beginning to see why we're the only ones here._ Kid thought to himself. This guy's personality was just like Spirit Albarn, his father's personal Death Scythe and the father of his friend Maka. Spirit was a big flirt. He couldn't resist flirting with every pretty woman he laid eyes on. And Gin's personality was a perfect match. Kid wondered if Gin was a distant relative of Spirit's. He was then aware of Gin looking at him now.

"Ah," Gin said with that smile of his. "Death the Kid. It's an honor to have someone of your reputation take an interest in our club."

Kid frowned. "Reputation?" he repeated.

"Of course," Gin said. "They saw you're a really powerful fighter and Shinigami on top of that. I'm pleased that you would like to join our club."

"Gin-kun is the only 2nd year club member," Nekonome-sensei explained. "Just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, okay?"

"Heh," Gin said with a grin. "You can always count on me!"

Kid looked at him doubtfully. Just then, he felt Kurumu snuggle up against him.

"Kid," She whispered to him. "I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy."

_That's the pot called the kettle black._ Kid thought as he recalled Kurumu's constant flirting attempts with him.

"Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting," Nekonome-sensei said as she started walking out the door. "Take care of the rest of club proceedings, Gin-kun."

"Okay," Gin said. "Leave it to me!"

"Huh? You gotta go already sensei?"

"Sorry, see you later everyone!" Nekonome-sensei said as she waved goodbye. "Make friends with your sempai, okay?" With that, she left.

Kid resisted the urge to groan. Now they were stuck with this playboy. Well, Spirit had proven competent when he needed to be. So maybe Gin could possibly have some good traits about him.

"Hmm," Gin asked as he pondered what to talk about first. "Well, let's see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club it is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting in all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be now easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

Kid raised an eyebrow at Gin. Was he being serious or trying to show off?

"He seems like…someone we can trust right?" Moka asked.

Kid stared at her. Did she have to look on the bright side of everything?

What everyone failed to noticed was that Gin had grinned to himself at Moka's words. "Just messing with ya!" he said warmly. "Let's have some fun without all the strict talk." He held up a piece of paper. "This is our poster ad. Let's put it up on the back wall."

Kid's jaw dropped. The poster was one of Nekonome-sensei with the words: If you have a chance, make sure to read Youkai Newspaper-Newspaper Club.

"Couldn't they have made a poster that was more symmetrical?" Kid asked in a saddened tone. "A nice one where Nekonome-sensei is in the exact center of the poster?" He started hitting the desk. "Is that too much to ask for?"

Gin raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?" he asked Moka and Kurumu.

"Sorry about that," Moka apologized. "Kid has OCD. He likes things to be symmetrical."

"Don't worry, Kid," Kurumu said in a sultry voice. "How about after the meeting I bake you some of my extra special symmetrical cookies to cheer you up?"

Kid stopped his sniffling to look at Kurumu. "Would you?" he asked her.

"Of course," Kurumu said with a loving smile. "Anything to make my Kid-kun feel all better."

Kid began drying his eyes. "Thank you, Kurumu. I feel better now."

Kurumu grinned happily. Score: Kurumu-1 Moka-0

Moka frowned at Kurumu's actions. She still considered them as her taking advantage of Kid's OCD. Not to mention that she really didn't like that Kurumu would use it to hog Kid's attention.

"Here, Moka-san," Gin said, putting a chair against the wall. "Kurumu-san. You two can put the posters up on the wall."

Kid raised an eyebrow. Something nagged in his mind about Gin's actions. The two girls, not sharing Kid's suspicions, grabbed two of the poster copies and stood up on the chairs.

"Sempai?" Moka asked as they got up. "Is this high enough to stick the posters?"

"No, just a bit higher!" Gin replied.

"Huh?" Kurumu whined. "What, even higher?"

"Yeah," Gin said with a nod. "Much, much higher."

Kid frowned. Something was wrong here. The posters would have been fine from where Moka and Kurumu had been standing. What was the point of making them stand higher. The girls on the tips of their toes now. Then he noticed Gin squatting on the ground behind them and looking up at something. It looked as if Gin was trying to get a good view of the girls' legs. But what if…Kid's eyes hardened, what if he was trying to look up their skirts?

"Excuse me, Gin," he said in a low voice. "But what are you doing?"

"Me?" Gin asked, standing straight up again. "I'm just standing here making sure that the girls get the posters high enough."

Kid's eyes narrowed. Okay he took it back. This guy was worse that Spirit. Possibly. He didn't know if Spirit had ever tried to look up a girl's skirt before. But knowing the perverted Death Scythe, he might have. Kid knew he would have to keep an eye on this Gin character for sure.

"So, Gin," he said, deciding to play ignorant for the moment. "Are we able to write our own articles for the paper as well? I was hoping to write an article and…"

"Of course, Kid," Gin said friendly. "Tell you what, I'll let you have an entire column. You've more than earned it."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Earned it?"

"Why yes," Gin answered. "The school is talking about how protective you are of Akashiya Moka. A beautiful young girl like her draws a lot of attention. Especially from guys would do less than decent things to her. I'm happy to know that Moka has been safe in the hands of someone like you, Kid."

That kind of talk would have worked on anyone else but Kid. Having often been forced to be around his father's Death Scythe, Kid could tell when someone was being a lecher but often pretending to be friendly or serious.

"We're done!" Kurumu said as she and Moka got off the chairs.

"Wonderful!" Gin beamed. "Thank you both so much! You did a wonderful job."

"What do we need to do next, Gin-sempai?" Moka asked politely.

Gin gave her a small, fond smile. "Well, there's not much left to do this meeting since I explained the rules and we got to know one another. Don't worry though, I'll have your first assignment by our next meeting. Take care, you three."

"What?" Kid asked in shock. His suspicions of Gin's were roughly shoved to the side when he realized that he wasn't going to get to write his article on symmetry "That's all? But what about writing for the paper?"

"Well," Gin scratched the back of his head. "Truth is, there's nothing going on yet. No point in making a newspaper with nothing worthwhile on it."

"Nothing worthwhile?" Kid repeated. "Nothing worthwhile!" he got up in Gin's face. "How can you say that? Symmetry is the perfect balance in this world! How can you call it nothing worthwhile?"

Gin backed away uneasily from Kid. "Uh…what?"

"Sorry, Gin-sempai," Moka said, bowing. "Kid was hoping to write an article on symmetry for the school newspaper."

"So that's what he wanted to write about," Gin said. "Sorry about that, Kid. I didn't know. But we want to draw the reader's attention with lots of different topics to read about. They'd think a paper about symmetry alone would be just boring."

Kid looked at Gin in horror. Symmetry? Boring?

"How dare you call symmetry boring!" Kid yelled at Gin.

Moka and Kurumu reacted immediately and grabbed both of Kid's arms as he looked like he was about to pummel Gin for insulting his symmetry.

"Don't worry about it, Kid," Kurumu purred in his ear. "Remember, I'm still gonna make you those perfectly symmetrical cookies you love so much."

Moka glared at Kurumu as the succubus once again tried to use Kid's OCD to win his heart.

Gin watched all of this with a small tinge of jealousy at seeing the two most beautiful girls in the school compete over Kid.

"You're a lucky one, Death the Kid," Gin said to himself. "I'll have to be careful around you."

"Well," Moka said as the three walked down the hall. "Gin seems nice enough."

The girls had managed to revive Kid, thankfully without CPR, and were walking down the hallways. Kid had been in a depressed state for symmetry being called boring.

"I don't know," Kurumu admitted. "He's a little too flirty if you ask me. Besides," She wrapped her arms around Kid. "Kid's the only man for me."

Kid groaned. "Uh, girls," he said. "I think….I think it would be best if you were careful around Gin."

The two girls stopped to look at Kid. "What do you mean?" Moka asked.

Kid decided to choose his next words carefully. He couldn't flat out tell them that Gin had been looking up their skirts. Not without proof. Not to mention they would be very embarrassed.

"I have this bad feeling about him," Kid chose to say.

"But why?" Moka asked. "Gin seems so nice."

"Just," Kid said. "Just be careful around him, okay?"

Not quite understanding what Kid was getting at, Moka nodded.

"Well," Kid said. "Good night everyone." He started walking back to the dorm.

"Kid, wait!" Kurumu cried, running after him. "I still want to bake you those cookies!"

Moka just stood there in the hallway. Why would Kid have anything bad towards Gin? He hadn't done anything wrong. At least as far as she knew.

"_What are you doing?"_

"Kya!" Moka cried out in surprise. Then she realized it was coming from the Rosario. "Wha…oh it's you!"

"_What do you mean 'it's you'? More importantly, you had best take care."_

"Huh?" Moka asked the Rosario.

"_Kid is the not the only one concerned. I smell something dangerous about him! A scent if he's hiding some strong power. Be careful of that 'Gin' male."_

Moka gasped. Not only did Kid not trust Gin but her other side too? Was there really something so bad about Gin?

"Morning, Kid!" Moka said the next day. "Ready to go to school!"

Kid nodded, happy that for once Moka wasn't asking to drink his blood. The two headed towards the academy together. But their actions did not go unnoticed. Gin stood there as he watched the two walk further away.

"Hey, 'scuse me!" Gin said to two girls on their way to class. "Have a sec?"

"Huh?" the two girls asked at the same time to see who was addressing them. When they looked up at Gin, he gave them a dazzling smile.

"There's a little something I'd like you to tell me!" he said to them. The two girls were instant putty by his charms.

"What is it?" the two asked dreamily.

Gin pointed over at Kid and Moka. "Kid and Moka-san are always together but…are they dating?"

The two girls looked over where Gin was pointing and saw Moka and Kid walking to class. One of the girls, who had shoulder lengthened blonde hair spoke. "Well I'm not really sure but…I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

Gin faulted. "Really?" he asked.

The second girl, who wore her black hair in pig-tails nodded. "Kid-kun is real gentleman who always helps Moka whenever she's in need." She sighed. "Just like a handsome white knight out of a fairy tale."

Gin clenched his fists as she said that.

"And Moka-chan has the kind of beauty that charms even other women," the girl continued. "They're perfect for each other!"

Gin felt a tic mark grow on his head. "You don't say…" he muttered.

"But listen. Rumor has it that people have seen Moka-san kiss Kid-kun on the neck! They _must_ be dating!"

Gin froze when he heard this. "Wha…his neck? You say a kiss on his neck?" he grabbed his hair. "No way! You've got to be kidding me! You've got to be kidding me! Kid-kunnnnn?"

The two girls flinched away from Gin's outburst. "Kya! What's with him?"

Kurumu was walking along with a spring in her step. Yesterday, she had made those symmetrical cookies of hers that Kid loved so much. The moment he laid eyes on them, he went into a string of praises to Kurumu for making thing in perfect circles. Kurumu smiled to herself. Kid's OCD was the chance into his heart. She would show him that she was very dedicated to keeping things symmetrical. And Kid would then be overcome with so much emotion that he would ask her to marry him. Kurumu blushed as she sighed dreamily. For her and Kid to be married. That would make her life complete. And sure enough, there was Kid walking down the hallway. Her face brightened. "Ki…huh?" Much to her confusion, she saw Gin walking up to Kid.

"Yo, Kid-kun," Gin said to the Shinigami boy.

Kid tensed when he heard Gin address him in that manner. Alarm bells rang off in his head but he decided to see what the president of the Newspaper Club was up to.

"Greetings, Gin-sempai," Kid said in a convincing tone.

"Today club activities will be held outside, "Gin told Kid. "Why don't you come with me?"

Kid raised an eyebrow. _Held outside? For what possible purpose would they be held outside for? Something's not right here._

"Alright, Gin-sempai," Kid said. "Let's go."

Kurumu frowned. She too felt that something was off. Gin never told her or Moka that the club activities were to be held outside. Kurumu then remembered Kid's warning about Gin. She began to worry for Kid as the two headed outside. She followed them at a distance to see what was going on.

Kid's suspicions grew when he realized where they were. They were at the back of the academy. Moka and Kurumu were nowhere to be found.

_What's he playing at? _Kid thought to himself.

"Excuse me, Gin?" Kid asked as they walked. "If we're really having our activities here, why aren't Moka and Kurumu here?"

Gin laughed. "Don't you worry," he told Kid. "Everybody'll be coming soon."

Kid was on full alert now. Whatever Gin was up to, it couldn't be good. His thoughts drifted back to when Gin made Kurumu and Moka stand on those chairs just to look up their skirts.

_He has an ulterior motive for wanting me to be here._ Kid analyzed. _A trap of some sort? Hoping to attack me where there are no witnesses?_

Soon they stopped at the back of some of the buildings.

"We're here!" Gin said, spreading his arms out. "This is the place, Kid-kun!"

Kid looked. They were in the alleyway at the back of the school. If that didn't scream out trap, nothing did.

"Look over there!" Gin said pointing to a nearby window. "There's a little window up there. Why don'tcha take a peek inside?"

Kid looked over at said window. Gin wanted him to take a look inside? "Why?" he asked the club president.

"It's not gonna bite, just take a look!" Gin encouraged. "It'll be interesting!"

_What does he take me for? _Kid asked him. If Gin believed him to be a naïve little freshman then he was sadly mistaken. He wanted Kid to look through that window for a reason but it couldn't be anything good. Were some cronies of his hiding in there, waiting to attack as soon as they saw him?

_Let's just see. _Kid thought.

"I think we should wait until Moka and Kurumu get here," he suggested. "That way we can all see it together."

He managed to catch a look of irritation on Gin's face for a brief moment before it switched back to his friendly face. "Oh, come on, Kid-kun," he said. "No harm in a little sneak peeking, eh?"

"Peeking, huh?" Kid asked. "Interesting choice of words." His eyes then narrowed at Gin. "You mean like how _you_ were peeking under Moka and Kurumu's skirts the other day?"

Gin feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kid-kun." He said with a smile.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Kid said coldly. "We both know you looked up their skirts so there's no point in trying to cover it up. But rest assured," His voice became even colder. "I don't take lightly to my friends being treated perversely."

Gin looked down at the ground.

"I will overlook this first offense," Kid told him. "But if you ever do it again…"

"Wow," Gin interrupted in a low voice. "You really are something, Kid-kun."

Kid's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Gin looked up at him. "Moka-san is even better than I heard, you know," He said. "I really like her."

Kid looked at him skeptically. Liking wasn't the same as perverting.

"She's even got me falling in love at first sight," Gin went on. He grinned. "I'm gonna make sure that Akashiya Moka become my woman."

Kid glared at him. If this man shamelessly looked like girls' skirts, then who knew what else he was capable of.

"There's just one little problem," Gin said. He pointed at Kid. "You. Moka-san seems very fond of you. Even going as far as kissing you on the neck. You don't know how much I envy you right now. So I thought it might be best if Moka-san forgot about you and moved on to me."

"Did you really think," Kid said. "After telling me all that…that I would let you have your way?" He assumed his Stance of Sin. "I will not allow you to treat Moka as your toy."

_The Inner Moka would be more than capable of defeating Gin with ease. _Kid thought. _But she remains sealed behind that Rosario of hers. I don't know how I was able to remove it the first time but I don't know if I can do it again. So until then, I will fight for Moka._

Gin grinned. "The rumors are true, then. You really are dedicated to that girl."

"No girl deserves to be treated the way you, and pretty much every other male in this school, want to treat them," Kid explained. "If you wish, we'll fight right now."

"Calm down, Kid," Gin said, dropping the honorifics. "You wanna fight? Then meet me on top of the school tonight. We'll settle this once and for all."

Kid nodded. "Indeed we will," he said before walking back to the front of the school. Gin gave a grin before he walked away.

From behind the corner of one of the buildings, Kurumu poked her head out. Right now she was fuming.

"Gin-sempai," she said darkly. "How dare he look at my panties!" Then her face softened and she had a far off look in her eyes. "But my Kid was so cool the way he stood up to Gin. I hope he's that protective about me too." Then she snapped out of her daze. "Moka! I need to tell Moka!"

Moka was walking back to the dorms. Nobody else had been at the Newspaper Club, which felt odd to her. She was certain that they had a meeting today. Maybe something came up? As she thought about it, she realized that she hadn't seen Kid, Kurumu-chan, or Gin-sempai since classes ended. Was there no meeting today?

"Moka!"

Moka turned to see Kurumu running towards her, a worried look on her face.

"Kurumu-chan?" she asked once the succubus reached her. "What's wrong?"

Kurumu got on her knees to catch her breath for a moment before looking at Moka. "We have a problem," She told Moka. "Gin-sempai is a pervert!"

Moka blinked at her. "What?"

"I saw it," Kurumu explained. "Earlier today, Gin-sempai called Kid over to him. He lead Kid to the back of the school and was trying to get him to look into a window. Kid refused and accused Gin-sempai of looking up our skirts!"

Moka's face was red now. "Eh?"

"Gin says he's in love with you and wants to make his woman," Suddenly Kurumu's face became lovey dovy. "But Kid stood up to Gin. He was so brave!" Then her face became one of concern. "Now they're going to fight each other on the rooftop tonight!"

Moka's eyes widened.

"And that's not all," Kurumu told her. "That window Gin-sempai wanted Kid to look through was the window to the girls' changing room. He was trying to set Kid up as a peeping tom!"

Moka just listened to this in stunned silence.

"We can't let Gin-sempai get away with that!" Kurumu said, pumping her fists. "Kid needs our help!"

Moka was just dazed by all this as her mind tried to take in all this news. So she didn't resist when Kurumu grabbed her arm and pulled her off in some direction.

It was night now and the moon shined brightly upon Youkai Academy. On one of the school's many balconies, two combatants faced each other.

"I'm pleased to see that you didn't run away," Kid said to Gin, who was smiling at the young Shinigami.

"Course I wouldn't run away," Gin replied. "Once you're out of the way, Moka will be all mine."

Kid's eyes narrowed. "I will not let you have that luxury. Death God Martial Arts: Stance of Sin!" he entered his fighting pose.

Gin grinned at him. "You're pretty cocky cause of all those rumor about you being a Shinigami, huh?" His grin widened. "But it's all over for you, Death the Kid!"

Kid watched in shock as Gin began to change. His teeth became fans, his face becoming that of a dog, his body becoming covered in fur, and his hands turning into razor sharp claws.

"You're…you're a…"

"That's right!" the new Gin said in a guttural voice. "I'm a werewolf!"

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary**

**Werewolf: **a ferocious wild animal-like monster. Normally it is in human form; however it transforms into a wolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight.

Gin gave a toothy grin at Kid, expecting him to be trembling in fear. But much to his shock, Kid was looking at him coolly.

"Sorry," Kid said with a shrug. "But you're not the first werewolf I've fought."

Gin bared his fangs. "Don't get cocky, Death the Kid! I'm gonna crush you and make Moka my woman."

Kid's eyes became hardened. "I believe I already said that I wasn't going to let that happen." In an instant, he had disappeared and reappeared next to Gin. He moved to kick the werewolf…but all he hit was empty air.

"What?" Kid exclaimed.

"What are you fighting, way over there?"

Kid spun around to see Gin standing all the way on the other side of the rooftop. How did he…?

Bam! In less than the blink of an eye, Gin was already in front of Kid and slammed his fist into Kid's stomach. The hit sent the Shinigami crashing into the railing of the balcony. His body was in pain from both blows.

"Aside from Shinigami," Gin said. "Werewolves are among the few other species on par with vampires. If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed! And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed. Tonight, the mooning is shining brightly as ever. I don't know what werewolf you fought before, but he's nothing compared to me!"

_He may be right._ Kid thought as he started to get back up to his feet. _The wolfman I fought before, Free, is more powerful in terms of magic abilities compared to Gin. However, in terms of physical power, Gin is the superior. I do not recall Free being able to draw power from the moon._

Kid got back up to his feet. Gin laughed. "You want some more?" he taunted. In a flash, he was towering over Kid and brought his claw down to slash Kid through. A little more used to Gin's speed, Kid used his own Shinigami speed to dodge the attack and appear right above Gin. The werewolf couldn't do anything as Kid struck the back of his head with an axe kick. But much to Kid's shock, Gin laughed.

"What was that?" he asked. "You call that a hit?"

He grabbed Kid's leg and slammed him into the floor. The result caused cracks to form.

"Ha!" Gin laughed. "This is the power of the Shinigami?" he mockingly asked. "Guess they're not as great as people say they are."

Furious, Kid leaped into the air and came spinning down to slam on Gin's body.

"Ha!" Gin laughed. "Like you're a match for my speed!"

Gin was suddenly up in the air alongside Kid and swiped at him with his claws. Kid yelled out in pain as Gin knocked him to the side and caused him to hit the floor.

"It's useless," Gin proclaimed. "A werewolf is invincible under the full moonlight."

But Kid was determined not to give up. He refused to allow this wretched pervert to treat Moka in any inappropriate way.

But before he could even so much as plan his next attack, Gin was right above him again. The werewolf put his hands together before slamming them on top of Kid. Kid was bashed into the ground and the cracks from before got even bigger. Kid started to push himself back up, but Gin slammed his fist on top of Kid's body.

"Stay down, Kid and maybe I'll take it easy on ya. Who knows, maybe you'll just be too injured to go to school anymore and have to go back to wherever it is you came from. And once you're gone," he drooled. "Moka will be all mine."

"Kid!"

Kid slowly raised his head to see Moka and Kurumu on the rooftop. Both of them were horrified at what they saw.

"Kid!" Moka cried. "Gin-sempai, please stop this!"

"Moka!" Gin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We know everything," Kurumu said, furious at the werewolf who had hurt her Destined One. "You looking up our skirts, trying to frame Kid, everything. I followed you and heard it all."

Gin growled. "I didn't count on this," he said. "But since you're here, I might as well take you now, Moka!"

In the blink of an eye Moka was lying on the floor with Gin on top of her. "Sorry," he said with lust in his voice. "But on nights with a full moon…I suddenly lose control over myself."

"No!" Moka cried, trying to push Gin off her. But he was too big and at the moment too strong for her to do anything.

"I said I was gonna make you my woman, Akashiya Moka," Gin told her as he drooled a little. "Even if it means by force."

"No!" Moka cried again. "Stop!"

Just then the entire rooftop began to tremble and shake violently. "What the…?" Gin started to say.

"Get. Away. From her!"

Gin spun around to see Kid facing him. But…Gin's eyes widened. Energy was radiating off of him like lightning from a storm. Then Gin noticed something else. Kid's middle strip was glowing. And…it was spreading? The line was somehow moving all the way so that it connected around Kid's head. When it did, a surge of energy was unleashed that nearly knocked Gin off his feet.

"What is this?" Gin asked as he got off Moka. His body was shaking. "What is this power?"

Moka and Kurumu watched in awe Kid's display of power. The gem on Moka's Rosario became an eye.

"_This…this is the Line of Sanzu!"_

Kid looked up at Gin. "You wanted to see the power of a Shinigami?" he asked. "You shall have your chance." Kid assumed a fighting stance where his arms made cross-like formation. His right pointing horizontally while his left arm pointed vertically. "Death God Martial Art: Stance of Punishment!"

Gin trembled. "I remember now. The stories they'd say about Shinigami. The Lines of Sanzu. You really are a Shinigami!"

But at that moment, Kid was right beside him. Gin's eyes widened. When did he…?

"My turn," Kid said, punching Gin in the face. The blow sent the werewolf soaring all the way to the other side of the balcony. If Gin hadn't dug his claws into the floor at the last second, he would have been blown off the roof.

"No!" Gin yelled. "I won't quit now! I won't!" Calling upon the power of the moon, he came at Kid with blinding and speed and struck with his claws. But instead of striking Kid's flesh, what he struck were two large, skull shaped shields that had materialized around Kid's arms. "What?" Gin cried.

"Death Arm Blocking!" Kid shouted. He moved with his own incredible speed and elbowed Gin right in the gut.

"Hurk!" Gin cried, clutching his stomach in pain.

Next to him, Kid grinned. "It looks like you truly are meant to be punished."

Gin slowly looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Smirking, Kid pointed up at something behind Gin. Despite himself, Gin turned around to see what Kid was pointing at. Much to his horror, clouds began moving in front of the moon. As they did, Gin felt the incredible power the moon had given him slipping away. Now whimpering like a scared puppy, Gin turned around to see a not very pleased Kid.

"This is for Moka," he said, pulling his fist back.

_Crap!_ Was all Gin could think as Kid's fist collided with his face. The blow sent Gin flying off the balcony and falling down to the ground below.

Moka and Kurumu's mouths hung open after watching that incredible display of power from Kid. He turned around to face them and they saw that his Line had returned to being only on the left side of his head.

"Are you okay, Moka?" Kid asked as he walked over to her.

Unable to say anything, Moka just nodded. Kid offered her a hand which she accepted. With a good pull, Kid brought her back up to her feet. Moka was just speechless. That power. Kid had that power all along?

"Kid!" Kurumu glomped Kid. "That was so cool! I knew you were meant to be my Destined One! No one else could be that powerful!"

"Ku…Kurumu," Kid whined as Kurumu began rubbing up against him.

Moka just stood there as her mind tried to comprehend everything that had taken place. Was that…was that Kid's real power?

"_Not even close."_

Moka jumped a little as she realized the Rosario had spoken to her.

"_A Shinigami's full power would come from all three lines being able to connect. Kid said that he had only connected one by I would not be surprised if he managed to connect two of them."_

A sound that strangely resembled a purr came from the Rosario.

"_Fascinating. I hope one day, I may have the privilege of fighting alongside Death the Kid."_

"No! No! No!"

It was the next day and the three had decided what they wanted to do for their first school newspaper. Kurumu and Moka wanted to print an article talking about how Gin had tried to frame Kid as a peeping tom and tried to harass Moka. It was very well written and greatly detailed. Kurumu wanted to add the part where Kid had used the Line of Sanzu to defeat Gin but Moka and Kid were against it. Mainly because Kid figured that other guys would come along and start wanting fights with him. Kurumu agreed to leave out the Line part. She did, however, mention the part where Kid had defeated Gin at least. Moka and Kurumu were very pleased with their work. Unfortunately, Kid had made himself the self proclaimed editor for their paper. And he was freaking out as usual.

"Just look!" he cried, pointing at their original paper. "There's more words on the left side of the page instead of on the right! Do it over!"

"Kid!" Kurumu whined. "We've done it three times already. My hands are getting tired."

"Then I'll do it!" Kid proclaimed. "It's our first newspaper and we need to make sure that it's absolutely symmetrical! Now, should I add more words to the right side or should I remove some words from the left side? And what's with Gin's picture being in the corner of the page? His picture should be in the middle! And then the words need to make a perfect outline around the picture!"

Gin had survived his fall but still got badly hurt. Even after his beating he was still determined to have Moka for himself. Unfortunately the school newspaper had been published. And now everyone knew about what Gin had done and how he tried to set Kid up.

So now Gin, despite his injuries, was running from a mob of very upset girls.

"Pervert!"

"How could you treat Moka-san like that?"

"How dare you try to frame Kid-kun?"

"I don't care what happens!" Gin yelled as he ran from the angry girls. "I know I can make Akashiya Moka mine!"

Some people just never learned.

Over at the school bulletin board, Moka and Kurumu shared satisfied looks with each other. Not only did they expose the truth about Gin to the school, but their first newspaper had been a big hit. The two looked at Kid, expecting him to be as pleased as they were. Instead he was looking at the ground with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Moka asked.

Kid looked at her. "Gin is only a second year, but he forced me to call use my Line of Sanzu to fight him."

"It was the full moon," Kurumu argued. "Werewolves are really strong under the full moon."

"Nonetheless," Kid asked. "Without the Line of Sanzu I couldn't have hoped to beat Gin in that fight until the moon got covered. By then, who knows what would have happened."

Moka looked at the ground now. She remembered Gin on top of her like that and she was had been so scared.

"And there's a chance that there are other students at this school who are just as strong, if not possibly stronger than Gin," Kid theorized. "I have to be prepared for anything."

"Don't worry," Moka said encouragingly. "You can do it, Kid. I believe in you."

Kid smiled at Moka.

"Me too!" Kurumu glomped him. "I always believed in you, Kid."

Kid cringed. "That's very nice, Kurumu but could you please let go of me?"

Pouting, Kurumu let go. But she didn't let her get to her two bad. She had learned that Kid's favorite number was the number 8 because of it's symmetry. That had given her a wonderful new idea. The next time she made her cookies, she would put little number 8's made of frosting on them. The symmetry of the cookies combined with the symmetry of the 8's would show Kid just how dedicated she was to making him happy. And then he in turn would come to love her and they would have a happy life of marital bliss.

Moka on the other hand felt more drawn to Kid than ever. Every time she was in danger or in need, Kid would be there to save her. It was like a story where the brave knight saved the princess. Moka blushed. Kid was her Shinigami in shining armor.

Kid on the other hand began to consider his options. Even with the Lines of Sanzu, he decided that it would be best if he was armed and ready for any opponent.

"I believe it's time Liz and Patty came to Youkai Academy." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Weirdness of the Witch

**Chapter Five: Weirdness of the Witch**

A bus sped down the highway. Aside from its driver, there were only two other occupants on the bus. Two sisters who were both were wearing the standard girl uniform for Youkai Academy. The older sister had light caramel-colored brown hair that reached her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. The younger sister has chin-length, bright yellow (blonde) hair with bangs, light blue eyes and a larger bust size than her sister even though her sister was much older and taller than her. They're names were Elizabeth "Liz" and Patricia "Patty" Thompson. They were also the Demon Weapons to Death the Kid and were on their way to Youkai Academy to lend Kid out.

Kid had contacted his father and told him that about how the academy was not a place to take lightly and spoke of his battle with a werewolf named Gin. The battle had forced Kid to use one of his Lines of Sanzu. Fearing that there might be more powerful monsters in the academy, Kid asked for Liz and Patty to enroll in Youkai Academy as well. Shinigami-sama pulled some strings, and now here the two were.

"I can't believe this!" Liz whined. "We're going to an academy full of monsters, I'm stuck in the same year as a my sister, and this skirt barely covers anything!"

Patty, ever the energetic one, laughed. "Big Sis isn't happy."

"Of course I'm not happy!" Liz cried. "What in this situation _would _make me happy?"

Liz was ranting so much that neither she nor Patty noticed that the bus had gone into a tunnel.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Liz cried. She was now in a fetal position on her seat.

"Cause Kid needed us and you agreed to go," Patty pointed out.

"Yeah, and then Shinigami-sama decides to add at the last minute that we're going to a monster school!" Liz pointed out.

"Don't worry," Patty said. "We'll be fine. Think we'll see a dragon?"

"No!" Liz cried. "I don't want to see a dragon! Or a vampire! Or even Frankenstein! I want to go home!"

Just then the bus came to a halt.

"Look, sis!" Patty said, looking out the window. "We're here!"

Liz shivered. "I don't want to go out there."

"Come on, we'll be fine!" Patty said. Then she grabbed her sister and started dragging her.

"Patty, wait!" Liz protested. "No! Don't! Stop!"

But it was too late. Patty had dragged her sister off the bus. A little painfully I might add. Realizing that there was no point in continuing, Liz abandoned her fetal position and got up to her feet. Not that it did much comfort. She took one look at the dead trees, the gloomy pathway, and the skulls on the grounds and she began to tremble.

"I changed my mind," she said. "I'm going back."

"Hehehe," said the bus's creepy driver as he smoked a thick cigar. "Just a little warning." He exhaled some smoke. "Youkai Academy is a veeerrrrry scaarrrryyy place." Then he closed the bus door and drove back out through the tunnel.

"Wait!" Liz cried as she began running after the bus. "Don't leave us! Come back!"

Patty on the other hand was happily bouncing down the path to the Academy. "Come on, sis!" she playfully called back to her older sister.

Liz found herself torn. On the one hand, she could go into that tunnel and return safely back among the nice and friendly humans that wouldn't try to eat her. But on the other hand, if she did leave there…who would protect Patty?

"C…coming," she said weakly as she slowly followed after her sister.

Back at the academy, students were gathering the poster board outside. The results of midterms had been posted and many were looking at it with dread.

"Uwaaaah! The test results are posted!"

"I don't wanna look!"

"I failed!"

Among the students, Moka was looking for her name on the board. She found it and was surprised to see her ranking.

13th: Akashiya Moka

"Awesome!" some random student said. "It says Moka-san is 13th!"

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl at the academy, but she's smart too!"

"And she has a really good personality, and isn't stuck up!"

"She's perfect! She's the ideal girl!" The boys began to gather around her as if to bask in her wonder.

Moka felt uncomfortable with how the guys were all praising her. Especially since they started gathering around her.

"Sugoi!" one of the girls shouted. "Look whose number eight!"

Immediately everyone went to take a look at the board and see who was number eight. The name written beside the number eight was one that made the blood of all the guys in the academy boil.

8th: Death the Kid.

"He's not only good looking," a girl said dreamily. "But he's really smart too."

"Not only that, but he's kind and considerate. And he's a great fighter from what I've heard."

"He's the ideal guy!"

Instantly all the guys around the board were furious. Death the Kid not only, in their opinions, won the heart of Akashiya Moka, but apparently all the girls in the academy as well. What was so great about him? Aside from the fact that he was _possibly _a Shinigami. Most of the guys doubted that Kid was really one of the most powerful youkai in existence and believed he merely called himself one because of the brand recognition.

"Here he comes!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see Kid riding toward the school on Beelzebub.

"Wow! I didn't know Kid had a skateboard."

"Does he know any tricks?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Kid's got a lot of skills."

"I heard that his skateboard can fly and he used it to defeat the Swimming Club."

"Really? That is so cool! Do you think he'll let me ride on it someday?"

Everyone watched as Kid rolled past them. He easily spotted Moka because of her pink hair and rolled up to her. Instantly the guys around Moka began to clear out. Even if Kid wasn't a Shinigami, they heard rumors that he was a good fighter. Heck, some of them had been saved by Kid when he battled the Swimming Club. So even if he wasn't really a Shinigami, he was still not someone to mess with.

"Hello, Kid," Moka said warmly as Kid came to a stop.

Kid nodded his head. "Greetings, Moka," he said, calling Beelzebub back into his hand. The other students gasped at Kid's trick. "So, how did you do for your midterm grades?"

Moka's smile brightly. "I got 13th." Kid shivered. "What's wrong?"

"Couldn't you have been ranked an even number?" he asked, his voice sounded full of sorrow.

Moka felt a little bit disappointed. She was kind of hoping for Kid to congratulate her on her grades instead of whining about the symmetry of her rank.

"Nontheless," Kid said despite the fact that he still sounded depressed. "For you to be 13th out of 256 people is by no means a small feat." He smiled. "Congratulations, Moka."

Moka's smile was back on full force. "Thank you, Kid."

"So," Kid went on. "What was I ranked?"

Moka giggled. "See for yourself."

He walked over to the board and began searching for his name. He found it and looked to see where he had ranked. When his eyes landed on the eight, they widened as his mouth hung open. His body began shaking.

"Kid?" Moka asked in concern as she saw Kid shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…" Kid said faintly. "I'm # eight." He pretty much whispered.

Moka tilted her head. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's wonderful!" Kid shouted in rapture, startling Moka. "The number eight is a number that's perfectly symmetrical even if you cut it in half horizontally or vertically!" He fell to his knees in joy. "Oh symmetry!"

Further away, Kid and Moka were being watched by a little girl wearing a unique variant of the school uniform. What really stuck out was the black cape around her neck and the pointed hat on her head.

"Congratulations, Yukari-san," a voice said behind her. "It looks like you're #1 again."

Yukari turned around to see a taller guy who wore the school uniform without the jacket and tie. His appearance was rather off with his dark skin, white hair and apparently sunken eyes. Two flunkies stood behind him.

"Just as I'd expect from a girl genius," the leader went on. "Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing." He smirked at her. "But listen up, don't get all high and mighty. Because in my eyes, you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

"Class representative?" Yukari asked, looking up at the guy.

"And what's the deal with this outfit?" he asked as he looked at her hat and cape. "It completely defies the school rules. I despise people who stick out." He struck a light blow to her forehead.

"Kya!" Yukari cried. "Pl…please stop that!"

By now the other students were beginning to notice.

"Oh, look. It's that girl genius."

"She's getting bullied by her class representative again."

"Well, since she dressed like that…"

Kid and Moka overheard the talking and looked to see what was going on. His eyes landed on the class representative. Kid's brow furrowed. He never liked that guy. He always used his position to bully others merely because he liked the power his position gave. He looked to see who the poor victim was. What he saw made him gasp when he saw Yukari. The black cape and hat easily gave away what her species was.

"Witches?" he asked himself. "Here at the academy?" Kid frowned. What he was looking at was not a sinister witch like Medusa or Arachne. No. What he was seeing right now was a scared and bullied little girl.

"As the class representative," the boy said to Yukari. "Your existence is giving me a headache."

"Well your attitude is giving me one,"

The class representative snarled and looked to see who had the nerve to insult him. His eyes landed on the culprit and they narrowed at who it was. "Death the Kid," he hissed. His two cronies seemed to hiss alongside him.

"Kid-kun came to stop him from bullying her?" the crowd asked in surprise. "No way!"

"Picking on a little girl, are we?" Kid asked, looking at Yukari. "How very immature. I expected more from you, class representative."

The class representative hissed. Here was another person who stuck out. And in far more ways that Yukari did. Kid was one of the top students, believed to very powerful, and he got to where that fancy suit while everyone else was stuck wearing the school uniform.

Just then, Moka appeared, standing in front of Yukari to shield her.

"I'm sorry that we don't have anything to do with this," she said. "But I can't let this go…please stop using violence towards girls."

"Moka-san is defending her too?" the crowd shouted.

Kid grinned. "I suggest you listen to her," he warned as his face became serious. "Because I can't guarantee what will happen to you if you harm either of them."

The class representative snarled. Kid was already thinking he was all high and mighty. As much as he wanted to take Kid and Yukari down, the class representative knew that he couldn't with so many spectators.

"You had better remember this, Yukari!" he said. "Let's go guys!" With that, the three walked off.

"Thank you sooo much, you really saved me!" Yukari beamed. "My name is Sendou Yukari!"

Kid, Moka, and Yukari were sitting around one of the many tables outside. Yukari seemed to get along well with Moka. But for some reason, Kid had been receiving the cold shoulder from her. Not that it mattered as Kid was deep in thought anyway.

_Interesting._ Kid thought. _I knew that this was a school for monsters but I never imagined that it would host witches as well. She's still rather young and this school is dedicated to teaching people how to coexist with the human world. _Kid scratched his chin in thought._ Could this school possibly be a good solution to Shibusen's witch problem?_

That brought some concern. What would his father do if he found out witches attending this school? Would he order their deaths? Or would he accept them like how he had accepted the young witches Kim Diehl and Angela Leon?

"I heard that even you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11?" Moka asked. "And even ranked first? You're really smart, Yukari-chan? And that outfit is really cool."

"No, well," Yukari said, clearly embarrassed as she waved her arms up and down. "Cool is such…I mean, I'm not…I'm just…"

Kid and Moka looked Yukari. Apparently the girl didn't praised a lot since she was acting so embarrassed.

"You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san," Yukari said shyly. "You know, actually I…I…" Suddenly she threw herself at Moka. "I wuvvv you-Moka-san!"

This declaration caused Kid to lean so far back that his chair fell backwards with him still in it. Moka just gaped at Yukari, not even noticing Kid hitting the ground.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom, I fell in love with you a little bit more," Yukari said. "But after you saved me, my heart was made up."

"Wa…wait, Yukari-chan," Moka interjected. "Kid helped too." She pointed at the young Shinigami who was getting back up to his feet. He didn't notice the dirty look Yukari was giving him before she looked back at Moka.

"Please go out with me!" she said to the vampire.

Kid's head snapped up to look at her. "Wa…wait?" he asked dumbfounded. Moka herself was equally shocked.

"Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" Yukari asked, her face saddening. Moka's face softened. She didn't want to see Yukari sad.

"Errr," she said. "Umm, as a friend."

"Yaaay!" Yukari cried, hugging Moka. "I'm so happy." With that, Yukari happily speed away with Moka in tow. Kid would have followed but his brain was still trying to get all the gears working right.

"What…what just happened?" he asked himself.

"Now look what you did, Patty," a familiar voice said. "We're lost! Now we'll never find Kid in this big school."

"Sowwy," another familiar voice suggested. "Hey, let's go ask somebody."

"After those perverts tried to look up our skirts?" the first voice asked. "No thank you!"

Kid immediately ran in the direction of the voices. He turned a corner to see none other than Liz and Patty. Liz was sitting on the steps to the school while Patty was standing on a ledge. Apparently she was pretending to be a pigeon.

"Liz!" Kid exclaimed. "Patty!"

The two Thompson sisters snapped to attention. They turned around to see Kid looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Kid!" the girls shouted happily. The three ran over to greet each other.

"It's good to see you two again," Kid said warmly.

"Kid!" Patty said, hugging Kid. "We missed you."

"Yeah," Liz said. "Things just weren't the same without you."

Kid smiled. "Well we're back together again."

"Yep!" Patti chirped. "One big happy family again."

Liz smiled at her little sister before looking back at Kid. "So this is Youkai Academy, huh? Got to say, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Shinigami-sama said this was an academy for monsters."

"That's because they are in human form," Kid explained. "They have the power to shapeshift into humans just as you can become gun forms. Already I've had to deal with an orc, mermaids, and a werewolf."

Liz paled. "Orcs? Mermaids? Werewolves?" she asked as she began trembling.

"Mermaids?" Patty asked in awe. "Fish-women?" She brought her hands to her face and puffed out her cheeks to make herself look like a fish.

Kid chuckled, missing Patty's rather silly personality. "Yes, Patty. Fish-women."

"I still don't understand why we had to come here," Liz whined, now that she learned she really was in an academy for monsters. "You seem to be able to take care of things. And from what I've heard from some of the other students, you're pretty much the big man on campus. Why did you need us?"

"Be that as it may," Kid told her. "There are possibly far more powerful youkai attending this academy that I know nothing about. For that reason, I need the two of you by my side."

"Okay!" Patty said happily.

Liz began to weep. "Why didn't I stay home?" she asked herself.

Kid grinned. "Just like old times," he said. "Come on, I want to introduce you to Moka."

"Moka?" Liz asked, snapping out of her weeping. Then she grinned slyly at Kid. "Well, Kid. Who is this Moka? Someone we should know about?" She paled again. "She's not gonna eat us, is she?"

Kid frowned at Liz's tone. "She's a very good friend of mine here in this academy."

"Is that so?" Liz asked, her tone became mischievous.

Patty laughed. "Kid's got a girlfriend! Kid's got a girlfriend!"

Kid scowled. "Just follow me," he huffed as he headed back inside.

Grinning widely, Patty followed Kid inside. Liz on the other hand slowly and shaking, came behind them.

Naturally the three drew quite a crowd as they walked down the school hallway. All the guys' eyes were on Liz and Patty.

"Look at those two!"

"Are they sisters?"

"The taller one's got a great body!"

"Yeah, but the smaller one's got a nicer chest!"

"What are they doing hanging around Kid?"

Liz whimpered. "I don't know whether they're flattering us or hoping to eat us," she said quietly.

"So, Kid!" Patty pestered Kid. "When do we get to meet Moka, huh? When? When? When? When?"

Kid took a deep breath. "You'll meet Moka as soon as we find her." He looked around the hallway. "If we _can_ find her that is." Then he noticed that the students in the hall were staring at something. Curious, Kid turned around to see what it was. His eyes widened. Walking down the hall was Moka. And she was being groped from behind by a gleeful Yukari!

"Mmm!" Yukari sighed. "Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks! It's soooo soft! This is like a dream!"

"Stop," Moka said, feeling very uncomfortable by Yukari's groping. "For some reason, I can't move."

Shaking his head, Kid stomped over to the two of them, grabbed Yukari by her collar and pulled her away from Moka.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded of the young girl. How in the world could someone so young be so perverted?

"Uh, Kid," Liz said. "Was that girl just…?"

But she was interrupted by Yukari. "Don't get in our way!" she yelled at Kid. "I know all about you! Death the Kid! Grades: Eighth place. Athletic ability: Astounding. Hobbies: Making everything symmetrical. You're the perfect picture of a very gifted individual."

"Wow!" Patty said. "She's really smart."

"I know," Liz said impressed, overcoming her fear of the academy for the moment.

"But there is one thing that makes you unworthy of Moka-san," Yukari said. Her face darkened now. "You are a Shinigami. The most evil beings in the world."

Kid stared in shock at Yukari's words.

"You Shinigami hate witches and hunt them down for no reason!" Yukari yelled. Her eyes were watering. "One Shinigami even made a school to train witch hunters. Why? What did we ever do to you?"

Kid pinched the bridge of his nose. He had wondered if anyone in this school knew about Shibusen. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on witches being here. From all accounts, this girl wasn't evil like Medusa, Arachne, Eruka, and Mizune. She was more like Angela Leon. Both were young and rather full of spirit. Kim was much more mature than this girl.

"Kid," Moka said, looking at him. "Is that true?"

"Wait!" Liz said. "You don't understand…"

"I love Moka-san," Yukari said, reaching into her cloak. "So I don't want my beautiful Moka-san to be corrupted by an evil Shinigami like you." She pulled out a wand with a heart shape at the tip with a pentagram in the center of the heart. "That's why I'm declaring war on you! Magical wand! I'll make sure that you never come close to Moka-san again!" She waved her hand over at a nearby broom locker. The locker opened up and broom and buckets flew out.

Kid stared. _She's only eleven but her magical powers are impressive._

Just then the broom and buckets flew at Kid. He moved to the side but the brooms and buckets followed him like boomerangs. Every time he managed to dodge, they would just come back at him.

Patty laughed. "Look at Kid dancing!" she said.

"He's not dancing, Patty!" Liz yelled. "He's dodging!"

Yukari laughed too. "It's magic," she said. "I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms!" She did a little jump. "Cuz' I'm a witch! Using my magic, I'll fight off any boy that gets close to Moka-san!"

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Witch:** Known since ancient times, they are a race on the boundary between human and monster. Some live in harmony with nature deep within the woods, far away from human inhabitants. It is said that they are able to use magic by harnessing the power of magic. Unfortunately, many witches use their powers for wicked intent. It is these witches that lead Shinigami-sama to create the Shibusen Academy. It's also these witches that cause humans to believe that all witches are evil.

Liz sweatdropped at Yukari's declaration of love. "Seriously?" she asked. "This school allows that kind of stuff?"

"There will be plenty of time to worry about that later, Liz!" Kid yelled as he ducked from a bucket that flew at his head and sidestepped a broom that tried to whack him from above. "Right now I could use a little help. Transform now!"

Yukari blinked. "Transform?"

"'Kay!" Patty exclaimed.

Liz sighed. "Being used to fight off brooms?" She asked before sarcastically adding. "Just what I was looking forward to."

Just then, the two sisters were engulfed in purple light. Everyone watched as the lights seemed to shrink and fly towards Kid's hands. The light dispersed to reveal two semi-automatic .38 caliber pistols in Kid's hands which he held upside down. His pinkies were around the triggers.

"EEEEEH?" all the spectators said in shock. Moka watched in absolute wonder and awe. Around her neck, her Rosario had given off a brief flash. Yukari's eyes were the widest.

"Demon Weapons…" she breathed.

"My turn now," Kid said as he aimed at the brooms and buckets. When he pulled the triggers, bullets did not shoot out. Instead, purple or pink blasts of energy fired out of the pistols. The buckets and brooms were completely destroyed in matter of seconds. Once they were, the two pistols became purple lights again before turning back into Liz and Patty.

"Well that was short," Liz commented.

"We killed those mean old brooms!" Patty said, punching the air.

The whole hallway was still speechless as to what had happened. Demon Weapons? Here, at Youkai Academy? What were the odds?

"Demon weapons,"

Kid, Liz, and Patty turned to look at Yukari, who was staring at them in fear.

Demon weapons," Yukari repeated. "A unique group of shape-shifters who have the power to turn into weapons instead of other living beings. I never…I never thought I would meet any in person."

Kid sighed as he looked over at Yukari. "Yukari," He said. "While it is noble of you to want to protect Moka, you need to think about what she wants. What is she wants to have other friends too? Do you really have the right to chase them away?"

Yukari glared at him. "What would you know?" she yelled. "Shinigami are evil beings that slaughter witches for no reason! What do you care about other people's feelings?" With that, Yukari ran off.

Kid sighed as he looked down at the ground. This was going to be very difficult.

Kid, Moka, Liz, and Patty were at the Newspaper Club now. Introductions were made between the three but even Patty saw that this was too serious a moment for hear to tease Moka and Kid. When they arrived, they saw that Kurumu was already there. Liz was a little curious as to why Kid was with all these girls. Then again, he wasn't like Soul. As for Kurumu, she wasn't thrilled with seeing Moka and two other girls with Kid. Not only that, but she gave a worried look at Patty. Even though the girl's chest wasn't as big as hers, she didn't want to imagine how big it might get when she got older.

"Kid?" she asked. "Who are they?"

"Hello, Kurumu," Kid said. "This is Liz and Patty Thompson. They're my friends."

"Hullo!" Patty said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Liz said.

Kurumu frowned. It was bad enough she had to compete with Moka. She didn't want two more added to the picture.

"So this is the Newspaper Club, huh?" Liz asked, looking at the room. "Not much to it."

"We are a rather small group," Kid admitted. "Aside from Kurumu, Moka, and myself, the only other person is Gin."

"Gin?" Liz asked.

"Trust me," Kurumu said annoyed. "You don't want to meet him."

Liz sat down while Patty was bouncing around all over the place. Kurumu noticed the bothered look on Kid's face.

"What's wrong, Kid?" she asked.

Liz sighed. "We had a run in with this little girl named Yukari."

Kurumu looked at her. "Yukari?"

"Yeah!" Patty said. "A little witch girl who tried to kill Kid using evil brooms!"

Kurumu tapped her chin. "I've heard rumors about that girl. Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it sounds like she's still a selfish little kid. I heard she's always playing pranks and is hated by her class."

"There must be a reason for it," Kid said.

Moka said nothing as she simply sat down at a nearby desk. Yukari's words still rang fresh in her head.

_Is it true, Kid? _She thought. _Do Shinigami really hunt witches?_

Outside the window of the Newspaper Club sat Yukari. She had overheard everything.

"I will not allow an evil Shinigami like you to hurt Moka-san," Yukari whispered to herself. She pulled out what looked like a doll made out of straw. "Magical item warawara-kun!" She made the doll punch itself. "There!"

Back inside the Newspaper room, Kid suddenly punched himself.

"Kid!" Liz and Kurumu called out in concern while Patty just laughed at what Kid did to himself.

"Gaaah!" Kid yelled out in pain. "My body's moving on its own."

"What?" Liz said. "How?"

Suddenly Kid's hands began groping Kurumu and Liz. Bam! Liz immediately punched Kid in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"It's not like that!" Kid yelled. "My body's moving on it's own!"

Patty was too busy laughing at Kid. Then she overheard what sounded like little giggles. Curious, she followed the sound of the giggles which were coming from outside. She opened the window and looked down to see Yukari giggling to herself.

"Hi, Yukari!" she said loudly.

"Eeeeeek!" Yukari cried at having been discovered.

"What?" Kid asked. "Yukari?" Furious, he ran over to the window and saw Yukari sitting on the ground. His eyes spotted the straw doll and he quickly snatched it from her.

"A voodoo doll," he said. "I should have known." He glared at Yukari. "This has gone far enough, Yukari!"

"No!" Yukari yelled. "As long as you're near Moka-san, I'll never give up. I won't let you hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt Moka," Kid told her.

"Liar!" Yukari yelled. "If Shinigami hunt down witches, they probably hunt down all other youkai as well! You Shinigami are just evil people and I wish all of you were dead!"

With that, Yukari raised her wand. A giant pan materialized out of nowhere and fell on Kid's head. With that, Yukari ran off.

"Wow!" Patty laughed once the pan slid off Kid's head. "You got a big lump on your head."

Kid's eye twitched. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Patty," he said as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Kid,"

Kid looked over at Moka, who hadn't spoken until now.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Do Shinigami really hunt witches?"

Kid sighed as he walked over to a chair and sat down in it. "Guess I'd better explain things…"

Yukari was running as fast as she could.

_Shinigami are evil, uncaring beings. I hate them the most out of everyone._

With that, Yukari's mind went back to personal memories of how she'd always be mocked for being a witch. No one wanted to be her friend. They considered her a freak because of what she was. Witches always received the worst treatment. Humans and youkai alike treated them badly. But it was the Shinigami out of either race that seemed to hate them the most. After all, they were the ones who spent the most time hunting witches.

"I…hate Shinigami," Yukari whimpered.

Bam! Yukari hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and crashed into somebody.

"Owww, stupid," Yukari said to whoever it was that she had bumped into as she rubbed her now hurting forehead. "Why don't you look where you're going?" She looked up to see that she had run into the class representative. Standing behind him were four of his goons.

"You're the one who bumped into me, Yukari-san!" the class representative said. "How rude, you're a shame to this academy."

"Class representative," Yukari said. She began shaking in fear.

Grinning, the class representative bent down so that he was face to face with her. "There's no Kid to save you now, Yukari." A forked tongue came out of his mouth. "I've been waiting to get you alone."

"We don't hunt witches in general," Kid explained to Moka and Kurumu. "We hunt witches who are using their powers to harm innocent people. And believe me, I have faced several evil witches."

"Like that creepy snake lady, Medusa," Patty added.

"Or her sister, Arachne," Liz pointed out.

"But you don't kill all witches?" Moka asked, wanting to be sure.

Kid shook his head. "Of course not. In fact, two witches happen to be my allies. Kim Diehl and Angela Leon." He looked at the ground. "But I suppose I cannot blame Yukari. Do to the battle between Shinigami and witches, it's understandable for her to believe that we are evil. Just as how we foolishly used to believe that all witches are evil."

Moka looked at the ground. "She has it hard for more than just that reason too," she said.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Even among youkai," Kurumu said. "Witches are a hated race."

Kid and Liz both blinked. Patty was too busy making a paper giraffe out of unused paper that was meant to be for the school newspaper.

"Really?" Liz asked Kurumu. "How come?"

"Don't you know?" Kurumu asked. "Look. It's hard to tell whether or not a 'witch' is a supernatural or a human being, right? Long ago, they were called the "boundary beings" that connected the human and supernatural worlds. But today, their species is called half-breeds and they are discriminated against."

Kid stared as he beckoned for Kurumu to go on.

"On top of that," Kurumu continued. "It seems they're hated in the human world too! In the middle ages, there were these things called 'witch hunts' where many witches were killed by humans just like how they were hunted by Shinigami. I think…until now, that girl's always been alone."

Kid looked at the ground sadly. _To live in a world where you are hated and hunted down by everyone else must be a terrible Hell to endure. And for a little girl to have to live through that. I could not possibly imagine her pain._

"Kya!" Yukari cried as she slammed against a tree. She weakly looked up at the class representative and his cronies. The ones who had thrown her against the tree.

"So disgusting," said the class representative. As he said this, his body became scaly and his hands were morphing into claws. "A witch is a disgusting being!" His teeth became fangs. "Understand. We have no need for a girl like you in our class."

"Wha?" Yukari said scared as the representative and his men continued changing.

Soon the transformation was complete. Standing before Yukari were four lizardmen.

"Why don't I rid this academy of you!" the representative said in a hissing voice.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary**

**Lizardman: **A man-beast with the head of a lizard. Despite their outward appearance, they possess a high intellectual ability. Their bond with their friends is strong, but they are aggressive to anyone else. They are a race of warlike hunters.

"Kya!" Yukari yelled, pulling out her wand. But before she could do anything, the representative chomped down on her wand with his massive teeth.

"What should we do with her?" the representative asked his goons as he took Yukari's wand from her and continued chomping on it.

One of his goons raised his hand. "Let's eat her up!" he suggested. "The fog is thick, so no one will ever know."

"Aaah!" Yukari cried. "My wand!" _If I don't have my wand, I can't use my magic._

The representative gave out a toothy grin. "That sounds good. We should eat her up!" he opened his mouth wide and lunged at Yukari.

"Kyaaaaa!" Yukari cried. She closed her eyes tightly and hoped the end wouldn't be too painful.

"Enough!"

The representative and his men all stopped what they were doing and turned around to see Kid, Moka, Liz, and Patty standing there. Kid was glaring at the representative while Moka was looking at Yukari in concern. Liz on the other hand was staring at horror. She brought a shaking hand to point at the four Lizardmen in front of her.

"Li…li…Lizardmen!" she screamed. "This…this really is a school for monsters!"

"Oh cool!" Patty exclaimed. "Hey, can you stick your tongues out really far?"

"Patty how can you be so calm about this?" Liz asked her little sister.

Kid and Mok on the other hand were more focused with the Lizardmen.

"Stop it!" Moka yelled at them. "Get your hands off Yukari-chan!"

The representative's eyes narrowed. "So you continue to interfere, Death the Kid, Akashiya Moka," he growled. "Why? Don't you know that this girl is a witch? Unlike the vampires, who are merely rivals with Shinigami, witches are Shinigami's mortal enemies. Why would you defend her?"

Kid glared at him. "Do you honestly believe that I would kill a little girl merely because she is a witch?" he asked. "Perhaps we Shinigami used to believe that all witches were evil. But if there is one thing that I know in this world…not all witches are evil and therefore have just as much right to live as anyone else!"

Yukari gasped as she looked at Kid. He…he was really defending her?

"And so," Kid said as he glared harder at the Lizardmen. "I will protect Yukari from people like you, who are nothing more than bullies that abuse your power!"

Yukari's eyes widened. "Kid…" she whispered.

The representative snarled. "Ridiculous. Allowing a witch to live? You do not deserve to be called a Shinigami!" he snapped his fingers and instantly his cronies began to advance toward Kid.

Yukari was still staring at the boy who she had previously hated with every fiber of her being prepared to fight for her sake.

"Stop!" she cried as she took action and chomped on the representative's right arm.

More irritated than angry, the representative glared at her. "Oww. What do you think you're doing you're doing, you little brat!" he raised his claw to strike her. Suddenly Yukari was no longer attached to his arm. "What? Where did you go?"

He looked back at Kid and the others. Kid was kneeling on the ground and holding a shaken up Yukari. She was staring at Kid, who gently placed her on the ground and stood up.

"It seems I have to teach you some manners," Kid said. "Liz! Patty!"

"Got it!" Patty called.

"Uh-huh," Liz mumbled, still looking nervously at the Lizardmen. In two purple flashes of light, the Thomspon sisters transformed into Kid's twin pistols. He aimed them at the Lizardmen.

"Shall the lesson begin?" Kid asked.

The Lizardmen watched in shock. "Demon Weapons? At the academy?" The representative asked. "Why? They never cared about us before."

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Kid challenged.

Just then, Moka jumped a little when she heard a voice coming from the Rosario. Only she could hear it, since nobody was paying attention to her.

"_Quickly! Have Kid pull off the Rosario!"_

"Why?" Moka asked it.

"_I wish to fight alongside Kid. Hurry!"_

"Kid!" Moka called, drawing the Shinigami's attention. "Quick! Pull off my Rosario!"

"_That cross around her neck?" _Liz asked in her gun form._ "Why?"_

"Just hurry, Kid!" Moka cried.

"What are ou blathering about?" the representative demanded. "Are you trying to insult us?" he lunged forward. "Don't take me likely! Shinigami or not, I will make mince meat out of you!"

Having no time to argue, Kid used his Shinigami speed to appear next to Moka. Taking the Rosario between his index and middle finger, he pulled it off. As soon as he did, Moka's body was suddenly engulfed in light.

"What is this?" the representative asked.

"_Ooooh," _Patty said_. "Pretty light!"_

"_Kid,"_ Liz said nervously. _"What is going on?"_

"You are about to meet Moka's other side," Kid answered.

"_Uh, what do you mean by other side?"_

As if in reply, Moka's body began to change. Before everyone's eyes, Moka became her true vampiric nature.

"What?" cried the class representative "What in the world…what is this powerful supernatural energy?"

"_Kid, what is going on?" _Liz demanded. _Her soul wavelength is incredible! Who is she really?"_

"She's a vampire," Kid told her.

"_She's a what?" Liz shrieked. "Va…vampire?"_

Yukari watched Moka's transformation in awe. "This…is Moka-san's true form?"

Inner Moka looked over at Kid. "Hello, Death the Kid," she said. "It has been awhile since since we last encountered each other."

Kid nodded. "What brings you out?" he asked.

"I wish to fight alongside you," Inner Moka replied. "I have been watching you for some time and wish to witness you're fighting skill with my own eyes." She looked over at the Lizardmen, who were still staring in awe at her. "I see four opponents for us to face. I know that you are fond of symmetry and even numbers. I shall let you have two of them while I deal with the other two."

Kid grinned. "Moka, I thank you." He raised his guns. "Ready, you two?"

"_Ready!" _Liz and Patty shouted.

**Cue the Soul Eater song: Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!**

The first two lizardmen snarled, lunging forward at Kid. Kid aimed his guns and began to fire. The Lizardmen yelled in pain as the blasts struck them. Kid was firing them so fast that they didn't have time to retaliate.

"Darn it!" one of them said. "We can't even get close to him!"

"Oh?" Kid said. "You want a closer fight?" He leaped into the air and did flip axe kick on one of the Lizardmen's heads. The second one tried to attack him but Kid jammed one of his pistols into the attacker's face and pulled the trigger. In a rapid session, the attacker received five blast to the face in less than a minute. The blasts were enough to knock the guy off his feet and crash back down into the ground. The Lizardman who Kid had kicked before tried to attack him again, but Kid pointed both of his guns at the monster's face. He gulped.

"I won't kill you," Kid told him. "But this is going to hurt!" He pulled the triggers.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The Lizardman was blasted off his feet and feel to ground.

Moka watched all this take place. "Amazing," she said to herself. "What else is this boy capable of?"

"Hey!" yelled the third Lizardman as he charged at Inner Moka. "You're wide open!" he swung at Moka with his claw. With blinding speed, Moka struck her attacker, sending him flying through the air.

The class representative watched all of this in complete horror. "What? My friends…they were taken out in an instant!" Furiously, he charged at Inner Moka, his jaw opened to crunch down on her. "What are you?"

In reply, Inner Moka slammed a kick to the side of the representative's head. His teeth shattered as he went flying several yards away.

"Small fry," Inner Moka said. "After all, you are the kind of garbage that can only wield power over the weak." She brushed herself off.

**End music.**

"Kid!" Kurumu yelled as she ran through the forest. "Yukari-chan. Are you okay?"

That's when she came upon the decimated site. Inner Moka was walking over towards Kid. Liz and Patty had gone back to human form. Liz saw Inner Moka walking toward them and began to cower.

"Calm yourself," Inner Moka said. "I have no intention of harming you." She looked at Kid. "Demon Weapons? I should have expected such from a Shinigami. You're quite skilled."

"Thank you," Kid said.

"It is strange," Inner Moka said. "We vampires pride ourselves on our strength. And we display that strength in up close battles. Therefore we fight using martial arts or melee weapons. For vampires, it is a disgrace to use projectile weapons like guns."

"Hey!" Liz snapped, her anger overcoming her fear.

Inner Moka smiled at her before looking back at Kid. "However, I do not see any disgrace when I see you using you guns, Kid. In fact, you merely show that you are skilled in both close and longed ranged fights. You are impressive. But this fight was too short to satisfy me. Promise me that the next time you fight, I will be included."

Liz raised an eyebrow. Was that this girl's way of asking Kid on a date?

"It's a promise," Kid replied. Inner Moka nodded in satisfaction.

"Why…?"

Inner Moka, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Kurumu all looked at Yukari.

"After I've done such horrible things to you," She said to Kid. "Why did you come for someone like me?"

Kid smiled as he walked up to her. He put a hand on her head. "I know that Shinigami and witches have been enemies for some time now. And I know that witches are hated even among youkai. But I've learned that even if you are a witch, it doesn't automatically make you evil." He looked down at her as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "So let's be friends from now on, okay?"

Yukari just stared up at Kid for a moment. Then her eyes started to water and her lip quivered. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she cried out in happiness.

"Guess you made her day, Kid," Liz said as she covered her ears while Kid and Kurumu tried to comfort Yukari.

The next day came and things seemed to be back to normal.

"Demon Weapons?" Kurumu asked Liz and Patty as they walked to the Newspaper Club alongside Moka while carrying some new supplies.

"That's right," Patty said. "We're Kid's weapons!"

"Kid was worried that there'd be pretty strong people at this school so he asked us to come and help him." Liz explained.

"Wow," Kurumu said, partially relieved that these girls were nothing extra to Kid. It was bad enough dealing with Moka. "I've heard of Demon Weapons but I've never met one before. I wish I could have seen you transform."

Liz shrugged. "Don't worry," she said. "If this school is really as crazy as Kid said it is, you'll be seeing us in weapon form a lot."

Patty laughed as they continued walking. "On top of that, Yukari and Kid are friends now!"

Moka nodded. "Yukari-chan has changed into a really good girl."

"I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time!" Kurumu noted. "It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And she's getting more sociable bit by bit."

Moka smiled softly. "That's great! Yukari-chan is really growing up."

The four girls made it to the door of the Newspaper club. They walked in just in time for…

"Kid-san, I wuvvv you!" Yukari yelled as she flung herself at a dumbfounded Kid.

Kurumu dropped all her supplies while Patty laughed at Kid's predicament. Liz's jaw dropped.

"Yukari-chan!" Moka and Kurumu both yelled.

Yukari then took noticed of the four other girls. "Oh! Good afternoon!" she said cheerfully. "I was just admitted into the Newspaper Club today! Please help me with everything okaaaay?"

The four girls and one guy all stared at Yukari. New club member!

"It's just," Yukari said with a dreamily look on her face. "I love Moka-san. And then I fell in love with Kid-san too."

Kid and Moka both stared. Moka nervously while Kid was downright horrified.

"Anyway," Yukari said. "Let's all be lovey dovy togetherrrrr!" she ran at the two objects of her affection. They immediately started running the other way.

"Kyaaa!" Moka yelled as she tried to get away. "Wait, Yukari-chan!"

"I'm not Loli!" Kid shouted.

Liz deadpanned at the sight. "Did….did that just happen?"

Patty giggled. "Yukari-chan's got a crush on Kid!"

Kurumu sighed as she rolled her eyes. Once again, someone else in the way of her love for Kid.


	6. Chapter 6: Greed of the Gorgon

**And now, with Moka, Kurumu and Yukari in the mix, please visit the link below. To those who started reading this fanfic in my name, **

** art/Death-plus-Vampire-276033571**

**This was made by deviantartist siverchemist21. He/she made this during and for the pre-deletion incarnation of this fanfic. Please check it out before people get angry :P**

**Chapter Six: Greed of the Gorgon**

It was another typical day for Youkai Academy. Typical being strictly a matter of opinion. Class was over, which meant that it was time for the Newspaper Club to begin. Kid and Moka continued sitting in their desks while the rest of the class was leaving. Not that Kid was paying attention. He was too busy organizing his pencils on his desk.

"There we go," he said. "The number of pencils has been evenly placed on both sides of the desk." He smiled. "Absolutely perfect." He looked over at Moka to see what she was doing. He noticed that she was reading an art book with a peaceful smile on her face.

_Has she taken an interest in art? _Kid asked himself. His eyes lit up._ Wonderful! I can show Moka the art of symmetry. _His mind started going into daydreams of Moka making all kinds of paintings. Each one perfectly symmetrical right down the middle. And then they would line the pictures all around the classroom where they would be perfectly aligned with each other and at perfect level with the floor. Everyone would see the wonderful pictures and witness just how beautiful symmetry truly was. And then, Moka would see how important symmetry was in general and make it apart of her everyday life just like he did!

Kid's fantasy was cut short by a whack to the head. "What are you doing, daydreaming like that?"

Kid glared at the one responsible: Gin. The werewolf and Kid had decided to let bygones be bygones after their previous battle with each other. Although Gin had decided not to take Moka by force, he was determined to win her heart one way or another.

"It's club time!" Gin shouted happily. His eyes landed on Moka and the book she was reading. "Oh Moka-san! What's this? Are you painting a picture or something? That's an art textbook ain't it?"

Moka blushed as she pulled the art book away from Gin's view. "N…no it isn't, this is just…"

Gin gave her one of his flashy smiles. "Heh, you're looking as hot as ever today, Moka-san. I really love you, baby!" Suddenly he held his arms out. "Won't you go out with me, Moka-san?"

Kid scoffed. Couldn't the werewolf take a hint? Kid sweat-dropped when he saw Gin chasing after Moka. His wolf ears and tail were now sticking out. Kid got up and was about to go over when…

"Kid!"

Kid turned around just in time for Kurumu to press herself against him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yeah!" the succubus said happily. "Another day of being in the club with you! I love you, Kid!"

Kid didn't know what to say. He didn't know if the girl was playing around or if she actually meant it. If she did, then he didn't know what to do if the others ever found out.

"Waaaaaait just a minute!" another voice cried. Just then a dustpan fell on Kurumu's head while a desk full on top of Gin's.

"I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Kid-san and Moka-san!" Yukari, the culprit, happily yelled from the desk she was standing on top of. "I'll fight off anyone with my magic! Because I love them both!"

Kid shivered. No matter how many times he heard that, he would always be disturbed by the fact that Yukari seemed to have a crush on both him and Moka.

_What do they teach children these days? _He asked himself.

"Who's she?" Gin asked, pointing to Yukari while what seemed to be blood dripped from his head.

"She's one of our new club members, Yukari-chan," Moka said brightly. "A girl genius."

"Owwwwie, Kid," Kurumu said, hoping Kid would her feel better.

Kid sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Hi!"

"Sorry we're late. We're still getting used to this place.

Everyone turned to see Liz and Patty entering the room.

"Hi, Yukari-chan!" Patty said, waving at the little witch.

"Patty-chan!" Yukari called. She jumped off the desk to greet her. The two had become close friends with each other.

Liz smiled as Patty and Yukari gave each other a friendly hug. She was about to greet Kid and the others when her eyes landed on Gin. Her eyes widened and her mouth was hanging open.

_Hot guy detected!_ She screamed in her head forgetting all about that the academy was a school for monsters.

"Hi," she said, immediately walking over to Gin. "My name's Liz Thomspon." She pointed at Patty. "That's my little sister, Patty. What's your name?"

Gin gave her one of his trademark smiles. "Morioka Ginei," he said. "But you can call me Gin."

"Pleased to meet you, Gin," Liz said, smiling flirtatiously at him.

Kid's eye twitched, praying that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Uh, Kid," Kurumu whispered. "Did you tell Liz and Patty about…?" She asked, referring to Gin's perverted nature.

"I never got the chance to," Kid admitted. "I'm beginning to wish I had."

Liz and Gin just smiled warmly at each other.

The day passed without much incident. Well, aside from Gin flirting with Moka and now Liz. Kid had felt utterly disgusted in watching one of his own weapons flirting with someone whom he considered to be the biggest pervert in the academy. Of course, he also had to put up with Kurumu and Yukari hanging off him all the time. Well, Yukari hanging off both him and Moka. Patty had made it a point to make fun of him. Liz was too busy drooling over Gin to notice.

Finally class was over and everyone was heading out. Liz had stayed behind to flirt some more with Gin and Patty decided to stay behind with her. Kid and Moka were outside on their way to the dorms.

"Later, Kid," Moka said to her Shinigami friend as she started walking in a different direction. "See you tomorrow."

Kid blinked at her. "Aren't you going to the dorm, Moka?" he asked.

"Sorry," Moka replied. "I have to go somewhere now…"

Kid was about to ask her more about it when he noticed the art book in her hands. "Oh, that's the art book you were reading before." He noted. "Does it have something to do with that?"

"Yeah," Moka said. Kid noticed that she seemed a little nervous. "The things is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture. So I can't go him with you for a week."

"Oh?" Kid asked. "A model, you say?"

Moka nodded. "Don't worry, I'll still work hard for the newspaper club!" She punched the air as if to show her enthusiasm.

Kid smiled at her. "I understand, Moka," he said. "If this is something you want to do, then go for it."

Moka smiled back warmly. "Thank you, Kid. Um…Kid?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"Would you…let me suck your blood?"

Kid deadpanned. He knew that there was something missing.

"It…It's just," Moka said shyly. "I thought this would be goodbye for a while after today and I…I'll be lonely."

Kid blushed. Did she really need to say it like that? Then his face got redder as Moka started inching closer to him. "Kid," she said softly.

"Mo…Moka?" Kid asked.

"Thanks for the treat!" Moka said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around Kid and bit into the left side of his neck.

Kid cringed. _I let my guard down. _He thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Moka and Kid sprang apart as they saw Kid and Patty looking at them. Liz's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of her eyes while Patty was giggling and pointing at the two.

"Moka's giving Kid a hickey!" Patty said, causing Kid to blush a deep red. Moka was too busy enjoying the taste of Kid's blood in her to properly notice.

"Hickey, nothing!" Liz yelled. "She's a vampire remember? She's trying to suck Kid's blood!"

"Oh?" Patty asked. "Is he gonna become her undead slave?"

Liz whimpered. "Don't say things like that, Patty."

"It's alright you two," Kid reassured them. "Moka doesn't mean any harm."

"Doesn't mean any harm?" Liz repeated. "How does sucking your blood not mean any harm?"

"I'm sorry," Moka said, looking at the ground. Then she blushed and brought her hands to her cheeks. "It's just that Kid's blood is sooo good."

"Uh, do you drink his blood often?" Liz couldn't but ask.

"Almost every day," Moka sighed happily.

"Eh? Every day?"

Kid scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground sheepishly. Moka on the other hand looked like a little kid that had been given a bag of sweets.

Liz stared at the way Moka was looking. Her flushed face. That happy smile. Could it be that Moka…?

"Quick!" Kid suddenly yelled at Moka. "You only bit the left side of my neck. You need to bite the right side now."

"Say what?" Liz exclaimed.

"If she doesn't bite the right side, it'll ruin my symmetry!" Kid yelled at Liz. He was now on his knees in front of Moka. "Please, Moka, I beg of you. Please bite the right side now."

"~Okay~" Moka said happily as she embraced Kid and bit into the right side of his neck.

Despite being really disturbed by what she was seeing, Liz also blushed a bit at the way Kid and Moka looked. Moka embracing him like that and Kid tilting his head back so she could get to his neck better. Personally, they looked like a couple having a very intimate moment. Liz's eyes widened._ Do Kid and Moka have feelings for each other?_

Moka finally let go of Kid. "Thank you for that wonderful treat, Kid," She beamed. "Bye!" With that she ran off.

Liz looked down at Kid. "You must really like her if you let her suck your blood."

Kid was instantly on his feet, his face red. "What was that?" he asked.

Liz shrugged playfully. "Well, you know. Most guys just don't let girls keep drinking their blood. And something tells me that you've let her do this to you more than once." She frowned. "Are you turning into a masochist?"

"Ma…masochist?" Kid sputtered. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Says the guy that lets a girl drink him like a soda," Liz countered.

Patty laughed. "Kid likes Moka! Kid likes Moka!"

Kid clenched his teeth. "Let's just go back to the dorms shall we?"

And so the three headed back to the dorms, with Liz and Patty teasing Kid every step of the way. The three were unaware that they had been watched by a shadow figure standing by some of the trees.

The next day at the Newspaper Clubs:

"Everyone, we have some news," Gin said. "The "Missing Girls" Problem!"

Everyone's eyes were on Gin now. "Missing girls?" they all asked.

Gin nodded. "Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately. One after another. Seven, in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual."

Liz began shivering. "Seven? In just one month?"

Kid frowned. "What could be the cause of such a thing?" He asked himself.

"I've collected basic information on the missing girls!" Gin said, pulling out pieces of paper with pictures of different girl on them. "We're going to find out the facts of on this incident!"

"Wow," Liz said with a dreamy sigh. "He's really serious about this isn't he?"

Kid raised an eyebrow at Gin. _There has to be a reason for him to be so motivated. What could it be?_

Gin walked over to the window. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I want to save them somehow." Then he said in a lower voice. "If they see me in a good light, it'll be a good chance to get to know 'em better."

Kid's brows furrowed. _Of course. _He thought. _Gin's only this motivated when there's women involved._

The meeting was over and Kid was walking back to the dorm. Once again, Liz and Patty stayed behind. Mostly so that Liz could flirt with Gin some more. Kid wasn't really worried. He had told Gin that Liz and Patty were Demon Weapons and that they were his personal weapons. Besides, even if Gin tried to do something perverted to Liz, she could always use Patty's gun form on him.

"Oh, sensei. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hmm?" Kid turned his head to see where that voice was coming from. He noticed down a hill that Moka was talking to someone.

"Oh, you really did show up for me!" the other person said happily. "Thank you!"

Kid got a closer look at the person Moka was talking to. It was a woman with braided hair that was partially covered by a black bandana. She was also wearing a white coat with several stains on it.

"Oh," Kid said, recognizing the person. "It's Ishigami Hitomi the art teacher."

"I'm really glad, Moka-san!" Ishigami said warmly. "When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection. Your beauty is truly high art."

Moka bowed politely. "Sensei, I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week."

Ishigami smiled at her. "Me too," she said.

"Oh, she must be the one Moka's modeling for," Kid said to himself. "Well it's a lot better than her modeling for Gin." His face hardened. "I don't want to think of what that perverted dog would try to do." Seeing nothing wrong here, Kid headed back to the dorms. "Hope Moka's modeling goes well."

The next day came and Kid's class was in the art room.

"Well in art class today," Ishigami said to her students. "You'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of "what's most important to you!" And just what is most important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever it is you want."

Kid tapped his chin. "It's easy what the most important thing is to me," he said. "Symmetry, the balance between right and left. Now, what should I paint to describe that symmetry."

_Could you…paint me something sometime?_

Moka's words echoed through Kid's mind. His eyes widened in comprehension.

"That's it!" he said happily.

"Ah," a voice behind him said. "I see that our talented artist has chosen what he'll make."

Kid turned around to see Ishigami behind him. "Ishigami-sensei?" he asked.

"I have always admired you work, Kid-kun," Ishigami said with a smile. "And not just in your paintings. It's your art of symmetry that truly intrigues me."

Kid stared. "Really?" he asked her.

"Why yes," Ishigami replied. "I have often seen you do everything you can to make sure that the world is perfectly symmetrical."

"Of course," Kid said proudly. "Symmetry is my true art."

Ishigami smiled fondly at him. "As a fellow artist, I can appreciate that."

With that, Ishigami walked off. And no sooner had she started to walk away did she become surrounded by a whole bunch of girls. Among the teachers, Ishigami was very popular, particularly among the girls. The reasons why were a complete mystery to Kid. Many figured it was because she was a bit on the tomboyish side. Just then one of the building's windows opened. A girl with short spiky hair from outside suddenly stuck her head in.

"Sempai!" the girl called with a wave to Ishigami. "I'm skipping gym class to have with you."

Ishigami smiled warmly at the girl. "Oh you," she said to the girl.

Kid looked back at Moka. He hoped that Moka would like his gift.

Class was over and everyone was now in the hallway of the main building.

"Hello, Moka," he said friendly. "How's the modeling coming?"

"Oh?" Moka said, becoming a little nervous for some reason. "It's going great."

Kid raised an eyebrow, easily spotting her nervousness. "Moka, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Moka answered rather hastily. "Why do you ask?"

Kid frowned. "Moka, if there's…ah!" he exclaimed as he collided with someone else.

"Kyaa!" the other person cried out. Kid turned his head and saw that he had knocked over Kurumu. "Er…wah! Kid!"

"Sorry about that, Kurumu," Kid apologized. "I wasn't watching where I…"

But Kurumu glomped him. "I'm so happy!" she said as she pressed Kid's head into her chest. "We're so lucky to bump into each other in the hallway, aren't we?"

_That depends on what you consider lucky. _Kid thought as he wondered how long it would take before he blacked out from lack of oxygen.

Moka was very annoyed with how Kurumu was latching onto Kid like that. "Sorry, Kid!" she said as she started walking in a different direction. "I'm in a hurry."

"Hey!" Kid called as he struggled against the persistent Kurumu. "Moka, I still want to talk to you!" But she had left by then. Kid sighed. Something had to be bothering her. Well then, Kid really hoped that his present to Moka would cheer her up.

The week went by but everyone noticed Kid and Moka were keeping to themselves. Liz and Patty were wondering why Kid would lock himself up in his dorm room in his free time and only came out for food and similar needs.

"Kid, what is going on?" Liz asked him one day while she, Kid, and Patty were walking to school. "You've been locking yourself up all week. This isn't like you."

"I'm working on something," Kid told her.

"Working on something?" Liz repeated. "What are you working on?"

"I'm working on a surprise for Moka,"

Liz smiled coyly. "Oh really?" she asked while Patty giggled.

"Yes," Kid said annoyed. "I fail to see what's so amusing about that."

"Oh nothing," Liz said in a "I know a secret" tone.

"Kid likes Moka!" Patty sang. "Kid likes Moka!"

Kid merely scowled as the three continued walking to school. But as they did, a light hint of pink showed on his face. Liz and Patty giggled behind his back.

"He didn't deny it," Liz whispered to her sister.

"Are you two coming or not?" Kid yelled to his weapons, having gotten ahead of them.

"Coming!" the sisters called back as they ran to catch up with their meister.

Aside from that, the week went by normally. Liz did her new routine of flirting with Gin and Patty would just be Patty. Kurumu did her usual routine of glomping Kid while Gin would do his usual routine of flirting with Moka. And Yukari did her daily routine of flirting with both Kid and Moka at the same time. Everyone had pretty much forgotten about the missing girl case. The only thing different was that Moka seemed more to herself nowadays. Kid often tried to talk to her but things kept getting in the way of it. Mainly the other members of the Newspaper Club.

It was almost the end of the week and Kid's work was just about finished. But Kid had something else on his mind. He was really bothered by the distance that Moka seemed to be showing towards everyone else. Something was wrong and Moka wasn't telling them. Did it have something to do with her modeling? Was it not going well? Or was it something else?

And that was why Kid was standing outside of the art building at that moment to get to the bottom of it. If something bad was happening to Moka, he was going to put a stop to it once and for all. With that resolve, Kid marched up to the art building and pulled the door open.

"Moka!" he called as he walked in. "Are you here?" The room was completely empty. "No one here? I must have gotten here early. In that case, I'll just wait here until Moka comes."

Kid prepared to sit down, but then his ears heard something unusual. It sounded like…it sounded like someone sobbing. Curious, Kid tracked the sobbing to a locker in a corner of the room. Lying next to the corner was a skirt and stuck in the locker door was a uniform jacket. Kid's eyes hardened. "What is this?" he asked himself. He grabbed the locker's door and threw it open.

Inside the locker was a stone statue of a young girl. While most would probably notice that the statue was nude with an arm covering the chest, Kid was noticing more of the fact that the statue was leaning against the locker wall.

"What kind of statue is that?" he demanded from the empty room, forgetting about the sobs he heard. "It should be standing up straight! That way it's perfectly symmetrical! What inartistic fool would…" then he noticed something that really caught his eye. Something was coming out of the statue's eye. It looked like water. Or tears.

"What?" Kid asked. "The statue's crying? How is that possible?" He took a closer look at the statue's face. "This statue…it looks familiar for some reason. Why?"

"Hey!" a voice behind Kid said. "What are you doing to my art?"

Kid spun around to see Ishigami standing behind him. And she had a look of pure fury on her face. "Ishigami-sensei?" he asked tensely. "What is this?"

"Oh, it's you, Kid-kun," Ishigami said, her face suddenly becoming friendly. "I apologize. I thought you were some vandal trying to ruin my art."

Kid scowled. Something wasn't right here.

"Hehe," Ishigami said. "So you came to pick up Moka-san, Kid-kun? She's too busy being a model to spend time with you."

Kid narrowed his eyes at his art teacher. "Actually Ishigami-sensei," he said. "I want to talk to you about Moka."

"Oh?" Ishigami asked. "What about her?"

But just as Kid was about to confront Ishigami, he heard a voice behind him.

"Oh…Kid!"

Kid turned to see Moka standing in the doorway. "Kid….Why are you here, Kid?"

"Moka!" Kid said. "I need to…

"No!" Moka yelled, startling Kid.

"What?" Kid asked her. Suddenly Moka ran behind him and began shoving him out the door.

"I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So leave!"

Kid felt his jaw clenched. "Embarrassed? Moka, what is going on? Why would you be embarrassed?" Kid asked as he started getting pushed just outside the door. "Moka, I'm your friend."

Moka looked up at him. "What I do is none of your business." She said. "Anyway, just leave."

Kid never felt so useless. Something was wrong but Moka wouldn't open up. Why was she pushing him away like this? What could it be?

"Very well," He said in defeat. "I'll leave. But please remember that I am your friend and that I care about you." And so, Kid walked away.

Moka watched in sadness as her closest friend walked away. "Kid," she said softly. Just then she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Ishigami the one responsible. "Huh? Ishigami-sensei?"

"Sorry," Ishigami said as her face suddenly turned sinister. "It seems I can't let you go anymore."

Back at the Newspaper Club, Yukari was looking through her crystal ball. And what she saw troubled her.

"What's wrong, Yukari-chan?" Patty asked, noticing the look on her friend's face.

"That's weird," Yukari said as she looked into her ball. "There's a bad aura enveloping Moka-san and Kid-san."

"Huh?" Patty asked.

"What are you doing, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked, looking at the crystal ball.

"Divination!" Yukari said. "This is definitely a sign that danger is approaching."

Liz, who had been eying Gin, flinched. "D…danger?" she whimpered.

"My fortune telling is always right," Yukari boasted. Then she looked back at her crystal ball. "Where are they?"

Just then the door opened and a troubled Kid walked inside. "Hello, everyone," he said quietly.

"Oh, Kid!" Kurumu said happily.

"Kid!" Gin yelled. "You're late!"

"I apologize," Kid said, looking at the ground. "I…"

"An eighth girl went missing yesterday." Gin said, holding up a piece of paper.

Kid's head snapped up. He had forgotten all about the missing girl case. "What?" he asked. He took the paper out of Gin's hands. His eyes widened when he saw the picture. The girl's face was the exact same one as the statue he had seen in Ishigami's room. Not only that, but when he saw her face, he realized why she had looked familiar. She was that girl who skipped gym class to be with Ishigami. That girl…had been turned to stone! He raised his hand and Beelzebub materialized.

"What the…?" Gin said as he saw Kid do this. "How'd you do that?"

"Liz! Patty!" Kid yelled, ignoring Gin's question. "Weapon forms, now!"

"Huh?" Patty asked with a finger on her lips and her head tilted.

"What?" Liz asked. "Kid, what's wrong?"

"Just do it!" he yelled.

Flinching, Liz nodded. "Okay, okay, we'll do it." Liz and Patty transformed into their gun modes which Kid grabbed.

"Whoa!" Gin exclaimed. "How'd _they_ do that?"

"No time to explain," Kid said. He hopped on Beelzebub, which went into its jet mode, and blasted off through the window, shattering it in the process.

"What the hey?" Gin cried out indignant from Kid's actions.

"Kid, where are you going?" Kurumu called after Kid.

"Moka's in danger!" Kid yelled back.

Gin's ears perked up. "What? Moka's in danger?" He got up. "Don't worry, Moka! I'll save you!"

One by one, the other members of the Newspaper Club got up and headed out the school followed Kid. Unlike Gin and Yukari who took the normal way, Kurumu sprouted her wings and flew after Kid. Each of them were hoping that they weren't too late.

Back in the art building, Moka had back up against the storage room door in fear. "What's happening to you all of a sudden, Ishigami-sensei?" she asked shakily. "Your hair! It's like snakes!"

Ishigami chuckled as she approached Moka. Her hair braids were starting to extend and move in rhythmic sways. The way a snake does for a snake charmer.

"You see," Ishigami said with a smile. "Kid-kun saw a little too much!" Her face turned malicious. "So thanks to him, I'm going to have to put an early end to our playtime." The ends of her braids suddenly morphed into mouths with sharp fangs. "Too bad!" With the crack of whips, the snake-like brads shot towards Moka.

"Kyaaaa!" Moka cried as one of the braids sank its fangs into her left wrist.

One by one the other braids attacked Moka. Panicked, Moka fell backwards in an attempt to dodge them and the snakes wound up breaking the storage room door down. Moka tumbled alongside the door.

"Uhh," Moka groaned as she tried to get back up. "Ooo…where am I?" The sound of crying reached Moka's ears. She looked up.

Standing before her were seven statues of different girls. Each one doing a different pose in the room. And the crying seemed to be coming from them.

"What's going on?" Moka asked. "The statues are crying as if they are real." Moka then cringed in pain as she felt her left arm freezing up. She looked at it and saw to her horror that was turning to stone. "Wha… No! My left hand feels like it's stone…"

"It's the Gorgon power of transformation into stone!" Ishigami said as she entered the storage room. "Any living thing bitten by one of my snakelike hairs will turn into stone. You, too, will soon be completely turned to stone just like those other girls."

Moka looked at Ishigami in horror. "No, you couldn't mean…then the other statues in this room are all…"

"The beautiful students of this academy!" Ishigami confirmed. "Yes, I've turned them all to stone." She gave Moka a sinister smile. "Isn't it artistic? And you, too, will be turned into stone and added to my art collection, Akashiya Moka."

By now, all of Ishigami's hair had transformed. Her head was now entirely filled with snakes.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary**

**Gorgon:** From Greek mythology, a fearsome monster with snakes as hair. They have the power to turn living things to stone. Stronger ones can turn anyone who simply looks at them into stone.

Cracking like whips, the snakes launched themselves at Moka and began to wrap around her body.

"Eya!" Moka screamed as the snakes constricted her. Some wrapped around her legs, others wrapped her arms, and others wrapped around her torso.

"Huhu," Ishigami laughed. "Aren't you beautiful?" she complimented Moka. "And I will further elevate your beauty for you, isn't that an honor?"

"Sensei," Moka said weakly as the snakes tightened their grip on her. "So all those students going missing…it was because of you, wasn't it?"

Ishigami smiled. "Take a look at these girls," she said as she walked over to one of them, cupping the girl's cheeks. "They're crying! Even though they're stone, they're alive! They have emotion-sadness and despair. They can't move, they can't die, all they can do is cry." She brought her face closer to the statue's. "Oohhh! How beautiful is this? Is this not true art?"

Moka trembled as she stared at her teacher in fear. Ishigami brought her attention back to Moka. "Well then," she said. "It's about time I put the finishing touches on you."

"Nooooo!" Moka cried, her eyes squeezed shut and tears about to fall.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Ishigami howled. She then fell to her knees and began shaking in pain. Opening her eyes, Moka looked up to see who had come to her rescue. Standing in the doorway was Kid, holding Liz and Patty in their weapon forms.

"Kid!" she cried joyfully.

Kid looked down at Ishigami.

"_Kid,"_ Liz said in her gun form. _"That woman…she…she…she's got snakes for hair! Ah, it's a Medus, don't look or she'll turn us to stone!"_

"_We'll be statues?_" Patty asked. _"Oh, Kid! Are you gonna strike a pose?"_

"_Why are you asking questions like that, Patty?" _Liz cried at her sister. _"I don't want to be turned to stone."_

Silently, Kid walked into the room and took one look around. His eyes landed on all the other statues. One could easily tell that they were the missing girls. Glaring at the kneeling and shaking art teacher, he pressed both of his guns at the back of her head.

"Let Moka go and turn these girls back to normal," He threatened. "Now!"

Ishigami hissed at Kid. "Curse you," she said. "Don't be a nuisance!"

"No!" Moka screamed. "Run, Kid! Don't get turned to stone." Just then the snakes wrapped around Moka's right leg bit into it. "Kya!" she screamed.

"Moka!" Kid yelled. He was about to come at her when he saw that some of the snakes at the back of Ishigami's hair had bitten into his leg. "Gya!"

Ishigami laughed. "Silly boy," she taunted. "I know that Shinigami can reject poisons in their body. But can they block venom like this?"

That clearly meant that the snakes had a poison that turned the victims to stone. Kid didn't know if that could affect a Shinigami or not but he wasn't in the mood to find out. He quickly leaped back and fired more blasts at Ishigami. The art teacher hissed as each blasts hit her.

"What are those?" she asked. "Those aren't bullets."

"_Of course they're not_,_"_ Liz said in her gun form once Kid landed on the ground again._ "They're compressed blasts of Kid's soul wavelength."_

"Soul wavelength?" Moka asked, even though she felt her leg starting to turn to stone.

"That gun talked?" Ishigami asked. Then her eyes widened in comprehension. "Soul wavelength? Those guns are Demon Weapons!" she looked at Kid. "You're not only a Shinigami but you're also a meister!"

"That's right," Kid said. "I am." He aimed his guns again.

"You truly are unique, Death the Kid," Ishigami said. "But why are you interfering? As a fellow artist you should understand."

"What?" Kid asked despite himself, lowering his guns. "What are you talking about?"

"Preserving beauty is my true art," Ishigami explained. "Just as how symmetry is your art."

Kid was furious. "Don't compare my art with your insanity!" he aimed his guns at her.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't recommend that," Ishigami said, wagging her finger. She knew that Kid had the advantage in range, so she needed to improvise. "If you try to shoot me, I might dodge and cause you to hit these poor girls instead." She spread her arms to show all the statues.

Kid's teeth clenched. "She's right," he said.

"_Kid?" _Patty asked.

"_Kid, we've got to do something._" Liz said. _"We can't let her get away with this_._"_

"You're right, we can't," Kid agreed. Then he grinned.

"What's with that face?" Ishigami asked. "Why are you grinning?"

Using his Shinigami speed, Kid appeared right next to Ishigami.

"What?" the art teacher cried out in surprise.

Kid did a leg sweep that knocked Ishigami off balance. But as she started falling, Kid jabbed both of his guns into her stomach and fired. The two blasts sent the art teacher flying into the air and crashing through the roof. Unfortunately, Moka was dragged along with her.

"Moka!" Kid shouted as the vampire disappeared into the new hole in the roof. He quickly leaped up after them.

Ishigami landed on the ground outside. She saw Moka was about to fall and quickly used her legs to place her gently on the ground.

"I wish to preserver you," she said to the vampire. "I will not allow you to be harmed."

"Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you."

Ishigami looked up on the roof and saw Kid looking down at her. She hissed.

"We're out in the open now," Kid told her. "No more statues for you to hide behind."

Ishigami sneered. "That may be," she said. "But I can still fight you."

She removed the snakes around Moka.

"Don't go anywhere, my dear," she said. "Not that you could get far with a stone leg anyway." She looked back at Kid. "It might be interesting to have a Shinigami join my collection."

Kid frowned at her. He pointed his guns and fired.

Ishigami ran to the side to dodge the blasts, moving so that she could reach the house and get at Kid. Once she was close enough, she jumped into the air.

"Got you!" she said, unleashing her snakes at him.

Kid quickly jumped as the snakes slammed into the roof and punched another hole in it. He fired at the Gorgon, who was now wide open. She was knocked back by the blasts and slammed into the ground. Kid landed on his feet and went to Moka's side.

"Moka, are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said weakly. Kid saw her left arm and right leg turning to stone.

"_Kid, we've got to hurry!" _Liz said. _Moka's gonna become a statue soon and we still don't know if you're gonna turn into one too."_

"I know that," Kid said. "So far I haven't felt anything. If I'm not immune to it, then at least I have a higher resistance than most."

"Not for long,"

Ishigami got back up to her feet.

"I'm not going to let you have your way," she hissed. "These girls are mine. And soon, so shall you."

Kid smirked at her. "I'm afraid someone else might have something to say about that." He grabbed Moka's Rosario. "I do believe I have a promise to keep." He yanked it off.

Ishigami had to shield her eyes as Moka's body became covered in light. "What?" she gasped. "What? What is this?"

Patty giggled. _"Ooh, you're in trouble!"_

"_It's all over, now!" _Liz agreed.

Ishigami watched in stunned silence as Moka's body began to change. The silver hair, the fuller figure, and that incredible energy that was coming from Moka. "What in Hades is this extraordinary power?" she asked.

Finally the transforming was done. The awakened Inner Moka glared at Ishigami with her crimson eyes.

"Finally," she said, looking at Kid. "For a moment, I thought you were going to have her all to yourself."

"To be honest, I almost did," Kid admitted. "But I had a feeling you wanted to handle this yourself."

Moka smirked at him now. Then she brought her attention over at Ishigami, at whom she glared. "Shall we?"

Kid raised his guns. "Gladly."

Ishigami snarled. "I don't know what happened to you, but just turn to stone already!"

Inner Moka charged at Ishigami before she leaped into the air. Ishigami was about to attack her when Kid fired at her legs, causing her to fall to her knees. The furious art teacher could do nothing as Inner Moka brought her petrified leg slamming on Ishigami's forehead. Blood shot out.

"How is it?" Inner Moka taunted. "Feeling the weight of your own stone in swift kick." The art teacher fell to the ground in a heap. Feeling satisfied, Inner Moka gently lowered her stone leg down. With that settled, she limped over to Kid. "I thank you, Kid. If it had not been for you, my other self and I would have become stone."

Liz and Patty turned into their human forms.

"So she's defeated," Liz said, looking at the fallen Gorgon. "Now what do we do? We still don't know how to turn the girls and you back to normal."

"Look!" Patty shouted, pointing at Inner Moka's leg.

Confused, everyone looked at it. Much to their surprise, it was slowly turning back to normal. Inner Moka looked at her hand. It was turning back to normal too.

"I guess we needed to defeat Ishigami in order to undo the spell," Kid said.

"No, really?" Liz asked him.

"Yay!" Patty cheered. "Moka won't be a statue now!"

"What's going on?"

The four saw Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin running up to them. Gin's eyes landed on Inner Moka.

"Whoa, Moka!" he cried. "Is that your true form? Man, even after transforming, you're still beautiful."

Inner Moka glared at Gin, causing him to flinch away. "Don not act friendly to me, little dog," she warned. "I have not forgotten what you attempted to do to my other self."

Gin gulped. Even though this new Moka was completely hot, she was definitely someone you did not want to mess with.

"What happened here?" Kurumu asked, looking at the fallen Ishigami.

"That lady had snakes in her hair and turned all the girls to stone," Patty answered.

"What?" Gin, Kurumu, and Yukari cried.

"It's true," Kid said. "Ishigami is actually a Gorgon. She had been turning the girls to stone for a twisted art collection."

Kurumu shivered. "That's horrible."

"So where are the other girls?" Gin asked.

"They're inside," Kid said. "If the spell ended for Moka, then it must have ended for them."

Just then, screams of embarrassment came from within the art building.

"We might want to get them some clothes," Liz said.

Patty laughed. "They're all naked and stuff!"

Gin's eyes flashed. "Naked?" he asked. "I'll get them some clothes!" He ran towards the art building.

"Get back here!" Kid yelled, chasing after him. Kurumu, Yukari, Liz, and Patty followed after him. Inner Moka simply stood where she was, watching all of this take place.

"Even after she pushed you away," Inner Moka said. "You were still willing to come and save her." She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Death the Kid."

The next day had come. The girls were pretty shaken up by their ordeal and were recommended to see a counselor. But it did sound like the girls were going to make a good recovery.

"I'm glad that's over with," Kid said as he sat against a tree.

"Kid!"

Kid turned his head and saw Moka running up to him. He noticed that she was carrying what looked like a canvas in her arms. "Hello, Moka," he said when she reached him. "What's that?"

Moka blushed. "It's for you," she said.

Kid looked at the canvas curiously. "For me?" he asked.

Moka nodded. "Ta-daa!" she showed him what was on the canvas.

Kid gasped. It was a painting of him! Not only was he right in the center of the picture, but Moka had even painted his Lines of Sanzu so that they were fully connected around his head.

"I worked hard drawing you for the theme 'what's important to you'!" She explained. "I hope you like it."

Kid simply stared at her so she went on. What was important to her…was him?

"Sorry for hiding it," Moka said. "I know I worried you, but I knew that you'd want a picture to be perfectly symmetrical and I never really knew how to paint. So I went to learn how to paint from Ishigami-sensei in return for being a model."

Kid's face softened. This whole time, Moka was embarrassed because she was afraid that he wouldn't like her painting.

"Not only did you do a good job, Moka," he said. "But you got me perfectly symmetrical."

Moka nodded. "I even drew your lines completely because I thought you'd like it."

Kid nodded. Seeing this perfectly symmetrical picture made his heart want to burst from sheer joy. "It's…so…beautiful."

Moka beamed. "You like it? You really like it?"

"I love it!" Kid shouted, grabbing the painting and lifting up in the air. "This is the greatest work of art I've ever seen in my entire life!"

Moka's smile shined like the sun. "Thank you, Kid!" she said. "Thank you so much!"

Kid lowered the painting and smiled back at her. "I've got something for you too."

Moka blinked at him. "You do?" she asked.

Kid nodded. "Follow me. We'll get it while I go put this up in my room."

Kid led Moka to the boy's dorm. She waited outside as Kid went inside. She didn't wait long when Kid came back out with a canvas of his own. Unlike hers though, Kid's was covered in a sheet so she couldn't tell what he might have made.

"Here you are, Moka," he said as he handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

Curious, Moka took the canvas from Kid and lifted off the sheet. What she saw made her gasp and her eyes widened.

It was a painting of both Moka's faces. Outer Moka was on the right side of the picture while Inner Moka was on the left side, both drawn to be perfectly symmetrical of each other. Outer Moka had a sweet smile on her face while Inner Moka had that cocky smirk on hers.

"You had asked me to paint something for you some time," Kid explained. "So I made this for you. You will find that both of you are perfectly symmetrical to each other and that I took extra care to detail. I hope you like it."

Moka smiled at him, her eyes shining and a blush on her face . "Thank…thank you," she said shyly.

Kid smiled warmly at her. "My pleasure."

A little further away, a certain Liz Thompson had witnessed everything. She smirked as she watched the scene in front of her. "I knew those two liked each other." Then her smirked turned mischievous. "I am so gonna have fun with this."


	7. Chapter 7: Slime of the Slug

**Chapter Seven: Slime of the Slug**

It was a busy day for the Newspaper Club. Two days after the "Missing Girls" case, they decided to print the article for the whole school to read.

_I must admit._ Kid thought. _I never would have imagined myself joining something like a Newspaper Club. Of course, I never considered using one to right about the importance of symmetry before. And even though I'm working on a different article right now, this is rather nice. A pity that we didn't have activities like this in Death City. Hmm. When I get back home, I should convince father to do something like that._

But not everyone else was as happy as Kid was.

"I can't take this!" Kurumu whined. "It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here."

"I know what you mean," Liz grumbled. "Saturday's are a time for kicking back and doing nothing. I mean, that's what the other students are doing. Instead we're sitting here doing more work."

The group had pushed their desks together and began working on different parts of the newspaper. Unfortunately, Patty was too busy using the extra pieces of paper to make origami giraffes instead. Everyone else let her do her own thing while they continued working.

"It's true," Yukari agreed as she typed on her laptop. "We're just like a mangaka being chased by a deadline. And we're not even getting paid."

"Stop being babies!" Gin shouted to the others. "A newspaper's the same as manga, with strict adherence to deadlines. The incident with the art teacher that's gonna be all over the front page was two days ago, Thursday! Ain't no one gonna call us a newspaper if there ain't no reporting immediately on her. I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the deadline."

"Then would you please help us out instead of relaxing over there drinking coffee!" Moka yelled at Gin, who really was sitting at his desk reading a paper and drinking coffee.

Liz's eyebrow twitched. "Gin," she said. "You're cute and all but you're incredibly lazy."

"Lazy-butt! Lazy-butt!" Patty chanted, causing Gin to have a tick mark on his head.

Yukari giggled at the sight. "He's letting it go to his head just like a manga editor." She pointed out to Kid.

Kid, who was trying to make sure that everything for the paper was symmetrical, looked up at Yukari. "Yukari, why do you keep comparing everything to manga?"

Just then, Kurumu threw her arms around Kid's waist. "Well I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Kid."

Kid rolled his eyes, tired of this routine. Nearby, Liz and Patty were snickering at the embarrassed look on their meister's face.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka yelled annoyed at how Kurumu was latching onto Kid.

"What?" Kurumu demanded, throwing a challenging glare at Moka, which she returned.

Kid sighed while Yukari called out. "The endless quarrels are starting again!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Patty chanted at the two girls.

Liz rolled her eyes now. "Kid, can't you do something about this?"

Kid groaned just as Kurumu hugged him again. "Moka," she said as she stuck her tongue out at the vampire. "I know you want to steal Kid from me but I'm not about to let that happen! I'll never let you have Kid!" Moka flinched at Kurumu's words.

What the Newspaper Club didn't know was that they were being watched. Or at least Kurumu and Moka were.

"Uhuhu," chuckled a figure sitting in a tree near the academy, zooming in and taking pictures with his camera. "There you are, my beloved one. Aaaah, you're so cute! Just watching you isn't enough. I can't take it anymore. Just you wait. Soon I'll be holding you in my arms!"

Back at the Newspaper Club, Nekonome walked in carrying a bag. "Is everyone working hard?" she asked. "I brought snacks!"

"Nekonome-sensei!" Gin greeted.

"Well is the work continuing?" she asked. She looked over and saw how hard the others were working. "It doesn't even look like I need to ask, does it?"

"There are lots of cuts and a lot of pages," Moka said. "It's lots of work."

"Well come on," Nekonome encouraged. "Eat up the snacks and cheer up ok!"

"Snacks?" Liz asked. "Good, I haven't had a thing to eat yet." She looked into the bag and then leaped back in disgust.

"What's wrong, Liz-chan?" Nekonome asked.

"Sensei," Liz said. "The bag is full of raw fish!"

"Raw?" the other girls asked. Kid was too busy perfecting his paper. The girls got up and looked inside. Sure enough, it was full of raw fish.

"Sensei," Liz said. "Why is the bag full of raw fish?"

"It's more delicious that way!" Nekonome pointed out.

_Yeah, to a cat._ Liz wanted to comment until she remembered that Nekonome was a cat. _At least Blair would cook her fish._

"Oh yeah, Kurumu-chan," Nekonome said, pulling a letter out of her pocket. "This letter was dropped in front of the classroom."

"Letter?" Kurumu asked. She took the letter from Nekonome and went off to the side. On the envelope, it read "TO MY BELOVED KURUMU-CHAN" on the top. On the bottom was the name Nagare.

_Love letter?_ Kurumu asked herself._ Who's this? And why now?_ To answer these questions, Kurumu opened the envelope. What she saw made her heart stop. The envelope contained a bunch of pictures of her. Rather, inappropriate pictures. While they showed her underwear instead of showing something worse, they were still embarrassing and Kurumu thought she would die if those pictures ever got around the school. Kurumu then noticed that there was a letter among the pictures.

"If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the "Monster Tree" in the main schoolyard.

Nagare"

Kid noticed Kurumu trembling and holding something in her hand. "Is something wrong, Kurumu?" he asked.

Panicking, Kurumu shoved her hands into the Newspaper Club toolbox that she had been standing next to. She didn't want anyone to see those pictures but she definitely didn't want Kid to see them.

_What's going on?_ Kurumu screamed in her head._ Aren't those my dirty pictures? Meaning this is really a blackmail letter?_

"Ahahahaha!" she laughed. "I kinda just remembered I have something to do so I'll be taking off okay?"

"What?" Liz shouted. "How come she gets to leave?"

"Wait!" Moka called as Kurumu began walking away. "The deadline."

"Take care of the rest for me!" Kurumu called as she left.

Moka sighed. "Kurumu-chan." She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Kid's.

"Kurumu wouldn't leave unless she had a good reason," he reassured her. "We'll just have to pick up the slack."

Liz snorted. "This coming from a guy who was three hours late to class because he was tidying up his home?"

Moka stared. "You were three hours late to class once, Kid?" she asked him.

Kid glared at Liz. "I was making sure that everything in the house was perfectly symmetrical," he pointed out.

Liz groaned. "There is a limit to the insanity you know."

The Monster Tree, a landmark of Youkai Academy. Its name most likely comes from the monstrous-face like formation on the trunk of the tree. And that's where Kurumu was, trying to get to the bottom of her blackmailer.

"Hey!" a voice called from the tree. "I've been waiting for you."

Kurumu looked up to see a boy with a camera around his neck sitting on one of the three branches.

"So you saw those pictures and my letter," the boy said. "I'm glad. Long time no see, eh Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu glared at the blackmailer. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Who do you want? Calling me all the way out here with those dirty pictures…" she reached for the pictures only to realize that they weren't with her.

_Ah, those pictures. _Kurumu thought. _In a panic I hid them in the toolbox and left them there!_

Just then, the boy dropped down from the branch he was sitting on. "I took really cute pictures of you right? I really liked them." He began chuckling to himself. Kurumu grimaced in disgust. Especially when she noticed something like sweat or so dripping down his face.

_Ugh. _She thought. _What's with this guy? He's all slimy with or something. It's a little scary._

The boy looked at Kurumu. "I'm Kanou Nagare. Don't you remember me? It was right after we started school. I walked up to you one day and asked if I could take your picture? You were so thrilled that you even asked me if you were more beautiful than Akashiya Moka. And then you promised me that if I took a good picture, you'd let me go out with you. I was so thrilled." He sighed dreamily. "So that meeting was fate."

Kurumu was panicking inside her head. _I don't remember at all._ She thought. _I guess I talked with lots of guys in order to compete with Moka before I met Kid._

"I've been waiting all this time since then," Nagare said, causing Kurumu to recoil in disgust. "Go on a date with me right just like you promised, Kurumu-chan. Unless you want "those pictures" to be shown to the whole school?"

Kurumu looked at Nagare in horror. Why was this happening to her?

Back at the Newspaper Club, the other members were hard at work.

"Man," Liz groaned. "Why isn't Kurumu back yet? We'd get this done faster if she was helping."

"We have no use for people who run away like that!" Yukari said.

Kid looked up from his work. "Don't you think you're being rather harsh, Yukari?" he asked her. "I'm certain Kurumu had a good reason for leaving."

Liz scoffed. "Then why didn't she tell us what that reason was?"

"Perhaps it was a personal matter that we didn't need to pry in," Kid pointed out. "After all, people are allowed to have their privacy."

_Though I do admit._ Kid thought to himself. _Kurumu was acting rather odd after she received that letter. Does that have something to do with her behavior?_

"You know," Moka said, drawing everyone's attention onto her. "I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of this club."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Thinks of this club?" he repeated.

"Kurumu-chan is here because she likes Kid, right?" Moka pointed out. _And she totally hated me from the beginning._ She added to herself. "The truth is that maybe she doesn't think of us as friends. Because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is really weird!"

_Oh my. _Nekonome thought sadly as she overheard this. _And just when I thought they were all so good at working together. It seems the team isn't together as I thought._

"Moka," Kid said gently. "I understand how you must feel, but we should consider the possibility that Kurumu is doing something important. If it makes everyone feel better, we'll confront her later and see what's going on. Fair everyone?" he asked.

The others didn't reply, merely nodding in a half hearted away. Except for Patty, who was currently leaping around like a frog at the moment.

"H-Hey, what is all this?" Kurumu asked. She was wearing gym shorts and a white t-shirt. "Why do I have to change into gym shorts for a date?"

"It's a pretend photo shoot!" Nagare yelled happily. "Oh Kurumu-chan you look real good in those!" He began taking rapid pictures before Kurumu could even blink.

"This isn't what I meant by date!" Kurumu yelled. "Stop acting like a…"

"Oh," Nagare interrupted. "Are you sure about talking to me like that?"

"Uh…" Kurumu said, not liking that tone in Nagare's voice.

Nagare grinned as wiped some of that sweat or slime off his face. "I have this special ability of finding out what a girl's secrets are. I know a lot about you, Kurumu-chan!" he walked over to her. "For example, stuff like this and stuff like that…" he began whispering in her ear.

"Hentai!" Kurumu screamed, her face a nice crimson.

Nagare's grin widened. "Maybe I'll just tell ev-er-y-thing to Kid-kun, hmmm?"

Kurumu froze. "Why do you know about Kid?" she asked. She began to tremble. "Stop…" she said on the brig of tears. "Anyone but Kid…"

"Then how about we cosplay?" Nagare asked, brandishing a maid outfit.

"Maid?" Kurumu asked weakly. Having no other choice, Kurumu went into the shed nearby the tree to change.

_This sucks. _Kurumu thought. _This guy is going too far. Maybe I should use my powers of illusion as a succubus to control his mind so that he can't disobey me._ She shook her head. _No, I can't. Because I stopped doing those awful kind of things when I first met Kid._

Soon, Kurumu was in the maid outfit and Nagare was hungrily taking pictures. _What should I do? _She asked herself. _And to know everyone's working so hard for the club when I'm doing this._

It was night time and Kurumu had finally been let go. She hated it. That jerk Nagare had forced her to change twelve different times. One the outfits even included a swimsuit. Luckily it was the school one instead of a bikini.

_I wonder if everyone is still working hard? _Kurumu thought nervously as she reached the Newspaper Club. She opened the door and was met with a whole lot of what seemed to be killing intent coming from her fellow members. _Eyaaa! _Kurumu screamed in her head. _They're angry. They're all really angry. I'm gonna get yelled at._

"Welcome back, Kurumu-chan, you're late."

Kurumu was shocked. Weren't they going to yell at her?

"Well," Yukari said. "We're just about to finish up work today."

"We decided to work hard tomorrow and up the rest."

Patty nodded. "So you can leave too, Kurumu-chan," she said sweetly.

Liz looked like she wanted to say something but held back. Instead she followed the others as they left the room. Kurumu just stood there in stunned silence.

_Too late._ She thought in horror.

"Kurumu?"

Kurumu turned around to see Kid still in the room beside her. Immediately she became nervous. Had Kid stayed behind so he could yell at her personally? She clutched her sweater tightly. She didn't think she could bear to have the boy she loved mad at her.

"Kurumu if something's bothering you, you know you can talk to us," Kid said softly.

Kurumu's eyes widened. She gave a small gasp.

"We're your friends," Kid told her. "You can trust us."

Kurumu tried to fight back the tears in her eyes. Even after all this, Kid was still being kind to her. She wanted nothing more than to tell Kid everything. But she was too afraid of what Kid would think of her if he knew. He might see her as trash and have nothing to do with her. Kurumu knew that she couldn't handle that happening.

"It's nothing, Kid," she said with a very fake smile. "I'm fine. Really."

Kid frowned. He wasn't buying it for a second. Something was not right at all. What could it be so that Kurumu wouldn't tell them? This required further investigation.

"Very well," Kid said. "I guess I'd better get going. Good night, Kurumu."

"Good night, Kid," Kurumu replied as she watched Kid walk out the door. As he did, the tears started falling down Kurumu's eyes.

_Even after all this, Kid wasn't angry at me. Not at all._ She walked over to the desks where the articles were. She could tell which ones were Kid's as the papers were made so that they were perfectly symmetrical. She smiled despite the sadness. Kid's OCD was a trait that she found rather adorable about him. _I used to be stuck up and make men into my slaves using my powers as a succubus. Since I was treated so special I never had a real friend. And at the time, I thought that it didn't really matter. Yeah…I'm sure I'm paying now for how stupid I was back then._

"I've got to apologize," She said to herself.

"Huhuhuhuhu! Hey what's wrong, Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu spun around to see Nagare standing in the doorway and smirking at her. "Well, today was really fun wasn't it?" he asked. "Let's have some more fun tomorrow, Kurumu-chan!"

"Nagare-kun, what are you doing here?" Kurumu demanded. "And there is no tomorrow. The date was supposed to be just for today."

Nagare grinned. "That's a really cold tone you're taking with me. Should I show the pictures I took today to Kid?"

Kurumu was horrified. "What? No! You told me you wouldn't show them to anyone."

Nagare smiled an evil smile that showed all his teeth. "Then we'll have some fun tomorrow, right?" He told her. "I'm not going to let you go now!"

Kurumu flinched away in fear.

"I'm afraid I won't leave you with any choice."

"Huh?" Nagare asked as he started to turn around…

Bam! Nagare went crashing into some of the desks after his face got smashed in by a fist. Shaking the stars from his head, he looked up to see who his attacker was. He paled when he saw who it was. "D…Death the Kid?"

Sure enough, Kid now stood in the doorway with an angry look on his face.

"K..Kid?" Kurumu asked.

"I had come back because I thought the stack of papers lying on my desk were a little more to the left," Kid explained to Kurumu. "And when I got here I overheard everything." He walked over to Nagare, who began to sweat more. The stalker guy tried to climb away but Kid grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up.

"I don't know what is going on," he said. "But apparently you were blackmailing Kurumu." His face darkened. "I don't take kindly to those who blackmail my friends."

Nagare gulped in fear. Kid's eyes hardened. "Don't ever come near Kurumu again." He threatened. "Understand?" Then without waiting for an answer, Kid dropped him to the floor. Nagare and Kurumu just watched as Kid walked over to his desk and looked at his stack of paper. "Ah, just my imagination after all. Still, one must always be careful when it comes to symmetry." He looked back at Kurumu and smiled. "Come on, Kurumu. Let's leave."

Kurumu never felt so happy in her life. Kid had saved her from that creep. And pretty much any guy by now knew not to mess with Death the Kid. Maybe her Nagare problems were finally over. Sticking out her tongue at Nagare for good measure, Kurumu happily followed Kid as they left the room.

Nagare was furious. "Curse you, Death the Kid," he said. "Kurumu-chan belongs to me, not you." He walked over to the desk Kid had looked at and noticed all the paper work on Kid's and the others. "Hmm," he said as he looked at the work. "A half finished newspaper." He smiled evilly. "This is nice!"

The next day…

"Kyaaaa!" Moka's scream came from the Newspaper Club. "They're gone? The drafts we had half finished yesterday…they're all gone!"

"Whaaaat?" the other members cried. Except Patty who was watching some bird outside the window.

"That's crazy!" Gin exclaimed. "They were stolen?"

"What are we going to do?" Moka asked. "We won't make it in time if we do them all over."

"Iyaaah!" Yukari screamed, looking at her computer. "My data was even deleted! My backup disk is gone too…and on top of that, they read my diary!"

Liz sweatdropped at Yukari. "You put your diary on there?" she asked.

"And even worse," Yukari said. "The keyboard is all slimy like there were slugs crawling on it."

"Slimy?" Kurumu asked. She shivered. _It's him_! She thought. _He was still in the room when Kid and I left. Then this is just more blackmail towards me. By him keeping those drafts he is trying to make me do as I please._

_Idiot! _Kid thought to himself. _I should have known better than to leave our work out in the open for him to steal. Now he can do whatever he wants with them. _Kid's eyes widened when he realized that Nagare could burn them, tear them, or even scatter them all over the place so that they would become rumbled and torn. _My beautifully symmetrical papers! Nooooo! _He clutched his heart as the mere thought was almost enough to make him have an attack

"Darn it, there's nothing we can do!" Gin shouted. "We don't have time to search for the thief now. Start it from the beginning! It doesn't matter if there's not much on each page, just do something!"

Kid pondered. _It's obvious that guy has our work. The only problem is that I don't know where he could be at. Kurumu might know but she might not want the others to find out she's been blackmailed. I need to think._

"Ummm, everyone," Kurumu said, making everyone look at her. "I'm sorry to do this at a time like this…but I'm going to skip the club today."

"Kurumu-chan!" the other girls shouted.

Kid looked at the ground. _She intends to confront that guy. He no doubt intends to use our work as more blackmail against her. And I don't know what type of monster he is, so I don't know about what powers or abilities he might possess. Nonetheless, it would be foolish to let Kurumu face that creep alone._

"What's going on, Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked. "You're just thinking about yourself when everyone else is having a hard time. Don't you think about how everyone else feels?" Kurumu flinched at that.

Kid opened his mouth to tell Moka the reasons why but stopped himself at the last second. _No._ he thought. _When Kurumu is ready, she'll tell them._

_I can't._ Kurumu told herself as she struggled whether or not to tell the others. _I don't know what he'd do with everyone's drafts if I told them the truth. _"I'm going." She said as she turned to leave.

"Kurumu-chan," Moka said. "I thought you were different, but in the end you don't think of us as friends or anything do you! If that's how it is then leave the Newspaper Club and don't come back!"

Kurumu paused for a brief moment, but then she walked out of the room without saying a word.

Kid sighed. _Moka doesn't know what's really going on. _He thought. _I wish I could tell her but that's for Kurumu to do, not me. But that doesn't mean I can't help._

"Liz!" he called. "Patty! Transform!"

"Huh?" Patty replied.

"Kid?" Liz asked. "Why do we have to turn into…"

"There's no time to explain," Kid told them. "Hurry!"

"Uh," Liz replied. "Sure."

Confused by still obeying, the sisters went into their gun forms in Kid's hands.

"Kid?" Moka asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after Kurumu," he explained as he started heading towards the door.

"But why do you need Liz and Patty in gun form?" Yukari asked.

"I'm afraid it's not my place to say," Kid answered.

Moka looked at him. "Not your place to say?" She asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Kid paused at the doorway and looked at Moka. "When Kurumu's ready," he replied. "She'll tell you." With that, Kid ran out the door.

"When Kurumu's ready?" Moka asked. "What does that mean?"

By now, Kurumu had reached the Monster Tree.

"Hey," Nagare called from the Monster Tree. "So you did come. I had a feeling you would, Kurumu-chan."He helped up several pieces of paper a disk in his right hand. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Kurumu glared at Nagare, not bothering to use words.

"Well," Nagare went on as he looked through the drafts. "In any case this newspaper sure is boring. The writing is very childish. And don't you think I'd be a better choice to take pictures? This thing would be better off burnt!"

Kurumu's fists tightened.

"Well, what're you gonna do, Kurumu-chan?" Nagare asked as he put the drafts in his left hand and pulled out a lighter with his right and flicked it on. "What're you gonna do? If you want to protect these then do what I say today."

Bang!

A pink blast struck Nagare's right hand, causing him to drop the lighter. Yelling in pain, Nagare looked to see where the blast had come from.

"I believe I warned you not to come near Kurumu again. You should have listened to me."

Kurumu turned around and Kid standing behind her. In his hands were two pistols that he was holding upside down. The left one was smoking. "Kid!" she cried.

Nagare snarled. "You again!" he yelled.

Kid aimed both of his guns at Nagare. "Blackmailing one of my friends is an underhanded tactic," he said. "I will make you pay."

"_Wait a minute!" _Liz cried. _"You mean this guy was blackmailing Kurumu this whole time? What a jerk!"_

"_Jerk!" _Patty yelled.

"Eh?" Kurumu exclaimed. "Kid, did Liz and Patty's voice just come out of those guns?"

"_Yep," _Liz said. _"It's us alright!"_

"_Hi, Kurumu-chan!" _Patty yelled.

"But how?" Kurumu asked. Then comprehension dawned on her. "Those are their weapon forms!"

Kid nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, Kurumu," he said as he walked closer to the monster tree, his guns still pointing at Nagare. "I believe I have someone I need to punish."

Nagare glared at Kid. "You're always getting in the way," he said. "Kurumu-chan should be mine but she's always thinking about you instead! Well enough is enough! Death the Kid, this is where you meet your end!" Nagare's face suddenly began to ooze. Two strange appendages that looked like stalks popped out of his neck.

Kid's eyes narrowed. "What is this?" he asked.

"I'm a monster as well, you know," Nagare said. "I don't have to rely on using this crap!" he waved the drafts. "I didn't want to use it but I've prepared a trump card to play."

"_Kid, be careful," _Liz warned. _"This guy's about to do something."_

Kid nodded. "I can see that. Well, ready or not, here we go."

At the Newspaper Club, Moka was still pondering over Kid's words. When Kurumu is ready, she'd tell them? What did that mean? Did something happen to Kurumu? How did Kid know about it, then? It must have been something really personal if Kid wouldn't even tell her.

Nekonome sighed sadly as she noticed that Kurumu, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all missing. _This group is breaking up out of nowhere._ She thought in dismay.

"I can't believe it," Gin said in aggravation. "Does that mean the newspaper we'd create doesn't matter to them?"

Moka sighed. She wish she knew. He was missing that they would miss the deadline for sure. She looked at the ground sadly. She had been hoping that the paintings that she and Kid shared with each other would draw them closer together. But now…

"_Fool!"_Inner Moka said from the Rosario. But she was speaking in a quieter voice so that they wouldn't be overheard. Still made Outer Moka jump a little bit.

"_Listen to me," _Inner Moka said. _"Kid has never done anything without a reason you should know that by now. Just because he's missing on this deadline does not mean he doesn't care. Perhaps he found out the reason why Kurumu was missing the previous day. Most likely she is in danger."_

"Danger?" Moka whispered to her Rosario, so that Gin, Yukari and Nekonome wouldn't think she was weird.

"_Kid took his Weapons with him, didn't he? Was it not obvious that the only reason he'd take them is because he'd need them?"_

Moka's eyes widened.

"Oh my!" Yukari shouted all of a sudden. "Hey everyone, I found something awful." Yukari ran toward the others with the Newspaper club toolbox in one hand and a letter in the other. "When I was looking for some clues about the drafts, I found this in the toolbox!" she waved the letter.

"What is it?" Moka asked. She grabbed the envelope and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was the Kurumu's pictures and the letter. "Kurumu was being blackmailed."

"_You see now?" _Inner Moka asked her outer self. _"Kid had found out about the blackmailing and decided to help. He didn't tell you because he felt that Kurumu should be the one to._

Now Moka felt horrible. She had said all those horrible things to Kurumu without even bothering to find out the reasons for Kurumu's actions. Racked with guilt, Moka ran out the door. The letter said Monster Tree. It was possibly that it was where they were now.

Meanwhile, Kid and Kurumu were facing the transformed Nagare, who had jumped off the tree and was on the ground in front of them. He had become some kind of humanoid slug.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Madslug: **A slug monster that enjoys wet places. It likes being a bother, and is often found in swamps and wetlands enjoying scaring humans who come nearby. They eat rotten food and make poison gas with their body. When scared, they use the gas as an attack.

Patty laughed at him. _"Hey, you're all icky and gross!"_

"_If I was in human form, I'd barf right now." _Liz mumbled in disgust.

Nagare laughed. "I'm a slug monster," he bragged. "Thanks to that I can sneak into the girls' room and find out their secrets and weaknesses!"

"_Why that little pervert!" _Liz yelled._ "Kid! Blow his brains out!"_

Kurumu stared at Nagare's slug form in fear. "How many times?" she asked. "How many times have you done this kind of horrible thing to girls before?"

Nagare thought about it. "You know I don't remember," he admitted before grinning. "But you're the prey I've ever had, Kurumu-chan!"

Kid snarled. "This time the predator has become the prey," he pointed his guns at Nagare. "For all the women you have belittled and violated, I place judgment on you."

Nagare laughed, which sounded like someone gurgling mud. "Oh, I've heard all about you, Death the Kid! They say you're one of the strongest monsters in this academy. Well let me tell you something! No matter how strong you are, you can't protect yourself from this!"

Just then a type of gas began pouring out of the appendages on Nagare's neck and towards Kid and Kurumu. Kurumu accidentally inhaled it and became wobbly.

"Kurumu!" Kid called. "What's wrong?"

Nagare laughed. "It's useless!" he boasted. "No one can withstand the power of a slug monster's gas no matter how strong you are." He leered at Kurumu as she started to slowly fall to her knees. "Soon you won't be able to move at all, and then we'll take some nice dirty pictures."

Bam!

Kid's foot collided with Nagare's face, causing the slug monster to hit the tree next to him. Nagare's slimy body absorbed the impact but right now he was shocked. "H…How are you still able to move? My poison gas should have left you paralyzed!"

Kid chuckled but it had no mirth in it. "Apparently you don't know me all that well." He said. "I'm Shinigami and our bodies reject any harmful substances including poison. Your gas won't work on me."

Nagare's eyes widened in shock. His trump card, gone.

With a smirk, Kid raised his guns and began firing. Pink blasts struck one by one into Nagare's body. The slug monster winched in pain from each blast. But as Kid kept firing he noticed something and scowled.

"_Kid, what's wrong?" _Liz asked.

"It's his slimy body," Kid explained. "It makes my attacks less painful to him than it would to another monster. I guess I'll just have to hit him harder."

Kurumu watched in amazement as Kid fought Nagare. Well, it was a really onesided actually since Kid was the only one delivering the blows. She felt so happy that Kid had found out about Nagare. If he hadn't been here…Kurumu shivered. She didn't want to think about it.

"Kurumu-chan!"

Kurumu looked up and saw Moka running towards her.

"Akashiya Moka?" Nagare said. Just then a pink blast hit him in the face.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent," Kid lectured as he continued firing.

Moka ran over to Kurumu's side. "Kurumu-chan!" she said. "We found the pictures and the blackmail letter in the club toolbox. We understand your situation, Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu gasped. She looked at Moka and saw that Moka's eyes were a little watery. "I'm sorry," Moka apologized. "I didn't know about it and misunderstood your intentions. I thought you still hated me. Since I just get in the way of you and Kid, you know."

_Moka_. Kurumu thought.

"I'm going to save you, Kurumu-chan," Moka said tearfully. "Kurumu-chan, you're just as important as Kid after all."

By now, tears were falling down Kurumu's face. "Moka," she said.

Kid decided to go and ahead and end this shortly lived fight. He leaped into the air and did a flip onto Nagare's shoulders.

"What are you…?" Nagare started to ask before Kid jammed both of his guns into Nagare's face. Then he pulled the triggers. The blast caused Nagare to fall backwards and Kid backflipped off of him into a cross formation.

"There," he said. "A point blank blast should do it."

Liz and Patty turned back to their human forms.

"Take that, stupid slug guy!" Patty said to the fallen Nagare.

"Kid!" Liz yelled at Kid. "Did you have to shove us into his face?"

"Quit complaining," Kid told her. "A point blank shot to the head was our best bet of defeating him."

"Is he…dead?" Moka asked.

Kid shook his head. "Highly doubtful," he replied. "I hope I knocked him out at least." He walked over the fallen Nagare and tapped him with his shoe. Cringing at the slime that was now at the tip of it, Kid turned around. "I believe we took care of him."

"Guess again!" Nagare suddenly got up to his feet and wrapped his arms around Kid, his hands covering Kid's nose and mouth.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty cried. Liz looked at her sister. "Sis, weapon form!"

"Got it!" Patty said.

"Oh no you don't!" Nagare yelled as he blasted some of his poison gas at them. The two sisters fell to their knees. Laughing wickedly, Nagare looked at the struggling Kid. "I underestimated you, Kid." He said. "But even you can't be immune to suffocation."

Kurumu and Moka watched helplessly as Kid struggled to break free. But all his martial arts had no effect on Nagare's slimy body.

"Give it up!" Nagare ordered. "There's no power you possess that can save you now!"

_That's where you're wrong! _Kid thought. _I'd rather not waste it on someone like you, but it seems I have no choice. I need to use my Line of Sanzu!_

But before Kid could do it, the ground began to rumble.

"Huh?" Nagare said. "Wha…what is that rumbling?"

"St…stop it!"

Nagare saw Kurumu standing up. Her anger overpowering the poison gas. "Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked.

"K…Kid," Kurumu said as her wings and claws began to form. "Don't touch my precious Kid!"

Suddenly roots began shooting out of the ground and shooting towards Nagare, who dropped Kid in his terror. "What's going on? The roots are attacking! Why is this happening?"

"I'll never forgive you!" Kurumu yelled angrily. "I'll never forgive you for laying a hand on Kid!"

Kid stared in awe. "Her soul wavelength has skyrocketed. What is going on?"

Suddenly the Monster Tree came to life and moved towards Nagare, who was too scared to move. "N…no way," he said. "Is this a dream?"

"_What's this?" _Inner Moka asked from her Rosario. _"So Kurumu's anger has drawn out her potential ability. This is the true power of a succubus!"_

The Monster Tree then raised its roots and began wrapping them around Nagare. "The tree is attacking?" Nagare cried as he was completely immobilized.

Raising her claws, Kurumu flew up into the air and divebombed at Nagare. "Take this!" she yelled.

Nagare shot slimy tentacles out of his hands but Kurumu dodged them with ease. She brought her sharp claw slashing down Nagare's slimy flesh. Blood erupted from his wound.

"Gwyaaaaaah!" Nagare yelled as he collapsed. As soon as he did, the branches and trees began disappearing.

"What?" Kid asked. "The trees are disappearing?"

"_It was an illusion,"_ Inner Moka said from the Rosario. _"What you just saw was all an illusion created through Kurumu's magic. It is said that higher orders of Succabae even have the ability to inflict mortal wounds upon their opponents using only their magic."_

Kid looked at Kurumu in awe. "Don't tell me Kurumu was hiding that powerful ability."

"Wow," Liz said as the poison gas began to wear off. "That's amazing."

"Kurumu-chan is so cool!" Patty cheered.

_It's more than obvious that this school contains some of the most powerful species of monsters within it. _Kid thought._ Under no circumstances can I allow the Kishin to get his hands on this school._

Panting, Kurumu held up several pieces of paper. Kid and Moka recognized them at the drafts to the newspaper.

"The most important things!" She said happily. "I…I got them back."

Kid, Liz, Patty, and Moka all smiled at her.

"Moka," Kurumu said as the four walked back to class. "May I come back to the Newspaper Club?"

"Oh, what are you talking about Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked pleasantly. "We've got to hurry of we won't make the newspaper deadline! A lot has happened but let's on working hard together, ok!"

Kurumu felt her eyes water with joy as the group walked back to the Newspaper Club. Kid smiled at the scene.

"So Kid," Liz said in a low voice so only Kid could hear her. "Who do you like more?"

Kid halted. "What?" he asked.

"Come on," Liz said. "Two girls like that with you all the time? Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Kid scowled. "That is none of your concern, Liz." He said.

"Oh, so you do like one of them," Liz said gleefully. "Which is it? Moka or Kurumu?" Now it was her turn to scowl. "Don't tell me you like them both just to keep your symmetry!"

Kid's scowl deepened.

"Then again," Liz said as she tapped her chin. "Moka's got those two personalities, right? I suppose it might be best if you get together with her. She's two girls in one body. That oughta match your symmetry." She noticed Kid was stomping away in annoyance. "Hey, Kid! Am I right? I was right, right! You do like Moka!"

"Will you just be quiet?" Kid snapped at her.

It was now Monday and Nekonome walked toward the Newspaper Club. "Everyone!" she called. "The deadline has arrived. Is the newspaper finished?" She walked inside and saw that everyone was sleeping with their heads resting on their desks. She then spotted the Newspaper in between Yukari and Moka and picked it up.

"This is," Nekonome realized as she read through it. "Completely finished!" She looked at her exhausted students and smiled. _It looks like they are a close knit group after all! _"Good work," she said although they couldn't hear it. "Rest up and leave the rest to sensei."

And so she left the room, letting the Newspaper Club get the rest she was more than certain they deserved


	8. Chapter 8: Corruption of the Commission

**Chapter Eight: Corruption of the Commission**

It was night time at Youkai Academy Death the Kid was standing in the forest. Once he was certain that there was nobody in his sight, he decided it was time to contact his father. After doing a group of hand motions, Kid aimed his arms at the ground with his index and pinky fingers pointing straight. A purple outline in the form of a skull appeared in the ground and began to glow. Then, a figure appeared within the skull. It towered over Kid, wearing a black robe with many jagged edges and a cartoonish skull mask. It was Shinigami-sama, the most powerful Shinigami in existence and Kid's father.

"Hello, son!" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully. "It's been a while since you last called. Did Liz and Patty make it there okay?"

Kid nodded. "Of course, honorable father," He replied in his polite and dignified manner. "Liz and Patty made to the school safely."

"Good, good," Shinigami-sama said with a nod. "How has school been? You're doing good in all your classes, I take it? And how's that Newspaper Club you told me about? That still going strong?"

"I'm doing fine, father," Kid answered. "And the Newspaper is going well. We'll be handing out our next article tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" Shinigami-sama beamed. "I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying your new school, Kid!" Kid's father then sighed. "I wish I could go and see it for myself."

Kid's face saddened. Even though Asura had escaped his imprisonment, Shinigami-sama was not able to remove his soul from Death City and was possibly permanently trapped there.

"Anyway, father," Kid said, deciding to change the subject. "Are my friends back home doing?"

"Oh they're doing very well," Shinigami-sama replied, cheering up again. "They do miss you but they also understand the important work you're doing." He chuckled. "We had to restrain Black*Star from heading there himself."

"A wise decision," Kid agreed. "Black*Star may be powerful but he's still a human and that would create problems here."

"So Kid-kun," Shinigami said. "How are you friends there doing? I seem to recall you mentioning one by the name of Akashiya Moka rather well."

Kid scowled as his face reddened a little. "I have many friends, father. Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Sendou Yukari, and Morioka Ginei."

"Well, yes that it true," Shinigami-sama nodded. "But I do recall you speaking rather fondly of this Moka-chan the most."

Kid's blush deepened.

"Anyway," Shinigami-sama said, deciding not to further embarrass his son. "How's everything over there? Any trouble?"

"To be perfectly honest, this school is survival of the fittest," Kid analyzed. "But so far, I don't sense any hints of madness which is good."

"I quite agree," Shinigami-sama said. "You see, Kid. The souls of youkai are extremely powerful and most of them have a primal instinct. Have you ever noticed that I never ordered any meister to collect youkai souls?"

"I have noticed that and was curious as to why that was the case," Kid admitted.

"Because doing so would cause the rift between humans and youkai to increase even more so," was the answer. "It would fuel the youkai's bloodlust against the humans and increase their chances of turning into Kishin themselves. It's bad enough when a human becomes a Kishin. Asura is proof of that. I dare not think of what would happen if a youkai ever became a Kishin."

Kid scratched his chin. "I see. That is troublesome."

"And with Asura on the loose and the madness spreading, we can't be too careful," Shinigami-sama said. "I do appreciate you taking this mission, Kid."

"I understand my mission perfectly; father and I will do everything within my power to protect this school." Kid said.

"Wonderful!" Shinigami-sama beamed again. "Well, Kid, I'll leave you to it. Good-bye!"

"Good-bye father!" Kid said. And the projection ended and the skull disappeared. With that, Kid started walking back to the academy.

_What I'm wondering is why father never told anyone about Youkai Academy before. _Kid thought as he neared the school. _Was it because we didn't need to worry about them until the Kishin was free?_

"Waaaaah!"

Kid jumped from the sudden shout in his ear. He turned to see a giggling Moka standing next to him. Instead of the school uniform, she was wearing a casual red dress with an opened, white button up shirt over it. "Did I scare you, Kid?" she asked playfully.

Kid scowled. "Moka…" he grumbled.

"I almost thought you were going to make it," Moka said once she got the giggles out of her stomach.

That was right, the two had planned to go eat dinner at the cafeteria early tonight.

"I just got done talking with my father," Kid said, causing the vampire to look at him curiously.

"Why didn't you use the school phones?" she asked.

"I can use my Shinigami powers to communicate with my father," Kid explained.

"Really?" Moka asked. "That's amazing!"

Kid chuckled. "I suppose it can be. Well then, shall we go?"

Moka nodded with a smile. With that, the two headed towards the cafeteria.

"Kid," Moka said as they sat down to enjoy their food. She was currently eating a bowl of rice. "You told me you were from America, right?"

"That's right," Kid said, setting his tray so that everything on it was perfectly symmetrical before eating.

"Well, I was wondering….where exactly in America do you live?"

Having just completing organizing everything on his tray, Kid looked up at her. "Oh, I never told you?" Moka shook her head. "I come from Death City, Nevada." He got his chopsticks ready to enjoy his dinner.

Clank!

Kid looked back up and saw that Moka had dropped her bowl of rice back on her tray. Her hands just hung in mid-air while she looked at Kid in shock. "Is something wrong, Moka?" he asked.

"D…Death City?" she asked. "As in, THE Death City?"

"You've heard of it?" Kid asked.

"A few things" Moka said. "I've heard tales say that Death City is the home of the most powerful Shinigami in the world. Shinigami-sama himself. Do you know him?"

Kid nodded. "That would be my father."

Moka's Rosario flashed for a moment but it went unnoticed by the Vampire and Shinigami. Meanwhile, Moka's jaw dropped. "Shinigami-sama's your father?" she exclaimed, causing the few people who also came early to turn their heads at Moka. The vampire started blushing from her outburst. "Shinigami-sama is really your father?" she asked again in a much softer voice.

Kid nodded. "He is. I never knew you heard of him."

"Everyone in the youkai world knows who Shinigami-sama is," Moka said. "He's said to be the most powerful, feared, and respected, out of all other Shinigami. I never would have imagined that you were _his _son!"

"Yes," Kid said with a sigh. "It does rather draw a good amount of attention on me."

"I've also heard that humans live inside of Death City and know all about his existence," Moka continued. "Is that true?"

Kid nodded. "Why, yes. In fact, aside from a few exceptions, Death City is completely populated with humans."

"And they know he's a Shinigami?" Moka asked.

"They do and pretty much everyone is fond of him," Kid answered.

Moka looked down at her plate. "I don't see how Shinigami-sama can stand living with humans."

This caused Kid to raise an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" he asked Moka.

"I hate humans," Moka said. She was actually angry which took Kid by surprised.

"Why do you hate humans?" Kid asked.

Moka sighed. "I went to a human school up through middle school." Her face saddened. "I was so isolated. None of the humans believed in monsters so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there. That it'd be better I disappeared."

Kid gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly. "But please believe me when I say that not humans are terrible. I do not deny that there are wicked humans in this world but not all of them are cruel."

Moka looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

Kid nodded. "In fact. Some of my best friends from Death City are humans and everyone in Death City knows I'm a Shinigami."

Moka's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

"Humans in Death City don't care who or what you are," Kid explained. "We accept anyone. We've got witches, magical cats, we've even got a zombie."

Moka looked at Kid in wonder. Was Kid really telling the truth? Kid had no reason to lie.

"But then," Moka realized. "If that's true, why did you come to Youkai Academy? If you live among humans already, there was no reason to come here, was there?"

Here, Kid paused. He didn't think it would be a good idea to go blabbing away his real reason for coming here, but then…he didn't feel right, lying to Moka. "When we're done eating, I'll tell you."

The rest of dinner went by uneasily. When it was done, Kid and Moka were outside on their way back to the dorms.

"The real reason I came to Youkai Acadmey is to protect it," Kid told Moka.

"Protect it?" Moka asked. "From what?"

"A Kishin,"

Here, Moka froze. "A….a Kishin?" she asked. "You mean Kishin exist?"

Kid looked at her. "For youkai, Kishin are the equivalent of the boogeyman. A monster used to scare children so that they don't misbehave. I'm sorry to say, Moka, but Kishin are very real."

Moka began to tremble. She had heard legends about Kishin and their power to spread madness and destruction. But like many youkai, she believed that the Kishin were just scary stories meant to keep you awake at night. But if Kishin were real…

"Not only that," Kid told her. "But a very powerful one named Asura is on the loose. My father has organized a team to deal with him so that his madness does not spread throughout the entire world. He told me about Youkai Academy and wanted to make sure that the youkai here did not become affected by the madness either. So I became a student here to make sure that it doesn't happen."

"But…but that's such a burden to put on one person," Moka said.

"I'm a Shinigami," Kid replied. "It is my duty as one to protect the souls of the innocent from beings like the Kishin."

Moka now gazed at Kid in admiration. "I'm…glad you came." Kid looked around at her, causing her to look at the ground and play with her hands. "It…it allowed me to meet you. My first true friend."

Kid smiled warmly at her. "And it will stay that way," he said. "Because I will not allow the Kishin to harm you or any of my friends." Moka looked back at him. "Well, we better get some sleep now. We're handing out the newspapers tomorrow and I don't think Gin would appreciate us being late."

Moka giggled. "That's true. Um…Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I suck your blood before I go to bed?"

Kid deadpanned. Of course she'd want that.

"Please, Kid?" Moka asked like a little girl wanting candy. "I haven't sucked your blood in I don't know how long."

_And I was rather enjoying it._ Kid thought to himself. Just then Moka tackled him.

"Thank you, Kid!" Moka said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to get both sides."

CHUU!

"Moka!" Kid yelled in frustration.

_I pray that my father never finds out about this. Or that Death Scythe of his never finds out about this either._

"Time for seconds!"

CHUU!

The next day had come and the Newspaper Club were gathered around a stand that they put up in the front of the school.

"There we go," Kid said after they were done setting up. "The papers have been neatly stacked and placed evenly on the table. Absolutely perfect!"

Liz snorted. "Let's just be grateful that it was only stacks of papers otherwise we would have been here all day."

"I hope a lot of people read our paper!" Moka said happily.

"Oh look!" Kurumu called, pointing down the dirt road that led to the dorms. "Here they come!"

Sure enough, students were walking towards the Academy. As they did, the girls began calling out to get the students attention.

"We're the Newspaper Club!"

"Please take a copy of the school newspaper we made!"

"The case of the disappearing female students as well as many other happenings and news about the academy are written in it!"

The students began to take notice of who was calling out to them and when they saw who it was, they began running towards the stand.

"It's Moka-san and she's handing out newspapers!" a boy cried.

"Uwaaai! Kurumu-san is there too!" a second boy shouted.

"Look!" A girl squealed. "It's Kid!"

"Really? He's there too?" her best friend asked.

"Gimme one of those newspapers!" Boys and girls screamed, nearly knocking over the stand. The boys so they could see the Moka and the other girls while the girls were doing it to see Kid. Kid himself was not particularly thrilled with all this attention but Moka's happy smile that their newspaper was a hit calmed him down and made him smile as well.

Liz noticed the two smiling at each other and smirked. _Man those two got it bad for each other. Still, what does the Inner Moka think of Kid? I need to find out._

"I'm so happy our newspaper is a big hit, Kid!" Kurumu cried, embracing him. "I love you!"

Liz frowned. _Then of course, there's that girl._

"Kurumu-chan," Moka whined. "You don't need to hug Kid!"

"What's the problem?" Kurumu asked and she squished Kid's head into her chest. "Kid is mine after all."

"No," Moka said curtly.

"Why you!" Kurumu growled, letting go of Kid so that she and Moka were in each other's faces.

Kid sighed. "Are you two really going to fight after you just made up?" he asked them.

"Hyaaa!" Yukari cried as she and Patty were being chased by a group of guys. "I'm scared! Lolicons are scawwwy!" Patty, who thought they were playing a game, simply laughed as they ran.

"What are you creeps trying to do to my little sister?" Liz yelled as she started beating up the guys who were chasing after Patty and Yukari.

Elsewhere:

"What….the newspaper club?"

"Yes sir! They appear to be currently in the process of distributing their news in front of the school gate. Naturally without _our _permission I might add."

"The Newspaper Club," the first voice said. "So it's _that _gang again. Disregarding us and acting like saviors of justice. Those **scum!**"

"How's it going?" Gin asked as he walked up to the stand. "Are you giving out lots of copies?"

"Oh, Gin-sempai," Moka greeted.

Gin looked at the gang's progress. They were already having to put more papers on the stand. "Ohh, looks like it's pretty big, hit eh?" he asked. We're gonna need to start charging for these."

Moka smiled. "We've already passed out half of them. It makes me really happy!"

"Speaking of which," Liz said. "How about you stop being lazy for once and help us out?"

Gin waved his hand. "Yeah right. Don'tcha know boring work like that is the job of the underlings!"

Liz growled. "You're really lucky you're cute, you know that." She grumbled.

Yukari shrugged as she carried some more papers. "It's cuz the only thing he's interested in is **H** stuff! Just like a stray dog during mating season."

"Woof! Woof!" Patty barked before she and Yukari went into a fit of giggles. Annoyed, Gin turned around to face Yukari.

"As if a flat chested girl like you was good for anything other than badmouthing people," he retorted.

"Hey, I'm famous for my flatchestedness!" Yukari snapped.

Liz made a face. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?" she asked.

"Well then how about I rub them and rub them and make them big, huh?" Gin asked Yukari.

"Eww!" the witch cried. "That's sexual harassment!" She raised her wand, causing a basin to suddenly fall down on Gin's head. The girls started laughing when…

"Gyaaah!" someone screamed.

The Newspaper Club all turned their heads to see a club of students wearing black suit and carrying wooden katanas on their backs pushing through the crowd of students. One even pushed another student out of the way saying: "Move! You're blocking our path! Make way!"

Kid narrowed his eyes. Whoever these people were, they were trouble.

"What's going on?" Patty asked curiously.

"Crap!" Gin said. "It's the Black Suits!"

"Black Suits?" Liz asked. "What does that mean?"

"What are they doing here?" one student asked.

"It's the Youkai Academy guardians! The Public Safety Commissons!"

_Public Safety Commissions? _Kid thought. _Then why is everyone so scared of them?_

Soon, the Safety Commission was in front of the newspaper stand. The tension was heavy as both groups stared each other down.

"Salutations," said their leader, a rather built individual with long, slicked back hair. "I am Kuyou, the manager of the Public Safety Commissions. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Kid stood his ground. This guy and his so called Safety Commissions meant trouble. Of that, Kid was certain.

"Public Safety?" Moka asked. "So you're the ones maintaining the peace of the academy? What can we do for you?"

Just then Gin got in front of Moka, his arms out as if to block her. Or rather, block someone from coming at her. "Gin-sempai?" she asked.

That was all Kid needed to know. These people were bad news and there was a high chance that this might come to blows. Kid tensed up as Kuyou picked up a newspaper and looked at the front.

"So you're the Newspaper Club," Kuyou said. "Well your work is quite good. However…who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this!"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Inspected?" he asked himself.

"Do you understand that it can cause problems for us?" Kuyou demanded as he brought a leg up over the stand. "When a gang like selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this academy!" He brought his leg down and smashed the table, scattering all the paper.

Kid watched in horror as his jaw dropped. "My papers," he mumbled. "My beautifully symmetrical papers."

"Do you understand?" Kuyou yelled. "We're the ones protecting the peace at this academy, the Public Safety Commission! If you are going to do anything inside these school grounds you need to get permission from us without fail! We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future!"

"Hey!" Kurumu cried. "St…stop it! All we were doing was just passing out newspapers!"

"It's no use!" Gin called to her. "You'll only provoke these guys!"

Just then, one of the girl members, who wore a dress version of the black suits and had long black hair, fired a ring of webbing from her mouth which wrapped around Kurumu's right wrist.

"What is this?" Kurumu asked as she tried to get the ring off. "This stuff is stick like thread."

The girl who fired the webbing ran her thumb against her mouth. "I see the Newspaper Club is filled with lowlifes just like always. You look like a stupid and indecent girl! The Newspaper Club hasn't changed a bit from last year!"

Kurumu snarled. "Why you!"

"Last year?" Liz asked. Beside her, Gin hung his head down.

Just then, the black haired girl began stomping on some of the papers. "Don't think you can keep disturbing the peace at this academy."

"Our newspaper!" Kurumu cried as the girl continued stomping on it while laughing.

"Uwah, that's cruel," one student said as he saw all of this take place.

"Shh," his friend warned. "You idiot if you go against them we'll end up like that."

The Safety Commission began walking away. "Keep this in mind," the black haired girl said. "If you ever do anything without our permission again…we're not going to let you off so easily!" With that, she turned around to join the rest of the commission.

"Keito," Kuyou said to the black haired girl.

"Yes sir?" Keito asked.

"You keep the Newspaper Club under surveillance and see how they react…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Those words caused the entire Safety Commission to halt and turn around to see who had yelled at them. Kid was trembling so much rage that his body shook. His fists were clenched so tightly that it was amazing that he hadn't bled yet.

"K…Kid?" Moka asked nervously. She had never seen Kid this angry before. He looked like a bomb about to go off at any minute.

"ALL THOSE PAPERS WERE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid roared in anger. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY SYMMETRY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Liz sighed. "Here we go,"

Patty giggled. "~Uh-oh, you in trou-ble!~" She sang to the Public Safety Commissions.

All around, the spectators watched in speechless shock. Death the Kid was yelling at the Public Safety Commission? That was pretty much a death wish.

Keito snarled. "You want to start something with us?" she challenged.

Kid looked at her and she found herself looking into his fury filled golden eyes. For some reason, those eyes began to scare her. Her! A member of the Public Safety Commission!

Kuyou's eyes hardened. No one had ever gone that far in standing up to them before. Some had, but merely to make themselves look cool. He looked at Kid. There was no fear, no hesitation. This was not some mere bravado like many foolish students had tried to do before. No. That boy looked like he wanted nothing more than to tear the Public Safety Commission apart. And that wasn't all. Kuyou had noticed the stripes on Kid's head. He was well learned in the old ways and knew that those stripes were the Lines of Sanzu, markings that belonged to only one race: Shinigami.

"Liz!" Kid yelled. "Patty! Wea…

Suddenly Gin grabbed Kid and picked him up so that he couldn't move. "I apologize!" he said, bowing his head up and down. "We've always had problems with this one. He has a hard time controlling his emotions."

"Let go of me!" Kid yelled as he tried to get free.

"I promise you," Gin told Kuyou. "I'll do better to keep him under control."

"See that you do," Kuyou said as he turned around. The other members followed him. "Keito."

"Yes sir?" Keito asked, jumping at little when she was addressed.

"Keep an eye on that one most of all," Kuyou ordered, indicating Kid. "That one will no doubt be trouble."

"I understand," Keito said with a nod.

_I don't know what you did_. Keito thought about Kid. _But once you take another step out of line, I'm going to enjoy myself._

One by one, the other students began leave. But boy did they have something to pass along the grapevine. Death the Kid had actually stood up to the Public Safety Commission. Many started talking about how Kid would have lasted. The boys were rather certain that Kid would have lost since he was going up against the Commission. The girls, however, argued that Kid would have won because he was a Shinigami.

Once everyone else but the Newspaper Club had left, Gin put the still struggling Kid down.

"Why did you stop me?" Kid demanded. "They need to pay for ruining the symmetry!"

Gin said nothing, merely hanging his head low.

Moka looked over at Kurumu. "Kurumu-chan, are you okay?" she asked. "That stuff looks sticky."

"Yeah," Kurumu said as she looked at the ring of webbing around her wrist. "Some kind of thread was spun around me and it's hard to get off…" She grabbed the webbing with her right hand and tried to pull it off but it only stretched.

"It's like gum!" Patty said.

Liz cringed. "Gum isn't disgusting like that." She said.

"How horrible," Yukari said as she looked at all their ruined. "What was that? Those guys just came out of nowhere."

"Those guys are the Public Safety Commission," Gin said. "To put it simply, they're like a more aggressive version of the Student Police. In order to protect the peace of this academy, a militant group was established in order to control evil by force. They're the academy guardians, the Public Safety Commissions. They were organized by students and are often called the Academy Police."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Those guys?" she asked. "Then how come we've been the ones doing all the police work around here?"

Gin scratched his hair. "It's because those guys barely actually do anything."

"Huh?" Patty asked. "Why?"

"They've become corrupt," Gin explained. "Today they're just a Yakuza gang, making their force do the talking while they collect money and tributes. They said that if we're going to hand out the paper we have to get their permission, right? That means they were truly asking us to pay them off."

"What?" Moka asked. "I can't believe they're getting away with something so messed up at the academy."

"Nothin' we can do now," Gin said. "We've just got to give in! We've gotta burn all the newspapers to show them that we're not going to stand up against them, that's the only way to appeal to them."

"Whaaaat?" Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari protested. "Burn all our newspapers? But there's a bunch of them we've already handed out!"

"I don't care!" Gin yelled. "Just burn them all! Nothing's gonna come from picking a fight with those guys. It's best if you don't get involved in old fights."

"I refuse,"

Gin snapped his head at the talker, Kid. "Kid, don't do this!" he said.

"I refuse to allow the corrupted go unpunished," Kid said to Gin. "As a Shinigami, my duty is to maintain order in this world. True order, not that racket excuse the so called Safety Commission are doing."

"Kid…" Gin started to protest.

"No offense, Gin," Liz said. "But compared to what we've faced before, that Kuyou guy and his group are nothing."

"And they got Kid angry," Patty said. Then she made a "scary" face. "You won't like him when he's angry."

That caused Gin to remember when Kid had unleashed his Line of Sanzu upon him. Kid had managed to fight on level footing with him under the full moon. And that was only one of the Lines. What would happen if Kid managed to connect the other two? He let out a sigh.

Nearby, Keito, who had eavesdropped on the group, scowled.

"So that boy is a Shinigami, is he?" she asked herself. Her eyes darkened. "And he thinks that allows him to do whatever he wants? I think I need to show that boy his place, Shinigami or not.

"Ooooh, Kid!" Kurumu squealed in excitement as she hugged him. "Nobody stands a chance against you!"

The group was sitting at the outside tables. The only absent one was, of course, Gin. Not that anyone had been paying attention. They had been rather motivated by Kid's declaration that he was actually going to defy the Safety Commissions.

"Hey!" Kurumu said as an idea came to her. "If it comes down to this, Kid and I will pass out the rest of the newspapers. We don't need to burn them like Gin-sempai said!"

Kid was debating with himself on that. A few days ago, he would have been against the idea Kurumu doing something so risky with him. No offense to Kurumu's fighting skill but she had lacked any true experience. However, after witnessing her illusion abilities, he saw that she could be a powerful ally. Then there was Inner Moka of course. She was extremely powerful and wasn't the type to let this type of thing continue.

"Kurumu-chan," Moka argued, "Gin-sempai probably has his own good reasons for this."

"No way!" Kurumu retorted. "That guy's head is just overloaded with perverted thoughts."

Moka didn't know how to argue that one. Mainly because it was true most of the time. But this time she was sure that Gin had a good reason. It wasn't that she didn't believe in Kid either. After all, if Kid was really the son of Shinigami-sama and willing to go up against a Kishin then surely the Public Safety Commission wouldn't stand a chance. But she didn't want things to get worse.

"Wait," she said, not wanting them to jump into things without a good cause. "Just calm down a little and…"

"Fine then," Kurumu said with a smirk. "We'll just go without you! Let's go, Kid!" She started pulling away.

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari yelled. "That girl hit the bull's eye when she said you were stupid and now all the bloods gone to your head!" She started laughing at her.

Angrily, Kurumu bonked Yukari on the head and began yanking Kid away.

"Hold on, Kurumu," Kid said as he wrestled himself at out Kurumu's grip. He looked at Moka. "What does the other Moka think?"

Kurumu frowned. She had remembered the other Moka very well after she and Kid had defeated Ishigami. That Moka was an absolute beauty and made her Kurumu's enemy. If that Moka started trying to get close to Kid, she gulped at this, she might lose him.

Liz noticed the jealous look on Kurumu's face and grinned. This was a pretty interesting love triangle. She tapped her chin. Then again, since there were two Moka, would it be considered a love square instead?

"She's probably not interested," Kurumu said quickly, eager to get away. She didn't mind Outer Moka competing with her but she drew the line with Inner Moka.

"She's a member of this group too," Kid told her. "Her opinion matters just as much as everyone else's."

"She's probably asleep," Kurumu replied. She grabbed Kid and began power walking away.

Liz snickered and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Patty," she told her sister who was looking up at the clouds. "Kid might need us."

"~Okay!~" Patty chirped. The Thompson Sisters ran followed after Kurumu and Kid.

"Kurumu," Kid said as they continued walking. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is my battle, I won't ask you to participate if you truly don't want to."

Kurumu was now carrying a box that contained the remainder of the club's newspapers. The ones that hadn't been trampled by the Safety Commission. Liz and Patty had caught up with them but Kurumu had allowed them to join because she didn't consider the two weapons a threat for Kid's love. Besides, she was kind of hoping to see Kid use his guns again. The way he had used them against Nagare while wearing that suit of his reminded her of those American movies with the spy. Kid was like a secret agent.

Oh the irony.

"These newspapers," Kurumu said as she looked down at the box in her hands. "They're like a treasure to me. I made these with you guys and the others. It's the first thing I've ever made by cooperating with other people! And to have it trampled underfoot for no good reason, I can't back down like this! I can never forgive those Public Safety people!"

Kid folded his arms as he watched her. He looked at the ground and grinned. "I see," he said. "Your mind is made up. Very well, let's get started. Come on, Liz. Patty."

"Let's teach those safety jerks a lesson!" Patty shouted, punching the air.

Liz shook her head. "How do we always get involved in this stuff?"

Suddenly white webbing shot out and stuck to Kurumu's box.

"Heh…don't make me laugh," a voice said. "You really are too stupid!"

Kurumu looked in the direction the web came from. "You!" she screamed.

Standing on a line of webbing between two tree was Keito, holding the line of webbing that the box was dangling from. "It appears you have no interest in being good students and obeying us. Foolish Newspaper Club! As I thought, I should crush you once and for all right here!"

Kid's eyes narrowed. "If you want a fight, then I'll grant you one. Liz! Patty! Transform!"

"Got it!" Patty exclaimed, pumping her fist.

Liz nodded. "Let's put this girl in her place."

The two sisters became two pink beams of light that flew into Kid's hands. The lights dispersed and the two were now in gun form.

Keito's eyes widened in shock. "Demon Weapons," she gasped.

"Sugoi," Kurumu murmured dreamily as she watched Kid aim his guns at Keito. She so wished she had a camera right now.

Kid aimed his guns and fired. The pink blasts cut through the webbing around the newspaper box and through the webbing Keito had been standing on. The creepy girl screamed as she fell and hit the ground.

"_Take that!" _Patty taunted.

"_Serves you right for messing with a Shinigami," _Liz remarked snidely.

"Kurumu!" Kid said. "Get the newspapers!"

"Right, Kid!" Kurumu said. She ran towards the newspaper box. But just as she was about to pick it up, Keito grabbed her leg.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Bang! A pink blast shot her arm. Keito drew it back in pain and snarled at Kid. Kurumu took advantage of the moment to grab the newspaper box and run back to Kid.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked Keito. "You were the one who started this."

Still growling, Keito got back up to her feet. "I see. So the newspaper club is even more defiant than last time."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Last time?" he asked.

"We've been looking at the Newspaper Club since last year and long before," Keito answered. "As a group threatening the Public Safety Commission."

Kid and Kurumu stared in shock.

"The Newspaper Club last year was full of a bunch of fools who had delusions that they could change the academy by themselves. And so for whatever reason, they used their published articles as a means to criticize us. That's why we purged the members of the club and drove it to the brink of folding!"

Kid's glared at Keito. "So that's why Gin didn't want anything to do with you," he said. "Because of what you did to his previous members."

"This academy is a hodgepodge of monsters and it only remains safe because it is under the control of the Public Safety Commission!" Keito yelled. "The Newspaper Club which doesn't even understand that and yet opposes us deserves to be destroyed!"

Kurumu looked at Keito horrified. "How…how could they do such a thing?"

Kid looked at the ground. "Judgment," he said. He took a fighting stance. "Death God Martial Arts: Stance of Sin!" He gave a hard look at Keito. "I'll punish you!"

Keito laughed, throwing her head back as she did so. "You may have caught me off guard with your demon weapons but that won't happen again! I don't care if you are a Shinigami, which I doubt! You'll pay for opposing us!" She then noticed Kid was gone. "Where did he…?" She felt the barrel of a gun press into her back.

"Your mockery of justice," Kid said behind her. "I'll gladly oppose." He fired.

Keito screamed as the pink blast blew up on her back. It was also enough to make her shoot forward and hit the dirt. Kid didn't let up his attack as he began firing rapidly at Keito. The girl's body lurched this way and that each time a blast struck her body. She had no time to dodge or retaliate.

"You are nothing more than selfish bullies who use your authority to do as you please!" Kid yelled at Keito. He stopped firing for a moment and ran towards the girl. As Keito tried to gather her wits together, Kid lunged at her and pivoted his body so that his foot collided with her face. The kick made Keito spin around like a ballerina before landing face first in the dirt.

"What you do," Kid said. "Can never be called justice!"

"Kid!" Kurumu cheered. "That was so amazing!"

Kid's attention was all on Keito. "Tell Kuyou that I'm more than willing to end this right now. If I have to, I will fight him!"

Kurumu gasped. "Kid…"

Weakly, Keito began to push herself up. Although she was gasping, she managed to let out a shaky laugh. "You really think…" she said. "That you stand a chance against Kuyou? Fool! You won't last against _me_!" Keito opened her mouth and lines of webbing shot out. The webbing split so that Kid and Kurumu's right wrists were caught. Keito laughed. "I got you! This is my power, spinning threads! They're tied tightly. You can't get away now can you?" She yanked on the webbing. "I am really going to put an end to you right here and now!"

The yanking of the web lurched forward. Keito then swung the webbing, causing the two to collide into a nearby tree. Kurumu screamed in pain while Kid clenched his teeth.

"_Kid!" _Patty cried.

"_Kid, are you okay?" _Liz asked.

Back over at the table, Moka's head shot up.

"Moka-san?" Yukari asked.

"I wonder what's going on," Moka asked. More to herself than Yukari. "For some reason I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen." She lowered her head. "Kid…"

"Ugh!" Kid groaned as he was flung into a nearby pile of junk. He glared at his attacker. Keito, the one responsible, had undergone a disgusting transformation. Six long and windy spider legs where sticking out of her abdomen.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Jorougumo: **A spider woman who that takes the form of a woman. It has been known in Japan since ancient times. Her appearance is very beautiful, and she uses it to mystify men and eat them. She makes sticky threads within her body and which she uses to strangle and take her prey.

"_Wow!" _Patty said. _"A spider lady."_

Liz was whimpering. _"I thought our spider problems were over after dealing with Arachne."_

Kid didn't comment. He just kept fired at her. Keito used her new spider legs to push herself into the air. Kid aimed up at her but saw that she had fired a blast of webbing from her mouth. He rolled out of the way just as the webbing landed on the junk. He fired at her again, forcing Keito to shield her body with her spider legs. While they were thick, Keito knew that her legs couldn't take much more of this. She opened her spider legs and shot a line webbing from her mouth around Kid's left leg. Before Kid could do anything, Keito pulled him forward too fast for him to fire Liz or Patty. Instead of attacking him like Kid thought she would, she caught him with her lower spider legs. Her upper ones took the thread and began wrapping it around Kid's arms.

"There we go," Keito said as she wrapped Kid. "Can't have you using those nasty little guns now can I?" Her face suddenly became like that of a spider. "I'm gonna drink your body fluids now! Prepare yourself!"

"Kid!" Kurumu screamed. She had already been wrapped around the tree from before and wasn't able to help Kid.

"Patty!" Kid yelled at Patty's gun form. "I'm leaving this to you, okay?"

"_Got it!"_ Patty said. In a flash of light, Patty turned back to normal and snatched Liz, who was still in gun form, from Kid's other hand.

"What?" Keito screeched in shock.

With a psychotic grin on her face, Patty aimed her sister at Keito and unleashed a rapid fire of pink blasts at her opponent. Keito screamed in pain as each blast struck her. Patty laughed insanely as she fired. "Die, spider lady!"

"Kid!"

Everyone, Patty stopped firing too, to look at who had just yelled. It was Moka, who running up to them. Keito hissed. "Another one?" she asked. Seeing her chance, she struck Patty with her legs, causing the surprised girl to crash into the pile of junk behind her.

"Patty!" Moka cried out for her friend. She started running over to see if Patty was okay when Keito shot webbing out of her mouth. The webbing wrapped around Moka's arm.

"You scum!" Keito screeched at her many opponents. "We are this academy's order and justice! Raising your hands against me means a death sentence. Now die and think about what you've done in Hell!"

"Kyaaa!" Moka screamed as Keito raised one of her legs to pierce her.

But then, Kid leaped in between Moka and Keito. Keito's leg pierced through her webbing and cut Kid free. But it did not make it unscathed and blood shot out of his torso.

"Kid!" All four girls screamed at once.

Kid stumbled for a minute but regained his balance. Chuckling he said. "Don't worry. I've been hit by far worse than that."

Keito was fuming. "You brats!" she hollered. "How far do you intend to go to defy me?" She lunged forward, hoping to sink her spider fangs into either Kid or Moka.

Bam! Kid punched Keito right between the eyes, causing the spider girl to recoil back in pain.

"Personally, I'd finish you off myself," Kid said to Keito. "But that would be selfish of me." He grabbed Moka's Rosario and pulled it off.

"Uwah!" Keito screamed as Moka began her transformation to her true vampiric self. "Wha…what's going on?"

Liz, who had turned back to normal, was with Patty trying to free Kurumu. She shook her head. "That girl really likes to make an entrance, doesn't she?"

Soon, Inner Moka stood for all to see.

"What is that woman?" Keito asked, her legs trembling from the power that Inner Moka was giving off. "Is that her true form? What powerful supernatural energy!"

Inner Moka looked over at Kid, noticing how his chest was bleeding from Keito's cut on him. Even though Kid said he had taken worse, Inner Moka was touched that Kid would actually allow himself to get hurt to protect her outer self. And he allowed her to come out so that she could fight too. Her energy flared around her as she glared at Keito. "How do you do this to Kid?" she snarled.

Keito panicked. She recognized Moka for what she was now. A vampire! Fighting a Shinigami or a Vampire was bad enough but fighting too at the same time…

"Wa..wait! I was wrong!" Keito panicked. "Don't you realize that if you raise your hands to us anymore that you won't get off so easily? This is far enough."

Inner Moka looked at Kid. "Kid," she said. "I'd be more than happy to share this one with you."

Kid smirked. "I'd be delighted."

"Huh?" Keito asked.

Inner Moka then grabbed the webbing around her left arm with her right and yanked forward. Keito was helpless as she found herself shooting forward to her doom. Once she was near, Kid and Moka delivered roundhouse kicks to either side of her face.

"Bwaaaagh," Keito said as blood erupted from her mouth. The defeated spider woman collapsed.

"Isn't it the opposite?" Inner Moka asked the twitching spider. "If you put one hand on me you're not going to walk away. Know your place." Inner Moka then snapped the webbing from her arm. "Are you alright, Kid?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Kid reassured her. "Keito's attack was even more pathetic than Gopher's."

Inner Moka looked at him curiously. "Gopher? Who is Gopher?"

"It's a rather long story," Kid said. "I'll tell you about it some other time."

Kurumu, who had been freed by Liz using Patty to blast the webbing, picked up the box of newspapers. "We did it!" she said happily. "We saved the newspapers!"

Liz looked back at the defeated Keito. "That oughta teach those safety guys not to mess with us."

"Yeah!" Patty pumped her fist. "We kicked butt!"

"Kid," Inner Moka said, causing the Shinigami to look at him. "Earlier you asked my other self if I wanted to help you stand against the Safety Commissions. The acts I have seen them commit are pathetic. They are merely using their power to oppress the weak. For you, Kid, I shall help stand against them."

Kid grinned. "Thank you, Inner Moka." He handed her back her Rosario and faced the others. "Come on, everyone! We've got work to do!"

Nodding, the other three girls walked over to Kid and they began discussing their plans. Inner Moka stayed behind, looking at her Rosario. Her thoughts lingered on Death the Kid as she prepared to put her it back on. Once again, Kid had been willing to take her opinion into account. He had even said that she was a member of the group and that her opinion mattered. Then of course there was the painting Kid had made of her and her outer self. Against her vampire pride, Inner Moka could not helped by feel touched. Ever since she had been sealed, she had been forced to watch as Outer Moka got to interact with the world while she was forced to stay sleeping deep within her own mind. She had always wondered what would happen if people found out about her, the Inner Moka. She had imagined that people would be either too intimidated by her or only pay attention to her Outer Self and ignore her. But not Death the Kid.

And she had learned some very interesting things about Kid. Not only was he a Shinigami, but he was the son of Shinigam-sama. What were the chances of that? The reason it interested Inner Moka so much was that she knew Shinigami-sama well. Not personally of course, but she had heard stories. Stories that the Outer Moka had been unsure whether or not to tell Kid about. Stories of Shinigami-sama and his old ally…one that Moka knew very well.

The fact that Kid, a powerful Shinigami in his own right, was the son of the most powerful Shinigami ever, added with the fact that he actually cared about both Moka's brought only one thought to her mind.

"He is worthy," she said as she put the Rosario back on.

Elsewhere, Kuyou had just been given very unpleasant news.

"You said…Keito was defeated?" he asked the messenger.

"It's worse than that, I'm afraid," the messenger told Kuyou grimly. "It seems that the boy, Death the Kid, has declared that he's willing to challenge you. Even fight you if necessary."

"That Kid really intends to fight us?" another member of the commission asked. "Doesn't he know what happened to the Newspaper Club last year?"

Kuyou himself was furious. Death the Kid had the nerve to defy them in any way possible. First he had the nerve to raise his voice against the Safety Commission, then he fought one of its members.

"So be it!" Kuyou declared. "That foolish believes that he can do whatever he pleases merely because he is a Shinigami. If he is that foolish then I will put an end to him right here and now! I'll destroy him and the rest of the Newspaper Club with my own hands!"

"Huhu," A voice laughed from the shadows behind Kuyou. "Well, wait a minute. Even if you are the police, you can't destroy club for no reason."

"Who is it?" the Safety members cried, looking at the intruder.

Kuyou turned his head. His eyes only gave a brief flicker of surprise when he recognized who it was. "You are…"

"But if it's me," the intruder went on. "I can make them disappear from this academy immediately. "Regardless, right now I'm a little disabled. But in return, I can help you get rid of your problem. It's Death the Kid who is the main source. If it wasn't for him, the Newspaper Club wouldn't dare oppose you. But you must still follow under the laws of the school and need a reasonable cause to punish Kid."

Lacking any eyebrows, the skin around Kuyou's eyes furrowed. "And your point is?" he asked.

"Since I am no longer apart of this school," the intruder said. "I no longer have to abide by the law and free to do as I please. I'm certain you can find a way to use what I can offer you. And use it to get rid of Death the Kid!"


	9. Chapter 9: Fury of the Fox

**Chapter Nine: Fury of the Fox**

Kuyou's eyes narrowed at the intruder, who had offered a partnership in getting rid of the Newspaper Club. Or more specifically, it's most disgusting member, Death the Kid. "Really?" He asked. "I, Kuyou, am the name of Justice at this academy. I protect the peace as a Public Safety Official. Why should I align myself with someone like you?"

The intruder smiled at Kuyou. "Don't you want to see the destruction of the Newspaper Club, which has been defying the Public Safety Commission? It was bad enough when they defied you the previous year, but things have taken a turn for the worse since Death the Kid joined. He is quite popular with the student body. If he continues to defy you and you do nothing, then they will start to see you as a joke. They will no longer fear you and then chaos will reign in the school. All because you allowed that Shinigami to do as he pleases."

Kuyou clenched his fists. "And how can you help us?" he asked.

The intruder smiled. "I know Kid's weakness. Don't you realize that with someone like me, there is a way you can get rid of Death the Kid and in turn the entire Newspaper Club?"

Kuyou studied the intruder. Normally he would not work with disgusting lowlifes like the one in front of him. But he could not overlook Death the Kid. His men had been gathering information upon the young Shinigami. Just like his new _acquaintance _had said, Kid was very popular among the students. And that was only half of the information. Apparently, even before he joined the Newspaper Club, Kid had taken the law into his own hands and became a vigilante like figure. There were talks about how he had saved many boys from being victims to the Swimming Club and how he had saved all of the girls that had been missing. Kuyou's eyes furrowed. No one had the right to take the law into their hands and defy the Public Safety Commission.

"It's shame isn't it?" the intruder suddenly brought said. "In another time, Kid would have been a valuable member to your Safety Commission. A Shinigami and a meister all in one package. Not only that but it's said that great skill is required to wield two Demon Weapons at the same time yet Kid does it with ease. But Kid has become arrogant and pretty much declared himself the keeper of the peace at this academy."

Kuyou snarled. "Listen here!" he growled. "We are the keepers of peace! Shinigami or not, I will not allow any vigilantes at this academy!"

"Good," the intruder said. "So…do we have a deal?"

Kuyou growled a little longer before he finally said "Deal,"

"Wonderful. Now, as you are probably aware, Kid has an obsession with symmetry. From what I heard, he became very upset when you ruined his perfectly symmetrical papers. He became violent and was willing to fight all of you at once. I believe we can use that to our advantage. Now here's what we can do…"

Meanwhile, the gang were at the Newspaper Club. Gin had demanded where everyone had gone and was not happy with what he had been told.

"You friggin stupid idiots!" he shouted. "You're saying not only did you start something with the Academy Cops but you went and beat one of them up?"

Death the Kid looked at Gin coolly. "It was them who started something with us first. We were merely defending ourselves."

"That doesn't matter!" Gin yelled at Kid. "Didn't I say you'd be in monster trouble if you put one hand on those guys? The Academy Police is a violent gang formed right at the center of Japan's monster population. Rotten all the way to Kuyou at the top, it's an organization of bad guys." He suddenly grabbed Moka and pulled her close to him. "I don't know what I'm going to do if my beloved Moka-san gets hurt because of you idiots fighting with those guys!"

Kurumu frowned. "Um, Moka helped beat up one of them in the first place."

Liz sighed. "Typical day in the life of Death the Kid." She looked over at Kid before glancing down at his stomach. It had been bandaged by Moka and Kid didn't seem all that bothered. "Hey, Kid? How's your injury?"

"Eh?" Yukari cried. "Kid got injured?"

Patty nodded while frowning. "Evil spider-lady struck Kid in the stomach."

"Kid!" Yukari cried, tears building up.

"It's alright," Kid said. "My body is extremely durable due to the fact that I'm a Shinigami. Besides I've been hit by worse."

Liz and Patty nodded, remembering the countless fights they had gotten themselves into and the many injuries Kid would receive from those fights.

"Kid," Moka said softly, looking at her Shinigami friend. She too was grateful for Kid's Shinigami body. She didn't want to think of what would have happened if Kid had been some other monster that got hit by Keito's leg.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "You got that horrible wound protecting me."

Kid smiled at her. "No need to worry, Moka. That's what friends do," he said. "They protect each other."

Moka's eyes moistened. "Thank you, Kid," she said softly. "I…" Just then she noticed Kurumu standing behind her and glaring.

"You can't let your guard down," The succubus said as she pushed Moka to the side leaned into Kid. "Kid…are you ok?"

Kid sighed now. "I told you Kurumu, I'm…" But then Kurumu wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll by your side night and day nursing you back to health."

Kid frowned. "Kurumu, could you please let me go?"

Patty giggled. "Kid sure is popular with the ladies, isn't he?"

Liz nodded. "I don't know whose worse, Blair or Kurumu."

Just then Gin walked up to Kid and Kurumu. He yanked Kurumu away from and Kid got up in his face. "What's with you?" he asked Kid. "Why are you more popular than me? I can't understand it!" He grabbed Kid by the ear and started pulling him. "That's it!" Gin said as they reached the door. "I'm gonna take you to the police so that you can fess up to everything and get the death penalty!"

"What? Are you insane?" Liz asked.

"Gin's jealous!" Patty taunted, aggravating Gin more.

"A man's jealous is an ugly thing," Yukari said as Kid and Gin began struggling with each other.

"Unhand me!" Kid yelled.

"Give up?" Gin asked as he opened the door.

"Of course not!" Kid retorted.

"You fools," a voice from the hallway said. "It is much too late for that now."

Kid and Gin immediately stopped struggling when they saw who it was. It was Kuyou and his Safety Commission goons.

"You have raised your hand against us," Kuyou said. "You are prepared to accept the appropriate judgment are you not?"

Kid's eyes narrowed. "So you came in person, Kuyou?" he asked. "Good. So you're not the coward I took you for. If you wish to fight, then I will fight you."

"Kid, what are you doing?" Gin hissed through his teeth.

The Safety Commission members glared in anger at Kid for saying that. Kuyou himself was not bothered by Kid's comment.

"Wait," Gin said. "It was just a quarrel wasn't it? Even if she was a member of the student police, you can't shut the club down for that."

"A quarrel?" Kuyou asked him. "Silence." He looked at the others. "Death the Kid, Akashiya Moka, Thompson Liz, and Thompson Patty, your crime is assaulting Keito, an academy police officer and inflicting wounds upon her. Why don't you come with us?"

By now a crowd had gathered and were taking notice. After hearing Kuyou announce what Kid, Moka, Liz, and Patty had done, they began whispering amongst themselves.

Kid stood in front of Kuyou defiantly. "This will be between you and me, Kuyou." He looked at all the Public Safety members. "All of you will leave Moka and the others out of this. Otherwise," His darkened now "I cannot guarantee the safety of your souls."

The crowd of students gasped. The Safety members were furious now. Kid had the nerve to threaten them? The keeper of the peace?

"No!" Moka said, standing beside Kid now. "I won't let Kid face this alone. I'm coming too."

"So are we," Liz said. "Like we're gonna let you jerks push people around anymore."

"Uh-huh!" Patty nodded.

Stop it!" Kurumu yelled, running at Kuyou. "Let them go!"

Kuyou's eyes hardened at Kurumu. "Move." He ordered.

Kurumu began backing away in fear as Kuyou began to unleash some of his soul wavelength.

_What…what is this man? _She thought. _What strong supernatural energy!_

Kid's eyes narrowed. His soul perception saw Kuyou's soul as surrounded by flames which formed to make the flaming face of a fox.

"Enough!" He said getting in between Kuyou and Kurumu. He flared up his own soul wavelength which clashed with Kuyou's. Everyone could feel the pressure of the two's energy colliding and trying to overpower each other. Kuyou hissed. Kid was indeed powerful and he wasn't even using his Lines of Sanzu yet. Death the Kid was definitely a threat to this academy/ That information he had been given better be correct.

"Kurumu," Kid ordered. "I want you, Yukari, and Gin to stay right here."

Kurumu felt her heart plummet. "Kid…"

"This won't be long," Kid told her. "Leave this to me."

Kuyou snarled and was about to retort when Kid looked back at him. Their eyes met and pure hatred clashed with each other just as powerfully as the two's souls had.

Kid did not back down. "We'll go," he said. "But if any of you lay a finger on these girls, then I will make sure that each and every one of you regrets it."

Kuyou's own eyes narrowed as Kid, Moka, Liz, and Patty began walking with the Public Safety Commissions. As they walked past Kuyou, Patty stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes hardened as Patty run up to catch with the others. Regaining his composure, Kuyou looked back at Gin, Kurumu, and Yukari with a smirk.

"Humph! As if we hadn't shut down you down last year. You're all nothing scum that can't learn from its mistakes." Gin glared at Kuyou "Let's go." With that, Kuyou and the rest of the Safety Commission left.

Gin, Kurumu, and Yukari were all back in the room. Kurumu and Yukari were sitting in their desks while Gin leaned against his.

"Kid," Gin muttered. "What are you thinking? Going against these guys?" he sighed. "It's too late now."

"How can you say that?" Kurumu yelled. "How can just stand by and do nothing after all Kid's done for this club?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Gin asked. "That's what happens when you go up against the Academy Police. I warned Kid and he refused to listen!"

"But…" Yukari said. "Kid's gonna be okay, right? I mean, he's Shinigami. Moka-san told me about Kid's Lines of Sanzu. And he's got Liz and Patty with him! There's no way Kid can lose."

Gin groaned. "You think they'll let him have the chance? Those guys will do anything to get their way! It doesn't matter what it is because they pretty much make the rules! And since Kid is a Shinigami, they'll use every dirty trick they can against him!"

Kurumu and Yukari gasped. Kurumu was about to get up and say that they needed to rescue him but stopped herself. Kid had told her that everything would be fine. Kid told her that he would handle it. And, seeing Kid's power clash with Kuyou's…

"I believe in him,"

Yukari and Gin looked at her. "What?" Gin asked.

"I believe Kid's gonna win!" Kurumu said. "I love him. And love means having absolute trust and faith in your other. So that's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna believe in Kid and get everything ready for him when he gets back!"

"Hold your horses," Gin said. "This is Kuyou you're talking about! Kuyou is the kind of guy who mistakenly believes that without a doubt everything he does is for the sake of justice. Anyone who goes up against him is going against justice and is an evildoer. And he believes that he can do anything for his sake because he is justice. If we go head on with that guy we're the ones who're gonna gonna be in deep…" He noticed Yukari and Kurumu leaving the room. "Heeey! Listen to a man when he's talking!"

Kurumu and Yukari ignored him as they began preparing everything in the Newspaper Club so that it was perfectly symmetrical. After kicking Kuyou's butt, some nice symmetry would definitely make him happy.

"It's okay," Yukari said. "I'm gonna believe in Kid too. I believe he's gonna come back and we're all gonna have fun again!"

"Are you serious?" Gin asked. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"We heard you, and you're wrong!" Kurumu snapped. "Kid is coming back!" She then added in a softer voice. "I know he will."

_What's with him?_ Kurumu asked herself as she tidied up the place. _When it comes down to it he just doesn't want to save Kid does he? This isn't the time to listen to Gin-sempai._

Gin punched the wall in frustration. _This sucks!_ He thought. _If this keeps up it's just gonna be a repeat of last year. Just like the Newspaper Club last year who criticized the academy police and were targeted for destruction. _Gin clenched his teeth. That's why I hate this kind of trouble."

Kid felt his whole body tense as he, Moka, Liz, and Patty were taken to some building outside. It contained a downward stairway which led to some underground corridor. As they continued walking, Kid noticed that there were jail cells along the walls.

_This place._ He realized. _It's some kind of dungeon._

"Look, Kid," Moka said. "This is a dungeon. All the people here couldn't be the academy police's victims could they?"

Liz's face was deathly pale as she looked at the people inside. Many looked starved and malnourished. "Not even Arachnophobia was this bad," she said.

"Let us out!" the inmates screamed. "Let us out of here!"

"All I did was badmouth the academy police a little!"

"All I did was refuse to pay them off and they put me in here!"

Fury built up inside of Kid. This was not justice! This was not justice at all!

"How dare you falsely throw me into prison!" one inmate yelled at Kuyou. His arm turned into a claw and reached for the bars at Kuyou. "Let me out of here Kuyoooo!"

Kuyou smiled a sinister smile. "You low class monster. What do you plan to do to the likes of me?" Fire erupted from his body as he put a hand on his assailant.

"Ugh!" was all the monster could say as he collapsed from the flames. Kid, Moka, Liz, and Patty shielded themselves with their arms from the after fire.

_So he wields fire magic does he? _Kid thought. _I shouldn't underestimate him._

Kuyou smirked at his fallen attacker. "We are the protectors of the peace at this academy. The sacred keepers of justice!" he then put his foot through the bars and stepped on the fallen monster's head. "Anyone who turns against us is an evildoer who has turned against this very academy! I must purge this academy of such evildoers in the name of justice! In order to make this academy a beautiful place for only those who obey the law!"

Bam!

Kid's fist collided with the side of Kuyou's head. The blow was enough to cause the leader of the Commission to stagger in pain.

"Kuyou!" his minions yelled. They raised their wooden katanas and charged.

"Don't even think about it!" Liz yelled as she and Patty turned into their gun forms. Kid caught them and began firing at the Safety Members. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

The Safety members were no match for Kid's gunman skills and one by one they fell before they could even get close enough. One managed to get close and swung his sword at Kid. Kid blocked the sword with Patty and shot said member in the stomach with Liz.

"_Isn't that just like morons,"_ Liz commented. _"Bringing swords to a gun fight."_

"Kid!" Moka cried. "Look out!"

Kid turned around just in time to block as Kuyou punched at him. Although Kid blocked he felt the impact affect him as he was pushed backwards. Kuyou then swung with a kick which Kid ducked under. He aimed Liz and Patty at Kuyou's chest and fired. Kuyou hissed in pain but still remained where he stood and brought a fist down on Kid's left shoulder. The blow made Kid hit the ground. Which Kuyou took advantage of to stomp on Kid's head.

"Kid!" Moka cried.

Kid threw both of Liz and Patty into the air. Liz turned back to normal with Patty's gun form in her hands. She aimed and began firing at Kuyou's face. The blows caused Kuyou to stagger away from Kid, allowing the young Shinigami to get back up to his feet. Liz turned back into gun form and both she and her sister were back in Kid's hands. Kid wasted no time blasting Kuyou nonstop. Kuyou continued to stagger backwards, flailing his hands as if hoping that would block the blasts.

"What do you is not justice!" Kid yelled as he fired at him. "All I see is tyranny and oppression! I cannot allow this to continue!"

Kuyou responded by unleashing a wave of fire at Kid. Kid yelled in pain as he felt the flames scorch his skin. Kuyou took advantage to run up and jab Kid in the stomach. The blow brought Kid to his knees.

"Please stop!" Moka cried as she ran towards them. "Leave Kid alone!"

Kuyou turned to her and punched Moka in her stomach, causing her to fall down in pain. Kid saw this happened as his anger increased a hundred fold. He leaped up so that he and Kuyou were eye level and shot him in the face. Kuyou howled in pain as he grabbed his hurting face. Kid followed up his attack with a kick to the left side of his head. The blow caused Kuyou to stumble.

"Didn't I warn you?" Kid asked angrily. "That if you hurt any of the girls, including Moka, that I would make you regret it?"

The prisoners began cheering Kid on. This was a moment they all dreamed of, to see someone put Kuyou in his place.

Kuyou chuckled as he stood up straight. "You're a good fighter, Kid," he said. "No one has ever given me a challenge before. A pity we hadn't met sooner. You would have made a fine edition to the Safety Commission."

Kid's eyes flared. "I refuse to be part of a corrupted group like yours!" he yelled, aiming Liz and Patty at his enemy.

"Oh my," a voice said from the shadows. "You seem very angry, Kid."

Kid and Kuyou looked at the shadows to see none other than Ishigami Hitomi walking towards them with a sinister smirk on her face. She seemed to be holding something behind her back.

"You," Kid's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, one simple thing, sweet Kid," Ishigami said. "Revenge! You're newspaper club…it took my position, my honor, everything from me! And you let everyone know about everything in that school newspaper of yours." Her face now turned psychotic. "I'm the one who's going to kill your club, Death the Kid! I won't be satisfied until I skin all your bodies, dismember them, and your skulls in with rocks!"

"_Ugh,_" Liz said. _"And I thought Medusa was messed up."_

"_What are you going to do, Kid?"_ Patty asked.

Back at the Newspaper Room, Gin was watching in complete bafflement as Kurumu and Yukari began arranging everything so that it would be perfectly symmetrical.

"How can you do it?" he asked, causing the two girls to look at him in confusion. "How can you have so much faith in Kid?"

"Because I can," Kurumu said. "That's just the type of guy kid is. Liz…Liz once told us that she and Patty used to live on the streets, using their powers to mug people. They had become the most feared pair in the city they lived in."

"Then one day," Yukari continued. "Kid-san came along and asked the two to be his weapons. Having lived in poverty and fighting to stay alive, Liz-san and Patty-chan originally planned to life with Kid-san just so that they could live off his wealth. But over time, they came to admire Kid-san for the type of person he was and eventually forgot all about their plans of using his wealth. Now…now they just want to live and fight side by side with him."

Gin looked at the two in wonder.

"I know it wasn't our place to say," Kurumu said. "But that's the type of guy Kid is. The guy who can turn any situation around and make it better. If he could do that for Liz and Patty, then he can do it now! He's gonna beat those crummy Safety Commission jerks and make this academy a safer place where we won't be bullied anymore!"

Gin simply stared at her. Death the Kid. Was he…was he really capable turning even this whole situation around?

"You see, Kid," Ishigami continued as she eyed the young Shinigami. "I figured out your weakness of symmetry. You can't handle anything being even the slightest bit asymmetrical. That didn't very hard to pull off, but I wanted to make it all the more enjoyable using something precious to you."

Kid's eyes hardened. "Precious?" he asked.

"Exactly," Ishigami replied. "I know that of all things symmetrical, you would cherish something of your own to be the most symmetrical. So I looked through your room to see I could find something truly special. And guess what I found?" She brought forth the object she had been hiding behind her back. Kid's eyes widened and his body froze when he saw it.

From her injured spot, Moka gasped.

In Ishigami's hands was the painting Moka had made. The one with Kid in the center of the canvas and having all of his Lines connected. Kid was furious beyond belief now.

"I remember when Moka first asked me for painting lesion," Ishigmai said. "She wanted so much for you to like your painting that she was willing to become a model for me." She sighed mockingly. "She would spend so much concentration to make sure that everything was exactly. And it was so she to see her fret whenever something seemed off to her. She would go on and on about how you would hate it and call it garbage." She gave Kid that smirk of hers. "She wanted so much to make you happy."

Kid's hands were shaking and his teeth were clenched so tightly that a normal person's jaw would be hurting by now. "Give. It. Back. Now!"

"Ah,ah,ah!" Ishigami said as she wagged finger. She then brought her hand to the painting and placed a nail on it. "One more move and I slash through the painting diagonally. If I do that, the painting won't be symmetrical anymore."

Kid was trembling with so much fury. He wanted so much to blast both her and Kuyou where they stood. But he couldn't. If he did, Ishigami would ruin Moka's painting. That beautiful symmetry would be ruined. But it was more than that. All those long hours Moka took just to make sure that the painting was perfectly symmetrical would be ruined. All of Moka's hard work for a symmetrical work of art wasted. Kid…Kid could never allow that!

"Move it, Ishigami!" Kuyou ordered as he approached her. "Hand the painting over now! Kid has struck me and several members of the Safety Commission. The law allows us to punish him now. And that is my duty. As an Academy Police Officer!"

Ishigami was furious. "You're double crossing me!" she yelled. "I was the one who told you about Kid's weakness. If it wasn't for you, you would have been shot up by now!"

"Oh really?" Kuyou asked her. He raised his hand and shot a blast of fire which engulfed Kid.

"Kid!" Moka screamed in anguish.

Ishigami snarled at him. Then she looked at the flames that Kuyou had fired at Kid. _What heat. _She thought._ What is Kuyou if he can control fire like this! Could those flames be strong enough to burn a Shinigami._

"Humph," Kuyou said as he looked at the smoke his flames made. "Stubborn fool."

Ishigami gasped as the smoke cleared. Kid was still standing. His skin was scorched and his clothes were burnt but he was still standing. _His Shinigami body is quite resistant._ She thought. _Heh. This has become even more of a spectacle than I had expected._

"K…Kid," Moka said weakly.

_This is all my fault. _She cried in her head. _I never should have made that painting. I thought it would make Kid happy. I never…I never wanted it to cause him pain! Kid. I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry!_

"Death the Kid!" Kuyou said gleefully. "For defying the Public Safety Commission and causing physical harm upon its members, I hereby sentence you to death! With my fire, I'll leave no evidence that evil scum like you ever existed."

"No," Moka said as she wobbled to her feet.

"Die!" Kuyou said to Kid as he raised his fist.

"NOOO!" Moka yelled as she tackled Kuyou before he could hurt Kid. Her vampiric strength kicked in, knocking Kuyou off balance and his fire shooting at Ishigami. The gorgon screamed as she tried to dodge. In her panic, Ishigami had dropped the painting in order to shield herself with her arms. But the time she realized her folly, she watched the painting be engulfed by Kuyou's flames.

"No!" Ishigami and Moka screamed at the same time.

Kid felt as if time was slowing down. He watched in horror as the beautifully symmetrical painting that Moka had put her time and effort into was incinerated.

"No," Moka said weakly as the painting was now nothing more than a pile of ashes. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the remains of her gift to Kid flutter to the ground. She collapsed to the ground and began to cry. Her heart felt like it had just been shattered. She was in so much emotional pain that she didn't notice Kuyou towering over her.

"I was going to let you watch your precious Kid burn before her eyes first," He said as he created more flames around his body. "But I guess I will kill you first, Akashiya Moka!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Moka, Kuyou, and Ishigami looked to see Kid standing back up on his feet. His soul wavelength was super charged and he was furious.

"YOU DESTROYED MOKA'S WONDERFUL GIFT!" Kid roared. "A PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL GIFT THAT SHE PUT HER HEART INTO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Ishigami felt her body trembling and sweat dripping from her forehead. Kuyou narrowed his eyes. What was this? What was this power?

"Moka," Kid softly. "Please get out of the way."

Confused and dazed, Moka managed to get up to her feet and quickly ran to the other side of the building. Once she was out of the way, Kid looked back at Kuyou and Ishigmai.

"Liz!" he yelled. "Patty! Soul Resonance!"

"_You got it, Kid!" _Patty said.

"_Let's put these jerks in their place!" _Liz agreed.

Kuyou and Ishigami watched as Kid began undergoing some kind of transformation that poured. Liz and Patty had now turned into two cannons while black rods came out of the back of Kid's arms. He aimed both cannons at Kuyou and Ishigami.

"Execution Mode!" Kid said furiously.

"What is this?" Kuyou asked.

Ishigami stared in horror. Was this the power of a Shinigami?

"_Black Needle Soul Wavelength charge complete!" _Patty said.

"_Sympathy rate stable." _Liz said. _"Noise 1.0%! Feedback in five!"_

"_Four!"_

"_Three!"_

"_Two!"_

"_One…fire!"_

"Death…Cannon!" Kid roared as beams of energy fired from his cannons that hit Kuyou and Ishigami head on. The result was a massive explosion that left skull shaped smoke in it's wake.

Moka and the inmates all stared open mouthed at the powerful attack Kid had just unleashed upon the two. Kid's cannons turned back to regular gun forms.

"Kid!" Moka yelled as she ran towards him. "Kid, are you okay?"

Kid stumbled for a moment but regained his balance. His head hung low. "Kid?" Moka asked. "Kid? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Moka," Kid said. Moka gasped when she saw tears fall from his eyes. "I…I couldn't save your gift."

"Kid," Moka said softly. She reached out and touched his cheek.

The sound of footsteps brought the two's attention back to Ishigami and Kuyou. The smoke cleared and the two's eyes widened. Ishigami was unconscious and her body was badly burned. Kuyou, despite being burned and wheezing, had managed to get back up to his feet.

Kid snarled. _I underestimated him._ He thought. _I didn't think he'd be this resilient to the Death Cannon. I should have put more power into it._

"_Kid!" _Liz shouted. _"Watch out!_

Kid quickly in front of Moka as Kuyou changed shape. Soon, a firey fox with black markings over its body and four flaming stood in front of them.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Youko (Fox Spirit): **The generic term for the Inari,Kudagitsune, and Osaki classes of spirit foxes. Represented by the nine tailed fox, many have very strong supernatural energy. Also, when they beat their tales, they create something known as "kitsunebi" (fox fire) and completely burn any human who does them harm.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Kuyou roared as his fire tails began filling the room with flames. Many of the inmates went further into their cells to get away from the flames.

"Moka, stay behind him!" Kid ordered.

"Death the Kid," Kuyou said in a deeper voice. "You truly possess the power of a Shinigami. But it has allowed you to believe you have the right to carry out justice! You and your precious vampire shall be burned right here by Kuyou. The administrator of this academy's justice!" Fire began to concentrate around the tip of his tails. "Witness my true power! Hazy rolling flame!"

The flames created a vortex around Kuyou until he became a giant wheel of fire! The wheel spun rapidly before it shot towards Kid, who stood between it and Moka.

"Kid, no!" Moka screamed the flame wheel slammed into him. An explosion of smoke and flame caused Moka to fly backwards and hit the ground. She immediately looked up to see what had happened to Kid. "Kiiiiiiid!"

Kid was lying on the ground, his skin blackened in several parts and he looked like he was struggling to get up.

"It appears you were no match for me after all, Shinigami," Kuyou said. "One down and now you're precious vampire friend to go."

Moka's eyes widened as Kuyou suddenly transformed into a man-fox hybrid. He stood up on two legs with his lower body engulfed by flames. His upper body was human lined with the markings of his fox form and the lower part of his arms covered in flames. His flaming tails swished back and forth and through his hair poked his fox form's flaming ears.

"So, Akashiya Moka," Kuyou said as he approached Moka. "Are you ready to die?"

Moka wished nothing more than to be able to remove her Rosario right now. Whenever her other self wasn't fighting, Kid was always the one to protect her. She felt like a burden. And the one thing she never wanted to be to Kid was a burden.

Just then, the whole room began to tremble. Kuyou looked up the shaking ceiling. "What is this?"

"Are you deaf? I thought I warned already not to touch Moka."

Kuyou's eyes widened as he turned around. Kid was rising to his feet and his middle Line of Sanzu was already connecting around his head.

"The Line of Sanzu," Kuyou breathed. "He has one connected?"

The Line fully connected and the whole underground area shook wildly from the power that was unleashed.

Kid assumed a fighting stance. "Death God Martial Art: Stance of Punishment!"

Moka's Rosario flashed. _Now the true battle begins. _Inner Moka thought.

Kid was immediately in front of Kuyou and swung Liz and Patty in an X shaped formation, cutting Kuyou across the face. Furious, Kuyou swiped at Kid but Kid blocked the attack with Patty. Enraged, Kuyou fired a blast of fire, but Kid created his skull shields and used his Death Arm Blocking to withstand the attack.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid yelled. "Soul Resonance!"

Kuyou and Moka witnessed Kid's pistols transform into much larger .42 caliber pistols. On either one was the writing: Death Eagle-.42: Death Military Industries.

"Time to end this," Kid said. He aimed at Kuyou and fired. The Youko howled in pain as the bigger, more powerful blasts struck his body. Kuyou leaped forward and swung his claw at Kid. Kid created a skull shield again and then fired in Kuyou's face. The fox spirit reeled back in pain but then lashed at Kid with one of his tails. Kid gave out a yelp of pain as the fire scorched his skin. Kuyou moved on to the attack but Kid flipped into the air and fired more soul blasts into Kuyou's back. Kuyou then sent waves of fire but Kid once again blocked with his skull shields. Refusing to let anything stop him, Kuyou increased the power of the flames upon Kid's skull shields. Surely if he put enough pressure, the shields wouldn't last.

"No!" Kid and Kuyou both saw Moka running towards Kuyou. "I won't let you hurt Kid anymore!"

"Moka!" Kid cried. "Stay back!"

Kuyou smirked as Moka came at him. "I'll kill you first," he said, creating flames around his fists.

Kid face was pure rage. "You won't hurt Moka ever again!" he raised his arms. "Sanzu Falls…" he lowered them back down and aimed them at Kuyou. "Shot!"

Kuyou could only make a look of utter fear on his face before he was completely bombared as Kid unleashed enough shots to put a whole bunch of Gatling guns to shame. He fired so many that Kuyou's body was engulfed by the gigantic cloud of smoke the countless blasts had created. Finally Kid stopped and fell to his knees panting. Moka was immediately at his side. Liz and Patty turned back to their humans as the Line of Sanzu receded back. The smoke had cleared to reveal an unconscious and broken Kuyou. The leader of the Public Safety Committee had been defeated. As the inmates all cheered and shouted in joy, Moka, Liz, and Patty only had their attention on Kid.

"Kid?" she asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Moka," Kid said. "I just need to catch my breath. Liz. Patty." He pointed at the jail cells. "Please set those people free."

"Got it, Kid!" Liz and Patty said as they ran to the doors. Rather than try and find the key, Liz had Patty turn into her gun form and she blasted the doors open. The countless students were immediately rushing out of their cells and shouting joyously.

"We're free!"

"Thank you so much!"

The inmates then gathered around their savior and helped him to his feet.

"What's his name?" one inmate asked.

Liz grinned. "His name is Death the Kid."

Back at the Newspaper Club, Kurumu and Yukari looked at the room proudly. They had organized everything in a perfect and symmetrical way. Kid would be so happy when he saw it.

"Death…Kid!"

Kurumu perked up. "Did you hear something?" she asked Yukari and Gin.

"Hmm?" Yukari asked.

"I thought I did," Gin said.

"Death…Kid!"

"There it is again," Kurumu said.

"I can hear it!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Death…Kid!"

"It seems to be getting louder," Gin said. He walked over to the room door and opened it.

"Death the Kid! Death the Kid! Death the Kid!"

"Huh?" all three said. It was people chanting. And they were chanting Kid's name.

"Death the Kid! Death the Kid! Death the Kid!"

By now, everyone was getting out of their rooms to see what was the commotion about. Walking down the hall were a group of people who looked like they had been in prison, carrying something over them. It was Kid! His in tatters, his skin was blackened, but he looked rather satisfied with himself. Walking behind the group of people were Moka, Liz, and Patty.

"What's going on?" Gin asked.

"Death the Kid did it!" one of the former prisoners cried. "He beat Kuyou!"

Gin's jaw dropped.

"What? Kuyou?"

"The leader of the Safety Commission?"

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes. Kid lit him up faster than fireworks!"

"It was incredible! And those two girls over there turned into these guns that Kid used!"

"Everyone!" some random student shouted. "Do you know what this means? The Public Safety Commission is over!"

This was greeted by the thunderous roar of cheering and clapping. Kid, Moka, Liz, and Patty had to fight their way past the crowd of admiring students to get back into the Newspaper Club room where Gin, Yukari, and Kurumu were looking at them.

"Kid!" Kurumu cried, hugging Kid tightly. "Oh, I knew you could do it! I just knew you…"

Bonk! A basin fell on top of her head.

"Leave Kid alone!" Yukari yelled. "Can't you see he's injured." She pulled out a bowl with some kind of salve on it. "Here, Kid. This will help take care of your injuries."

"Kid,"

Everyone turned to look at Gin, who seemed interested in studying the ground.

"Kid…I'm sorry," Gin said.

Smiling, Kid walked over and put his hand on Gin's shoulder. "There's no need to apologize. The Newspaper Club has been avenged."

Gin looked up at Kid before giving a small smile of his own. "I owe one, Kid."

"Kid!" Kurumu yelled, hugging him again. "Look what we did!"

Kid took one look at the room and suddenly his eyes lit up in wonder. "You…you…"

"That's right!" Yukari said. "We rearranged the whole room that it would be perfectly symmetrical. Do you like it?"

Kid fell to his knees in admiration. Tears of joy were starting to build up. "It's…beautiful."

And so things seemed back to normal. Gin announced that they would do an article about the end of the Public Safety Commission and about its corruption. Everyone else happily agreed. Especially Kid, who Gin had rewarded by allowing him his own column where he could finally write about the importance of symmetry. It took every willpower Kid had not to pass out in joy.

Finally the day was over and the gang were heading home. Yukari had wanted to add more of her healing lotion on Kid but he told her his body would heal in time. Everyone had gone their second ways except for Moka and Kid.

"I'm sorry the painting you made me got burned Moka," Kid said quietly as they walked to the dorms. "Believe me, I really did like it. It was the most beautiful art I ever saw."

"It…it wasn't all that great," Moka said, looking down the ground.

"What?" Kid asked, shocked. "How can you say that?"

"I…I can do better," she said. "I can make an even better one. Even more symmetrical."

Kid smiled softly at her. "Your painting was already absolutely perfect. Moka. You don't need to change a thing."

Moka looked at Kid. "Really?" she asked. Kid nodded. Moka felt her eyes water up in happiness. "Thank you."

Smiling warmly at her, Kid continued on his way to the dorm as Moka watched him go. Never had she met someone like Kid before. Everything about him was just…amazing.

"_I see you are fond of Kid."_

Moka jumped at hearing her Rosario. She blushed a little at her inner self's words.

"_He is special," _Inner Moka said. _"Powerful, the son of Shinigami-sama, and he cares about both of us."_

Moka smiled brightly. Yes, Kid was all those things and more.

"_He is worthy."_

Moka looked at her Rosario curiously. "Worthy? Worthy of what?"

"_Why…to be our mate of course."_

"Ehhhhh?"


	10. Chapter 10: Evils of the Education

**Chapter Ten: Evils of the Education**

That morning at Youkai Academy, the air was buzzing with gossip.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"They're saying that two days ago in the basement after school…"

**Kuyou of the Public Safety Commission was beaten up!**

Yep, that was the talk of the academy and with good reason of course. Countless people's lives had been made miserable because of the Safety Commission. Either you stayed out of their way, paid them off, or suffered their wrath. Lose-lose situations for everyone except the Commission. To hear that their leader had been defeated had come as the biggest shock of all.

"What? No way!" two girls, one with long black hair and the other with spiky blonde hair, exclaimed after their friend, a girl who had long blond hair, told them the rumor in the locker rooms. Well, locker wouldn't be a good word. They were more like shelves instead of lockers. "Everyone always said that Kuyou was so crazy strong that no one could beat him!"

"And that's not all," their friend continued. "The guy who did it was Death the Kid!"

"Sugoi! Really?" the black haired girl asked.

"Well…they say Kid is a Shinigami so that makes sense. Guess not even Kuyou can match up to a spirit of death," said the spiky haired one.

"Also, you know those two sisters, Liz and Patty? I heard that they're true forms are Demon Weapons and they're twin pistols that Kid uses," their friend said. "People are always talking about what a great fighter Kid is. If he's really a Shinigami and those two are really Demon Weapons, then they must be the toughest team in this school!"

Nearby, an eavesdropping figure lifting a dumbbell snarled when he heard that. "Who are you calling the toughest in school?" he asked quietly.

Speaking of Death the Kid, he was walking to school alongside Moka as usual.

"Well," Kid said to Moka. "Now that the Public Safety Commission has been taken care of, we shouldn't have any more problems with the newspapers."

Moka just walked silently beside Kid, looking down on the ground in deep thought. Curious, Kid looked at her. "Moka?" he asked. "Moka, are you okay?"

"What?" Moka asked, snapping out her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kid. I must have spaced out. What were you saying?"

Kid chuckled. "I was just saying that things might be easier now that the Public Safety Commission is finished."

"Right," Moka said. "Come on, Kid! Let's head to class!" With that, Moka started running towards the school.

The reason Moka had been spacing out was because of what her other side had told her two days ago.

_Flashback:_

"_Ehhhh?" Outer Moka had cried after her other self told her that Kid was worthy of being their mate._

"_Is there any reason why he shouldn't be?" Inner Moka asked._

"_But…but…but…"Was all that Outer Moka could get out._

"_I do not see why this would bother you," Inner Moka said. "You have feelings for Kid, there is no point in denying it."_

"_But…but a mate?"_

"_I cannot think of anyone more worthy of being our mate than Death the Kid," Inner Moka said shamelessly. "He has proven himself more than enough times._

"_But…" Outer Moka tried again._

"_Father would approve," Inner Moka added._

"_Eh?"_

"_You know the reasons why," Inner Moka told her outer self._

And it was those final words that were echoing in Moka's mind as they reached the school. No sooner had they arrived when…

"Morning, Kid!" Kurumu said happily as she hugged Death the Kid tightly. "It's so wonderful to see you this morning."

Kid sighed. "Good morning, Kurumu," he said. Moka on the other hand was annoyed at Kurumu's forwardness.

Kid then noticed Kurumu staring at him, causing him to raise his eyebrow. "Is there something wrong, Kurumu?" he asked.

Kurumu sighed happily and gave him an adoring look. "Kid," she said. "I think I've fallen in love with you all over again."

Kid gulped as he felt his cheeks warm up.

"I knew you could beat him," The Succubus went on. "I just knew it. I just wish I could have been there in person to see you take Kuyou out. All those people he imprisoned talked about how you used some incredible power to defeat Kuyou. Oh, you must have looked so cool! Not that you don't already, of course!"

As Kurumu continued gushing on about Kid, Moka was looking at her friend/rival in concern. She feared what her other side would do now that she (blush) declared that Kid was worthy of being their mate. And she was also worried about what Kurumu would try to do against her other self, as the Succubus would not give up Kid anytime soon.

"Moka!" Kurumu's yell snapped Moka out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Moka asked as Kurumu got right up in her face.

"You saw it happen right? How was it?" Kurumu asked.

Here, Moka paused. She remembered everything perfectly well. Kid and Kuyou fighting, Ishigami showing up with the painting, Kuyou burning the painting, Kid using his Death Cannon, Kuyou becoming his true form, and then Kid used the Line of Sanzu and finally defeated Kuyou.

"Hi, everyone!"

"Hey, guys! 'Bout time you showed up."

Kid, Moka, and Kurumu turned to see Liz and Patty walking toward them. As they did, Moka began to wonder what would happen if Liz and Patty found out that her other self wanted Kid as a mate. Personally, Moka was more worried about Liz's reaction. She didn't know what the older Thompson sister thought of her. More importantly, Moka didn't know what the exact relationship Kid had with the Thompson Sisters was. Was it possible that Kid might see them more than as Weapons or friends?

"Liz!" Kurumu shouted. "Patty! How was the battle?"

Liz groaned, bringing a hand to her head. "You too?" she asked. "That seems to be what everybody's asking about."

"It was so cool!" Patty said. "Kid and Kuyou were fighting, then that mean teacher with snake hair showed up!"

"Ishigami?" Kurumu asked, her eyes widening. She thought they had seen the last of her after her crushing defeat at the hands of Kid and Moka and when she had gotten suspended when her activities had been discovered and exposed by the Newspaper Club.

"Uh-huh," Patty told her with a nod of her head. "She threatened to destroy this painting Moka made for Kid and…"

"Painting?" Kurumu interrupted. "What painting?"

"A picture of Kid that Moka made," Liz explained. "Ishigami stole it from Kid's room."

"Really?" Kurumu asked, feeling her anger rise but keeping her voice even.

"Yeah, but that fox guy burned the picture," Patty said. "Kid was so mad!" Then a psychotic and sadistic grin formed on her face. "Kid beat them up!"

Kurumu backed away nervously from Patty's grin. Then Patty's face turned back to normal with a cute smile on her face. Kurumu sweatdropped. Then she remembered what Patty said and turned to face Moka. The Vampire shivered at the dark aura that seemed to emit from Kurumu.

"A dirty trick," Kurumu said in a low voice to Moka. "Making him a painting behind my back. Just you watch, Moka. I won't lose to you."

Moka sighed. "Kurumu-chan…"

"Hey, morning everyone!" Yukari beamed as she walked towards them.

"Hi, Yukari-chan!" Patty greeted her friend.

"Kid-saaaaaan!" Yukari cried happily. "Everybody's talking you! You've become the most popular guy in school."

Kid sighed. "Personally, I can do without all the attention."

"Why?" Kurumu asked. "You beat Kuyou and ended the reign of the Public Safety Commission. You're a hero to everyone." She hugged him again. "But you will always be my hero!"

Moka sighed. This would be harder than she thought. She felt that Kid had a right to know what her other self was planning. But she was too scared of the reactions. Kurumu would definitely be against it. Liz might be against it. Patty would probably support it. Yukari, Moka twitched a little at this, would no doubt support it since she liked them both. Then of course there was the one reaction she feared seeing most of all; Kid's reaction. Would he reject her and her other self? Or was there a slight chance that…maybe…Kid might return the feelings? Moka sighed again. This was definitely going to be harder than she thought.

"There we go," Kid said. "The toilet papers have been folded neatly into triangles. Absolutely perfect."

Later in the day, Kid had gone to the bathroom when he noticed the stalls had absolutely no toilet paper in them. Checking to make sure that the stalls were clean, which he was pleased to see were, he went straight to work making sure that the stalls had toilet paper. Although he was appalled that each stall only had toilet paper slots on one side instead of both, he did spend his time so that the toilet paper he added had their ends neatly folded into triangles.

"Now that that's settled," Kid said, proud of his work. "I better get going." But then a voice came from behind him.

"Oh, you're the legendary Death the Kid, ain't ya?"

Kid spun around to see a muscular guy standing behind him. The guy wore a white t-shirt with words written on it but Kid couldn't tell what because the towel the guy wore around his neck blocked most of the words. In each of the guy's hand was a dumbbell.

"Your back is wide open you little pipsqueak!" the guy yelled.

Sensing danger, Kid immediately somersaulted backwards and assumed his Stance of Sin at the guy. Grinning, the muscular guy pointed a finger at Kid while still holding onto his dumbbell. "I'm Chopper Rikiishi of the Pro Wrestling Club," the guy introduced himself. "The next time I find you with your guard down, I'm putting you in a cobra twist, understand?"

Kid narrowed his eyes at the guy but did not leave his stance.

"So," Chopper said. "Did you really do it?"

"Am I correct in assuming that you want to know about the battle between me and Kuyou?" Kid asked. "If that is what you're asking, then yes I did beat him."

Chopper nodded his head. "So the rumors keep saying." He looked at Kid. "You know something? I've been wanting his neck for a long time." Chopper dropped his left dumbbell as he said this. When he did so, the dumbbell dug itself into the ground. Kid looked back at Chopper. He looked at Chopper's right hand, which was still holding a dumbbell. Then back at his left hand, which was empty. Right: Dumbbell. Left: No Dumbbell. Right: Dumbbell. Left: No Dumbbell. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left.

"Pick up that dumbbell!" he ordered.

Chopper blinked in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"You originally had two dumbbells!" Kid yelled. "One in each hand, which made you perfectly symmetrical! Now you only have one dumbbell in one hand! That's completely asymmetrical! Pick that dumbbell back up!"

Chopper looked at Kid. "You mocking me?" he asked.

"Pick up that dumbbell now!" Kid repeated.

"You are messing with me! You know what we pro wrestlers seek? What we pro wrestlers seek is ultimate strength!" Chopper yelled. "If I had defeated Kuyou, my strength would have gone up to a new level."

Kid grimaced. _Oh no. It's a new Black*Star! Both of them only care about becoming stronger and they both have no regard for symmetry._

Chopper raised his left hand, which seemed to have grown in size. "What did you think you were doing stealing my opponent from me?" He demanded. "That's why I came here to find out for myself if you're really strong enough to defeat Kuyou!"

Kid prepared himself. "If that is your wish, you trash, I'll grant it!"

"Stop right there!"

Kid and Chopper both paused right before they could fight each other. Both looked to see who it was that just intervened. Standing there in the bathroom doorway was none other than Gin. The werewolf looked at Chopper. "You sure that's wise?" he asked the wrestler. "Messing with the guy that beat Kuyou? Not a smart move if you ask me."

Chopper slouched. _Man, _he mentally whined. _Morioka Ginei. Another guy I wanna fight…but Kid comes first! _Without even picking up the dumbbell he dropped, Chopper turned around and started walking out the door. "This match is cancelled because of the run-in, but I'm coming back for you Death the Kid!" Chopper began to leave the bathroom.

"Pick up that dumbbell!" Kid yelled like a broken record.

Snarling, Chopper walked over and picked up the dumbbell he had dropped. Then he left the room and slammed the door so hard that it deserved credit for managing to stay on its hinges.

"That Rikiishi guy is the kinda despised meathead that has to do flying body attacks on any other guy who he hears is stronger than him," Gin said as he relieved himself. "You never know when or where he's gonna strike next."

Kid groaned, looking at the ground. "I take it that he won't be the last."

Gin shook his head while chuckling. "You took down Kuyou, Kid," he told him. "He was pretty much the alpha male of the school. Now that someone else has gotten the title," he looked back at Kid when he said that. "You, Death the Kid, are now the official alpha male of Youkai Academy."

Kid starred. Alpha male? Seemed rather far-fetched in his opinion.

"But that also means that now you're a target," Gin continued. "The reason no one tried to fight Kuyou was because he had the whole Safety Commission on his side. With the Commission gone and someone else the top guy in the academy, all the fighters here see the title as up for grabs."

Kid shook his head. "I should have known this would happen."

Gin chuckled some more as he washed his hands. "Moka-san told me what you did," he said. "She told me about your Death Cannon and your Sanzu Fall Shot along with your Line of Sanzu kicking in." He looked at Kid one more time, "Something tells me that you won't be losing your title until you graduate."

Kid looked at Gin curiously. Was the werewolf trying to be annoying or was this his way of giving a compliment? With Gin, Kid couldn't really tell.

Kid was now standing on the rooftop of the school, thinking out his new predicament.

"If what Gin's saying is true," Kid said to himself. "Then there might be those who will try anything to defeat me and claim this "Alpha Male" title. They may target Moka and the others. What can I do about this?"

And that wasn't Kid's only concern. Ishigami was nowhere to be found and the trail ran cold. Kid blamed himself for not making sure that both Kuyou and Ishigami were taken care of. But she had been gravely wounded by his Death Cannon attack so even if she did come back, it wouldn't be for a long time.

"Kid?"

Kid turned and saw Moka. She had just come from the stairs that led from the inside of the school to the rooftop.

"So this is where you've been, Kid," Moka said. "I got worried about you because you left the bathroom and didn't come back! Class has already started, you know?"

Kid grinned sheepishly. "I apologize for that, Moka. I had come up here to think."

"Oh?" Moka asked. Suddenly she became nervous. "Kid? I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Kid asked. He then noticed that Moka was right in front of his face. "Moka?"

"Kid…" Moka sighed. Then she perked up and said. "Let me suck your blood!"

Kid nearly stumbled backwards._ Shouldn't I be used to this by now? _he asked himself.

"Just, look," Moka pleaded. "It's been so long, and things have finally calmed down, and I've just gotten so thirsty for your blood."

Kid deadpanned. "That's not very persuasive," he told her.

"But it's okay right, Kid?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. "I always make sure to get both sides. Please?"

Kid paused. Looking at Moka brought him back to the battle with Kuyou. Despite her saying that it was okay that the painting had been destroyed, Kid remembered the complete look of devastation on her face as the painting burnt to ashes. Kid himself had been horrified to see that beautifully symmetrical painting going up in flames. But, if it was possible, Moka looked like she was suffering more than he was.

"It's okay," he said in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper. But Moka heard it clear as day. She gasped and looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Really?" she asked, looking so much like a little kid that Kid couldn't help but smile at.

"Just remember to get both sides of my neck," Kid told her.

"Thank you!" Moka squealed before throwing her arms fully around Kid and sinking her fangs into his neck.

Aside from the painting, Kid dwelled on the other parts of his battle with Kuyou. He remembered when Kuyou had punched Moka and the numerous times he tried to burn her. With what felt like a heavy weight inside of him, Kid didn't want to think of what would have happened to Moka if he had been unable to beat Kuyou. No doubt Kuyou would have killed him and then kill Moka for her being unable to remove the Rosario from her neck and awaken her other self. But Kid said nothing as Moka drank from the other side of his neck now.

"Thank you, Kid!" Moka said happily. "Your blood is so delicious."

Kid chuckled. "No matter how many times I hear that, it's still weird for one of my friends to say that."

Moka smiled at Kid. But as her mind dwelled on Kid's delicious blood, her other side's words came back to her. Moka felt her face get hot.

"Moka?" Kid asked. "Are you okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever." He raised his hand to touch her forehead.

"I'm fine!" Moka squeaked out as she backed away from Kid before his hand could touch her forehead. This only worried Kid further.

"Moka, are you…?"

"I've got to go!" Moka practically screamed. With that, she ran to the door that led to the stairway inside the school. She was in such a rush that she even failed to notice the muscular guy with the towel around his neck walking up the stairs past her.

Kid was baffled as to why Moka had run off so suddenly when someone else came onto the roof. Kid's eyes narrowed. It was Chopper.

"Hey!" Chopper yelled at him. "I don't know what you were doing with that girl up here. But did you enjoy yourself?"

Kid looked at him coolly. He wasn't in the mood for a fight but he had a feeling that Chopper would not leave him alone otherwise.

"Monsters grow old when they forget how to fight," Chopper said. "If you've got the time to mess around, then you have the time to polish up your fighting skills, don'tcha boy?"

Kid said nothing to him, merely entering his Stance of Sin and waiting for Chopper to make the first move. Figuring out that Kid had taken a fighting stance, Chopper grinned. As he did, his body began to change. "Heheh, I've come back. Nobody's gonna stop us up here. We can fight all we want. Alright! Come and get it, Death the Kid!"

Meanwhile, Moka was sitting at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the roof. Her face was still beet red and she was shaking like a leaf.

"I…I can't do it," she whispered to herself. "If…if Kid ever found out…"

"_What's wrong?" _Inner Moka asked.

"Kya!" Outer Moka screamed, startled by her other self.

"_Perhaps I should have explained the situation better to you," _Inner Moka said from the Rosario. _"Just because I said he was worthy of becoming our mate does not mean he needs to become it right now."_

"Re…really?" Outer Moka asked.

"_However," _Inner Moka said. _"You will need to claim him."_

"Isn't that the same thing?" Outer Moka asked in confusion.

"_Claiming him as our mate is the vampiric method of engagement."_

"E…engagement?"

"_Listen to me now. I know that you have feelings for Kid. I am you and there is nothing you can hide from me. You love Kid, don't you?"_

Blushing, Moka nodded. "Yes," she confessed softly.

"_Do you honestly want another woman like that Succubus or someone else to have him?"_

Moka looked down at her feet. "No…" she admitted quietly.

"_Then you must claim him. Has not Kid's actions proved to you how he feels?"_

"But…he might have done that for Kurumu or Yukari or…" But Moka was interrupted as part of the school shook. "What was that tremor?"

Back up top, Kid had leaped to the side from a colossal fist that had punched the floor and caused massive cracks in it.

"Heheh, so how about now? Now that you've see my true form you've got some fighting spirit in you, right?"

Kid glared up at the transformed Chopper. He had grown in size and his veins were popping all over his arms and chest, which was visible since his transformation had ripped his shirt. His teeth had become fangs and small black horns stuck out from his head. Strange fin like structures ran along his head and back.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Troll:** A monster that originated in Northern Europe. The form they are said to take varies from country to country, but at their base they are warlike giants who live in hilly areas and attack human passersby.

"C'mon?" Chopper taunted as he raised his hand. "Show your true form to me. And we'll see who's the strongest man here." He swung his hand down in a karate chop motion. "I challenge you, Death the Kid!"

Kid leaped to the side as Chopper's hand struck the floor, breaking more pieces of it. Seeing that it would be pointless to avoid him, Kid decided he would just have to fight. He jumped on top of Chopper's arm and ran up it to Chopper's face where he kicked him. Chopper's head leaned back a bit and he took two steps back but nothing else happened. He looked at Kid with an annoyed expression from the not very effective attack.

"C'mon, what are you doing?" Chopper asked Kid. "The bell's rung. Get with the program!"

_He's good enough to fight me normally. Of course if I had Liz and Patty this fight would have been shorter. Oh, well. I'll just have to make do._

Kid decided to take the initiative and punched Chopper in both eyes. The troll yelled in pain this time and staggered backwards some more while rubbing his hurting eyes.

"It's a little unorthodox but I see little choice in the matter," Kid said as he ran at Chopper. Chopper saw him coming and swung both of his arms down on the floor. While Kid stopped short before they could hit him, it did make him halt. Chopper then lunged forward with his hands ready to enclose Kid.

"Why won't you show me your true form?" Chopper demanded. "Fight me for real!"

"Kid!"

Chopper and Kid turned to see Moka standing there, looking at the two combatants in confusion. "Kid…" she asked weakly. "What…what is going on here?"

With an evil grin on his face, Chopper scooped up Moka.

"Kyaaa!" the pink haired vampire screamed as she was lifted up into the air.

"Moka!" Kid yelled.

Chopper chuckled. "It appears you have an interest in this girl. Perfect. I can use her! I was getting tired of your lack of fighting spirit."

Kid snarled in anger.

Chopper put his thumb under Moka's chin. "I'll snap this girl's head off right now." He threatened. "Well? You're not about to let that happen are you, Death the Kid? If you want to save her, show your true form and fight me for real."

Kid clenched his fists tightly. "You are a monster among monsters," he said.

Chopper laughed as he raised his thumb under Moka's chin a little. "Just try and stop me by force. If you do nothing, I'll pop this cute little girl's head off."

"Fine," Kid said with a tone colder than blizzard. "Just remember. You brought this upon yourself."

Moka and Chopper watched as Kid's Line of Sanzu began to connect around his head. Chopper dropped Moka as he felt the incredible power that was unleashed once the line fully connected.

"What kind of power is this?" Chopper asked, looking at Kid in amazement. "Is the strength of the one who beat Kuyou?"

"Kid," Moka said as she watched Kid assume his Stance of Sin again.

"_That troll brought it upon himself."_ Inner Moka told the Outer one. _"Let Kid teach him his place."_

Chopper raised his arm and unleashed another devastating karate chop at Kid. Kid did the same move he did the last time. He sidestepped Chopper's arm, jumped on it, and ran up to his face.

"What are you? A one trick pony?" Chopper taunted.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kid replied. He kicked Chopper in the face but this time Chopper actually fell backwards and hit the ground. Before Chopper could get up, Kid raised his leg and smashed his heel down on Chopper's nose. Debris shot out of the ground from the attack and a sickening crunch sound was heard. Chopper howled in pain as he clutched his bleeding nose.

"Challenging me was foolish enough," Kid said darkly. "But provoking me by threatening Moka was suicidal."

Chopper tried to get back up but got hit by a spin kick from Kid and landed flat on his back again. His head shot to the side so fast it was a wonder that Chopper's head hadn't done a 360 spin. But man the side of his face and his neck hurt terribly. He turned his head, slowly and painfully, to see Kid walking towards him.

"If you know anyone else who wants to challenge me," Kid said as he neared Chopper. "Give them this message: If they want to fight me then fight me. But if they harm my friends …then I can't guarantee the safety of their souls."

Chopper's eyes widened as Kid raised his leg again. _I never imagined that I underestimated him so much _was his final thought as Kid brought his leg back down on Chopper's head. The result was Chopper's body digging deeper into the floor and bigger chunks of debris flying everywhere. Kid studied his opponent. The troll was out cold. Receding his Line of Sanzu, Kid looked at Moka.

"Sorry about that," he said kindly to her. "Let's leave."

Nodding, Moka quickly followed after him as the two went back into the school. No sooner had they gotten off the stairs when Liz was running up to them.

"Kid!" she said. "We felt a bunch of tremors. What happened?"

Kid looked at his feet. "Someone wanted to start a fight with me," he answered. "He tried to hurt Moka."

Comprehension dawned on Liz. After Kuyou's multiple attempts to kill Moka, Kid had decided that he wasn't going to put up with anymore attempts on Moka's life from anyone. Although the situation was serious, Liz was trying to fight off a grin that threatened to form on her face. She thought it was cute how Kid was so protective of Moka.

Needless to say, word soon spread how Chopper of the Pro Wrestling Club had been defeated by Death the Kid. Chopper was more than eager to give Kid's message out to anyone who had an interest in fighting him. So everyone of the Newspaper Club was strictly off limits. But since Kid hadn't forbidden people fighting with him, the tough guys of Youkai Academy still saw hope in claiming title as the toughest guy in the school. But boy were they in for it. Sometimes Kid would fight them by himself. Some were pretty impressive but not even close to Kuyou's level. Then there were times when Kid used Liz and Patty in battle. But soon, monsters began to see that messing with Death the Kid was pretty much signing their own death warrant. Ever since the Chopper incident, Kid hadn't needed to use his Line of Sanzu in battle again. Kid wasn't complaining however. The less people that required him to use his Lines of Sanzu the better. But he had a secret. He actually had two of his Lines of Sanzu complete. He hadn't told Inner Moka because he had been a little uneasy at her at first. But after the battle with Kuyou, Kid was more than ready to let both Moka know.

Meanwhile, Moka wasn't having an easy time either. Albeit it was for different reasons entirely. Her other self was always encouraging her to confess her feelings for Kid. But Moka was too nervous. In her personal opinion (and rationally so) she felt that her other side was rushing things too fast. Engagement at such young ages was too fast in her opinion. Inner Moka only made it worse by saying that vampires had done these traditions before. While the traditions were out of date that didn't mean that they were unusable now. But that wasn't Outer Moka's only concern. Even if she agreed to ask Kid to do such a thing, she wasn't certain if Kid shared the same feelings she had.

"Moka?" Liz asked her one day after school. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sir, Liz-chan," Moka said, wondering what the older Thomspon sister wanted with her. Liz led Moka to the outside tables and plopped her into one of the chairs. Confused and a little nervous, Moka fidgeted in her seat as Liz gave her a sharp and calculating look.

"Do you like Kid?" she asked.

Moka squeaked as her face flushed. Her cute little reaction was all Liz needed to know.

"Got to say, I'm impressed," Liz told her. "I didn't think there'd be anyone who could put up with him enough to fall for him."

"Hmm?"

"His OCD," Liz clarified. "All of us back at Death City are used to it but, I never thought a woman would tolerate it enough to see him as something more than a friend."

Moka's blush deepened. "I don't mind," she said. "It just means that Kid likes to keep things in order."

Liz smiled. "You really like him, huh?"

Moka gave a little nod.

"What about the other you?" Liz asked. This question caused Moka to straight out flush and fidget nervously. Liz raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" While Liz found it cute that the outer Moka liked Kid, she was still a little doubtful about Inner Moka. She knew that the silver haired vampire respected Kid's abilities. But what did she think of him as a person? What was Kid to her?

Suddenly the Rosario jiggled on the chain around Moka's neck. Liz looked at it and screamed when she saw a crimson eye looking at her from the center of the Rosario.

"_My business is none of your concern, Demon Weapon,"_ Inner Moka's voice said.

"You…you can talk out that thing?" Liz asked the Rosario.

"_Yes,"_ Inner Moka's voice answered. _"I am capable of using the Rosario to communicate from within my other self's psyche. As for your question, it is none of your business. I have no ill intentions for Kid if that's what you're asking."_

"When Kid's involved it becomes _my_ business," Liz said, despite the fact that she was shaking a little. "I can tell that this Moka," she pointed at the Outer one, "Likes Kid but what about you? I'm not gonna have you treat Kid like a snack."

"_I will do as I please,"_ Inner Moka replied. _"However, Kid is far more than a snack I assure you. You may rest at ease."_

"Then what is he?" Liz demanded.

"_As I said,"_ Inner Moka told her. _"It is none of your concern."_

"Do you like Kid?" Liz asked.

The Rosario said nothing, merely looking at Liz. _"I respect him,"_ she finally answered. _"He is noble, especially compared to the other men at this academy. And he is a powerful fighter. Powerful enough to be on my level."_

_Modest much? _Liz thought to herself. "You didn't answer the question," Liz pointed out. "I was asking if you liked Kid. As in, do you have a crush on him?"

"I've got to go!" Moka screamed. Before Liz could say or do anything to stop her, Moka ran off.

Liz groaned. "Well that got me nowhere. I still don't know if Inner Moka likes Kid or not."

Moka didn't stop running until she was in her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"What would Liz do," Moka wondered, "If she found out that…?"

"_The only time she will find out is when we claim Kid as our own," _Inner Moka told her. _"No sooner than that."_

"But what if she doesn't want Kid to be our m…mate?" Outer Moka asked in a stutter.

"_What does it matter?"_ Inner Moka asked. _"She was against you drinking Kid's blood but Kid still allows you to. Besides, she is a mere weapon. Her words do not matter to me."_

"Well, that's true," Outer Moka admitted. "But you still don't know if Kid…"

Inner Moka did not say anything as her other self tried to rationalize that Kid probably didn't share her feelings. But she saw that the only reason her other self was doing so merely because she wasn't ready to have a mate yet. It was childish in Inner Moka's opinion. So far, she doubted that any other man would be worthy of being her mate than Death the Kid. Inner Moka was attracted to his power. Outer Moka loved Kid for the type of person he was. And both were touched that Kid cared about both of them. It was highly doubtful that many men like Kid existed out there.

It was math class one day and Kid hadn't shown up yet. That was fine with Moka, as she was no closer to telling Kid than she had since he beat Kuyou. Deciding to stop worrying about it for right now Moka focused on the math problem on the board. The teacher was Ririko Kagome, a teacher whose class boys attended only so they could stare at her. She wore short skirt, left a bit of her cleavage show, her lips bearing dark red lipstick, and her glasses made her all the more attractive to the many hormone crazed boys of the school. Despite her appearance, however, Ririko was actually dedicated to teaching and enjoyed going over mathematical problems. But the boys were always drooling over her instead of doing their work.

"If you take alpha times beta from this solution," Ririko told her class as she wrote the equation on the board. "The coefficient of X squared is this based on equation A. If we take this to the next step we can see that this is an easy way to remember a convenient solution as well as a good way to understand the relation of coefficients."

Moka was already taking notes down, her mind back on her work instead of on Kid. Around her, the girls were taking the notes down well. The boys, on the other hand, were too busy having daydreams of walks on the beach with the hot math teacher.

"All right," Ririko said. "Let's solve this problem using this model." She pointed at one of the boys. "Go ahead."

The boy, realizing that he had been called upon, fidgeted nervously in his seat before standing and admitting, "I don't know."

Most of the class laughed at him. Moka, being the kind and sweet girl she was, didn't find it funny to laugh at him. Ririko wagged her finger at the poor boy. "My, my," she said. "You weren't paying attention to your sensei were you? You shouldn't be daydreaming in class." The unfortunate boy hung his head low as he sat back. "After all, the **Semester Test** is coming up soon! We're wrapping up the first semester so study hard everyone!"

Just then the door opened and Death the Kid walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late," Kid apologized. "One of the classrooms was a complete mess so I had to fix everything. Don't worry, the room is now organized and perfectly symmetrical."

"Kid-kun!" Ririko beamed fondly. It was common knowledge that Kid was one of her favorite students by far. He was intelligent, very organized, and she could relate to his love of symmetry. After all, symmetry was used in math equations too. In her eyes, she and Kid were kindred spirits. "Please come in."

Kid closed the door and took his seat in front of Moka. The room was filled with a wide amount of killing intent. The boys had seen the way Ririko had looked at Kid and it filled them with jealousy. Not only was Death the Kid the alpha male, but apparently he was also the heartthrob of Youkai Academy.

"Now as I was saying," Ririko continued. "The Semester Test is very important and I'd like to see all my students get good grades." Then she said with smile. "Of course, I know you'll do well, Kid-kun."

Kid was too busy making sure that his papers were right in the exact center of his desk to notice Ririko's comment. But the boys did and they were fuming with envy.

"It's amazing how this semester is nearly over," said Kid once Math Class was finished. He and Moka were walking outside on their way to their next class.

"I'm looking forward to summer vacation," Moka said happily. "I hope we'll have lots of fun."

Kid smiled at her. "As do I,"

"Stop right there!"

Kid and Moka turned around to see what appeared to be a street gang of guys. Six of them in total. Their clothes were loose and hanging out in sloppy manner. Kid already was already disgusted with their appearances.

"Death the Kid!" the leader, a rough looking guy with spiky red hair, yelled as he pointed at Kid. "We challenge you!"

Kid sighed. "More of you?" he asked.

Smirking at Kid, the gang began to transform. They became bigger and muscular but nothing compared to Saizou or Chopper. Their skin was now scaly but not quite reptilian. Fangs sprouted from their mouths. Kid could tell what these guys were from the stories he'd read. These guys were goblins, a nasty fighting sort that enjoyed hunting in groups.

"Well?" asked the leader. "Are you gonna fight us Kid? Or are you chicken?"

"Six against two?" Kid asked coolly. "Not very fair."

The goblins snickered at him. "So what?" the leader asked. "Once we take you down, this school's gonna be bowing to us." Then with a lick of his jaw he added. "Then the school's beauty, Akashiya Moka, is gonna have a new boyfriend."

Moka flinched away, disgusted by the goblin who was eyeing her hungrily.

"Look! It's Kid!"

"And some guys are trying to fight him!"

"Now we can see if Kid's really as cool as everyone says he is!"

Soon, Kid, Moka, and the goblins were surrounded by students. The girls came because they wanted to see Death the Kid in action. Boys came to see if Kid was as great as everyone said he w as. And to see him hopefully get his butt whooped.

"Looks like we have an audience," the leader goblin said, "To witness your final defeat, Death the Kid!"

"Stop right there!" The crowd parted to reveal Liz and Patty walking up to see what was all the commotion. "Kid!" Liz yelled at him. "Did you get into trouble again?" When she saw Kid's opponents, she freaked. "Goblins!"

"Oh, they're all ugly!" Patty said, making the goblins snarl at her.

"What's you say, little brat?" one of the henchgoblins asked. "You want to say that again?"

"Sure!" Patty chirped as she pointed at him. "You're really ugly!"

That boiled the goblin's blood in anger. He raised his fist to attack her when Kid's foot collided with his face, knocking the goblin into the ground.

"Didn't I warn all of you never to harm my friends?" Kid demanded from the goblin he kicked. Just then another goblin came up behind him.

"If they want to get involved, it's their own problem!" the goblin yelled as he swung a fist at Kid. Kid blocked the fist with his left arm and punched the goblin in the face with his right. The unfortunate goblin staggered back, clutching his nose.

"Kid, hang on!" Liz shouted to him. "Let's go, Patty!"

"Okay!" Patty cheered. The two appeared in Kid's hands as their gun forms. The crowd of students oohed at the sight.

"How fair is that?" the goblin leader asked, intimidated by the guns. "Nobody said you were allowed to use guns!"

"Odd," Kid replied. "I do not recall this fight having any rules to begin with."

Deciding to rush him, the next three goblins all charged at Kid, probably hoping to cut him off before he had the chance to fire. With a shake of his head, Kid leaped into the air above them. The goblins stared wide eyed before Kid started shooting at them with his guns. Yelling in pain, the goblins brought their arms over their heads to shield their faces. With that, Kid landed on the ground and kicked one of the goblins in the back. The goblins stumbled forward before turning around to face Kid. That didn't really work because Kid had both of his guns pointed right at his kisser.

"Sanzu River Shot!" Kid yelled as he fired three times at the goblin. The blasts launched him backwards and hitting the ground. Hearing movement behind him, Kid quickly turned around and blocked a punch from another goblin. Pushing the goblin's arm to the side, Kid pivoted his body and kicked the goblin at the side of his face. The goblin did a flip before he landed on the ground too. Then, the goblin that Kid had punched in the face earlier came at him. He shot the goblin in the legs before delivering an axe kick to his opponent's head. The guy was eating dirt just like his buddies. Hearing two more goblins coming up from behind, Kid flipped over them both. As he fell, he placed his guns against each of their heads and fired. The two goblins soared forward as Kid continued shooting at them. Once he was done shooting, those two bit the dust just like their friends. Now it was just Kid and the leader, who was shaking after seeing his five followers all defeated by Kid.

"And then there was one," Kid said as he aimed his guns at the leader.

"You think you're so great?" The goblin yelled in a very thin attempt at bravado. "You're probably nothing without those guns of yours!"

Liz groaned. _"Please tell me he's not going for that tactic."_

"_Ugly and stupid," _Patty taunted.

"_You can say that again, Patty," _Liz said to her sister.

"How pathetic," Kid told the goblin. "Trying to insult my pride by saying I am useless without my weapons in the hopes that I will discard them so the fight can be in your favor. A cowardly tactic that rarely works outside of stories."

The goblin snarled but it was very weak and he also gulped.

"However," Kid continued. "I shall be fair." In two flashes of light, Liz and Patty stood next to Kid. Kid went into his Stance of Sin. "Don't worry, you two," he said to Liz and Patty. "This will be over quickly."

Thinking that maybe he stood a chance now that Kid didn't have his guns with him, the goblin charged at Kid. He thrust both of his fists out in hope that a double whammy would grant him victory. Calmly, Kid simply moved to the side. The head goblin's eyes widened when he realized that he was done for as he rushed past Kid.

"You thought you could beat me with numbers instead of fighting ability," Kid scolded him. "It might have worked if you actually had some skill!" he spin kicked the goblin in the back of the head, sending him sprawling. The guy got back up to his feet and turned around but Kid elbowed him in the stomach, causing the goblin to double over in pain. Kid raised his hand and delivered a powerful karate chop to the guy's head, letting him enjoy the nice dirt lunch that his friends were enjoying.

The other students all just stared at Kid in absolute shock as he walked over to Moka, Liz, and Patty.

"I said it would be over quickly," Kid told them. Suddenly he nearly went deaf from a barrage of high pitched squeals that made him think that a group of dolphin monsters just enrolled. Then before he knew it, he was surrounded by numerous girls.

"Kid-kun!" a girl said. "That was so cool!"

"He took down five goblins all by himself!" another said.

"Hey!" Liz interjected. "We helped too!"

"True. But it was Kid wielding you guys. And with such skill, like a Western gunslinger." The girls all sighed dreamily. "Kid-kun!" they all squealed in joy. Disturbed, Kid began to slowly back away. But he sensed that there were people behind him and turned around. This time it was the boys. And they had pleading looks in their eyes. Some were even on their knees and hands clasped in prayer.

"Please teach us how to fight, Kid-sensei!" the boys all cried.

Really disturbed now, Kid tried backing away again, only to discover that he was surrounded. Adoring girls were on one side and desperate boys on the other. Quickly, he materialized Beelzebub and hopped aboard. It went into its jet mode, causing the crowd to back away a bit to avoid getting exhaust in their eyes. Kid quickly shot off the ground and flew towards Moka, Liz, and Patty.

"Liz! Patty!" he said. "Turn into gun forms now! Moka, get on."

"Eh?" Moka squeaked. Sure she had wanted to ride Beelzebub but…

"Kid-kun!" the girls cried. "Wait!"

"Don't leave, Kid-sensei!" the boys pleaded.

"Hurry!" Kid ordered to his three companions.

Liz groaned while Patty laughed as they turned into their gun forms. Moka, though hesitant at first, hopped aboard Beelzebub. Kid scooted stepped forward so that Moka would have room.

"Hold on!" Kid said as the skateboard started to rise. Normally one would ask the rhetorical question "To what?" in a situation like this. But Moka was too startled by Beelzebub starting to ascend for her to think anything except find something to grab onto. Of course, she grabbed onto the only thing she could grab: Kid. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wrapped her arms around Kid's waist but Kid felt her embrace him and blushed for a moment before he saw how close the mob of admirers was getting. Beelzebub ascended and flew off into the sky, leaving a trail of exhaust behind.

Still clutching onto Kid for dear life, Moka couldn't resist her curiosity and slowly opened one eye. They weren't too high, only to the top of the school. She didn't mind flying, but there wasn't much space and Moka feared the slightest misstep could cause her to plummet to her death. So she squeezed onto Kid tighter and pressed herself up against him. This brought Kid's blush back at a stronger force. So embarrassed was he that he failed to notice Liz and Patty snickering at him. Flying back to the rooftop of the school, Kid gently landed Beelzebub. Liz and Patty turned back into human forms.

"Okay, ride's over," Liz teased. "You can let go now, Moka."

Moka opened her eyes and saw where they were. Realizing how close she was against Kid, Moka was about to let go. But then, her body became weak and her eyes had a dazed look in her eyes. Being so close to Kid allowed her to smell his scent and his scent reminded her of his delicious blood.

"Moka?" Kid asked, not certain why Moka was still holding onto him. "You can…" But then Moka chomped into his neck. "Moka!"

Moka wasn't listening as she began to drink his blood.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Liz yelled. "Now's not the time for that."

Moka removed her mouth from Kid's neck only for her to bite into the other side. Kid grunted. So far, she had forgotten about drinking his blood and he had been hoping it would stay that way. Oh well.

Moka pulled away with a light blush on her face. "Sorry, Kid," she said sheepishly. "I just couldn't resist."

"Obviously," Liz muttered but Moka could still hear.

"Moka must really like Kid to suck his blood all the time," Patty said.

Moka's blush deepened. "Um," she mumbled. "Don't we need to get to class?"

"An excellent idea," Kid agreed, while fighting off his own blush. "Come on, you three. We don't want to be late. Especially you two, Liz and Patty. You both need to work harder if you want to graduate."

Liz grumbled while Patty was staring down at the views below. "Fine," she said. "Not like I wanted to be here, though. Come on, Patty."

With that, the four ascended down the stairs back into the school.

The rest of the day was hectic to say the least for Kid. No matter where he went, he found himself surrounding by his new fans. If it wasn't giggling schoolgirls, it was boys asking him to teach them how to fight. Kid didn't recall having this much attention back at Shibusen and it was making him homesick. But he knew that he couldn't abandon his mission. Although, a whole semester had passed and the Kishin hadn't attacked yet. Either way, Kid knew that he couldn't face the others for quitting and would just have to grin and bear it. No matter how unbearable it was.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Kurumu asked at the Newspaper Club. "You don't look so good."

Kid was slumped in his desk, looking exhausted. Even in exhaustion, he still made himself symmetrical. His head was right in the middle of his desk while his arms were resting symmetrically on either side.

"Kid's got a fan club now!" Patty teased Kid.

"Fan club?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah," Liz told her. "They've been driving him nuts all day ever since a bunch of goblins tried to gang up on him earlier."

"I heard about that!" Kurumu said. "It's the biggest gossip in the school. Probably because this is the first time students actually got to see Kid's moves in action." She pressed herself up against Kid and added with a purr. "But they didn't stand a chance against you did they, Kid?"

Bonk! A basin fell on top of her head.

"Leave Kid-san alone!" Yukari yelled. "He doesn't need you pressing yourself up against him with those useless behemoths!" she pointed at Kurumu's chest.

Kurumu glared at her. "Silly girl," she scolded. "Mine are prized not only for being big but being soft too. Which is more than I can so for you!" She poked Yukari. "Look how flat-chested you are."

Yukari glared now. "Mine are prized for their youthful and suppleness."

Liz deadpanned. "Are you two really arguing about that stuff?" she asked.

"Anyway," Yukari said, deciding to change the subject. "We all need to prepare. We have summer vacation after the semester test after all."

"Great!" Liz said. "I'm looking forward to some good ole' relaxing."

"Me too!" Patty said. "I want to go to the zoo and see giraffes!"

"Hold on, you guys!" Yukari said to them. "At our academy, students who get fewer than 50 points on the semester test have to go to summer school. So now's the time to study if you want to be free this summer."

Liz gulped. As much as she hated to admit it, she and Patty had difficulty keeping their mind on studying hard. She remembered that all too well from the big written exam back at Shibusen.

"Um…Yukari?" She asked. "Is it okay if you tutor me and Patty?" Liz felt embarrassed to ask a little girl for studying tips but according to Kid, she was the smartest girl in school so it had to be okay."

"Of course, Liz-san!" Yukari beamed. "I'd be happy to tutor you and Patty-chan!"

"What about me, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked hopefully. "You'll tutor me too, right?" She wasn't too well in her grades either, since back then, she only cared about turning the school into her personal harem instead of graduating.

"No way!" Yukari said smugly. Suddenly she found herself wrapped up by Kurumu with a rope that she somehow had with her.

Kid was too busy resting to pay attention to the arguing between Kurumu and Yukari. But he did pay attention when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see Moka standing next to him. "Hello, Moka," he greeted. He raised an eyebrow when she said nothing, merely looking off to the side shyly. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Moka said. "I was wondering ….would you…like to study with me for the test sometime?"

Kid blinked at her for a minute. "Of course, Moka," he said with a kind smile. "I'll study with you."

Moka's face shined so brightly that it would put the sun to shame. Kurumu would have intervened if she hadn't been arguing with Yukari at that moment. Liz, however, overheard everything between Kid and Moka and grinned to herself. While she didn't trust the Inner Moka, she did think that the interactions between Kid and Outer Moka were rather cute.

Later that night in her room, Moka was copying notes in her notebook and preparing them in an extra one for Kid. She knew that it wasn't necessary, since Kid was smart too, but she wanted to do her part in studying with him. Within, Inner Moka did not say anything. She could mention to her outer self that studying time might be a good time to claim Kid as her mate but thought better of it. It was clear that Outer Moka was just too nervous to tell Kid how she really felt and what she, the Inner Moka, wanted to do. So instead of trying to convince her yet again, Inner Moka decided to let things play out. Perhaps this study time would help the two become closer, to where they not only felt comfortable in each other's presence but also enjoyed it.

Patience would have to be the virtue here. Had she been in the one in control, she would have claimed Kid as her mate in a heartbeat. But since she was not, she would have to allow this instead. But of one thing she was certain; Death the Kid was their mate and their mate alone. They would not share him with any other woman. And if any tried to take Kid away, she would make sure they learned their place.

After the weekend had passed, Kid was on his way to the school. As it came into view, he noticed that a crowd of students had gathered around the outside board. Odd, he didn't recall anything important needing to be announced. Was there a Newspaper Club meeting that he missed? Wondering what it was, Kid moved through the crowd of students to see what they found so interesting on the board. What he saw made him cringe. The board had been decorated with pictures of him fighting the goblins. Some featured him using karate moves against the leader while others were of him using his guns against the cronies. Above the pictures was a sign that said "Join the Death the Kid Fan Club Today!" Kid's eye twitched. These pictures and a fan club would only fuel the fire of this ridiculous situation. Who in the world was responsible for this?

"It's Kid-kun!" someone cried, finally taking notice of him.

"Crap," Kid said to himself as he started running before the crowd could fully notice him. But when they did, they went into sheer ecstasy.

"Kid-kun, please go out with me!" girls screamed at him.

"Kid-sensei!" the boys cried. "Please teach us!"

"If this is the kind of attention Black*Star wants," Kid said to himself as he ran from his public. "He can have it!"

Kid didn't stop running even when he found himself in the hallway of the school. It wasn't until he spotted a certain pink haired vampire in front of him carrying a notebook. He immediately skid to a halt. Moka looked up and nearly jumped at how close Kid had been to colliding with her.

"Sorry about that, Moka," Kid apologized with a slight bow. "I've had an unusual morning."

"It's okay, Kid," Moka reassured him. Looking shyly at him, she held out her notebook in front him. "I made this for you."

"For me?" Kid asked. He took the notebook and looked inside. In it were countless notes of mathematical equations and different subjects.

"I tried making a collection of my notes into a strategy guide for the semester test," Moka explained. "I know you probably don't need it but if it's alright…. I'd like for you to use these notes, Kid."

Kid stared at the perfect quality and organized manner the notes were written in. "Moka," He said softly. "This…is…beautiful! The perfect and organized way these notes were written is positively wonderful!" Kid looked at her with starry eyes but then he looked at her curiously. "But…why did you make this for me?"

Looking at the ground, Moka played her hands. "It's kind of a thank you," she replied.

"A thank you?" Kid asked her.

"Since you always help out with everything," Moka said with a small smile. "And because of you, everyday here is fun."

_Unless you count all the fights we've been into. _Kid thought. Nonetheless, he was touched that Moka would actually make these notes for him. Looking at the notebook, it reminded Kid of the painting Moka had made him for him. He remembered her hoping look when she first showed it to him and her smiling face when he told her how much he loved it. Then he remembered her devastated look after watching it burn to ashes. Remembering that look pained him very much, even more so than watching that perfectly symmetrical painting get destroyed. Since then, Kid vowed never to let anything else Moka made get destroyed again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice said, snapping Kid of his thoughts. The next thing he knew, the notebook had been snatched out his hands. He looked up to see that it was none other than Ririko who had taken the book out of his hands. Before either he or Moka could say anything, Ririko began flipping through the pages. "What is this?" she demanded from Moka.

"It's a strategy guide I made for Kid," Moka explained, confused by Ririko's actions. "We were going to study together."

"Hmph!" Ririko snorted. "It's quite shameful that you have to try and tempt Kid-kun with something like this," she said as she held up the notebook.

"What?" Moka asked, flinching at Ririko's words. "No…kya!" she screamed as Ririko tossed the notebook at Moka.

Clenching his fists, Kid stood defensively in front of Moka. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded coldly.

"You are a smart boy, Kid-kun," Ririko said sweetly at him. "A girl like Moka would only prevent you from studying and therefore cause your grades to drop. I don't want to see such a bright student like you fail because of your girlfriend."

Moka flinched. Kid fail? Because of her? Moka looked at the ground. Could she really hold Kid back?

Kid's eyes narrowed, not even paying attention to the girlfriend part. "In case you hadn't noticed," he said, "Moka ranked 13th in the mid-term grades which shows that she's smart too. I fail to see how she would be a bother to me."

"But if its study you want," Ririko said, suddenly walking up and placing a hand on Kid's cheek. "Then sensei will give it to you. Why not come to my office after school?" She began to raise her other hand to cup Kid's other cheek. "I'll give you special after school lessons. Your studies will be far more fruitful than you are with your girlfriend." She was about to cup his other cheek when Kid took a step back from her, much to her shock.

"I appreciate the offer," he said in a tone that indicated anything but. "But I am quite confident in Moka's and my abilities." He turned around and picked up the notebook, which had fallen to the floor after Ririko tossed it at Moka. He dusted it off before holding it with both hands. "Let's go, Moka."

Moka felt her heart swell at Kid's words and actions. Too happy to speak words, she merely nodded as she and Kid walked off, leaving a shocked Ririko behind.

"I see already have him under your spell, Akashiya Moka," Ririko said quietly. "Be warned. I shall rescue Kid-kun from your evilness."

Kid and Moka were sitting outside. Kid was looking at the notebook.

"So far, it looks like there wasn't any damage," he said after giving it a thorough examination. Looking at Moka, he added kindly. "Don't worry about what Ririko-sensei said, Moka. You aren't holding me back. You're smart too."

Moka gave Kid a small smile, touched by his words. But before she could say anything, she noticed a girl standing behind Kid, which he didn't notice. The girl looked like she wanted to say something but was too nervous. "Is something wrong?" Moka asked the girl kindly.

Confused, Kid turned around to see the girl standing behind him. Now that his attention was on her, the girl seemed even more nervous.

"May we help you?" Kid asked politely. Deep down, however, he feared that she was a member of his unexpected and rather unwanted fan club. If the girl was asking for a date, Kid tried to think of the best way of turning her down kindly.

"K…Kid-san," the girl stuttered. "Could you…help me with something?"

"What is it?" Kid asked, curious despite himself.

"Some…something's wrong with my boyfriend," the girl replied.

Kid and Moka exchanged confused looks with each other before looking back at the girl. "Your boyfriend?" Kid asked.

The girl nodded. "He's been acting really weird," she explained. "He walks around like a zombie and keeps chanting math equations."

"Math equations?" Kid repeated, wondering if he heard that right.

"Yes," the girl confirmed. "That's all he does. Please, Kid-san," she begged. "Please find out what's wrong with him."

Kid knew that he couldn't deny a request for help, even if it did sound a little out there. "I'll do my best," he said. "Can you tell me when he started talking in math equations?"

"Earlier this morning," the girl answered.

"Has anything happened to him any of the days before?"

"No," the girl said. Then she paused. "Except for…"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Except for what?" he asked.

"Well," the girl said. "He's been attending Ririko-sensei's after school lessons because he wasn't doing to good in math."

Kid's eyes narrowed. Could it be?

"You talking about Ririko-sensei's after school lessons?"

Kid and Moka turned to see Kurumu and Yukari walking towards them.

"Yes," the girl answered. "My boyfriend's been to her lessons and now he's some kind of math zombie."

"I know of some boys in my class who are taking Ririko-sensei's after school lessons too," Yukari said. "They all got really smart all of a sudden, but then they started acting like Ririko-sensei's _servants…_"

The girl gasped. "Does that mean Ririko-sensei's turning my boyfriend into one of her servants?"

Kid got up from his seat. "I think we need to give Ririko-sensei a visit," he said.

"Should I go get Liz-san and Patty-chan?" Yukari asked.

"That won't be necessary," Kid said as he walked off. "Moka can come with me though."

"Why her?" Kurumu asked, not liking it one bit. Whatever the situation was, she didn't like the fact that Kid and Moka were spending a lot more time together. Kid was _her _destined one, not Moka's.

"Moka and I are more than enough," Kid replied. This irked Kurumu a little. Sure she didn't have much fighting experience but she wasn't helpless. But then, maybe Kid didn't mean that she was weak. Maybe he merely meant that having her come along would be overkill. Kurumu hoped that was the case as Kid and Moka walked off to find Ririko. She then became aware of Yukari smirking at her.

"What's your problem?" she demanded from the witch.

"Kid-san's gonna get together with Moka-san," Yukari said snidely.

"Why you…!" Kurumu yelled as she started attacking.

Soon, Kid and Moka stood in front of the door to the conference room, where they were told Ririko was at. Without even knocking, Kid grabbed the door knob and threw the door open.

The room would have been pitched black if it weren't for the candles that lined the conference table. Some of them were black candelabras while the others were simple max candles that rested on top of spooky jack o lanterns. Kid's eyes narrowed. What was this?

"What are you doing here?"

In front of the group was Ririko sensei but she had changed. She was wearing a black corset to cover her top but her lower body had transformed into that of a snake. The tip of her tail had a strange appendage that resembled a cross between a flower and a mouth. And it was clamped onto the head of a student sitting at the table. He must have been in a trance like state because he didn't scream or struggle to get away.

**Monster Bite Sized Dictionary:**

**Lamia: **A monster known from Greek legends. Her upper body is human while her lower body is reptilian. She possess esthe power to control people's minds. She is a feared monster who lures children in and kills them.

"Wh…what is all this?" Moka asked Ririko. "Sensei, what are you doing to that boy?"

"Aka…shiya…Moka…san," Ririko said menacingly. "You again? We're in the middle of a very important lesson." She removed her tail's tip from the boy's head and pointed it at Moka and Kid. "You will not get in my way!"

She swung her tail like a whip at Moka and Kid. Kid leaped back and quickly pulled Moka with him. Rirko glared them as she adjusted her glasses. "I am putting everything I have into education! I'm not about to let someone like get away with intruding on me!"

"How about me?" Kid asked as he jumped up at her. He swung his foot out to kick her but she wrapped her tail around him. Instead of throwing him like Kid expected her to, she pulled him closer to him. Kind of weird since Kid was hanging upside down.

"Kid," she cooed at him. "Moka-san's has you under her spell. Don't worry. Sensei will save you."

Without thinking, Moka raised her notebook and threw it at Ririko's face.

"Leave Kid alone!" she shouted.

Furious, Ririko dropped Kid, who quickly snatched Moka's notebook before Ririko could do anything to it. He landed flat on his back. Clenching his teeth from the pain, Kid then noticed that the notebook had opened on his face. Lifting the notebook up, Kid noticed something in the bottom middle between two pages so that it would be symmetrical. It was a bat with the word Moka underneath it. Above the bat was a word bubble. Written in the bubble were the words "Let's work hard together, Kid!" with a heart at the end of Kid's name.

But Ririko's anger was all on Moka. "I am your sensei!" she screeched at Moka. "I am doing all of this for your own good! And yet you can't understand that you little brat!" She raised her tail. "What a naughty, naughty girl!"

Moka braced herself as Ririko came at her.

"You are not going to get away with this," Ririko told her. "This is your punishment, Akashiya Moka!"

But before she could attack Moka, a foot collided with the side of her face. The kick knocked her off balance and caused her to fall to the ground. Shaking her head to clear it, Ririko looked up at her attacker, which was none other than Kid, who went into his Stance of Sin.

"Kid-kun," Ririko gasped. "Why?"

"There is a limit to how far a teacher can go to teach her students," Kid said sternly. "You have crossed that line."

Ririko snarled. "So you have become _her _complete slave, have you? Don't worry, Kid-kun! I'll free you from her influence!"

She lashed her tail forward at Kid, who just barely managed to flip over it. Wasting no time, he landed back on the ground and ran towards Ririko before she had time to pull back her tail. Apparently Ririko had always relied on her tail because she didn't do so much as block when Kid came at her. He delivered a powerful punch to her face, making her reel backwards.

"How dare you strike your sensei?" she yelled as she got up. "Lowly students can't do this to me!"

Kid shook his head. "Your sick obsession must be put to an end." He raised his hand. "And it ends now!" He brought a karate chop down on her head, smashing Ririko down into the floor, the impact and blow tearing it up and scattering debris. When Ririko did not get back up, Kid stood straight up.

"Ugh," the boy, who had come out of his trance uttered. He shook his head and looked around in confusion. He looked at the fallen Ririko and then at Kid and Moka. "What's going on?"

Smiling at him, Kid put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Take my advice," he advised. "Stick to group studying."

Ririko was soon found out by the school board about her excessive education. While she wasn't fired, she was forced to take a two week suspension from teaching, which was far lighter than Ishigami's sentence when she had been suspended entirely.

Moka and Kid spent their time studying in the Newspaper Club room during a group study with Liz, Patty, Kurumu, and Yukari. Moka would have asked Kid to study in her room but feared that it would only encourage her other side into claiming Kid as her mate. Finally, the Semester Test began. Moka looked over at saw that Kid was busy writing his paper so that the words were perfectly symmetrical.

_Do your best, Kid!_ Moka thought as she gave a brief look in his direction. But she did get a little worried when Kid started crying. Still concerned, she went back to writing her paper. What she didn't know was Kid was having difficulty writing some of the words to be symmetrical. He felt like he was worthless garbage and that he had been abandoned by the letters.

After the test, Moka and Kid walked back to the dorm.

"Well?" Moka asked Kid. "How do you feel you did on the test?"

"Very well, actually," Kid told her. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Plus, we did all that studying. I'm sure we had to get more than a fifty."

"Do you think they'll knock off points for you taking so long?" Moka asked him. "You did take three hours to complete it."

"I had to makes sure the words were all symmetrical," Kid reasoned. "I had to."

Moka giggled as they continued walking to the dorm. Kid's OCD was just so cute to her. Moka blushed when she realized what she just thought. And that thought in turn brought her back to her other side's constant urgings. Kid as her mate. To be with her…forever.

_Kid and me? _She thought. _Together? That…really…wouldn't be so bad._

Finally the results were in. Kid saw that he had passed over a fifty with flying colors. He had made a perfect one hundred. But for some reason, Kid didn't look thrilled.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Moka asked. "Aren't you happy?" She saw him suddenly weeping now. "Kid? What's wrong?"

"My grade," Kid cried as he looked at it. "The grade is at a corner of the page. And…100 isn't symmetrical." He fell to his knees crying. "My paper's garbage! _I'm_ garbage! Worthless garbage!" he started pounding to the ground. "Go ahead and throw me into a dumpster with the rest of the trash."

"Kid," Moka sighed. While his OCD was cute, it was rather sad to see him crying over the fact that he had gotten a one hundred.

"We failed!" Liz and Kurumu cried. Kurumu had a 44 on her test. Liz had come closer but only by a 45. Patty had a 5 because the teacher liked the origami giraffe Patty had made out of her test paper.

Yukari sighed, after looking up at her own one hundred. "And even after I tutored you guys. Liz-san, your problem was that you were too busy with her makeup to study."

"Hey!" Liz protested. "A girl can't primp herself up?"

"Patty-chan," Yukari said. "Your problem was that you spent our study times sleeping."

Patty giggled sheepishly.

"What about my problem, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked, wondering what she had done wrong.

Yukari looked up at her. "You're just plain stupid."

"What did you just say?" Kurumu hollered. Yukari screamed as she tried to run away from the furious succubus.

Well, the first semester was now. And now…summer vacation had begun!


	11. Chapter 11: Snare of the Sunflowers

**Chapter Eleven: Snare of the Sunflowers**

"No! No! No!" Death the Kid yelled. He was adjusting the scarecrow with the Youkai Academy sign on it. "The arms are all crooked. Honestly, which ever pathetic person it was who made this is going to pay for his disgusting job."

"Good morning, Kid," a voice said behind Kid. Kid turned around to see Moka wearing a red dress and a small red jacket over it. She smiled at him. "You came early. It's still thirty minutes until we're all supposed to be here, right?"

Kid smiled at her. "Well," He said. "I decided to go out for a stroll anyway." Then his face darkened. "And I discovered that this _impossible_ scarecrow was slanted!"

Moka giggled as Kid continued trying to readjust the scarecrow. While he was doing that, she looked over the cliff and at the wide ocean. "It's finally the first day of our summer vacation, Kid. It's too bad that going home over break isn't allowed though."

Kid let out a sigh of relief as he finally got the scarecrow perfectly balanced before turning to Moka. "It's for the best anyway. Death City is all the way in America. Although I could easily fly there on Beelzebub, I doubt the academy would allow me to fly all the way to a different country."

Moka nodded. "That's true."

"Still," Kid said. "I can't believe we're going to the human world."

_Flashback:_

_3 days ago, back at the Newspaper Club, Nekonome had announced that for summer vacation, the group would be doing a camping trip._

"_After all," Nekonome had said. "It's just about summer vacation you know. We in the Newspaper Club should take advantage of the vacation and do some sort of activity. So…witch "research" as our goal…I want us all to go out camping in the human world!"_

"_Human world?" Liz suddenly cried out. She ran over to Nekonome and started shaking her. "Nekonome-sensei are you serious? We actually get to go to the human world?"_

"_Of course we are, Liz-chan," Nekonome said._

_Tears of happiness began pouring from Liz's eyes. "Thank you, Nekonome-sensei. Thank you."_

"_Um, Nekonome-sensei?" Kid asked. "I thought going to the human world was only permitted when we graduated."_

_Nekonome smiled. "Oh,it's fine as long as your sensei approves…probably."_

_Kid sighed. He wasn't complaining, but the teacher wasn't being very convincing that they were allowed to go. In a way, she reminded him of his father. Besides, Nekonome said witch research. What did that mean?_

_So far, Liz was the only one who was overjoyed to go back to the human world. Patty was sleeping on her desk so it was hard to tell how she would react. She'd probably be as happy as usual. Kurumu thought it would be cool to go to the human world. But then…it didn't matter to her where she went as long as she was with Kid. Moka and Yukari, however, were not at ease._

"_Well anyway," Nekonome said. "Let's go and enjoy a relaxed and easygoing camp atmosphere."_

_End Flashback:_

_An easy going camp atmosphere?_ Kid thought to himself. _Nekonome-sensei said that we would be doing witch research. Something's going on here and she's not telling us. Why?_

"My heart is racing," Moka said suddenly. Kid faltered for a moment before looking at her. "I told you before right…about how I lived in the human world through middle school…and about how I hated humans all that time."

Kid looked at her softly. "Moka, if you're not comfortable with going back to the human world then we can…"

"Well," Moka said quietly. "I am feeling a little worried about going. It'll remind me of a lot of things and how awful that time was for me…"

"But Moka," Kid said. "If you don't want to go then I can…"

"But I'll be fine as long as I'm by your side!" Moka perked up. "My expectations are a lot stronger than my fears!"

Kid looked at her curiously. "Expectations?" Just then, Moka started walking towards him.

"I'll be counting on you, Kid," she said, looking up at him shyly. Kid felt his face get hot. She was actually…really cute.

"M…Moka?" He asked as she started getting closer to him.

"Kid," Moka sighed.

"Yahoooo!" a voice cried, startling Kid and Moka. Kid turned around to see Liz, Patty, Kurumu, and Yukari walking towards them. Liz was the one who shouted, raising her hands in the air in excitement. "I can't believe it! We finally get to go to the human world! I'm so excited."

Yukari on the other hand was looking really squeamish. Patty noticed. "What's wrong, Yukari-chan?" she asked curiously.

"I…" Yukari said hesitantly. "I don't wanna go to the stupid human world after all!"

Kurumu looked down and frowned at Yukari.

"Good morning, everyone," Kid greeted. Then he noticed Kurumu's bothered look. "Is something wrong, Kurumu?"

"Oh?" Kurumu looked up to see who addressed her. "Good morning, Kid. Well, I just met Yukari-chan on the way here, and she started whining about how she doesn't want to go…"

Raising an eyebrow, Kid looked down at Yukari, who was looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face. It came to Kid in an instant. Witches were hated by both youkai and humans alike. Yukari was scared of what the humans would do to her. Smiling gently, he walked over to her and put hand on her shoulder. Yukari's head shot up to look at him with wide eyed surprise.

"Yukari," Kid said gently. "If you don't want to go, we could try and convince Nekonome-sensei to do something else."

Yukari's wide eyes got even wider. "You'd…you'd really do that, Kid-san?"

Liz was about to ask why she wouldn't want to go the human world when she remembered that it wasn't really a place that welcomed witches. She would know, especially after the whole Kim incident before they went up against Arachnophobia. Smiling, she went over to Yukari.

"It's okay, Yukari-chan," she said gently. "If you come to the human world, we'll protect you."

Yukari looked up at her now. "Really, Liz-san?"

"Yeah!" Patty said happily. Yukari's face brightened.

"I…I'll go if Kid-san will be there to protect me."

Kid smiled softly at her. "I will," he promised.

Kurumu and Moka both gushed at the sight. Despite the fact that Yukari was their classmate and also wanted Kid's affection, it warmed both of them to see Kid handle a child so well.

"_He'll make a wonderful father someday," _Inner Moka thought to herself as she watched all of this go on through the Rosario. She would have mention this to her outer self, but had a feeling that she would just become flustered and embarrassed.

"Look!" Patty shouted while pointing. "A bus!"

Sure enough, it was the bus that Liz and Patty had taken to get to school. Kid had flown all the way to Youkai Academy on Beelzebub, so he didn't know about it. But he figured that Liz and Patty had to have gotten to the academy some way.

"By the way," Moka said. "Where's Gin-sempai?"

"Well," Yukari answered. "He said that he got too many points wrong on the semester test and can't come because of summer school."

Kid and Moka both a knowing look with each other. At least Gin didn't have to take remedial lessons with Ririko.

"W-well then," Kurumu said a little nervously. "I guess we're all here then huh?"

Kid frowned. He knew very well that Kurumu, Liz, and Patty had all failed the exams and should have been taking summer school as well. He wanted to argue but figured it would probably do him no good.

When the bus came to a stop and the door opened, revealing a cheerful Nekonome who wished everyone a good morning. One by one, everyone began to file in. As Kid got on the bus, the driver spoke to him.

"**So you're Death the Kid**,**"** the driver said. **"You've been attacked by your upper classmen and fought with the Public Safety Commission. Must be tough being a Shinigami."**

Kid turned around to face the bus driver's back. "How do you know all that?" he asked.

The bus driver chuckled as he took a whiff of his thick cigar. **"Boy,"** he said. **"Here at Youkai Academy, nothing's a secret."**

Kid narrowed his eyes at the bus driver before looking around the bus. Much to his rapture, he saw that at the very back was a long couch like seat that went from one side of the bus to the other. He quickly walked to the end of the bus and plopped himself down in the middle of the couch. Moka immediately sat down on Kid's right. She gave him a smile which immediately turned into a frown when Kurumu sat next to Kid's left. Liz and Patty chuckled as they sat down in a nearby seat. Once everyone was seated, the bus started moving again. As they passed through the forest road, Kid looked up ahead and saw that they were heading towards a tunnel.

"**Interesting isn't it?"** the bus driver asked. Whether or not he was talking to Kid or to the whole group was unknown. **"This long tunnel is connected to various locations in the human world. Some even call it a 4th dimensional tunnel. That's also why so many mysterious things are likely to occur near tunnels in the human world."**

_I see._ Kid thought. _4th dimensional tunnel is it? Whoever made it must be very powerful and possibly a user of spatial magic._

"**This means,"** the bus driver continued. **"That once we leave this tunnel…it will mean farewell to the supernatural world for a while."**

Kid wasn't really affected by the driver's words. He had been trapped in the Book of Eibon before. Compared to that, this supernatural world was a walk in the park. Liz on the other hand was positively thrilled to be back in the human world. Patty was too busy looking out the window, watching the scenery. Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari, on the other hand, were nervous. They would be out among humans. But each one was thinking the same thing: as long as Kid was there with them, they would be okay.

Soon, everyone was inside the tunnel. It was pitch black despite the fact that the driver had turned the bus lights on. But no sooner had the group gone into the tunnel did they see a light in the distance. **"All right…"** the driver said. **"Here we go."**

Everyone had to shield their eyes for a minute because of the blinding light that greeted them as they left the tunnel. When they opened their eyes again, they saw that they were on a regular highway. Gas stations, people on bikes, or walking down the side of the road passed them. Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka were immediately at the windows to get better views.

"Oh, there's some humans," Yukari said. "There's a bunch of real live humans."

Kurumu smirked at Yukari. "Of course there are, it's the human world, dummy."

Moka still had one of her eyes closed because of the sun light. "The sun is really bright…so is it summer here too?"

Kid was simply curious as to where they were instead of being excited that they were in the human world. After all, he was the son of Shimigami-sama and a meister from Death City. Liz on the other hand was having a very emotional moment.

"We're back…" she practically whispered as if she was afraid that speaking any louder would shatter the view before her. "We're back in the human world. I…I thought I'd never see it again."

Patty giggled. "Sis is really happy to be away from all those scary monsters."

Kurumu made a face. "I don't get it, Liz. You're a Demon Weapon. Why would you be scared of monsters?"

Before Liz could reply Patty started jumping up and down on her seat. "Oh look. It's a city!"

This time, even Kid got up to see what was going on. Sure enough, there was a city in the distance. Was that where they would be going? As they continued driving down the road, a sign passed his eyes. It read "Planned Construction Area". And below it were the words "No Tresspassing". His eyes narrowed. Then they passed another sign. It contained a lot more detail on it that Kid wasn't able to read because of how fast they were going. But he was able to make out the words "We are sorry for the inconvenience. We ask for your cooperation not to trespass during construction". Something wasn't right here and it wasn't just Kid who noticed.

"Maybe it's my imagination but didn't that sign say no trespassing?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari nodded. "It does seem like we're going farther and farther into the mountains."

"What?" cried a dismayed Liz. "Why?" Everyone's attention was drawn the deep chuckling of the bus driver. A feeling of unease began to fill everyone except for the completely oblivious Nekonome, who just sat in her seat and hummed to herself. Just then, the bus stopped and everyone got out. Once they did, that feeling of unease left them when they found that they were standing in a field full of sunflowers.

"Wow!" Kurumu said. "Where are we? A sunflower garden?"

"It's beautiful," Moka said. "Is this were we'll be staying? I had no idea there were such incredible places in the human world too."

Kid chuckled. "There are many places in the human world just like this one, Moka. If you'd like, I could show them to you sometime.

Moka beamed at Kid. "Really?" she asked him. Kid nodded. Kurumu noticed this exchange and frowned. Moka was getting too close to Kid than she could bear.

"I'm so happy," Liz sighed as she looked around at all the sunflowers. "I really thought something bad was going to happen but I guess I was wrong."

Patty was rolling around in the sunflowers, giggling her head off. Yukari giggled and joined her friend.

"Huh?" Nekonome said as she looked at the sunflowers. "This is a totally different spot than where we had planned isn't it?"

Kid turned around. "What?"

The bus driver smiled. **"Well I thought we should try stopping by this spot for a bit. Currently this is quite a well known spot in the human world."**

"Well known," Liz asked. "For the sunflowers?"

"**Negative,"** the driver replied. **"For being a mysterious spot** **where one person after another has been spirited away."**

"What?" screamed Liz. "What kind of horrible place is this? You didn't tell us about people being spirited away!"

"**Don't you think that in this day and age that spiriting away is quite poetic?"**

"No I don't!" Liz cried.

Kid's eyes narrowed. "Does this have anything to do with the witch research that Nekonome-sensei mentioned?"

The driver grinned at Kid. **"Pretty sharp kid." **He handed Kid a newspaper. **"Read the newspaper for the details. Well, you guys had better be plenty careful not to get spirited away."**

Liz started whimpering and hugging herself tightly. "Please don't…"

"**Well, Nekonome-sensei," **the driver said, interrupting Liz.** "Why don't we go out to eat? I'll treat you to some yummy fish."**

Hearing the word fish caused Nekonome's tail to shot out of her skirt as a look of extreme joy came upon her face. Then somehow in a flash, the two were on the bus and driving away from the sunflower field.

"Wait!" Liz cried. "Take me with you! I don't want to be here!" She actually tried running after the bus but gave up as it picked up speed and drove away. In defeat, she slumped to the ground. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Bye-bye," Patty said, waving to the bus.

"Sensei," Yukari said quietly as she saw the bus disappear from view.

"I can't believe it," Liz whined. "What's bus driver thinking? We've been deserted deep in the mountains!"

"Quite complaining," Kid said as he looked at the newspaper in his hands. "Since we're here, we might as well make the best of it."

"But Kid!" Liz whined. "The driver said that this is a place where people are _spirited away_!"

"I heard him the first time, Liz," Kid told her. "I think it's very obvious that he wants us to find out why people are being spirited away."

Liz began whimpering again. "Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?"

"What're we gonna do now?" Yukari cried. "I don't like this! I wanna go home right now!"

"You and me both, Yukari," Liz hugging the little witch to her. "Somebody get us out of here!"

Annoyed, Kurumu walked over to the two and started poking their cheeks. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "We just got here! I'll really give you something to cry about if you two don't stop complaining."

As Yukari and Kurumu started attacking each other while Moka and Liz tried to hold them back, Patty noticed Kid was looking at the newspaper article, reading it very thoroughly. "What's wrong, Kid?" she asked him. Kid looked up to speak to Patty when he thought he saw something in the bushes and sunflowers. It was only for a second, but he could have sworn that he saw something that looked like teeth. Suspicious, Kid walked over to the spot.

"Kid," Liz said. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't say for sure," Kid admitted. "But I thought I saw something in the flowers."

Liz's lip quivered. "What kind of something?" she asked.

"That's the problem," Kid replied. "I'm not sure what it was. But everyone…be on guard."

The girls immediately stopped fighting and bunched up together, looking around at the various sunflowers that surrounded them as if they expected a monster to jump out and attack them. Then a sound came from the sunflowers. A sun that sent chills down their spines.

"Wh…what was that?" Liz asked nervously.

"It sounded like a roar," Patty said, the only one who wasn't really scared.

"There's something really weird about this place," Moka said as she looked around.

Kid looked around and saw a cabin in the distance. "Everyone" he said. "Head to that cabin! We need to get out of this field!"

Not needing to be told a second time, the girls all ran towards the cabin with Kid right behind them. He looked back to see if anything was coming after them but nothing did. Not wanting to take chances, he followed the girls into the cabin. Once everyone was inside, Kid slammed the door closed. Stopping to take a breath, Kid looked up. And his face became one of horror.

"This cabin is a complete mess!" he yelled. "This is a disaster! Honestly, what disgusting fool could live in such a state?"

The cabin had in fact seen better days. Plates were everywhere, the windows were broken, and chunks of the furniture had been taken out. No amount of cleaning could fix it up.

I can't…I can't stay in this house," Kid cried. "I need to get out of here."

"Are you nuts?" Liz yelled. "What if whatever's out there gets you?"

"I don't care!" Kid yelled, flinging the door open. "I can't stay in this decrepit house!" With that, Kid flung the door open and walked outside. The girls all looked in fear, afraid that whatever might be in the sunflower fields would attack Kid next. When nothing happened, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Typical," Liz muttered. "We're in the middle of danger and he's worried about cleanliness. Well, at least there's no danger."

"Ah," Kid said as he looked around. "I feel so much better."

"Yeah, that's great, Kid," Liz said dryly. "Now, how about we focus on what's really important. Like what in the world is out in the sunflower field."

"Kid, what's written on that newspaper that the bus driver gave us?" Moka asked. "We need to find out what kind of place this is…"

"I already have a theory," Kid told her as he pulled out the newspaper from his pocket and unfolded it. "Take a look at this, everyone." Everyone gathered around Kid to read what the article said.

Far away, someone else was reading the same article as well while her older friend was driving them to the sunflower garden.

"In Okabanachou in Fujimi City 18 sightseers have disappeared one after another. There's always been a legend that witch lives on a hill in that very area. For that reason there have been rumors that these incidents are the work of a witch! People with interests in the occult have also started to visit the area. Ahaha, sempai. They're talking about us!"

Her upper classmen smiled at her. "Well, Youko, you really do love the occult. Look, we're almost at the Witch Hill!"

Youko smiled as she looked ahead. "This is going to be great! I hear that it's a beautiful place a bunch of sunflowers in bloom. Because of the construction they're all going to be cut down soon, so we have to go see them while we still can."

Back at the cabin, Kid just got done reading the article out loud. Then he became aware of how crowded everyone was around him. "Um…could you all please give me a little space?" he asked. Sheepishly the girls backed off of Kid while mumbling apologies.

"A witch?" Kurumu asked. "What, so this spiriting away business is all because of a witch?" She looked over at Yukari. "Isn't it your kind that kidnaps humans and does awful things to them?"

_That would sum up some witches. _Kid thought as he remembered Medusa and Arachne.

Yukari wasn't thinking the same thing at Kurumu's accusations. "You really are simpleminded if you believe everything you read in the newspaper, Kurumu-san."

Kurumu snorted. "Well, I just don't like witches to begin with."

"And I don't like blow up dolls like you." Yukari countered. That led to a comical fight with Kurumu picking up Yukari and trying to shake her up and down while Yukari was repeatedly bashing Kurumu's head with a basin that she had conjured. Patty laughed at the two's fighting while Liz and Moka just watched while giant sweatdrops formed on their heads. Kid was too busy continuing to read the article, hoping to find some clues as to who or what was behind the disappearances.

"Hey," Moka said suddenly. "Do you think it's more than just a coincidence that we were stranded here? It's supposed to be a camp for the newspaper club after all. Could sensei be trying to get us to something here, maybe?"

"I believe so," Kid said as he folded the paper away when he saw that he couldn't find anymore useful information aside from the name of the governor who was leading the project to destroy the fields. "I also believe it's safe to say that we're meant to figure out the reasons behind the so called spiriting away."

"Ooooh," Patty said.

Liz shivered. "No thank you," she walked back into the cabin. "I'm perfectly fine right here."

"I agree with Liz-san," Yukari said. "It's too dangerous. What is something really does happen? This is the human world. Even my Tarot cards say this vacation is ill fated."

Kid looked around. "I'm sorry to say, Yukari, but dangerous or not, we have to investigate the disappearances."

"But Kid…" Yukari started to protest.

"I've had enough of you, Yukari-chan," Kurumu interrupted, fed up with Yukari's complaining. "Tarot cards are worthless anyway! And you've been complaining all day! You're such a wimp How long are you going to try and hide under your bed? You really are just a baby. If you're so worried then why don't you go home by yourself."

"Kurumu…" Liz was shocked at how mean Kurumu had just been.

Yukari looked at Kurumu with hurt eyes until she looked down at her feet and started to tremble. "Wh..why…you…" suddenly she got right in Kurumu's face. "Don't be so stupid! I'm not afraid of anything." With that, Yukari threw one of her Tarot decks at Kurumu's forehead and ran past the others.

"Wait, Yukari-chan!" Moka cried after the little witch. "Where are you going?"

"Yukari, come back!" Liz cried. "It's too dangerous out there!"

"Come on!" Moka said to the others. "That was going too far. Yukari-chan is running up the mountain! We've got to follow her."

"I'll go and get her," Kid said. "I have the best mobility out of us." He raised his hand and materialized Beelzebub. Getting on, he shot past the others, looking as if he was riding a car instead of a skateboard. Moka turned around to get the others to help, but she saw that Yukari's tarot card had somehow been wedged into Kurumu's forehead and there was blood bursting from the wound.

"What is that card made of, iron?" Liz asked.

"I've been stabbed," Kurumu said weakly as she looked up at the card sticking out of her forehead.

Yukari was walking through the forest with Kurumu's words still playing out in her mind. _I…I grew up living in a small sealed off village at the bottom of a deep gorge. So I see humans as my enemies just like Shinigami until I met Kid. I hated the human world for a lot of reasons too. Yet no one…thinks about how I feel. _Yukari then found herself a nice pile of fallen trees to sit on and sat down. That's all she did until she heard something.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Hm? A…a scream?" Yukari pondered. "It can from the sunflower garden." Believing her friends to be in danger, Yukari got up and ran in the direction it came from.

Nearby, maneuvering through the forest, Kid heard the scream too. "Yukari!" he cried. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He activated Beelzebub's jet mode and blasted like a rocket to the source of the scream.

The screamer was in fact Youko, the girl who came to the Witch Hill because she was interested in the occult. "Wh…what's with this sunflower garden? This can't be happening. Someone help! ANYONE!" Hearing someone behind her, Youko turned around and saw Yukari looking down at her.

"Who are you?" Yukari asked fearfully. It was an unknown human.

"Wh…why are you dressed like that?" Youko asked. "A…are you a witch?"

Managing to overcome her fear for a moment, Yukari spun on her heels. "My mistake," she said. "I thought someone else was in trouble. I wouldn't have bothered to come if I had known that was some human stranger." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Youko called after her. "Help me! She's going to be eaten! My sempai! My sempai is going to be eaten by the sunflowers!"

Yukari stopped walking. "What?"

"It's my fault," Youko said. "I was the one who said we should come to this Witch Hill as a test of courage. And because of me, my sempai was suddenly attacked by the sunflowers!"

Yukari turned around and gasped. Youko was holding onto an arm and that arm was attached to an older girl whose body was covered up in vines with strange appendages that attached to her body like leeches. Yukari's eyes widened. It was if the plant was feeding off her. "Could this be…a type of magic plant? A plant monster that attacks and feeds on humans and animals like a venus fly trap!"

"F…ood," groaned a voice from the bushes. Suddenly a strange creature that looked like a venus fly trap appeared. It had arms and legs made up of the same types of vines that were attached to Youko's sempai. "Food!" it cried.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Garigarious (Biting Plant): A plant monster said to only inhibit the supernatural world. It has only base animal desire and has a huge appetite for meat. It camouflages itself among other plants and attacks animals that come near.**

The biting plant positioned itself above Yukari and dive bombed at her. Yukari took a leap backwards and probably would have been lunch if she hadn't.

_C-could this be…what's been causing all those people to be spirited away? All those people who disappeared were eaten by __**this?**_

The biting plant loomed over her again. Quickly, Yukari drew her deck of cards and threw them at the plant. "I'm not going to let myself be eaten by this thing!"

The biting plant fell over as the tarot cards stabbed into its body. Grinning despite the fear in her, Yukari pulled out her wand. "My finishing move is my magic controlled Tarot Deck Card Blade Attack! I'm not going to lose to just some plant!"

But then, the plant that she had stabbed with her cards was starting to get back up. Her attack didn't do anything. From behind her, she could hear "Food…eat. Food…eat." And turned around to see more biting plants starting to rise from the bushes.

"What, more of them?" She exclaimed. "How many are there?"

Suddenly one of the plant creature wrapped a vine around Yukari's arm. Before she could do anything ,she was yanked into the air by one of the biting plants, ready to chomp her.

"Kyaaaaaa!" she screamed.

"Tornado Flip!"

Yukari's jaw dropped as a spinning skateboard sliced through the vines that were holding her. Just as she thought she was about to hit the ground, she found herself instead landing in someone's arms. Turning her head, she found herself looking into Kid's golden eyes. "Ki…Kid-san?"

"Looks like I made it just in time," Kid said as he gently put Yukari down. He looked to see the biting plants around them. "So these must be the things responsible for the disappearances." He looked at Yukari. "What do you say? Want to take them down together?" Yukari stared up at Kid in wonder. Then her eyes became determined as she nodded. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

One of the biting plants came at Kid, who leaped into the air as the plant creature tried to bit him. Before it had the chance to get back up again, Kid smashed it into the ground with an axe kick. Yukari pulled out more of her tarot cards and threw them. But as she threw them, she began to speak her magic chants.

_The only reason my attack didn't was because it wasn't powerful enough. In that case, it's simple. I just need to increase the attack force. It should work if I harness the full magic for this spell. _As she chanted the tarot cards sprouted wings. And when one hit a biting plant, it sliced through it instead of merely stabbing. _I can beat the bad guys too! _Then Yukari raised her wand and all of her tarot cards flew in wild storm, slicing through the biting plants like a hot knife through butter. Kid stopped and watched the amazing spectacle before him as the biting plants fell to the ground one by one. Yukari took one look at her amazing handiwork as she began to lose consciousness. _There, see? I am a genius after all._ Before she could hit the ground, Kid caught her. He smiled kindly at the tired witch.

"Get some rest, Yukari," he said softly. "You've earned it."

"Uwaaaah! What is this?"

Kid looked up to see Liz, Patty, Moka, and Kurumu looking at the fallen plants monsters in absolute shock. Then they spotted Kid.

"Kid!" Kurumu cried. "What happened?"

"These plant monsters were attacking us," Kid explained. "But Yukari defeated them."

"What?" Liz asked, looking at the exhausted Yukari in surprise. "_She_ beat all of them?"

Kid nodded. "She did an amazing job. For someone so young, she's a very powerful witch."

_Which leaves me concerned for what would happen to her if she ever fell under the sway of magic. _Kid thought to himself.

"Thank you very much!" Youko said, walking towards the group while carrying her sempai. "I guess there really are witches. I'm really touched. You both saved our lives."

Kid smiled. "I believe Yukari here deserves the most praise. She saved the day this time."

"Yay for Yukari-chan!" Patty cheered, punching the air.

As all of this happened, Kurumu stood to the side. _You really did fight without running away. After all, you're the type that really can't stand losing. _Noticing Yukari's hat somehow laying on top of a sunflower, Kurumu picked it up and walked over to Yukari. She smiled as she put the little witch's hat on her head.

"You're not weak at all, Yukari-chan," Kurumu said softly. "I'm sorry for saying all those awful things to you before."

Kid smiled at the sight.

"So, Kid," Liz said as she squeamishly looked at the sliced up biting plants. "Guess we figured out the reason behind the disappearances."

Kid shook his head. "I don't think so," he said.

"Huh?" Moka asked him. "What do you mean?"

"This is the human world, correct? These creatures don't live here by choice. Someone put them here."

Immediately everyone looked at Kid in shock. If someone did plant those creatures…who was it?

"A witch? A witch on my hill?"

"Yes, O-Yukata-sama," came the reply. "Despite her youth, she possesses quite strong magic. That witch completely destroyed the magical plants that were entrusted to guard our priceless sunflower field."

"Well, well," said the one known as O-Yukata. "How many years has it been since I last met a real witch? We must welcome her. The young witch. We are of the same blood…"

"Moka!" Kid called as he carried a bucket of water with both hands. "How is Yukari? Has she woken up?"

Moka was sitting under a tree with Yukari in her arms. She shook her head as she looked up at Kid. "No, not yet. She doesn't have any serious injuries but she's exhausted from using too much of her power from the battle."

Kid nodded. "It was an impressive feat," he admitted. "But an attack like that looked like it required a massive amount of power to be done."

"I wonder if she is okay," Kurumu said sadly, looking at one of the Tarot cards, possibly the one that Yukari had stabbed her in the head with. "I was so surprised at first. I didn't know she had such power to defeat those monsters. But if she's so strong, why is she so scared of the human world?"

Liz tapped her chin. "That's a good point," She looked down at the little witch. "I guess there's many things we don't know about Yukari-chan. That includes witches, since they're the hybrid of human and ayashi."

"What do you mean?" Patty asked. "Kid, Liz, and I have fought witches before."

"What?" Kurumu and Moka both said at the same time.

"Um…how is Yukari-chan doing?" The group turned to see Youko and her sempai walking towards them. "Is she awake yet?"

"I'm afraid not," Kid said with a shake of his head.

"So," Youko said as she looked down at Yukari. "Yukari-chan is the witch that lives around this area right?"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid she's not the witch you're looking for. However, you mean to tell me that there is an actual witch who lives upon this hill?"

Youko, surprised that Yukari was not the witch that lived on the hill, looked at Kid. "Well…this area has a legend that a witch lives here. Especially in that ranch." Youko pointed off in the far distance where Kid could just make out a run down old ranch that looked like it was going to fall apart at any minute. "We call it the Witch's Ranch because there is a rumor that a witch lives there. But recently there was a decision to build a new factory around this area. Since then, people have gone missing."

"I see," Kid interrupted. "And people have come to believe that the disappearances are because of the so called witch who is said to live here?"

"Yes," Youko replied with a nod. "They think that these missing people are factory managers that angered the witch and met the "Divine Punisher"."

Kid looked at the ground. _If it is a witch, then this will allow me to be one step closer to turning Liz and Patty into Death Scythes. But…if this witch is real and she's merely protecting her territory and not doing anything else…do I have the right to take her soul? Perhaps if I had not known about Kim's regenerative magic and had met Angela, I probably __**would **__have merely because I believed that all witches were evil back then. Now…now I don't know._

"You guys don't have any proof, so please do not randomly blame witches," said a voice behind Kid. "Humans could never understand witches."

Kid turned around to see that Yukari had woken up.

"You're awake!" Kurumu said happily. "How are you feeling?"

Yukari looked at her before turning her head away in a dismissive manner. Kurumu then remembered that Yukari hadn't heard her apologize and therefore was still mad at her for the previous insults.

"There's a strong chance that there may be more of those biting plants out here," Kid said. "It's best if we get out of here as soon as possible."

"Then," Moka said as she pulled out a little pamphlet. "Shall we leave and go to the town where our motel is located? We might be able to meet up with Nekonome-sensei. We should probably tell her about this incident."

"Oh, then we can probably give you guys a ride," Youko's sempai offered. "Even though there are more than five of us." She pointed to her small car.

"We're pretty close to the town." Youko offered.

Kid smiled at them. "That's very kind of you. However, I think it will be best if we lighten the load a bit." Kid raised his hand and Beelzebub materialized. Youko and her sempai both gasped as they saw the skateboard come out of Kid's hand.

"Um…Kid?" Liz said nervously.

"They've already seen Yukari's magic," Kid reminded her. "I'm very certain that nothing we do can make a difference now. Therefore, you and Liz turn into your weapons forms now."

"Kay!" Patty said. Liz grumbled. "So much for subtlety." The two turned into their weapon forms and flew into Kid's hands. Youko and her sempai's jaws hung open at the sight.

"Are…are you a wizard?" Youko asked as Kid got on his skateboard.

"Nope," Kid replied with a grin. "I'm a Shinigami." Both Youko and her Sempai paled.

"A…a Shinigami?" Youko asked. "Then are you…"

Kid chuckled. "No, I am not the one responsible for the disappearances. And you may relax for I am not after your souls. However, I do believe this Witch Ranch is worth investigating. But it would be wise if we made our way to our motel first."

Recovering from their shock that they were in the presence of a Shinigami, Youko and her sempai got inside the car. Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu all got inside. Yukari had been hesitant to go in but Moka encouraged her to. Once the car drove off, Kid followed after them with Liz and Patty in hand. Quite literally. What they did not know was that they had been watched the entire time.

"Master. That boy who made a mess in our sunflower garden and left…he's a Shinigami!"

Standing on top of a branch was a young woman with long black hair with some of it tied in pony tails. She wore an old dress and torn leggings. In her hand were a wand and a sunflower. Despite being far away, she could hear the voice of her master O-Yukata.

"_A Shinigami?_" O-Yukata asked._ "A Shinigami on my hill? Tell me, Ruby. Did he have anyone with him that transformed into a weapon?"_

"Why yes, master," Ruby said. "Two girls with him. They turned into a pair of guns. Demon Weapons. Why do you ask, master?"

"_I never thought this day would come,"_ O-Yukata said._ "He's here for my soul, Ruby."_

Ruby gasped in horror."Your soul, master?"

"_Yes, my beloved disciple, Ruby. Shinigami hunt our kind down naturally. It's practically a law for them. But this one is after something more._

"But master," Ruby asked. "What does that have to do with your soul?"

"_You see, my dear. The leader of the Shinigami, Shinigami-sama, has found a way to make Demon Weapons more powerful. They become known as Death Scythes, weapons that are fitting for the Grim Reaper himself to wield. But there are certain complications to making a Weapon become a Death Scythe. First, you must collect 100 souls. The first 99 souls are the ones of evil humans that Shinigami-sama himself has created a list for. The 100th needed to complete the transformation into a Death Scythe is…a witch's soul."_

Ruby was horrified. "That little witch…she was with him!"

"_I see. Yes, I see. With two weapons, he must require the souls of two witches. He has one ready and now he is after the second. Ruby, you must not let him do this. Protect our tribe mate and bring her here. Together, the three of us will be more than a match for one young Shinigami. And once he is out of the way, we can begin our revenge on those hateful humans."_

"…I understand, master," Ruby said.

"So this is where we should drop you guys off," Youko said. "Hope to see you again , Yukari-chan, Kid-kun!"

"Thank you very much for giving us a ride," Moka said politely. With that, Youko and her Sempai drove off.

"Finally," Liz said after she had turned back to normal. "We've finally made it."

The Newspaper club had found themselves at a pretty large city. They all looked around, taking in the sights.

"Whoa," Kurumu said. "This is so cool!"

Moka nodded, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Yukari looked like a bundle of nerves that was waiting to pop out. Kid noticed this and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yukari," he said softly. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

Yukari smiled a little at Kid's words. When he said that, she remembered the time when he had defended her twice from the representative and his goons. And how he had saved her from being attacked by those sunflowers. This showed that, even if her power wasn't enough, Kid would always be there to protect her. Feeling a little safer, Yukari nodded.

Smiling softly, Kid looked around. "Come along, everyone. We need to find our motel." Nodding, the girls all followed after Kid.

Farther away, Ruby watched everything as she had perched herself on a nearby building. Normally she would have used her transformation magic, but she couldn't. She had used Soul Protect on herself so that the Shinigami wouldn't sense her. And as long as she had her Soul Protect up, she couldn't use magic. Which meant that if she wanted to use her magic, she would have to make sure to take down the Shinigami and his weapons in one attack.

"Disgusting," she said acidly. "How dare that Shinigami pretend to be her friend when really he's just after her soul? She is young, perhaps she does not know of the conflict between witches and Shinigami. Or maybe he convinced her that they could be friends despite what species there are. Of all the youkai in the world, the Shinigami hate us the most. How could we ever expect them to be our friends?"

Back down below, the group was drawing a pretty sizable crowd. While guys were noticing the cute girls walking by, the girls were taking a notice at the handsome young man with them. Suddenly, Yukari and Kid were shoved to the side as a crowd of boys tried getting close to Moka, Kurumu, Liz, and even Patty. Kid regained his balance and fixed his suit. He was about to tell the guys off when he noticed that Yukari had fallen on her knees. Glaring at the boys, he was really about to tell them off when…

"Um…umm…are you okay?"

Yukari turned around…and saw herself facing a group of creepy looking guys that had all gathered around her.

"That's a cosplay, right?" one guy asked.

"Whoa it's a young witch. She's soo cute."

"Whoeee,"

"What character are you?"

"Is there a cosplay party around?"

"Can we take some pictures?" the guys began inching closer to Yukari. She tried backing away but couldn't really do it on her knees.

_There's so much pressure here._ She thought. _I'm scared. I didn't expect humans to be this scary._

The boys continued moving closer to her, some of them were even drooling. Yukari was panicking. "Don't come near me," she said weakly but they ignored her.

"That's enough!"

The guys flinched away as Death the Kid stood in between them and Yukari. His gave them what the Youkai Academy students had called "The Death Glare" causing the boys to start cowering in fright. If they were a little confused about his clothing or hair, they were too focused on his scary glare to notice anything else.

"Leave her alone," Kid said coldly. "She doesn't like what you're doing. If all you're going to do is bother her, then I suggest you leave."

Gulping, the lolicons all began clear out, so that they could avoid the wrath of this possibly dangerous guy. As they started to leave, Kid looked back at Yukari. "Are you okay, Yukari?" Staring at Kid, Yukari could only nod her head weakly at him. Smiling, Kid held out his hand. "Let's go."

Smiling a little, Yukari nodded again and held Kid's hand. The many girls watching "Awwwed" at the sight. Kid was like a big brother taking care of his little sister. In fact, due to their outfits, many thought Kid and Yukari were siblings out to a cosplay convention. Kid then looked over Kurumu, Moka, Liz, and Patty. Their many male admirers had backed away nervously. Kid couldn't help but smirk. "I believe it's time to go, everyone."

Nodding, the four girls followed Kid as they went to look for the motel.

On top of her skyscraper, Ruby scowled. "That Shinigami brat," she hissed. "How dare he give that poor girl fake kindness?" She raised her wand. As she did, her wand began glowing and a flock of crows began to surround her. "I will teach that Shinigami to deceive her! Soul Protect Cancel!"

Kid, who had been walking down the street with the others, froze in horror.

"Kid?" Yukari asked in confusion. "What's wrong?" She noticed that he was trembling. "Kid?"

"Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Everyone!" Kid shouted. "There's a witch here!"

Liz and Patty both gasped. "What?"

"What do you mean, Kid?" Kurumu asked.

"I can perceive people's souls," Kid explained to her. "And right now I'm sensing a witch's soul!"

_Stupid! _He thought. _How could I be so stupid? She must have been using Soul Protect this entire time! So there really was a witch involved!_

"Kid look out!" Moka cried pointing at something.

Kid looked and quickly dodged as something black and feathery came at him. He turned and saw that it was a crow.

"Look!" Patty said. "It's a black bird. Evermore!" She cried as she started flapping her arms up and down.

Kid cringed. "Patty, the bird in that story was a raven. This is a crow."

"Look out, Kid!" Kurumu cried. "Here it comes again!"

Sure enough, the bird did a crazy dive bomb at Kid. Not wanting to hurt wild life but needing to defend himself, Kid delivered a swift swipe, sending the bird crashing to the wall. Kid didn't have time to worry about whether or not the bird was okay because he soon saw that a flock of birds had gathered around them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Liz cried. "Why are all these crows gathering like up here?"

Suddenly the flock of crows began to attack everyone.

"Aaah!" Kurumu cried as some began pecking her head. "Why? What is this? Besides why are they being so offensive?"

"They must be the witch's familiars," Kid theorized. "Liz! Patty! Weapon forms now!"

Nodding, the two became their gun forms. Catching them, Kid began blasting as the birds swarmed around him and the others. Despite the numerous amounts, they were nothing compared to his battle with Mosquito's form from 400 hundred years ago.

Yukari watched as all this mayhem began. Why did Kid say that a witch was responsible? And more importantly…why were the crows mainly attacking Kid and practically leaving her alone? Before she could ponder on this, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"She's behind us!" Kid shouted, turning around to shoot the witch. But whoever she was, she had left in an instant. And she had taken Yukari with her.

"Everyone!" Kid shouted as he fired at some more crows. "The witch has Yukari!"

"What?" Moka cried. "But where is she?"

"Follow me!" Kid told them. "I can still sense their Soul Wavelengths!" With that, Kid ran off while Moka and Kurumu were right after him.

As for Yukari, she had awoken to find herself on top of some kind of building. She didn't even remember falling asleep. All she remembered was a flock of crows attacking her friends…and then someone had kidnapped her! Her eyes fully opened now, she looked around to see where exactly she was. "Huh? What? Where…where am I?" Then she noticed Ruby who was tending to her crows. Hearing Yukari's voice, Ruby turned around.

"Hey…" she said. "You're awake. Don't worry. You're safe now."

"Safe?" Yukari asked, looking at Ruby in confusion. "What do you mean safe?"

"I saved you from that wretched Shinigami," Ruby said with smile. "If I hadn't rescued you from him, who knows what he might have done to you."

"Kid-san?" Yukari asked. "What do you…" then noticed one of the crows flying up to her. "Kyaaa!"

"Oh…don't worry about them," Ruby reassured her. "These crows are my friends. They've helped me bring you here from those humans and that Shinigami."

Yukari stared at her. "What…what are you?"

Ruby smiled at Yukari as she sniffed the sunflower she was carrying. "My name is Ruby," she said. "I'm a resident of the Witch's Ranch. I really wanted to be your friend so I came over from the ranch."

Meanwhile, Kid was leading the others in the direction where he sensed Yukari and Ruby's souls.

"So, Kid," Moka said. "What do you mean you can sense a Soul Wavelength?"

"Quite simply, I can sense the energy given off by people's souls. An ability known as Soul Perception," Kid explained. "However, witches developed a technique called Soul Protect. It prevents them from being sensed by Soul Perception at the cost of not being able to use their magic."

"But Kid…" Moka started to say.

"One thing you do have to understand, Moka," Kid told her. "There **are **evil witches out there. I've faced them before. They were the ones who want to wipe out the world with madness."

Moka and Kurumu gasped.

"I know that there are good witches out there just as there are bad ones," Kid continued. "Nonetheless, we do not know what this witch's intentions are. And we need to find out. Come on!"

"Right!" Kurumu and Moka said as they followed Kid.

"Shinigami and Humans are…the enemy," Ruby told Yukari. "I know all about the war between the Shinigami and the witches. And I have been living in human society, so I see humans for what they are. They are powerless, pitiful creatures that can't do anything but destroy. I saw you in the streets. You should understand now that witches and humans do not need to communicate. We never need to. As for Shinigami…they will always hate us and hunt us down like the cattle they see us as."

Yukari, who was sitting next to Ruby on the ledge of the skyscraper, was debating with herself. While she wasn't really fond of humans, she couldn't find it in her heart to hate Shinigami anymore. At least…not Kid. After all Kid had done for her, how could she think that he hated her?

"Yukari," Ruby said gently. "Those humans that fill us with hate are planning to destroy the sunflower patch along with our ranch. That is why Yukari-chan, in order for us to fight against the humans, we need your help."

Yukari looked at the sunflower that Ruby had placed in her hands.

"And," Ruby said softly. "There's something you need to know about your Shinigami "friend"."

Yukari looked back up at Ruby. "Kid-san? What about him?"

"Yukari. Do you know how Demon Weapons came to be?"

Yukari nodded. "There were created by the witch Arachne. She killed a witch with the power of transformation magic and put the witch's soul in an inanimate object. Because of this deed, Arachne was labeled as a heretic and was hunted down by the Shinigami and witches alike."

Ruby nodded. "But there is much more than that. Demon Weapons have the power to become what are called Death Scythes."

"Death Scythes?" Yukari asked.

"Weapons fitting for a Shinigami to use his full power with," Ruby explained. "But to do that, a meister must collect one hundred souls. 99 evil humans souls…and a witch soul."

Yukari's eyes widened. She took a step back from Ruby as her body began to tremble.

"Did you not think it odd that a Shinigami would be so willing to become friends with you even though you were a witch?" Ruby asked quietly. "He was merely doing it so he could kill you and claim your soul to make his precious Death Scythe."

Yukari's eyes began to water and her body began to shake so much it was like someone had turned the season to winter instead of summer. Was…was all this time that she thought Kid cared about her…he was really going to kill her? Tears began to drip down her eyes.

"I know it's terrible," Ruby said, kindly wrapping the girl in a hug. "But it's okay now. If you help us, we'll crush that Shinigami alongside those terrible humans so that he'll never try to hurt you again."

Yukari looked up at her. "Ruby-san…"

"Yukari!"

Ruby and Yukari both looked to see Kid floating in the air on Beelzebub. Liz and Patty were still in gun form in his hands. He landed the same time Kurumu, who had been carrying Moka, landed next to them. Kid looked at Ruby. His Soul Perception saw her soul, like everyone else's, as a round orb. Her soul's unique traits were the bird like wings it had. He looked at everyone else's souls to get a better look at them. Moka's soul had bat wings and a cross. Kurumu's had batwings too but it had a tail instead of a cross. Yukari's soul had a witch hat just like she did.

"Yukari," Kid said, bringing his attention back onto the small witch. "Are you okay?"

Yukari fearfully hid behind Ruby, much to the shock of the group.

"Yukari-chan," Kurumu said. "What is going on?"

Ruby looked at the group coldly. "So, you followed my Soul Wavelength did you? Quite a good range. I expected nothing less from a Shinigami."

Kid's eyes narrowed. She knew that he was a Shinigami. Did Yukari tell her or did she know about it from the get go?

"Yukari," Kid said kindly to her. "What's wrong?"

Yukari hid further behind Ruby, tears dripping down her cheeks. "You lied to me…" she choked out.

Kid blinked at her. "What?"

"You lied to me!" Yukari cried, hurt heavy in her voice. "I thought…I thought you really wanted to be my friend. But you just wanted to take my soul! So that you could turn Liz and Patty into your precious Death Scythes!"

Kid's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"_Uh-oh…" _Patty said.

"_Oh boy."_ Liz mumbled.

"Kid…" Moka said as she looked at her friend. "What is she talking about?"

"Don't you know?" Ruby asked her. "Meisters can turn their Demon Weapons into more powerful weapons called Death Scythes. A meister must kill a witch and take her soul in order to do so."

Moka and Kurumu gasped.

"Which means this wicked Shinigami merely pretended to be Yukari-chan's friend so he could take her soul!" Ruby cried, pointing her wand accusingly at Kid.

Moka looked at Kid. "Kid…is this true?"

Kid sighed as he looked at the ground. "About needing a witch's soul to make a Death Scythe, yes." he said quietly. Moka brought her hands to her mouth. "But I would never take Yukari's soul!"

"Does that mean you would simply take another witch's soul?" Ruby challenged. "What gives you the right to take our souls? All we want to do is live in peace with nature?"

Kid narrowed his eyes at her. "Really? Then why are those biting plants attacking people at the Witch Hill?"

"Because those evil humans want to destroy the hill!" Ruby countered. "They don't have the right to destroy that beautiful land. It's full of nature, full of life."

Kid blinked in confusion at this witch. Was she really doing all this just to protect her home? He glared at her. This couldn't be right. Usually witches around this girl's age would have fallen under the destructive nature of magic. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Ruby's face hardened. "What right do you have to accuse me of lying, Shinigami, when you lied to poor Yukari-chan? You said you wanted to be her friend when you were really after her soul the entire time."

Behind her, Yukari began to softly cry. Kid was sad to see that Yukari thought he lied to her. "Just because she's a witch," Kid said. "Does not mean I am after her soul."

Yukari stopped crying for a moment to look at Kid hopefully.

"Liar!" Ruby yelled at Kid. "You Shinigami are all alike! You believe yourselves righteous and that we witches are all evil! That's why your kind decided to make Demon Weapons become your precious Death Scythes! Not this time!"

Ruby raised her wand and suddenly six gigantic black wings came out of her back, making her look like some kind of black angel.

"Don't fall into his trap, Yukari-chan," Ruby told the smaller witch. "Like I've said before, all Shinigami are our enemies. We should kill all our enemies. Without any hesitation, okay?"

Kid's eyes widened as he looked at Ruby's new wings. So memorized was he by them that he his jaw dropped in shock. "You're…you're beautiful!"

Ruby's face reddened. No one had ever called her beautiful before. "Wh…what?"

"What?" Moka and Kurumu both cried.

"_Kid, what are you doing?" _Liz demanded.

If anyone had been paying attention, they would have noticed that Moka's Rosario had flashed when Inner Moka heard those words.

"Look at you!" Kid cried to Ruby. "You have three wings on each side of you in an even and perfect symmetry!" He spread his arms wide as if to bask in her glory. "Absolutely perfect!"

Moka and Kurumu both became jealous while Ruby felt her face get extremely hot. How could Kid just go and say all that stuff to this witch that he just met while he had known them longer.

Inner Moka was not pleased. _That OCD of his. Regardless, I will not let his obsession with symmetry interfere. You are __**my **__mate, Death the Kid, and no one else's._

_What is this feeling? _Ruby asked herself._ Why…why is my heart beating so fast? _Instantly she shook her head. _No. I won't let myself fall for his tricks. I don't care if he is rather handsome I…stop that!_ "I won't fall for your tricks!" she yelled as she swiped at him with her wings.

"Kid, look out!" Moka cried.

But Kid did nothing as one of the wings slashed him across his body. Blood shot out of the wound as Kid stumbled and fell onto his back.

"Kid!" Moka and Kurumu cried.

Ruby just stared in shock. "Why…why didn't he defend himself? Why didn't he attack me?"

"_Oh no," _Liz moaned. _"Not again."_

"Kid, get up!" Kurumu cried, running to her fallen crush. "We know you can take her! Stop her, Kid!"

"I'm sorry," Kid told her. "I…I can't."

"Why?" Moka asked.

"Because," Kid said weakly. "I can't possibly hurt something that is so symmetrical."

Moka and Kurumu both stared with jaws dropped. Kid wasn't going to fight her…because it would ruin her symmetry?

Ruby chuckled as she walked towards Kid. "How sweet," she said as she raised her wings. "But don't expect me to fall for your tricks. You want me to let my guard down so that you can kill me and take my soul. Well I won't allow that!"

"_Kid!" _Liz cried. _"Snap out of it!"_

Kurumu charged at Ruby. If Kid wouldn't fight, then she would. This time, she would protect him. "Get away from Kid!" she cried.

Effortlessly, Ruby swung her wings at the ground, slicing through it. Kurumu snarled as she quickly stepped back from . _Her body…her wings are equipped with blades. I can't get close to her._

Ruby looked over at Kid, who was in Moka's arms. "Even though you know what that Shinigami intends to do to Yukari-chan, you still defend him? I guess it is to be expected for a human to side with a Shinigami over a witch."

"You're wrong about Kid!" Moka cried. "If he wanted Yukari's soul, he could have taken it when he first met her! He wouldn't have bothered to become her friend."

Yukari's eyes widened as she realized this to be true. If Kid really wanted her soul, he could have killed her anyway he'd choose and he never did that. Was it possible that…he really cared about her? Then Yukari realized something that didn't occur to her before. Back when she and Kid first met, she had been the one to do all those harmful things to Kid. If Kid really wanted her dead for being a witch, he would have tried killing her like those Lizardmen had. Instead, Kid actually protected her. How could she have been so blind?

Ruby positioned her wings at Moka and Kid. "I'll make this quick so you do not have to suffer!"

"Stop!" Yukari cried as Ruby slashed at Kid and Moka with her wings. She leaped in front of the attack, a gash appearing on her cheek. Ruby was shocked.

"Yu…Yukari-chan!" Ruby cried as she held the younger witch close to her. "Why…why would you…?"

"I…" Yukari said weakly. "I cannot forgive you!" She grabbed Ruby. "These are my friends and they mean a lot to me. Even if a witch lays a hand on them, I cannot forgive them."

Moka tried shaking Kid. "Kid, please fight. If you don't, Ruby will attack all of us. Please, Kid!"

"I can't…" Kid said weakly. "I can't…ruin that symmetry."

"Kid!" Moka cried, practically in tears. "Please!"

"_That does it!" _Liz cried exasperated. Then she was struck by an idea. _"Kid!_ _Look at the rest of her clothes! They aren't symmetrical!"_

Kid immediately snapped to attention so that he could get a better look at Ruby. Liz was right. Aside from her symmetrical wings, her clothes were a disaster. Her leggings weren't ripped symmetrically, the bracelets on either of her arms weren't the same amount or sizes, and her dress was slitted so that it only showed more of one leg than the other.

"You…" he said angrily as he got back up to his feet. "Are disgusting!"

Ruby's face turned to fury. "What did you say?"

"Look at the state of your clothes!" Kid yelled at her. "How dare you bear such perfectly symmetrical wings but wear wretched clothes like that?"

Ruby trembled in anger. "First you call me beautiful, then you call me disgusting?" She snarled. "I should have known better than to believe anything a Shinigami would say! Die!"

Ruby flew towards Kid and swiped at him with her wings. Kid quickly sidestepped. The floor that he had just been standing on was sliced through.

"Asymmetrical trash like you doesn't deserve those beautiful wings!" Kid yelled. He aimed his guns at Ruby and fired. Ruby took off into the sky to avoid the blasts. Glaring at her, Kid hopped aboard Beelzebub and took off too.

"Kid, wait!" Yukari cried but her voice fell on deaf ears as the two combatants faced each other.

_That's better. _Inner Moka thought._ But nonetheless, I did not like you calling another woman beautiful, Kid. Your eyes are for me and my other self and only us._

Kid started off the fight by shooting at Ruby, who quickly flew to the side to dodge the attack. Suddenly the feathers from her wings extended and shot at Kid like spears. Kid flew higher as the spears narrowly passed him. He aimed his guns and fired again. Ruby folded her wings in front of her body like a shield as the blasts struck her. Kid decided to go for a more up-close attack and flew towards Ruby. Seeing that her opponent was closing the distance between them, the witch decided to face him head on and flew towards him. The two were like medieval jousters ready to knock each other down. But Kid knew that this fight could go either way.. Even though he had the advantage in range, he knew that Ruby would have better maneuverability due to her wings. So the best thing would be to not let her get too close. Just as the two were about to collide with each other, Kid fired at Ruby. Due to her momentum, Ruby was unable to do anything as she was blasted. All she could do was use her wings as a shield again to save herself. Desperate, she raised her wand.

Wham! Something struck into Kid and knocked him off balance but he managed to stay on Beelzebub. He turned his head to see what had hit him and saw that the crows gathered again.

"She's called on her familiars again," Kid noted.

The crows began to swarm at Kid. Knowing that it would be foolish to let them get close, Kid wasted no time to shoot at them.

"Sanzu River Shot!" He yelled as he fired rapidly at the birds before they had the chance to get near him.

"_Kid!" _Patty cried.

Kid barely had time to react as Ruby's wings shot towards him. Kid quickly maneuvered Beelzebub so it would ascend and dodge the attack. Now higher, Kid aimed his guns at Ruby. But before he had a the chance to fire, one of the crows that didn't get shot struck him across the face. Kid immediately struck at it with his elbow. More crows showed up and began pecking at Kid from all around. This reminded him way too much of his battle with Mosquito. The birds began pecking and clawing at his hands in hopes of making him drop his weapons but his grips stayed true.

"If you're going to attack me!" He yelled angrily at the birds. "Attack me in an orderly manner!" He began shooting at them in rapid succession.

Ruby's fury had increased tenfold fold. Those birds were her friends. What right did this Shinigami have to hurt them just because they were protecting her? She flew towards him but Kid was too distracted by the crows to notice.

"Kid!" Kurumu cried. "Look out!"

"Kid!" Moka screamed.

The crows immediately flew away from Kid. Before he had time to figure out what was going on, Ruby struck her blow. Kid's eyes widened as the tips of Ruby's feathers extended and stabbed into his body. Blood erupted out of his wounds and mouth.

"_Kid!"_ Liz and Patty cried.

"Kid!" Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka cried.

Ruby had a triumphant smirk on her face. "You will die now, Shinigami."

Coughing up blood, Kid looked at her. "No," he said. "I won't."

Ruby frowned as she saw Kid still standing. _So this is the power of a Shinigami._ _A human would have been easily killed by an attack like that._

_This girl is skilled. _Kid thought._ If I don't wrap this up, she might kill me. But I have a feeling that there's more to the Witch Hill and Witch Ranch. And I need her to tell me._

"I see that you are strong," Kid told her. "So I'm going to finish this up in one attack."

Ruby's eyes hardened. "One attack? You're underestimating me!"

Kid smiled at her. "If I was underestimating you," he said. "I wouldn't do this; let's go, girls! Soul Resonance!"

Yukari and Kurumu, who had not seen Kid's Soul Resonance before, felt shivers from the powerful burst of energy that was erupting from Kid's body.

"What is this?" Kurumu asked as she looked up at Kid, who seemed to be glowing now. (I don't know if Youki have Soul Perception or not. Inner Moka might probably have it but not outer Moka.) Her mouth hung open as black rods came out of the back of Kid's arms while Liz and Patty turned into cannons. "What in the…?"

"Execution Mode!" Kid cried.

Yukari stared at Kid's transformation. "Wow…"

"_Resonance stable!" _Liz said. _"Noise 0.8%."_

"_Feedback in five seconds," _Patty informed. _"Four! Three! Two! One!"_

"Death Cannon!" Kid roared as he aimed his cannons at Ruby. The witch was too shocked by Kid's transformation that she did nothing to defend herself as gigantic blasts of energy fired from Kid's cannons. An explosion filled with skull shaped smoke erupted when the blasts hit their target. A beaten Ruby fell out of the cloud of smoke and started plummeting toward the ground.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari cried in concern.

Kid ended the Soul Resonance, turning Liz and Patty back to normal guns. As Ruby continued falling, Kid flew underneath her and caught her in his arms.. Next, he flew down to where the others were and gently put Ruby down. Once he did, Liz and Patty turned back to normal.

"Kid…" Kurumu said weakly as she walked over to him. "That…was amazing!" She tackled him with a big hug. This caused Kid to cringe in pain due to her coming in contact with his wounds. "That must have been what you used to beat Kuyo. Oh, Kid. You're so powerful!"

Klang! A giant basin fell on top of Kurumu's head.

"Stop it!" Yukari, the culprit, yelled at her. "You're opening his wounds." She ran over to Kid and Ruby. "Don't worry, Kid." She said. "I'll use my magic to heal your wounds." She looked over at Ruby. "Is she…?"

"No," Kid said. "Don't worry, Yukari. I didn't kill her."

"Kid…"

Kid turned to see Moka looking at him. "Moka? What's wrong?"

"Why…why didn't you tell us about Death Scythes?" Moka asked him. "Do you…do you really need to kill a witch and take her soul?"

Kid looked at the ground. "Yukari," he said. "You remember that school you were talking about? The school that deals with witch hunters?"

Not able to speak, Yukari slowly nodded her head.

"That school is known as the DWMA or Shibusen here," Kid told her. "It's a school for meisters and weapons to attend."

"And kill witches!" Yukari yelled.

Kid nodded. "Yes, they do," he said quietly. "Tell me, do you know where the school is located?"

Yukari tapped her chin. "I think it was somewhere in America."

Moka's eyes widened as she slowly looked back at Kid. "Kid…does this mean...?"

Kid closed his eyes. "That school is located in Death City, Nevada. I know because…I was a student there."

Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari all gasped and their eyes widened in horror.

"And that's not all," Kid said as he waited for the backlash of this announcement. "The Shinigami who founded that school…is my father, Shinigami-sama."

The three Ayashi girls all stared at Kid in shocked silence.

"Shinigami-sama," Kurumu breathed. "The leader of the Shinigami…is your father?"

"Your father made the Shibusen?" Moka asked.

"Yes," Kid replied. "But you…"

"I can't believe this…"

Everyone's attention was now on Yukari, who was looking at Kid as if he had turned into some kind of monster. "All this time," she said weakly. "All this time…"

"Yukari," Kid said to her. "Please understand…"

"You did lie to me!" Yukari cried. Anger and hurt were poured out in her words. "You were part of that terrible school all along!"

"Yukari, wait!" Liz shouted.

"Shut up!" Yukari yelled at her before looking back at Kid. Tears were pouring down her face and she was biting her lip so she wouldn't sob. "I should have known…I should have known Shinigami and humans could never become friends."

"Yukari-chan," Patty said sadly.

"I hate you!" Yukari yelled at Kid. "I hate you!"

"Yukari-chan," Moka said. "Please…let's hear Kid out first."

"Why?" Yukari demanded. "So he can tell us more lies?"

"Didn't Moka just say that Kid would have killed you already if he wanted you dead?" Kurumu pointed out.

"Maybe he was just waiting for me to lower my guard!" Yukari snapped at her.

"That's not true, Yukari," Kid said softly. "I really do want to be your friend."

"Liar!" Yukari sobbed. She pulled her wand as Kid came closer. "Get away from me!"

Quickly Kid snatched Yukari's wand out of her hand. This startled the little witch, who fell on her butt in fright. She tried crawling away but tripped on her cape. She trembled in fear as Kid towered over her. Thinking that she was actually going to die, Yukari shut her eyes closed and waited for the end. Instead what she got was a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yukari," Kid told her.

"But…Shibusen…Death Scythes…Witch's soul…" Yukari mumbled.

"Yukari," Kid said. "You have to understand that there are evil witches out there. Ones that would destroy everything in their paths including fellow witches merely for enjoyment. Everyone would suffer because of them…"

"You have no…" Yukari tried to argue.

"Actually," Liz interrupted. "We do have proof. There's this one nasty witch called Medusa. Ever hear of her?"

Yukari gasped. "Medusa Gorgon? Arachne's little sister?"

"Yeah," Patty said with a "mad" face. "That mean old snake lady."

"While originally the academy believed that all witches were in fact evil," Kid continued. "We've come to realize that there are good witches out there in the world. And I know that you're one of them, Yukari. You have my world that I will not hurt you."

"That's right, Yukari-chan!" Patty said, hugging both Kid and Yukari. "We're your friends.

Kid cringed. "Patty…my injuries."

"But…" Yukari sobbed. "What about Ruby? Promise me you won't kill her?"

Kid looked at Yukari, then over at Ruby. Looking at the ground and sighing, Kid faced Yukari again. "I promise."

Yukari was immediately all smiles as she hugged Kid, who once again cringed because of his wounds. "I'm sorry I said I hate you, Kid. I really like you."

Kid chuckled weakly, as he was reminded all too well of the little witch's crush on him. "Well, everyone," he said. "I think it might be best if we get down from this building now."

Moka nodded as they prepared to get down. As she saw the exchange between Kid and Yukari, she was touched by his actions.

"_Do you need any more proof?"_ Inner Moka asked her from the Rosario but nobody else was paying attention. _"What is to stop you from claiming Kid as your mate?"_

Moka fidgeted nervously.

"_Do you want him calling other women beautiful like that again? Would you not prefer Kid's eyes to be on us and only us?"_

Moka decided just to ignore her inner self. Mainly because she was a little too close to the mark.

It was night time in the city and the gang found themselves sitting at some benches. They had been all around the city, trying to find out where the motel was at but no luck.

"I can't believe it," Liz whined. "It's dark already and we still haven't found the motel. I don't want to camp out in the streets."

Yukari looked over at Moka, who had allowed Ruby to rest on her shoulder. At least Ruby's wings had disappeared or she would have drawn more attention than Kid and his torn clothes. "Has she woken up yet?" Yukari asked.

"Not yet," Moka said, looking at the unconscious witch.

Kurumu sighed as she looked up at the sky. "What's gonna happen to us now? We've got an unconscious witch with us, Kid's injured, and we're lost in the city."

Patty giggled at her. "Don't worry, Kurumu. As long as we're together, we'll be okay."

Liz and Kurumu both sighed. "I wish I had your confidence, Patty." Both girls said at the same time.

"But, Kid," Moka said, looking at the young Shinigami. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Yukari had used her magic to help heal Kid's wounds, which was impressive since Kid didn't think that there would be other witches would could use regenerative magic.

_Maybe they're all capable of doing it._ Kid theorized when Yukari had been healing him. _Maybe…maybe the reason witches like Medusa are under the destructive nature of magic is because they __**allow **__themselves too. Is it possible that witches…can actually choose how their magical nature affects them?_

"Don't worry, Moka," he reassured her. "My Shinigami body can heal very fast."

Moka frowned. She was more than certain that Kid's body was very durable but…well she couldn't help but worry about Kid. After all, he meant so much to her. So very, very much.

"Still," Kurumu said. "I can't believe that you're the son of Shinigami-sama, the head Shinigami."

Kid chuckled. "People do tend to be surprised whenever they find out," he remembered Moka's reaction to when she found out who his father was.

_Ooooh._ Kurumu squealed in her head._ Just wait until Mother hears about this! Not only is my destined one powerful, handsome, and kind, but he's practically a prince! Oh she is gonna be so proud of me!_

"Hey," called a voice that no one expected to hear that night. "Everybody's here."

The group turned to see Nekonome-sensei standing there with boxes of fish in her arms. Next to her was the bus driver, who was smoking from his cigar.

"Why are you guys here?" Nekonome-sensei asked curiously.

Suddenly she was tackled with hugs from Moka, Liz, Kurumu and Yukari. Patty joined in just for the fun of it.

"Nekononem-sensei!" the girls all cried, relieved to see their teacher, who was really confused by what was going on.

Kid looked over at the group before looking at Ruby, who Moka had left sleeping on the bench.

"There's something else at work here," Kid said to Ruby even though she couldn't hear him. "Hopefully you can tell me what it is."


	12. Chapter 12: Horror of the Hill

**Chapter Twelve: Horror of the Hill**

_A younger Ruby was happily waking through the city with her parents._

"_See," her parents said. "This is the human's city."_

"_The lights are twinkling just like stars." The younger Ruby said in wonder as she took in the sights of the city._

_Her parents smiled at her. "Seems like you love it already." Ruby looked up at them happily. "Ruby," they said to her. "If one day…both witches and humans can live together, wouldn't that be great?"_

_But Ruby was never able to give an answer, because then one of those human cars would come at her and her family, her parents would scream "Watch out!", and then…_

Ruby woke up in a cold sweat as the memory of that awful slowly began to fade. Then she noticed something wrong. She was sleeping in a futon, had a wet cloth on her head, and the girls from earlier were all crowded around her. Instantly she sat up.

"What?" she asked, both angry and confused. "Wh…where am I?"

"Ruby-san's awake," Yukari cried out excitedly.

"Of course," Liz said to her. "Kid only put enough power to knock her out, not seriously wound her."

"Patty-chan," Kurumu said. "Go get Kid."

"Got it!" Patty said as she left the room.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Yes, she remembered well now. She had tried to convince Yukari to stand against that scheming Shinigami but she had actually turned against Ruby. Ruby remembered she had tried to kill Kid but he used a powerful attack that swiftly defeated her.

"Wh…where am I?" she asked tensely. This made no sense to her. Why were they taking care of her like a guest or a friend? Was this some trick of the Shinigami's? Was he offering fake hospitality so that she would lower her guard?

"You're at the motel we're going to stay for the night,"

Ruby turned in the direction of the voice and snarled when she saw the Shinigami walk into the room with the younger of his two demon weapons.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced," the Shinigami said to her. He gave her a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Death the Kid."

"We call him Kid for short," Moka added.

Ruby frowned. "Cute," she said dryly. "You Shinigami always had a lousy sense of humor."

"I take it that you've met Shinigami before," Kid said.

Ruby shook her head. "I've only heard about them."

_No surprises there. _Kid thought to himself._ I'm pretty sure that all witches know about Shinigami by now._

"My name's Akashiya Moka," Moka said politely. "And I'm a vampire."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. A vampire?

"I'm Kurono Kurumu ," Kurumu said. "And I'm a Succubus."

"We're the Thompson sisters," Liz said. She pointed to herself. "I'm Liz and that's Patty." She pointed to her sister, who waved happily at Ruby.

Ruby was positively shocked. She thought the pink haired girl and the blue haired one were merely humans. But…they were Ayashi?

"Stop joking around!" Ruby yelled angrily. "Ayashi and Shinigami can't possibly be friends with witches!"

"It's true though," Patty argued. "Yukari-chan is our best friend."

Ruby glared at her. But before she could say anything to the young Demon Weapon…

"I know it's hard to believe considering the history you witches have with us Shinigami," Kid said. "But what we're saying is the truth. Yukari is my friend too and I would protect her just as I would protect all my other friends."

Ruby brought her attention to Kid now. Why was he trying so hard to convince her that he was Yukari's friend? It had to be a trick. It had to be.

"Why did you bother helping me?" Ruby asked. "If you're going to kill me then go ahead and do it, I don't stand a chance against you."

_Yukata-sama._ Ruby thought. _Forgive me for not being strong enough to stop them._

"I have no intention of killing you," Came the reply. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at Kid.

"You…you're not going to kill me?" she asked him.

Kid shook his head. Yukari smiled warmly at Ruby. "Don't worry, Ruby-san. Kid-san promised me he wouldn't kill you."

Ruby looked back and forth between Kid and Yukari in wonder. "And you believed him," she asked skeptically. Yukari's face saddened.

"Why can't you believe that Kid-san is a good person?" She asked. "If he wanted, wouldn't he have killed us by now? He's got two witches, which is more than enough to make his Death Scythes."

Ruby had to admit that Yukari did have a point there. He already had two witches so he could have just killed them right then and there.

"He hasn't acquired the other souls yet," Ruby said. "He probably needs to collect them first."

"If it were someone else, that would be the case," Kid told her. "However, that rule doesn't apply to me. I'm a Shinigami and we're capable of storing souls in our bodies for later use. Pardon my abruptness but I could have simply killed you and stored your soul in my body until I acquired the other necessary souls for making my Death Scythes. I wouldn't have to keep you alive."

Ruby stared at Kid with her mouth open. This…this couldn't be right…but everything he said made sense.

_No. _She thought. _I refuse to believe that a Shinigami could ever be a good person. _Then she remembered her master saying that the Shinigami was probably after her and not Ruby.

"I'm not going to kill you," Kid said to Ruby. "But I would like you to answer a few questions for me." Ruby glared at Kid but he ignored her and continued speaking. "What is going on at the Witch Ranch?"

Ruby did not say anything, she merely turned her head to look at the wall and focus entirely on that spot.

"Are those biting plants merely to protect the hill?" Kid asked. "Or are they meant to attack the city?"

Ruby's eyes widened for a brief moment before she quickly focused them back to normal. But the action did not go unnoticed by Kid.

"I see," he said. "And I suppose there's nothing I can do to convince you to leave the humans alone."

"Why?" Ruby asked despite herself. "Why should I give those disgusting humans mercy when they don't have any?"

"Ruby-san…" Yukari said softly.

Kid sighed. "Then I'll have no choice but to go to the Witch Ranch and deal with those plants myself."

Ruby gasped. If Kid went there, he would discover Yukata-sama and try to kill her.

"No!" she screamed as she lunged at him. "I won't let you!"

Before Ruby could do anything, Yukari suddenly got in between her and Kid. This caused Ruby to freeze before she wound up hurting her fellow witch.

"Please," Yukari begged Ruby. "I don't like humans either but it's okay for me because I have Kid-san here. Kid-san's a wonderful person who's always there when you need him."

"Then why is he allowing the humans to destroy the hill?" Ruby demanded.

"I never said that I approved of the city's construction plan," Kid corrected her, causing Ruby to look at him in shock. "But I cannot allow you to endanger people's lives."

"You would defend humans?" Ruby challenged him.

"I would defend anyone," Kid told her sternly. "Would you really kill so many lives? What about children? And newborns? Do _they _deserve to die?"

Ruby flinched when Kid asked her that question.

"He would defend anyone," Moka retorted at her. "That's just the kind of guy Kid is. Take a look at me. Vampires and Shinigami are rivals but he's my friend and I care about him."

Liz couldn't help but snicker at that comment. She knew very well that Moka did more than care for Kid. But now wasn't the time for that.

Ruby gave Moka a hardened look. "It's easier for vampires." She said. "They are merely rivals with Shinigami while witches are considered their mortal enemies."

"Only because so many witches desire to plunge the world into chaos," Kid said. "Take a look at Arachne and Medusa."

Ruby turned her hardened glare at Kid now she was about to speak but kid interrupted her.

"Do not try and tell me that they wanted to make the world a better place by killing humans," Kid told her firmly. "I have heard about Medusa from my father and I have met Medusa in person. She is a twisted being who would make the entire world suffer. Not just humans, but Ayashi and fellow witches alike would suffer because of her."

"Not only that," Liz said. "But we once had to go up against a Necromancer who brought an entire pyramid of mummies to life so that she could have an army."

"How do you know that she wasn't using those mummies to punish the evil humans?" Ruby countered.

Kid shook his head. "Ruby, you are not skeptical of human nature. You are in denial. You refuse to believe that there is any good in humans or others."

"And do you honestly believe that what you Shinigami, Ayashi, and humans do is justified?" Ruby countered. "Do you have any idea how badly we witches have suffered all these years because of all your kind and your prejudice!"

Kid looked at the ground. "No," he said. "I do not. And I probably could not imagine. In the old days, I too believed that all witches were evil. But then I learned otherwise…"

Her curiosity growing despite herself, Ruby looked at Kid.

"Her name is Kim Diehl, a classmate of mine from my old school," Kid told her. "When we found out she was a witch, my fellow students acted coldly to her and she was forced to leave. She joined Arachne's group Arachnophobia, as she believe it was the only place she could belong. But there was one person who didn't give up on her. His name is Ox Ford and he loves Kim with all his heart. Even when he found out that she was a witch, he didn't care. He loves her and is willing to do anything for her. It was thanks to his love and determination that Kim left Arachnophobia. And despite being a witch, my father welcomed her back happily. We also learned that Kim was a witch with regenerative magic. This made her a counter against the destructive sway of magic that we originally believed that all witches fell to. It was through Ox that we learned that not all witches are bad. And it was you right now who has shown me that there is still a lot that the world needs to learn about witches."

Ruby stared up in wonder at Kid. Was…was all of this true. Did…did he really care?

"But I cannot allow anymore deaths to occur," Kid said. "I understand that you are mad at the humans for trying to destroy the sunflower garden…"

"It's like what Kid would do if someone destroyed something symmetrical," Liz pointed out. Moka nodded, remembering what had happened when Kuyou had destroyed the painting that she had made Kid. Kid gave Liz an annoyed looked before he continued.

"But by killing them, doesn't that make you just as bad as they are?" he asked Ruby.

Ruby gasped as she looked up at Kid again. Then her eyes were cold. How dare that boy accuse her of being just as bad as those lousy humans?

Kurumu then snapped her fingers. "Yukari, why don't you talk to her? You're both witches so she should listen to you."

"That's a great idea!" Patty agreed.

Kid was originally going to say that the idea wasn't really a bright one when he realized that the idea actually had some merit in it. Ruby was naturally going to disbelieve the words of Shinigami, Ayashi, and Demon Weapons. But…there was the possibility that a fellow witch like Yukari might be able to get through to Ruby.

"Perhaps it would be best if we leave Yukari and Ruby alone," Kid said. "Come along, everyone."

Ruby watched as everyone except a rather confused Yukari got up and started to leave.

"Do you think this will work, Kid?" Liz asked as they started to leave the room.

"We'll soon find out," Kid replied.

As the gang left, they noticed that the bus driver and Nekonome were sitting up against the wall to their room. The bus driver was smoking his cigar while Nekonome was munching on some fish.

"**Don't mind us**," The bus driver said. Throwing him a suspicious glance, Kid and the others walked away to another part of the hotel. As they walked away, the bus driver spoke to Nekonome. **"The "case" that those kids are getting into is more dangerous than you think. It's a good thing that Death the Kid is here. With him…they might stand a chance."**

Back in the room it was pretty much an awkward silence between Yukari and Ruby. Neither could think of what to say and find themselves looking all around the room but at each other. Yukari finally decided to break the ice.

"I…I'm glad you're okay, Ruby-san," she said shyly, causing the older witch to look at her. "I didn't want you and Kid-san to fight."

"Yukari-chan…"

"I'm scared of humans too," Yukari admitted. "But I know I'll be fine as long as Kid-san and the others are there with me."

"Yukari-chan…" Ruby said weakly. "Do…do you really think that witches can be friends with Shinigami and Ayashi?"

Yukari smiled. "I think so. I'm friends with them, aren't I? And maybe…maybe Kid-san can do something about the Witch Ranch? He's a Shinigami after all; he must be able to do something."

Ruby shook her head. "It's too late," she said.

"Don't think that way," Yukari encouraged. "Just have faith in Kid-san and everything will be better."

Ruby just continued shaking her head. "No," she said. "It won't be."

"But why?" Yukari said. "Why can't you believe in Kid-san?"

"Why should I? My parents died in a car accident in the human world when I was young," Ruby said. "Humans were the ones who killed my parents. We were shopping as a family and suddenly a car rushed towards us. My mom and my dad pushed me out of the way."

Yukari looked at the older witch in sadness.

Ruby closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to pour. "While I was alone," she continued. "All I could do was hate the humans. Hatred towards the humans, hatred towards the city, I hated everything that involved humans."

"Ruby-san," Yukari said quietly.

"And you know what?" Ruby went on. "Those stupid Shinigami have the nerve to protect humans while they treat us like dogs. They don't care what happens to us as long as we're dead."

Yukari shook her head. "No! Kid-san isn't like that!"

"Why should I believe that?" Ruby asked.

"Because all Kid-san has ever done for me was care about me!" Yukari said determinedly. "Back then, I was picked on a lot because I was a witch. Everyone was mean to me, called me names, and bullied me. Then one day, Kid-san stepped in and stood up to the bullies. He knew I was a witch and he still protected me. And Kid-san already told you that he wasn't after my soul at all. What more proof could you ask for, Ruby-san? Please believe in Kid-san."

Ruby looked at her. "Even if I wanted to, it's too late. Nothing can stop my master now."

"Your master?" Yukari asked.

"My master is the one who planted those biting plants along the hill and ranch," Ruby explained. "In order to punish the humans, she is going to turn the city into a sea of flames."

Yukari bit her lip trying to think of what to say next. "Please no!" she begged. "If your master tries to do that, Kid will be forced to fight her."

The impact of Yukari's words hit Ruby hard. Surely if her master tried to make a move against the city, Kid would notice and take action. According to Kid, he had held back during their battle. What would happen if he went all out against her master? Sure her master was over a hundred years old but…who knew the full extent of Death the Kid's power?

"I'll try and stop her," Ruby said finally.

Yukari's face was beaming. "Thank you, Ruby-san."

"But…" Ruby pointed out. "I am not doing this for the humans. I am doing this for my master."

Yukari looked at Ruby in confusion as the older witch weakly got up and walked out the room. She was so focused that she failed to notice the bus driver and Nekonome as she left the room and walked down the hallway. Kid and the others, who were conversing amongst themselves, noticed her next to them.

"Yes?" Kid asked politely. Ruby looked at him.

"If I convince my master not to harm the humans," she said. "Will you spare my master and do everything in your power to prevent the humans from destroying the ranch?"

Kid studied her for a minute. This woman, witch she may be, merely wanted to protect her home and master. Her personality was nothing compared to Medusa's. Personally, Kid hoped to learn more about the real nature of witches from her.

"I will," Kid said to Ruby.

A bit hesitant, Ruby nodded her head. "Very well," she said. "I'll take you to my master. But first, I need my Magu."

"Your Magu?" Patty asked.

"In order to use magic, witches need to control nature's power with an item," Ruby explained. "I can't go back to the ranch without it."

The group shared a look with each other before looking back at Ruby.

"I'm sorry," Moka apologized. "I'm afraid we left it back where you and Kid fought each other."

Ruby looked at the ground. "I see," she said. "Can we…go and get it?"

The group looked at each other uncertainly. While finding Ruby's wand and giving it to her would be a sign of trust, Kid didn't know if Ruby would try and double cross them to protect her master.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I can't trust you with your wand."

Ruby glared at him. "Then how can I trust _you_?"

"Since you have already told me where your master is," Kid said. "Wouldn't I kill you by now and just go after your master?"

Ruby bit her lip.

"I know this may be hard to believe but you can trust me," Kid said to her. "But I must warn you; if my friends are threatened by your master, then I will protect them."

Ruby looked down at the ground. She was powerless to do anything else but agree to Kid's demands at the moment. All she could do now was pray that Kid really would help them and that she could convince her master to call off the attack on the city.

"Very well," she said in a defeated voice. "I will take you there."

"Uh, Kid," Liz said nervously. "Are you sure we should go out this late?"

"It's now or never, Liz," Kid replied. "If we don't act now, who knows what this master of Ruby's will try to do."

Liz whimpered.

"Girls," Kid said to Moka and Kurumu. "Perhaps it would be best if…"

"I'm coming too," Moka said. Kid stared in surprise at her. "I'm not gonna let you face whatever's out there by yourself, Kid."

"Me too," Kurumu said, suddenly clinging on to Kid's arm. "I may have let you fight Kuyou by yourself but not this time! I'm sticking with my Destined One."

"I'm coming too!" Yukari cried as she ran to the group.

Liz chuckled despite being really scared. "Looks like they're stuck with you, Kid."

_Amazing._ Ruby thought as she looked at the girls gathering around Kid. _Why do they put so much faith in him? Is it because he's Shinigami? Or is it because of the type of person he is?_

Kid sighed before smiling again. "Alright then. Let's go everyone."

Nodding in agreement, the gang all began walking out the door of the motel. Nekonome saw them leave and was about to call out to them.

"**Let them go," **the Bus Driver told her before she could do anything. **"That boy is the son of Shinigami-sama."**

Nekonome's eyes widened. "Sh…Shinigami-sama? Of Death City?"

The bus driver nodded while taking a whiff of his cigar.** "If it had been anyone else, I would have been ready to call for backup. But…if Shinigami-sama's son is involved, then I have a feeling we won't be needed."**

It took a while as the gang continued onward towards the Witch Hill. Kurumu and Kid could have easily flown there but that would have left the others behind. Ruby couldn't transform without her wand and while Kurumu had reluctantly agreed to carry Yukari, due to her being the lightest, Kid knew that Beelzebub did not have enough space for three people to ride on it. Liz had asked while they hadn't taken the bus, but Kid pointed out that if they had, they would have risked Ruby's master assuming an attack and retaliate. They were willing to show Ruby's master that they had no ill intentions and wanted to settle this peacefully. As they continued on to the ranch, they failed to notice the many crows who were watching them before taking off.

Far away, in the ranch, an old figure sat in a chair. Time had not been kind to the poor being, whose body was covered by an old and tattered cloak. The figure turned its head as the crows began to fly in through an open window, land on her shoulders, and whispered to her in the crow language. One of them had Ruby's wand in its beak and dropped in the woman's hand.

"What?" the lady asked as the crows told her their news. "Ruby was defeated by the Shinigami. And he's forcing her to take her to the ranch?" The lady's eyes narrowed. "That Shinigami must be more powerful than I thought. Well then…I must welcome this Shinigami to my ranch."

After a walk that felt like forever, the gang had finally made it to the Witch Hill.

"Everyone," Kid said. "Stay on guard. There might be more of those biting plants here."

"Welcome, Shinigami," A ragged voice said.

Everyone turned to see the aged figured standing before them with a book in her hand. She looked up so that everyone could get a good view of her withered face, which caused Liz to flinch back in disgust.

"Yukata-sama," Ruby said to her master.

Yukata frowned as she took in the sight before her. Ruby was not bound in any way nor were there any weapons pointed at her. In her opinion, this all looked like Ruby had wanted to lead the Shinigami, the Demon Weapons, the little witch, and the wretched humans to her.

"What is this?" Yukata demanded. "Ruby…have you betrayed me?"

"What?" Ruby asked, completely startled by her master accusing her of such a thing. "No, master!"

"The crows told me you were defeated by the Shinigami and was forced to lead him and his friends here," Yukata said as she looked at her apprentice and pulled out something from underneath her tattered cloak. Ruby gasped when she saw it was her wand. "But it doesn't look like you were forced to me. It looks to me like you wanted them to come here."

"Please, master," Ruby said. "Death the Kid…he said he could convince the humans to leave the ranch alone."

Yukata's eyes hardened. "And you believed him!" she yelled. "You actually fell for the lies of a Shinigami!"

"Kid's not lying!" Liz yelled at Yukata. "He really wants to help!"

"bYukata!" Kid said, causing the witch's attention to come upon him. "I am willing to make a deal with you. I will convince the humans to cancel their construction plan if you promise to leave the humans alone."

"Fool!" Yukata roared at him. "Do you take me for some novice that would easily fall for the lies of a Shinigami? I am over a hundred years old! I have seen what you Shinigami are capable of and you will do whatever it takes to destroy us witches!"

"And what about the witches who torment others just for amusement?" Kid retorted.

"Amusement?" Yukata asked. "Don't you believe that, after all the torment we suffered by the hands of others, that we should receive some amusement from their suffering?"

Ruby gasped. She had never heard her master say something like that before.

"Ruby… little witch," Yukata said to Ruby and Yukari. "You have both been deceived that this lying Shinigami. But you are young and would not understand the struggle between witches and his kind, which is even greater than our struggle with humans. I'll give you another chance. Come, we are a greater race than the Shinigami. We exterminate both the Shinigami and the humans. Then they will see who is superior."

Ruby hesitated while Yukari looked at Yukata nervously.

"And what will slaughter prove?" Kid asked. "Won't it merely fuel people's beliefs about witches? Even if you have your revenge, you are merely making things worse for you and other witches who merely wish to live their lives in peace."

Yukata snarled. "Peace? Peace? Our lives were never peaceful! If it wasn't prejudice from Shinigami, it was prejudice from humans or Ayashi!"

Kid sighed. "Yes, I can understand that the witches have been through a lot for so many years. Then why don't we change that? Why don't we make a new beginning?"

"I will not be deceived!" Yukata yelled at him. "Ruby, don't believe this Shinigami. Can't you see what he really wants? He merely wanted you to lead him here so that he can have my soul!"

"Not true!" Patty said, making a pouty face. "Kid really wants to help you."

Yukata sneered at Patty. "I would expect that from the Demon Weapon of a Shinigami."

"Please," Moka pleaded. "Please give Kid a chance."

"No!" Yukata screeched. "I will not allow myself to be swayed by Shinigami or humans!"

"Master, please…" Ruby begged.

"You have betrayed me for that Shinigami and his wretched human friends, Ruby!" Yukata cried. "You will pay for your treachery."

"Master, I didn't betray you!" Ruby cried but Yukata would hear none of it.

"Soul Protect Cancel!" she cried.

Everyone braced themselves as they began to feel the power coming from Yukata's soul wavelength. Kid got a good look at Yukata's soul. It was a greenish orb with various plants growing out of it.

_Her magic theme must be plants then. _Kid theorized. _That means that in an area with a wide amount of plants, she will have the advantage._

"Look!" Kurumu cried. "There's something coming out of the sunflower patch!"

Sure enough, something was coming out of the sunflower patch. And it looked a lot worse than the biting plants that Kid and Yukari had fought.

"Sunflower patch?" Yukata asked before chuckling in amusement. "Look more closely. This is not a sunflower patch at all."

"What?" Kid asked as he looked over some of the sunflowers. His eyes widened when he saw that the sunflowers were starting to twist and change.

"You see," Yukata said. "Plant manipulating magic is my specialty. This is a monster I've grown with all my care. It's a man eating plant."

Suddenly a creature shot out of the ground, but it was nothing that any of the group had seen before. It looked like a cross between a humanoid lizard and a mass of plant life. Instead of eyes, it had a large, jewel like object in the middle of its large head with several smaller ones around it.

**Bite sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Hanabake (man eating plant): **In simpler terms, these are vicious monster plants. It has a slow growth rate and absorbs energy under the soil while mimicking as a plant form. Its body is as hard as steel and they are very capable in combat.

Liz screamed when she saw the man eating plant, which crouched down on all fours and looked at the group hungrily.

"It's a good chance for me to analyze its combat skills," Yukata said as she watched her man eating plant fondly. "Exterminate them all!"

The man eating plant responded by leaping into the air and then caused its tail to extend to pierce the group. Everyone quickly stepped away as the tail pierced the ground. The plant creature landed on all fours again as it prepared to strike.

Kid's eyes narrowed. "We do not wish to fight you, Yukata. But I cannot allow you to hurt my friends. Liz! Patty!"

Nodding, the two sisters transformed into the gun modes, which Kid caught. Snarling, the plant creature swung out its tail to strike Kid. Kid ducked as the tail swung over his head. Once it passed over, Kid regained himself and blasted the man eating plant. It cried out in pain as the blasts shot holes in its body. Yukata snarled as the man eating plant fell to the ground after Kid blew a hole in its head.

"Not bad, Shinigami," she said begrudgingly. "But this is just beginning."

"Master, please!" Ruby begged. "Kid's just trying to help!"

"You will be silent, traitor!" Yukata yelled. She raised her hand and suddenly vines shot from her finger tips, which wrapped around Ruby's body and neck.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari cried.

"Master…" Ruby chocked out. "Can't…breathe…"

Kid aimed his guns at Yukata. "Let her go!" he ordered.

Yukata frowned. "Why do you continue to pretend to be her friend? There's no point in it anymore now that you've found me."

"_Maybe because Kid's not pretending?" _Liz asked .

"_You're just being a mean old lady!"_ Patty said.

Yukata was getting really angry. "You can't deceive me, so drop the charade."

Kid's eyes turned cold. "This is no charade!" he said. "But if you won't listen to reason, then I have no choice but to use force against you."

Yukata smirked. "Yes…that is more like how a Shinigami really acts."

Kid glared at her. "Don't assume that you know how Shinigami are!" he fired at the witch, who cried out in pain as she was struck.

"Master!" Ruby cried out in concern.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Kid said to her. "I have to stop her."

"Kid…" Ruby said weakly.

Yukata growled as she picked herself back up. "Don't underestimate me boy!" she screamed at him. She more vines shot out of her fingers and came out at Kid. Kid sidestepped the vines before they could stab him and fired more soul blasts at the witch. This time, Yukata stepped out of the way before she could be hit again.

"You're a skilled Shinigami, for one so young," Yukata complimented. "If I allow you to live, you will become even more powerful as you get older. I will not allow my fellow witches to be hunted down by the likes of you. I must kill you now!"

"No, master, please," Ruby cried, tears falling from her eyes as she struggled to breath. "Please stop this."

"Be quiet, Ruby!" Yukata yelled at her. "You will pay for your betrayal soon enough."

Kid decided it was time to change targets. He aimed his guns at Yukata's vines and blasted them. The elder witch screamed in pain. Yukari ran over to Ruby and started helping her remove the vines. Kid glared at Yukata.

"Are you so obsessed with revenge that you would harm your own pupil?" he demanded.

"I don't want to hear lectures from you, Shinigami," Yukata countered. The book in her hands began to glow. "You're all going to die. The city, the humans, you, everything I hate will be destroyed!"

"_Hey, look." _Patty said. _"Something weird's going on with the sunflowers."_

The others looked at the sunflower garden. One by one, the sunflowers began to close up and change. Kid's eyes narrowed. "Everyone!" he shouted. "Look out!"

"Awaken!" Yukata cried to the sunflowers. "My army of Man Eating Plants!"

The ground erupted as numerous Man Eating Plants began to shoot out of the ground in place of the sunflowers that had been there before.

"_Aaaaaaah!" _Liz cried. _"More of those things!"_

Kid frowned. "This is getting serious. Everyone be on guard!"

O-Yukata laughed wildly as the Man Eating Plants came out the ground. "Devour them all so not even their bones are left!" she cried.

Snarling, the man eating plants began to advance towards the group. Their range had to be in the hundreds or possibly more.

"Now is the time to put my plan into action," Yukata said wickedly. "By using the Man Eating Plants that I've grown…the human city will turn into a sea of flame by sunset."

"I won't let that happen," Kid responded by aiming his guns and firing at the first wave of Man Eating Plants that came at them. Many of them screamed as the soul blasts blew chunks out of their bodies. One leaped into the air to strike Kid from above.

"Kid!" Moka cried.

Looking up at his foe, Kid leaped into the air and delivered a devastating kick to the side of the plant creature's head. When it hit the ground, Kid blasted it to pieces.

"Impressive," Yukata said. "But can you defeat all my creatures?"

"No!"

Everyone's attention was now on Ruby, who looked at her master with tear filled eyes. "Master," she said weakly. "Please….please don't be so angry."

Yukata was furious. "How can you still believe that fake promise the Shinigami gave you?"

"I…I don't believe it's fake," Ruby said. "Kid…Kid wouldn't be trying so hard if his promise was fake. He really wants to help us, master. Maybe…maybe we can teach witches and Shinigami to life in harmony together. Please…please give Kid a chance. If you do this, then it will only make things harder on ourselves. The Shinigami will still hunt us and we will still be hated."

Yukata's face became one of pain. It surprised Kid when he noticed.

"Ruby," Yukata said quietly. "What has happened to you? You seem to have forgotten that I took care of you like my own child."

The tears began to fall softly from Ruby's eyes.

"Why?" asked Yukata. "Why are helping this Shinigami? You are a disgrace!"

The Man Eating Plants charged at the group. Kid immediately began firing at the plant creatures as they drew near. Despite some of their numbers falling, the creatures still came right at them. Kid was prepared to attack ones that was getting the closest to them when…

"Allow me, Kid!" Kurumu cried as she extended her claws. In quick flash, she sliced through the Man Eating Plants nearest them. Yukata flinched at the display.

"I know you didn't want us to fight, Kid," Kurumu said as her wings came out of her back. "But please forgive me. I can't stand back and watch." She took to the skies. "I won't allow anyone to ever hurt you again!"

"An Ayashi!" Yukata cried. "I can see her siding with a Shinigami, but why would she want to defend humans? Kill her anyway," she ordered her plants. "Whoever gets in my way must be killed."

The Man Eating Plants came at Kurumu but she was in her element. Kurumu would zig and zag through the air, slicing any plant creature that came her way. Then, Kid noticed one behind Kurumu. He was about to fire at it when something else sliced through the creature's mouth.

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari yelled. "Kid-san! I'm here to help!" she pulled out her deck of Tarot cards.

"Yukari-chan!" Kurumu cried.

Yukari threw a card at one of the Man Eating Plants. Raising her wand, Yukari made the card sprout wings and slice through her opponent. Kid stared.

"That card's wings were perfectly symmetrical," he said in awe.

"_Kid, look out!" _Liz cried.

The next thing Kid knew, he was tackled to the ground by one of the Man Eating Plants. It tried to chomp its teeth into Kid's shoulder but he managed to push it off him with his back. The creature landed on the ground but got blasted by Kid before it could do anything else.

"Kid, are you alright?" Kurumu asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Kid said. "That plant creature snuck up on me."

"_Yeah, right," _Liz muttered.

The snarls of the other man eating plants drew the three fighters' attention. Kid grinned. "Well, girls. Shall we?"

Kurumu and Yukari looked each other, looked at Kid, and then nodded. Kid nodded back. "Alright. Let's go!"

Ruby watched as Yukari would slice through the man eating plants with her tarot cards, Kurumu would use her claws, and Kid would blast them with his guns. _They're strong, _she thought.

Moka watched too as the battle took place. Inner Moka had to admit that Kurumu and Yukari had definitely improved themselves. However, her attention was mainly on Kid. She watched in satisfaction as Kid moved and struck with amazing power. She expected as much from a Shinigami. They were almost as graceful as the vampires. Not quite, but still very nice.

One man eating plant came up from behind Kurumu. It was about to pounce when Kid kicked it in the face, sending the creature flying into some of its brethren. The wounded one and its kin all turned their attention to Kid, who quickly fired at them before they had the chance to attack.

Kurumu smiled as she looked over the pile of man eating plants that she and Yukari had defeated by themselves. "So," she said to Yukata. "Given up already? No matter how many of those things you have, you can't defeat us." Unfortunately, it was all bravado on her part. She was exhausted and there was still plenty of them left.

"Why are you helping the humans?" Everyone looked at Yukata as she said this. She flipped her book open. "Seems like your group still don't understand anything at all." Suddenly the entire area was engulfed with light.

"What's going on?" Kid asked. "Everyone, stick together!"

Yukata was muttering magic spells to herself before looking back the group. "I'll show all of you the "true" future of the ranch and the dark side of human beings."

The light shined brightly, causing the others to shield their eyes from the light. When Kid opened his eyes, he found himself in a pile of junk. Pile couldn't describe it. It was like…an ocean of junk.

"What horrible, disgusting place is this?" Kid cried out in horror. "I…I can't stand this place! Get me out of here!" Suddenly he collapsed.

"Kid!" the girls all cried as they ran to the fallen Kid.

"Please…" He said weakly to the others as tears began to drip from his eyes. "I beg of you. Please get me out of here."

"Do you understand now?" Yukata asked. "Do you know where this dump is?"

The girls looked up at Yukata.

"This is the "thing" that the humans are trying to build at my ranch," Yukata said.

That's when everyone was aware of giant smoke stocks from behind her.

"The humans," Yukata said. "Are trying to build a trash site out the witch's ranch."

All the girls' eyes widened in shock. Kid immediately shot straight up.

"A trash site?" he asked. "A trash site? They want to build a trash site?"

Yukata smiled in satisfaction. "Do you understand my pain and how it turned into anger and hatred?" she asked. "I've lived for 100 years ever since the city was a town and humans didn't even step onto this ground." Yukata sighed longingly. "Now it may look like nothing, but I used to have nakama in this ranch. Ones that were driven out by humans from their shelter…they had no other place to go. For us, this ranch was our last paradise." Her face turned to fury as the memories filled her mind. "These humans that came after us, destroyed forest and killed creatures in front of us. Then after that, they want to turn this place into a trash site? Do not mock us?"

Kid sighed as he looked at the ground. "I see," he said. "So that's why." He looked up at her. "I do not blame you for being angry. The humans want to fill this place with garbage and create a completely asymmetrical wasteland. I cannot allow that to happen!"

O-Yukata smiled. "Oh? Does this mean that you wish to take sides with me and destroy the human city."

"No," Kid replied, causing Yukata to stare at him. "Because if I allow you to carry out your plan…you will destroy an entire city. Lives will be lost and the city's symmetry will be ruined! You'll be no better than the humans trying to destroy your ranch. First I will stop you…then I will stop the human construction workers."

Yukata glared at him angrily. "How dare you compare me to those wretched humans? I will destroy you, you wretched Shinigami. But first!" Yukata raised her hand and her fingers turned into vines. Before anyone could do anything, the vines wrapped around Moka's neck and pulled her into the air.

"Kyaaaa!" Moka cried as she was pulled closer to Yukata.

"Moka!" the other girls cried. Kid's eyes hardened at Yukata, who was looking at them while licking Moka's ear.

"_Okay, that's just creepy." _Liz said.

"_That woman's weird." _Patty said.

Kid gave her a dark glare. "If I do not release Moka," he threatened. "I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Do you think you can stop me?" Yukata asked him. Moka tried to pry the vines from her neck but to no avail. "I'll let you have a taste of what it's like to lose someone important."

Kid's grip on his guns tightened. "My original intention was to stop you so that you wouldn't destroy the city. But for you to threaten my friends…you have made this personal." Suddenly Kid vanished.

"What?" Yukata cried in shock. _So fast. _The next thing she felt were two gun barrels in her back.

"Blow up," Kid said before pulling the triggers. The blasts sent the witch falling of the pile of the junk. She screamed as she fell. Yukata released Moka in her shock. Moka nearly fell but Kid quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. Moka responded by wrapping her arms around Kid's shoulders so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked her.

Moka looked into Kid's golden eyes. After that heart pumping experience, she was found herself getting lost in those eyes of his.

"I am now," she said breathlessly.

"You fools!" Yukata yelled as she picked herself up from the trash. She looked at her man eating plants. "Destroy them!"

The man eating plants began to charge at Kid and Moka on the hill. Kid immediately began to shoot at the plants, but whenever one fell, twenty more took its place. Soon, Kid and Moka were overpowered and buried in a pile of man eating plants.

"Kid!" Kurumu cried. She was about to go and help them when some of the man eating plants came at her, Yukari, and Ruby.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Yukata yelled as her enemies were starting to be buried by her plants. "You would sell us out as soon as it served your needs."

"You're wrong!" Yukari yelled. "Kid-san really wants to help."

"Can't you see him for the liar he really is?" Yukata asked her. "Watch as that liar is devoured by my plants."

"Noooo!" Kurumu cried.

Suddenly everyone senses a surge of energy. Kurumu already knew what this power was like. She had felt it once, during a battle on a rooftop between Gin and…

"Kid!" she cried joyfully.

"Impossible," Yukata said. "How could…?"

Suddenly the man eating plants that had swarmed Moka and Kid were blasted off by an incredible power. And it was coming from Kid. Yukata watched stunned as the middle line in Kid's hair was moving around to connect around his head. Yukata's eyes widened in understanding.

"The Lines of Sanzu," she breathed. "He's already connected one?"

"Liz!" Kid said. "Patty! Soul Resonance!"

"_Right!" _Liz and Patty both cried. Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby all watched as Liz and Patty became their .42 caliber Death Eagle gun modes.

"Sugoi," Kurumu and Yukari both muttered as they saw the transformation.

_Such power. _Ruby thought as she hugged herself. _This is unlike what he did when he fought me._

Moka's Rosario flashed once the Soul Resonance. Inner Moka purred as she felt the energy radiating from Kid. He was like a furnace of power and she reveled in the inferno. Her desire for Kid was stronger than ever. How she longed for her outer self to claim Kid as their mate. If only her outer self wasn't so afraid. She knew that her outer self wanted Kid and Kid alone. So why not claim him now?

Yukata snarled at Kid. "Line of Sanzu or not," she said. "You will not stop me!" She raised her hand and sent the man eating plants at Kid and Moka. Kid coldly looked at them as he raised his guns.

"Sanzu Fall…Shot!" Kid yelled as he unleashed his powerful attack upon the swarming man eating plants. All except Moka, who was familiar with the attack, watched in shocked silence as he began blasting the swarms to oblivion. Yukata was speechless.

"I see that you are angry at the humans," Kid told Yukata. "But that does not give you the right for murder."

"Then what gives you the right?" Yukata screeched at Kid. "What makes you better than me?"

"I fight to save lives," Kid said as he pointed his guns at her. "This has gone far enough," he said. "End this now and I promise I will do everything in my power to stop the construction plan."

Yukata chuckled to herself, causing everyone else to tense up. "You think you scare me, Shinigami boy? Just because you have connected _one _Line of Sanzu? Do not take me lightly, boy." Yukata brought her hand down on her book. When she did, incredibly energy began to come from her body.

Kid's eyes narrowed. That witch was up to something.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh no!" She cried. "My master must be using that magic!"

"_That magic?" _Liz asked her. _"What does that mean?"_

Suddenly the man eating plants began to swarm again. But this time, the plants were swarming around Yukata.

"What is this?" Kid asked her.

Everyone watched as the man eating plants began to combine to form a gigantic monster. Inner Moka's eyes narrowed as she watched the monstrosity being created. What was that witch up to now?

"You mustn't, masterrrrr!" Ruby cried out to her master.

"Aaah," Kurumu cried. "What's that horrible thing? She merged with all the other monsters?"

"_Wow," _Patty said. _"She's pretty big."_

"_This cannot be good," _Liz whimpered.

The gigantic plant creature raised a gigantic arm, ready to crush some victims.

"No!" Kid yelled as he raised his guns and fired. While he did blow two holes in the arm, it did nothing to prevent the arm from being swung down. "Look out!" he cried out for the others.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby all ran as the giant hand smashed into the ground. They just barely avoided being crushed. From within one of the numerous mouths of the gigantic creature, Yukata laughed.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Yukata mockingly. "You don't look so good anymore…against my century's worth of experience and power!" She threw her head back and laughed. "Bring it on! Let's cleanse this world of the human plague."

Ruby was devastated. It was fusion, a dangerous magic spell. It allowed the user to bond their life force with others. But it came at a terrible price. While it allowed one to survive in a dangerous situation and become even stronger, they could never regain their original appearance.

"No," Ruby said as she choked back tears. "No…I don't want that…please….Stop it, Mistress Yukata!"

Kid looked down at the ground. "I see," he said before he looked up at Ruby's master. "If that is your wish, then bring it!"

"_We're not scared of you!" _Patty yelled.

"_R…right," _Liz said weakly.

Moka looked at Kid in amazement. "Kid…"

Yukata smiled as she looked down at Kid. "My pleasure!" The giant raised its arm and plant appendages shot from the hand at Kid. The young Shinigami was only able to push Moka out of the way as the plant limbs slammed into him.

"Kid!" Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby all cried. Yukata had a triumphant smile on her face.

_Don't tell me._ Kurumu thought. _Don't tell me that not even Kid can beat her._

Yukata looked on at the ruins. Kid was lying against some of the destroyed trees. "Fascinating…" she said. "You're still alive, even after what I've dealt you."

Kid glared up at her as he got back to his feet. "I cannot allow you to continue your rampage."

Yukata smiled menacingly. "Truly amazing, the power of a Shinigami. I wonder…what it would be like to have that power. I will absorb you and seize it for myself!"

Kid scoffed. "You can try!" he yelled as he fired at her. But Yukata merely laughed as the soul blasts struck her.

"Do you think that hurts me now?" she asked. "Not even your Line of Sanzu can save you this time!" Vine like appendages shot towards Kid. But he wasn't going to let himself be caught by her again. He crossed his arms in front of him and used his Death Arm Blocking technique to block the vines with his skull shields. The vines slammed against Kid's shields but no avail. Before the vines could do anything else, Kid leaped into the air and aimed his guns at Yukata.

"I just need to hit the right target," he said as he pulled the triggers. The blasts look like they were going to hit home, but then the giant raised its arms and shielded Yukata from the blast.

"I told you," Yukata said. "It's useless. Now come, surrender and allow me to absorb your power! The power of a Shinigami and a witch will make me be the most powerful being in the universe!" She fired more of her vines at Kid. Kid prepared to defend himself when….

"Stop it, Mistress Yukata!" Ruby cried as she threw herself between Kid and the vines. She gritted her teeth as she felt the vines pierce her body. Kid and Yukata were both shocked as the vines pierced Ruby's body.

"Ruby…" Yukata said weakly. "Why? Why do you keep going against my will? We had always walked together until this day. You were so obedient. You never tried rebelling against me.

"Mistress," Ruby said weakly as she hoped to reach out to her. "Please…stop this slaughter…mistress.. .It's all…over." Ruby slowly turned her head to look at Kid. "Kid…I beg of you…please stop…Mistress Yukata from…" But then Ruby lost consciousness. The last thing Kid saw was the tears coming from her eyes.

"_Kid." _Liz said. _"She…she really was a good person."_

"_Ruby…" _Patty said quietly.

"Ruby," Yukata said. Suddenly the vines pulled Ruby into the topmost mouth of the plant giant. Kid's eyes widened.

"She ate her?" Kurumu cried out.

"…Enough," Yukata said from the middle mouth of the giant's chest. "There…now you can deny me all you want…Anyway, you all belong to me." She smiled. "Such vitality. I can feel…your energy filling every cell of my body, Ruby."

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari all watched in horror, unable to believe that Yukata would do that to her own student. Then…they felt it. Another surge of incredible energy.

Yukata felt her body freeze. "That power…where is it…?"

"How could you?"

Yukata looked down at Kid. Her eyes widened when she realized that the incredible power she was feeling was coming from him.

"How could you do that to your own apprentice?" Kid demanded. "She cared about you! She wanted you to be happy! And you repay her by eating her?"

"Silence!" Yukata screamed. "I will absorb you to make you stop saying rubbish! One way or another, Shinigami, you will be mine!" Her vines fired at Kid.

"No…" Kid said quietly. "Not this time. Execution Mode!"

A powerful surge of energy was unleashed from Kid's body. Yukata had to shield her eyes from the light that the energy was giving off.

"Kurumu-san," Yukari said. "What's going on?"

"I…I don't know," Kurumu said.

Moka covered her eyes from the dust that was threatening to blow into her eyes. Around her neck, the Rosario was flashing like a beacon. Inner Moka was watching what was taking place. She was feeling what she could only identify as anticipation.

_Yes. _She thought. _You've been holding back your true power, Death the Kid. Show it to me. Let me see your true power._

"_Wave length circuit connection all clear," _Patty said. _"Noise level is at 2.8!"_

Kid looked at Yukata coldly. "Let me show you what I am truly capable of." He said. "Coffin Construction!"

Five small, floating coffins materialized behind Kid and formed a symmetrical pattern behind him. Two coffins floated behind either of his arms while the middle coffin floated directly behind his back. Each coffin had a trigger attached to them that looked like Kid's father's mask.

"What?" Kurumu asked in confusion. "What is going on? What are those coffins?"

"Kid!" Yukari cried while pointing. "Look at Kid!"

Everyone watched as Kid's connected Line somehow turned into a ring of light that detached itself from Kid's head and floated above him like a halo. Then the bottom Line on his hair suddenly detached itself from Kid's head as it fully connected too. It joined the first Line above Kid's head, making him appear to have two halos on top of each other.

"Two?" Yukata cried in shock. "He has two Lines connected?"

"Rotations start!" Kid yelled. The Lines above his head suddenly began to spin in place. As they did, the air around Kid began to form a tornado with him in the center.

_Incredible. _Inner Moka thought. _I never believed that in his age…that he could achieve such power…_

"Seven Rays charge complete," Kid said. "Coffin Release!"

The skull shaped triggers on the coffins pulled back, as if they were ready to fire. Kid pointed Liz and Patty upward into the sky.

"Parent's Seven Rays!"

Seven beams of light fired out of the five coffins and Kid's guns. They shot up into the sky before they dipped down and shot towards Yukata's plant giant. The seven beams pierced and sliced through the plant giant's body with ease, slicing off the various limbs and mouths, sending the giant falling to the ground.

"No," Yukata said in shock. "This…this can't be. I can't…I can't lose."

"It's over, Yukata!" Kid yelled.

Yukata looked up. To her horror, the seven lights combined into one gigantic light that took the form of a giant skull that shot towards Yukata with its jaw opened wide as if to swallow her whole.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Kid said. "But you left me with no choice."

"Nooooooooo!" Yukata cried as the skull of light engulfed her and what remained of the plant giant. The result was a colossal explosion of light that seemed to engulf everything.

Yukata could feel herself falling. Falling. Falling. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and slow her descent. She looked up and saw Ruby looking at up.

"You…you're taking my hand?" Yukata asked Ruby. "Even after all I did to you? Why? Don't you resent me? Still, I did…"

But Ruby merely shook her head. "Let's go back, Mistress Yukata," Ruby said softly. "Let's go back home…so that we can live together peacefully and happily."

Yukata's eyes widened before she half closed them and felt them water up. "Forgive me," she said. "I thought you had forsaken me…that the Shinigami had tempted you against me."

Ruby looked down at her master gently as she felt her own eyes start to water.

"I was blinded," Yukata continued. "Whatever I could've said or done…you had always been…the only thing that mattered to me."

The light had cleared and Kid and the others saw the landscape. It was completely decimated. The plants lay around in complete ruins. Kid looked down at the ground. It was a bittersweet victory. Just then, Kid sensed something. Before the others could do anything, Kid ran in the direction he was sensing. He found himself standing among a pile of the fallen plant creatures. He immediately began to push them away to discover an unconscious Ruby. He put his head on her chest and let out a breath of relief when he realized that he could still hear a heartbeat. Liz and Patty turned into their humans forms. Both were happy to see that Ruby was alright.

"Kid!" Patty said. "Look!"

Kid looked in the direction Patty was pointing. Emerging from the rubble was…Yukata's soul. Kid face saddened. He had killed her after all.

"Shinigami."

Kid gasped as he heard a voice coming from Yukata's soul.

"I see now that you truly care about my Ruby," the soul said. "I…I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused her, you, and all your friends."

Kid, Liz, and Patty all exchanged sad looks with each other before looking back at Yukata's soul.

"I…I want to make up for what I've done," Yukata said. "I see now that you are different from other Shinigami. Maybe…you can show them that all witches are bad?"

Kid nodded. "I will," he promised. "I give you my word that I will."

"Will you protect Ruby as well?"

Kid nodded again.

"Then…I give you my soul to help you create your Death Scythes."

Kid's eyes widened while Liz and Patty gasped.

"The world needs Shinigami like you," Yukata's soul continued. "I will be able to rest in peace if my soul is being used to help make the world a better place. If that means allowing my soul to be used to make a Death Scythe, then I want it to be for the Death Scythes of you, boy."

Kid looked at her. "Yukata," he told her. "This is a wonderful gift you have granted me. You have my word that your sacrifice will be honored. And I vow that I will use my powers and the powers of Liz and Patty to make the world a better place where true order is made and everyone lives in peace!"

"You can count on us!" Liz said.

"That's right!" Patty said happily.

"Thank you…" Yukata's soul said. "Thank you all."

"For now," Kid said. "I must store you until I collect the other souls and my second witch soul. And I promise you that Liz and Patty will become Death Scythes beyond anything the world has seen." He gently touched Yukata's soul in his hands. "Konso!"

Yukata's soul vanished into Kid's hands after giving off a bright glow.

"Rest in peace, Yukata," Kid said softly. He picked up Ruby. "Come on, you two," Kid said to Liz and Patty. "Let's get back to the others."

The four of them headed back to the others. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had been thrilled to see that Ruby was well. Kid told them about Yukata's request and they all shared a moment of silence for Ruby's master while Kid gently placed Ruby down on the ground so she could rest.

"Kid!" Kurumu cried. "That…that seven light thing you did…It was absolutely amazing!" She hugged him tightly.

Bonk! A giant basin fell on her head.

"That really was amazing, Kid-san!" Yukari said while Kurumu was off rubbing her now hurting head.

"That…that really was amazing," Moka said shyly, smiling sweetly at Kid.

_Amazing? _Inner Moka thought. _Amazing? Hmph. Is that the best they can call that attack? The Parent's Seven Rays was unlike anything any of us have ever seen. So I was right. Kid has connected two Lines of Sanzu after all. Normally I would be mad that someone would have the nerve to lie to me. But…it is most likely that Kid did not trust me when we first met. A very good trait. _Inner Moka purred again as she remembered the Parent's Seven Rays. _Such power. Such a display. Yes…I have had enough of waiting. The next time this Rosario comes off of me, I am making my claim. A being of his power is mine and my other half's and no one else's. I will be sure let everyone, including that succubus know, that Death the Kid is ours._

Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of a horn blaring. The group turned to see the bus driving towards them. When it came to a stop, Nekonome and the bus driver came out. Nekonome's face fell as she took in everything.

"Oh dear," she said quietly. "It didn't go without trouble it seems."

Kid shook his head as he looked down. "No," he said. "I'm afraid not."

The bus driver got off the bus. **"Looks like you did a pretty good job to me,"** he said. **"You found out what was behind the disappearances, put a stop to it, gained a new friend, and a witch's soul all at once. I'd say a job well done for a first class Shinigami."**

Liz scratched her head with a light chuckle. "I guess you can say that."

Patty nodded. "We sure did kick butt," she said proudly.

Kid looked at Ruby as the bus driver picked her up. "Could…could it be possible for Ruby to enroll at Youkai Academy?" He asked. The others gasped while the bus driver chuckled.

"**I don't see why not," **the bus driver replied. Kid smiled.

"**Now come on,"** the bus driver said. **"You still have the rest of summer vacation to enjoy."**

Laughing amongst themselves, the gang began to board the bus. Moka was the last one about to get on.

"_Stop right there."_

Moka jumped a little when she realized that her Rosario was talking to her again.

"_From now on._" Inner Moka said. _"Whenever you all get into battles, I'm coming out too."_

Moka blinked in surprise at her Rosario. "Um…sure," she said. Then she smiled sheepishly. "We have been leaving you out lately. I guess you want to be able to walk around too, huh?"

"_Don't misunderstand me," _Inner Moka corrected._ "I merely wish to have something relief me of the boredom I feel while being sealed."_

Moka smiled at her Rosario. "Okay," she said. "I'll make sure to let Kid know." With that, Moka hopped aboard the bus.

_Too easy. _Inner Moka thought with satisfaction. _Once they get into another fight, which will be soon, knowing Kid, Kid will remove the Rosario and release me. Once we are done with whichever opponent we face, I will claim him. And he will soon learn what that claim means. No doubt my other self will protest. But once she realizes that we will be having Kid all to ourselves…I highly doubt she will complain. Soon it'll be just us, Kid… very soon._

Kid shivered.

"Is something wrong, Kid?" Liz asked.

"I'm not sure," Kid said. "I just shivered for some reason."

"Someone must be thinking about you," Patty teased.

"Of course someone is," Kurumu said as she snuggled to Kid. "Me."

"It's me!" Yukari yelled, sitting on the other side of Kid and trying to snuggle next to him. Moka simply smiled indulgently, knowing that she couldn't do anything since Yukari and Kurumu were sitting on either side of Kid.

The bus driver chuckled. **"That boy's gonna have one very interesting life." **With that, the bus driver started the bus and drove back to the city.


	13. Chapter 13: Snow of the Stalker

**Chapter Thirteen: Snow of the Stalker**

"This is the Newspaper Club!"

"How would you like a copy of our newspaper?"

Students flocked to the stand where Kid, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Liz, and Patty were all handing out newspapers.

"Wow," one student said as they read the newspaper. "The Newspaper Club even went to the human world to interview during the summer!"

"This is amazing," said a girl as she and her friend read the articles.

"The Newspaper Club sure is working hard!" her friend agreed.

"Look! There's one of Kid's articles of symmetry in here."

"Really? Oh, I love reading those. It's so unique how Kid is fond of symmetry."

A month had passed since the Newspaper Club had come back from the human world. Ever since the battle with Yukata, many began to protest in order to protect the ranch. It turned out that many had heard the battle and the countless noises that were made. The biggest spectacle, according to civilians, was when seven rays of light had shot into the sky. The Witch Ranch had caught the public's eye for sure. An anti-factory plantation was suggested and plans to protect nature came underway. All of these led to the suspension of the construction plan. When the gang first returned to Youkai Academy, Ruby was taken by the bus driver. He said that Ruby needed help recovering before they could decide what was next for her. Kid, despite promising Yukata that he would watch over Ruby, had to admit that it was probably for the best until she got better.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cried happily. "It seems this issue was also a hit! Most of them got passed out." She tried to hug Kid from behind but was stopped by Moka.

"Our hard work has paid off," Yukari beamed.

"You know," Liz said. "This is actually kind of fun, writing these articles and handing them out."

"Uh-huh!" Patty said as she played with an empty box.

"Hey," Moka said. "How about we go celebrate? A party for the successful result of the Newspaper Club Summer Issue."

Kid smiled at her. "I believe a party would be a good."

"Yay! Party!" Patty cheered.

"Yeah," Liz agreed. "I could go for a party."

"Great idea, Moka-san!" Yukari chirped.

"A party eh?" Kurumu pondered. "We can hold it right after school!"

"How about Gin-sempai?" Moka asked.

Kurumu waved her hand. "Ah…that thing might be off flirting with another woman, we don't need him."

Liz grumbled in agreement. Her opinion of Gin had dropped dramatically when she saw what a flirt he was. If she saw a hot guy, she would remain loyal only to him.

"He's the enemy of all women," Yukari said. "Right, Patty-chan."

Patty giggled as she nodded in agreement.

"Now," Kid said. "It might be best if we go ahead and decide what items we should bring to the party."

"I'll bring the sake!" Yukari said excitedly.

Kid sputtered before looking at her shock. "You're too young to drink sake, Yukari."

"It shouldn't matter to you," Liz said to Kid with a smirk. "Your Shinigami body will just reject the alcohol's negative effects, which means you can't get drunk."

"What does this have to do with Yukari?" Kid asked.

"I want to drink," Yukari whined.

Moka smiled softly as the group interacted. It was nice to see them get along.

"You guys are weird," a voice said. "The Newspaper Club gets along rather well."

The person speaking was a rather unusual girl, even by Youkai Academy standards. She had long purple hair, a pale face, blue eyes, and was wearing what seemed to be some kind of sweatshirt and striped stockings. A lollipop was in her mouth.

"You guys get along too well," the girl said in a soft, quiet voice. "I don't understand that kind of stuff."

Everyone looked at the girl curiously. Who was she? What was she doing here? Suddenly the girl was right in front o f Kid's face. Kid was put off by the closeness. "Um…may I help you?"

The girl did not reply. She simply stared at Kid before a faint blush light up her rather pale face. She smiled as she pulled out her lollipop and gave it a lick.

"Fufu," she said. "So you're Death the Kid…you're cuter than I expected."

"Hmm?" was all Kid could reply as he felt his face warm up from that unexpected compliment.

"I'll take a copy," the girl said as she put the lollipop back in her mouth, grabbed a newspaper, and walked off.

"Who was that?" Moka asked, not very pleased at how close that girl had gotten to Kid.

"I have never met that girl before," Kid said truthfully.

"I wonder what she came for," Kurumu wondered aloud, having the same feeling Moka felt towards the girl.

"Probably one of his fan girls," Liz said. "But this is the first time one had the nerve to go up and talk to him."

"Kid, you sly dog," Patty teased, causing Kid to scowl.

One person who was definitely not thrilled was Inner Moka. She was all too aware of what was going on and she could see plainly that the girl was more than a simple fan. All she could do now was patiently wait until a battle came around. Then, Kid would remove her Rosario and she would claim him as her and her outer self's mate.

The gang had gone back to homeroom now and Nekonome looked chipper about something.

"Good morning everyone," she said. "Today is the first day of your second semester. To start off, we'll begin our homeroom session! Our first agenda is selecting our class leader. In other words we'll be electing our class manager."

"Cla…class manager?" the majority of the students cried. Kid, however, was fascinated by the idea.

"During the second semester," Nekonome said. "We have things like the school fair that needs to be planned out. Class manager is one person, vice manager is 1 person, and secretary will be two people. Does anyone have a candidate suggestion?"

"Hey teacher," a voice said. Kid looked back and was surprised to see that the person who spoke was that one girl from before. "I think Kid-kun would make a good manager."

Kid was surprised by this and the fact the girl was in his class. Not that it bothered him, aside from when she had gotten in his face, he was just surprised that he didn't notice her there. She sat down.

"You know," Nekonome said as she tapped her chin. "I think that's a marvelous idea." She looked at Kid now. "So would you like to be manager, Kid-kun?"

Kid looked at his desk for a moment. Then he grinned. This class manager might actually be a good idea. Then he could find a way to make the classroom more symmetrical and make the students of Youkai Academy appreciate the value of symmetry. He got up. "I accept."

The room was filled with an applause as everyone else in the room began clapping for Kid.

"You've become the class manager," Moka beamed after class. "Congratulations!"

Kid smiled at her as they walked down the hallway. "I do see possibilities in being class manager," he admitted.

Moka nodded happily. "I think you would make a good class manager."

Kid's smile widened. "Really Moka? Thank you. So, what shall we do next?"

Moka tapped her check and looked upward as she thought about what they should do. "Let's go and buy some snacks." She suggested.

Kid blinked at her in confusion. "Snacks?"

Moka giggled. "You know, for the party?"

Comprehension dawned on Kid and he chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, so we'll be getting the snacks then." Regaining himself, he had a full smile on. "Very well, Moka. Let's go."

Nodding, Moka followed after Kid as they went to go and get some snacks. What they didn't know was that the girl from before had been watching them from a distance. She had her lollipop out as she watched Kid with deep longing in her eyes and gave her lollipop a lick.

Kid and Moka split up, as Kid was about to head to the restroom before getting the snacks.

"Now let's see," Kid thought to himself. "Should I get the drinks or the food?"

"Hey, class manager," a soft voice said behind him. "Congratulations, Death the Kid."

Kid turned around to see that girl from before standing there. "Hello there," he said politely with a smile. For some reason, the girl's cheeks had a light pink on them when he did. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced." He bowed to her. "My name is Death the Kid."

The girl's pinkness seemed to grow. "I know," she said softly. "My name's Shirayuki Mizore." She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out the newspaper article that she had taken before. "I read it…the newspaper you were passing out. I enjoy reading your articles the most."

Kid's jaw dropped as he looked. She liked his the most? Could it be that this girl…appreciated the true value of symmetry?

"In fact," Mizore said as she pulled out her lollipop to give Kid a smile. "You're my favorite."

Kid smiled. "I'm flattered that you enjoy my articles so much." He said.

Moka was over the campus store buying snacks.

"I can't wait for the party," she said happily. "And I can't wait to tell the others that Kid is our class manager. Looks like we have two things to celebrate now."

"Um…Mizore," she heard Kid's voice. "Don't you think you're a little too close?"

Moka hid behind a corner as she watched Kid walking to the campus store as well. Much to her surprise, the girl from before was there too. Apparently her name was Mizore…and right now she had her arms wrapped Kid's right one. Moka was wondering why she was with him…and why she was so close to him. Unknown to her, her Rosario flashed and crimson eye watched this taking place. Inner Moka was not pleases. She had a bad feeling about that girl before and it looked right now that she had been right.

"I…didn't go to most of the first semester," Mizore told Kid, who looked back at her in surprise.

"Why not?" he asked.

Mizore looked at the ground. "Mostly because I can't get along well with people."

That struck a cord. Her saying that reminded Kid all too much of Crona. Back when s/he had wanted to join Shibusen. While Maka was still determined to bring Crona back, many of the others had given up hope.

"But…" Mizore continued. "I've always been looking forward for Nekonome-sensei to bring me a copy of the school's newspaper." She looked at Kid and added shyly. "That's why…I'm your fan reader." She pulled a notebook of some sort out of her pocket. "Check this out. I've made a scrapbook of all the newspapers you've written." She handed it to him.

"Oh?" Kid asked as the scrapbook and flipped inside. What he saw inside left him a shock. It was a bunch of his newspaper articles alright. But there were notes written over his writing. But the way they were written…

"I thought you might like it," Mizore said. "I wrote my own thoughts about the papers and made sure that they were in…"

"Perfect Symmetry!" Kid cried out in rapture. "You've written your notes and thoughts in an absolutely symmetrical manner that I thought no other person besides me could write it in!" he looked at her in wonder. "It's true! You do appreciate the value of symmetry!"

Moka puffed out her cheeks and looked really annoyed. She didn't know anything about this Mizore girl but she was not liking her one bit. And while Kid's OCD was very cute to her, there were times when his OCD annoyed her. Namely when he would wind up giving compliments to girls like Ruby and Mizore. It…it really bothered.

"I like the columns you wrote," Mizore said. "The beauty of symmetry. I never thought about it before. It's very unique, standing out from the rest. That's why…I like it so much." Mizore said shyly.

Kid looked at her in surprise. Nearby, Moka was really worried now. Was this girl…some kind of stalker?

What Moka didn't know was that Mizore had tilted her head and was looking back at the corner where Moka was hiding.

It was after school and Kurumu, Yukari, Liz, and Patty were on their way to prepare for the party. Yukari was telling everyone the latest news of gossip.

"It seems that Kid-san's being flirted around with another girl in his class," She told them.

"Wow, Kid sure is popular," Patty said.

"I'll say," Liz said with a grin. "He was popular in Death City but never this much."

"Stalkers are really creepy," Yukari said. "During the first semester, there was a girl who proposed to a teacher that she liked. Then after that, the teacher declined her feelings and he got turned to ice."

Liz cringed. "Are you serious?"

"Wow! That sounds mysterious," Kurumu said.

"Mysterious?" Liz asked her. "That's dangerous."

"Now let's forget about that," Kurumu said. "By the way, what do you think of this?" She held up a plate full of cookies on it. On top of all the others was a giant cookie in the shape of a heart. "These are the special cookies I'm bringing to the part! They have love potion and when Kid eats them he'll love me like crazy."

Liz sweat dropped while Patty giggled.

"That's amazing," Yukari said. "Kurumu-san's more ruthless than a stalker."

Liz and Patty both laughed while Kurumu began fuming at Yukari.

Kid and Mizore were over at the lake, where Mizore had convinced Kid to pass the time by skipping rocks across it. Kid was busy looking for a perfectly smooth and symmetrical rock while Mizore. He looked up in time to see her throw a rock across the lake and it skipped many times. When it finally sank, so did Kid.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Mizore asked.

"It skipped nine times," Kid whimpered. "Nine. Why couldn't have been eight? Eight is better."

Mizore smiled at Kid as she picked up a smooth rock and hand it to him. "It's your turn, Kid. Maybe you can make it skip eight times."

Kid gripped the rock Mizore handed him tightly as he looked at the lake in front of him. With fierce determination, he threw the rock as best he could. It skipped many times and Kid counted each skip.

"Nooooooooo!" Kid cried when the rock stopped skipping and sank to the bottom. "S…seven….it was seven skips. I….I wasn't able to make eight." He began to cry. "I'm a useless piece of garbage. That's why the number 8 has forsaken me." He started sniffling.

He stiffened as he felt a pair of cold arms wrap themselves around him from behind. "You're not garbage, Kid." Mizore cooed in his ear. "_You _could never be garbage."

Starting to dry his tears, Kid looked at her. "You really don't think I'm garbage."

Mizore shook her head softly as she started drawing circles on his chest. "Of course not."

"Well then," Kid said, immediately snapping out of his depression. Suddenly his eyes widened. "The party!" He looked over at Mizore. "Mizore, I know this may be a little sudden, but would you like to attend a party with the Newspaper Club? I'm certain the others would like to meet you."

Kid had thought Mizore would be happy to have the chance for more friends, but instead she looked sad as she pulled her lollipop out.

"Mizore?" Kid asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to go to the place where Akashiya Moka is at…Kid?" she asked and Kid could detect some bitterness in her voice. "Please don't. If you go, I don't know what I'll do to her…"

Kid's body tensed up. "What did you just say?"

"No…" Mizore said. "It might be too late already…because I don't like that girl."

Kid's eyes hardened. "What have you done?" He demanded. Just then, the temperature in the air seemed to start plummeting.

"You…"Mizore as a cold wind seemed to come from her body. "You will be mine. Only mine."

Back at the Newspaper Club room, Moka was really sad. She had gotten the snacks and drinks. Then, she had waiting for Kid to come. But he hadn't.

_I wonder if he's with that girl again. _She thought. Then she heard the door open. "Kid…" she said as she started to turn around and greet him. But she saw it wasn't Kid. It was that Mizore girl. She was leaning against a desk with a small smirk on her face.

"Sorry…" she said in a tone that meant anything but. "But even if you wait, Kid won't show up."

"You…you're…" Moka stammered in shock.

"You…during lunch next to the campus store," Mizore said. "You were watching us, right?" She started walking towards Moka. "Akashiya Moka can I…ask you a question? What are you toward Kid?" She lunged forward and gripped Moka's neck.

"Kyaaa!" Moka cried as she fell back and landed on the desks that she had put the snacks and drinks on. "What are you…?"

"You're an eyesore," Mizore said. "If you're not around, Kid would be mine. I hear everyone talking about what a great couple you two are. I cannot forgive you." She tightened her grip on Moka's neck. "I cannot forgive you!"

_Ugh. _Moka thought as she tried to break free. _This girl's hands are as cold. _"Sto…stop it!" she cried as she smacked Mizore's head. When she did, she heard a shattering noise.

And she wasn't the only one. Kurumu, Yukari, Liz, and Patty all heard the noise on their way to the Newspaper Club.

"Wh…what was that?" Yukari asked.

"That shattering sound came from the classroom!" Liz cried.

Back in the classroom, Moka was looking at Mizore in horror. The girl's body had turned into ice and part of her head had been broken by Moka's struggle.

"Too bad," "Mizore" said as she looked at the horrified Moka. "This is just my ice puppet. The one that is with Kid is the real me." She raised her right hand, and her fingers turned into a claw made of ice. "Please die already…so that I can deliver my feelings much easier." She pulled back her claw and prepared to stab Moka through.

_Ki…Kid!_ Moka thought as she waited for the end.

Back at the lake, Kid saw that he was in a bit of trouble. The entire place had become completely frozen. Kid activated his soul perception at the one person he knew had to be responsible: Mizore. When he saw her soul, he could see that it looked like it was made of ice, with various ice spikes sticking out of it.

"I can control ice with my free will," Mizore said. She raised her hand, which started to look like it was made of ice. Behind Kid, a pillar of ice came out of the ground. "See?"

Suddenly the ice pillar's tip turned into an exact duplicate of Mizore's face. "I can even make a clone of myself and make it move."

Kid tightened his fists as he looked at Mizore, who's hair now looked like it was made of ice and her hands had become giant ice claws. She smiled at him.

"Now I know what you are," Kid said. "My father told me about your kind. You're a Yuki Onna."

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

Yuki Onna (Snow Woman): These Ayashi of snow only appear during a blizzard during a large snowstorm or blizzard. They have a habit of freezing the lonely travelers and abduct males that they like. These cold and monstrous habits make them well known to the Japanese Society. They have the power to manipulate ice and snow.

Kid felt a cold sensation in his leg. He looked down and saw that his leg had become encased in ice. "What the…?"

"If I freeze you," Mizore said as she walked towards him. "You won't go anywhere. If I do that you be mine only."

Kid glared at her. Kurumu had been bad enough but not this bad.

Mizore reached a hand towards Kid. "Kid…" she whispered. "We've met each other because it was our destiny. Don't you know about the _coldness_ of _death_? They have gone hand in hand since the beginning. Can't you see…?" She tapped his nose playfully. "We're meant for each other. No one but a Yuki Onna could ever truly understand a Shinigami. That's why Kid…will you please be mine?"

Kid was absolutely speechless at this girl. "Mizore…" he tried to tell her as his body felt the ice cover him. "Mizore…this isn't right."

"Why isn't it right?" Mizore asked as she softly smiled at him. "A Yuki Onna could truly make a Shinigami happy and vice versa. We'll warm our cold hearts together."

Kid sighed. "I'm…sorry it had to be this way…Mizore."

Mizore looked at him in confusion. "What are you…?"

Kid connected his first Line of Sanzu. The surge of energy that was released shattered the ice that had encased his body. Mizore's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, causing the lollipop in her mouth to fall out.

"Kid!" a voice cried.

Mizore looked up behind her. Flying towards them was Kurumu….and she was carrying Moka.

"Wha…" Mizore started to say as she looked up at Moka. "My clone should have killed you by now."

"Sorry," Kurumu said as she stuck her tongue out at Mizore.

Furious, Mizore swung her arms in a slashing motion. Ice spikes began shooting out of the ground. Kurumu tried to dodge them but there were too many of them and they threw her off course.

"Oh, I lost control!" Kurumu cried as she and Moka were about to crash.

But before they could, Kid leaped into the air and caught them both. All three landed safely on the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Kid asked them.

"I am now that I'm with you," Kurumu said as she hugged Kid. He groaned.

"Where are Liz and Patty?" he asked.

"We tried carrying them in their gun forms," Kurumu said. "But we couldn't lift them for some reason."

Kid nodded. "I see. Your soul wavelengths weren't compatible, so you couldn't use them."

Moka looked down at the ground sadly, feeling that she and Kurumu had let Kid down in a way. "Sorry," She said.

Kid smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Moka. You didn't do anything wrong."

Mizore's eyes narrowed at the interaction between Kid and Moka. She hated it.

"Get away from Kid," she said, making the temperature drop a few degrees as she started to advance towards them.

Kid immediately got in front of Kurumu and Moka, shielding them.

"_Fool!" _Inner Moka yelled at her other self. _"Have Kid take off the Rosario!"_

But Moka was too focused on Mizore to notice.

"It's not fair," Mizore said sadly as she continued walking towards them. "Kid doesn't deserve to be with an eyesore like you. He should be with me."

Moka didn't know what to say. She wanted to declare her feelings for Kid right then and there, but she was too scared. She was afraid that Kid did not share the same feeling she had and would reject her. And Moka couldn't bear to be rejected.

Kurumu, on the other hand, was not so hesitant. "What do you mean he should be with you?" she demanded. "He's my Destined One!"

"Destined One?" Mizore asked. "Bah! What would a Succubus, who care only about having sex with as many men as possible, know what true love is like?"

"What did you just say?" Kurumu yelled, absolutely furious at Mizore's words.

"That's what your kind does, right?" Mizore said. "You just use men as toys and dump them when they don't interest you anymore. I refuse to allow Kid to be treated in such a way."

Kurumu was enraged. So Succubus liked to seduce men and maybe there were some that enjoyed toying with men's hearts. But when a Succubus found her Destined One, she would remaine loyal to him and only him. Kurumu would never treat Kid like some toy and she would never abandon him. So what right did this little snow girl have to accuse her of such a thing?

"And you, Akashiya Moka," Mizore said as she looked at Moka. "You're a vampire, right? Vampires and Shinigami are rivals aren't they? How could you have any true feelings for Kid?"

Moka felt uncomfortable by Mizore's words but Inner Moka was outraged. This little snow maiden had the nerve to question a vampire? No monster insulted a vampire and did not come to regret it. Well, except for the Shinigami, but only them. Rivals did not mean a thing. It wasn't like the hostility between the Vampires and the Werewolves. The rivalry between Shinigami and Vampires was a…complicated one. Vampires were virtually immortal unless they were killed, making them the least amount of souls that Shinigami had to reap. Of course, there were certain Vampires that liked to brag that they were untouchable to the Shinigami. The only thing that Shinigami and Vampires were truly at odds with was the matter of humans. Vampires did not really care for humans if they could avoid them, while the Shinigami defended humans. Shinigami followed order while Vampires did whatever they pleased. Like I said, complicated.

Kid decided to go for reason here. "Mizore, this isn't the way. If you forced someone to love you, would you really feel happy?"

Mizore faltered when he said that.

"Could you bear it? Knowing that deep down inside, you are not loved back no matter how hard you pretend?" Kid asked. "Wouldn't you be happier with someone you truly loved you?"

Mizore looked at the ground. At first Kid thought he had gotten to her. But then…

"Why can't you understand?" Mizore said. "Why can't you understand that we're meant to be together?"

Even bigger ice spikes began to shoot out of the ground, looking as if they were forming a cage around the group.

"Can't you see that only the coldness of the Yuki Onna can match the coldness of death?" Mizore asked as tears softly dripped from her eyes. "Yuki Onna and Shinigami are made for each other."

Kid looked down at the ground in sadness. It seemed that words would not affect this poor girl. If that was the case, he would have to fight her. He assumed his Stance of Sin.

"I'll try to make this as quick and painless as I possibly can," he told her. Mizore was shocked at Kid's statement. She looked like she was ready to cry again.

"Fine then," she said. "If I can't have you willingly, then I'll take you by force!" She fired ice shards.

Quickly, Kid created his skull shields and blocked the ice shards. He felt the ground stir at his feet and quickly jumped up. And it was a good thing he did since he saw that Mizore had tried to freeze him again.

_I'm at a disadvantage here. _Kid thought. _This whole area is her playing field and I don't have Liz and Patty here to help me. I'll have to make this quick somehow._

Mizore smiled softly. "You move so gracefully, Kid," she said with a blush. "I've seen pictures of you in action…but I always wanted to see this for real."

"_What are you waiting for?" _Inner Moka yelled to her outer self. _"Have Kid remove the Rosario now!"_

But Moka was still too mesmerized by the battle to pay attention.

Kid landed back on the ground and ran towards Mizore. The Yuki Onna responded by creating an ice pillar in front of Kid.

"Please don't fight me, Kid," Mizore said softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, and freezing me doesn't count as hurting?" Kid asked as he ran past the ice spike and came at Mizore. This time she created multiple ones from various angles. Then, the spikes all turned int copies of Mizore. All of their arms turned into ice claws and began to advance towards him.

"Perhaps we should get rid of those girls first," One clone said.

"That way," said a second one. "You'll only be ours."

Moka and Kurumu tensed as the clones looked over at them. Kurumu quickly turned her finger nails into talons. "Bring it!" she yelled.

Kid cringed. Without Liz and Patty to help him, this was going to be really difficult, even with his Line of Sanzu connected. At least, if he was simply using his Meister powers. So instead, it was time to use more of his Shinigami power.

"I'm afraid," Kid said. "This fight must come to an end. Shadow Skull Arms!"

Lines that looked a little like black lighting came out of Kid's body. The ends looked like skulls whose teeth parts had altered so that skulls resembled creepy claws. Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka all stared in wonder as the shadow arms shot towards the clones of Mizore, shattering them with ease. Mizore's eyes widened.

But Kid suddenly appeared right next to her and delivered a quick chop to her neck. "K…Kid," was all she managed to say as she fell unconscious and Kid caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Kid!" Moka cried when they landed. She ran over to Kid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kid said as he turned his Line of Sanzu back to normal. "I'm a little cold but…" Just then, Kurumu glomped him.

"Don't worry, Kid," she cooed. "I'll warm you up."

"Moka," Kid said as he brought his attention to the vampire. "What happened before you two showed up anyway?"

"That Shirayuki girl had sent an ice clone to kill Moka," Kurumu said. "Luckily, Liz and Patty destroyed it at the last minute."

Kid let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." He looked at Moka. "I'm glad you're safe, Moka."

Moka smiled a little, her cheeks turning pink. Kurumu frowned as she saw this exchange. Trying to change the topic, she looked at the unconscious Mizore in Kid's arms. "What do we do about her?" she asked.

Kid looked at Mizore as well. "I don't know," He admitted. "I suppose…I can't really hate her."

Inner Moka was even less pleased than before. She did not care for whatever reasons this girl had for trying to take what was hers, for the sheer insult of trying to take _her _mate away. If her outer self had been paying attention to her and have Kid remove the Rosario. Then she would have dealt with this Mizore girl and claim Kid right then and there. Now, she would have to wait until an opportunity came.

The next day had come and yesterday's events were heavy on Kid's mind. That Mizore girl's words were still in his head when he and Moka had been called to the teacher's faculty room. Nekonome had asked Kid and Moka to go to Mizore's house.

"Shirayuki-san didn't come to school today," Nekonome said to Kid and Moka. "She was out most of the semester too. Any further absence will trouble her. That's why Kid-kun and Moka-san…I want you two to go to Shirayuki-san's place right now and drag her to school."

Kid looked down at his shoes. Personally he was rather nervous about going to see Mizore again. He wasn't in the mood to become frozen. Still, maybe if he did go, he could convince Mizore to be their friend. While Maka was better suited for this type of situation, he had done a fair job of making friends out of several people who hadn't been fond of him. And also, maybe he could understand Mizore a little more. The other problem was Moka. He feared that Mizore would try and kill Moka again. But Nekonome wasn't aware of this. On the other hand, Inner Moka was powerful too. In worse came to worst, he would pull off Moka's Rosario. Inner Moka could more than handle herself in a fight.

"Very well," Kid said. He noticed Moka looking at him nervously. Apparently she wasn't very eager to see Mizore again. Smiling, Kid put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Moka," He said as he moved his hand to Moka's Rosario. "_We _can handle this." He looked at the Rosario as he said this.

Kid's action caused Moka's face to grow warm. But that was nothing compared to how Inner Moka was feeling. How she longed for Kid's hand to touch her and not her Rosario. And she loved how Kid said that they would handle this. Her, the Inner Moka, and him. She gave out a feeling of approval.

"So this is her room number," Nekonome said as she wrote a number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kid. "If she's not in her room, she might be at a scenery watch at the cliff near her house." Kid nodded as he pocketed the address. "I'm counting you, since this is your job, Kid-kun. Because Kid-kun's the class manager."

Kid's eyes widened for a moment before they changed to determined. "I understand, Nekonome-sensei. Then…as both Class Manager and a Shinigami, I will not fail in my duty."

The other teachers in the room all stared at Kid as he made that declaration in such a dedicated voice. Moka herself simply smiled. If there was one thing she agreed with Mizore about, it was that Kid would make a great leader.

Inner Moka agreed as well. Kid would make a wonderful lord one she would be his one and only lady.

"Umm…do you have a minute, Nekonome-sensei?" a voice asked. "May I discuss with you about Shirayuki?"

Kid turned around to see a teacher wearing sweat pants and a skin tight shirt with flaming red hair standing behind him. Kid frowned. It was the gym teacher Kotsubo Okuto. Kid didn't know much about him…but he always sensed something bad just by being around him.

"Oh…Kotsubo-sensei," Nekonome greeted. "Is there something wrong with Shirayuki?"

Kotsubo frowned at her. "You haven't heard? Sheesh, this is very serious. Last night, Shirayuki met with two of my soccer players, and nearly killed them."

Kid's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"Poor kids," Kotsubo said. "Because after they were almost beaten to death, she froze them into ice. They are both seriously injured and if we didn't them in time, they would probably would have died."

Kid's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here. Why would Mizore just go and attack two students? There had to be reason. All the more reason to see Mizore and find out what really happened.

"Too bad but this would lead to her expulsion," Kotsubo said. "Because this is her 2nd time for causing trouble. Along with her numerous absences, our school cannot deal with Shirayuki and her trouble anymore. I think it's best to expel her."

"Hold on!" Kid interrupted. "We should get Mizore's side of the story before we jump to conclusions. For all we know, she had a reason for attacking those boys. She might have been acting in self defense."

Kotsubo looked at Kid. "I see…you must be Death the Kid…right?"

"Yes," Kid said. "I am."

Kotsubo looked at Kid for a minute longer before looking back at Nekonome. "Well anyway…let's discuss about further details more privately Nekonome-sensei."

Looking at Kotsubo in confusion, Nekonome got up and the two went to another part of the room to discuss Mizore. Kid frowned.

_That man…this is something else. It's as if…he's personally out to get Mizore for some reason. Why?_

"Hey, Kid-kun, Moka-san,"

The two turned to see, much to their chagrin, Ririko. She had returned from her suspension. Needless to say, she seemed to have forgiven Kid when she saw that he was still one of the top students in the school.

"Kid-kun," Ririko said to Kid while completely ignoring Moka. "As one of my favorite students, I must warn you…stay away from Kotsubo-sensei."

Kid raised an eyebrow while becoming suspicious. "Why is that, Ririko-sensei?"

"That Kotsubo-sensei is known for making fast moves on the girls," Ririko replied. "He's also quite strict. If he sets his eyes on a girl, he'll never let her go. I think during the first semester, there was a girl who got suspended because of him."

Kid's eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked, looking over at Kotsubo, who was still talking with Nekonome. He had a nasty feeling that the girl was the victim instead of the culprit. Disgusting.

"You shouldn't make him your enemy," Ririko said.

"Ririko-sensei," Kid said calmly but firmly. "As a Shinigami, it is my duty to preserve peace and order. If this man is doing something despicable under everyone's nose, then I won't sit back and allow him to continue."

Kid and Moka left the faculty room. Outside, they told the others about what was going on.

"Eh?" Kurumu cried. "Nearly killed male students and about to get expelled? You mean that Shirayuki-san?"

"Are you serious?" Liz asked Kid and Moka. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"Maybe she's mad that Kid rejected her," Patty pointed out.

"That's it!" Yukari cried. "It's from lack of love. Shirayuki-san got dumped by Kid-san and now she's angry."

Kid shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it's something else. Something that happened before she met me."

Liz looked at Kid curiously. "What do you mean Kid?"

Kid looked at the ground in thought. "When Mizore tried to freeze me, she sounded…very lonely. As if…she was in pain and thought I could take it away. She said that the Yuki Onna could only understand the Shinigami and vice versa."

Liz looked at Kid. "You mean like…she was heartbroken and thought that only a kindred spirit could make her feel better?"

"Exactly," Kid said. "Mizore…doesn't seem like the type of person who would attack for no reason."

"The reason is simple," a voice said. "Because she's dangerous."

Kid turned around and saw Kotsubo walking up to the group. He frowned as the gym teacher came near.

"In case you were wondering if she is the culprit," Kotsubo said. "Here's the proof." He held up Mizore's notebook. "This notebook was left in the scene of the crime."

_That doesn't proof a thing. _Kid thought, resisting the urge to say it aloud. _Maybe she did attack those boys. But there must be a reason behind it._

Kotsubo opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "Forgive me but…I read this Kid-kun. You must have been troubled. This time she's bothering you right?"

Kid's frown deepened. "This time?" he asked.

"At the beginning of the first semester," Kotsubo explained. "She fell in love with a teacher. That love was obviously not accepted. Shirayuki had her revenge on the teacher by turning him into ice. For that reason, she was suspended from school. She stopped going. This explains what kind of girl Shirayuki is." He looked at Kid. "Don't you think it's better if she didn't exist, Kid-kun? This kind of girl won't make a difference even if she is in this school."

Patty made a face. "That's mean," she said.

Liz frowned. "I agree. Don't you think that's a little harsh?" she asked.

Kotsubo looked at Kid. "You understand right, Kid-kun? She's so annoying. Even though you don't like her, she sticks to you like mud. I know exactly how you feel."

It all became clear to Kid. "So I take it that you are…"

"That's right," Kotsubo said. "It was me. But don't worry about it, Kid-kun. I will do whatever it takes to release her from this school."

Kid's frown did not leave his face. He could easily tell that there was more to it than Kotsubo was letting on. What about Mizore's side of the story? Didn't they take that into account? But it was hard to say. Mizore had tried to freeze him but it was out of loneliness, not revenge. Maybe on the obsessive side, but she hadn't tried to beat him to death or anything.

Later that day, Kid was at the room with Mizore's number on it. Taking a deep breath, Kid knocked on the door. A moment of silence passed before…

"Who is it?" Mizore's voice called from before.

"Mizore," Kid said. "It's me. Death the Kid."

The sound of locks came from inside the room. Kid sighed. He knew that it was probably going to be the case.

"Mizore," he said. "I apologize for hurting you…but I couldn't let you hurt my friends or try to freeze me. I acted purely out of self defense and had no ill intentions towards you, I promise."

Suddenly ice shards shot out of the door way. Kid immediately leaped back as the door shattered and Mizore walked out and started moving towards him.

"Mizore, wait!" Kid said, not wanting to fight her but preparing himself in case he had to. "Something happened yesterday. Two male students were found frozen in ice and beaten nearly to death. They've been placed in the hospital with serious injury and everyone believes you did it. The teachers want to expel you."

Mizore frozed as she looked down at the ground. "Expel…" she said quietly.

"But I want to hear your side of the story, Mizore," Kid reassured her. "I don't know if you attacked those boys or not, but if you did, then I know you would have a reason to."

Mizore looked up at Kid.

"So please," Kid said kindly to her. "In your own words, tell me what happened."

Mizore lowered her head again. "I…do admit that I froze those boys yesterday, but that's only because I lost my temper. I immediately defrost them right afterward. They should not have been seriously injured."

Kid clenched his teeth. "I knew there was more to it," he said quietly. He looked up at Mizore. "Mizore…tell me what really happened between you and Kotsubo-sensei."

Here, Mizore started to fidget nervously and started to avoid looking at Kid. Kid's eyes softened.

"Mizore," he said softly. "You can trust me."

Mizore slowly looked at Kid. She smiled softly. "Thank you," she said. "For willing to give me a chance."

Kid nodded with a smile.

"Meet me at the cliff side later," she continued. "I'll tell you there."

"I understand," Kid said. "I'll see you there, Mizore."

Smiling still, Mizore walked off. Kid looked at her leaving before looking at the ground with a troubled expression.

"I knew that Kotsubo was hiding something," he said to himself. "He must have done something to Mizore that made her attack him. And Mizore's story about the boys is different from his. I'm willing to bet…he was the one who injured them."

"Kid!" Kid turned to see Moka running up to him. "Moka?"

"Kid," Moka said as she stopped to catch her breath. She looked around. "Wasn't Shirayuki-san here just a moment ago?"

Nearby, a figure leaning against one of the trees heard everything. And they weren't pleased at all.

Mizore stood at the edge of the cliff, staring off into the view of the ocean while waiting for Kid to show up. It felt as if a great weight had just been removed from her shoulders. Even after nearly freezing him, Kid had been kind enough to give her the chance to explain instead of assuming that she had ruthlessly attacked two fellow students. Well, he thought she _might _have attacked them, but he was actually willing to believe that she had a reason. Her heart fluttered. One way or another, she would show him that a Yuki Onna and a Shinigami were perfect for each other.

"Funny," a voice said behind her. "You usually come to this place when you're depressed, Shirayuki."

Mizore felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. She looked behind and her face became one of fear. "Ko…Kotsubo-sensei? What are…"

"Whoa there," Kotsubo said in tone of false gentleness. "You might want to watch your step, Shirayuki. This place blows strong wind. It wouldn't be strange if a girl who skips school just accidentally falls of a cliff right?"

Mizore's eyes widened. "Kotsubo-sensei, are you trying to…"

Kotsubo gave her a small but wicked grin, clarifying that he was trying to do what Mizore feared he was trying to do.

"No…" she said as she struggled. "Let me go. Let me go!"

As they struggled, they wound up turning where Kotsubo's back was too the cliff. Mizore managed to get one of her arms free and pushed Kotsubo away from her. This push caused him to go right over the side of the cliff. Mizore gasped as Kotsubo fell. She ran over to the edge.

"Senseiiiiii!" She cried. Just then, she felt something slimly wrap around her leg. She looked in shock as she realized that somehow a tentacle had wrapped itself around her.

"Sheesh, now look what you've done, Shirayuki. If it wasn't me, someone else would have died."

Mizore froze. "Se…sensei?"

"I was only teasing you at first. But now I can't forgive you." The tentacle started pulling Mizore to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and saw Kotsubo sensei, who had transformed. What appeared to be an octopus head had grown out of his back and his arms had turned into tentacles. He also had six more tentacles, leading up to a total of eight.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Kraken: **An Ayashi that looks like an octopus. Legends say that a large one would be as long as several kilometers in length which even frightens the Vikings of the north. They are usually friendly creatures but when they are angry, they will drag anything to the bottom of the ocean.

Kotsubo smirked up at Mizore. "I'm going to drag you down, Shirayuki."

"Kyaaaa!" Mizore screamed. The tentacle around her leg lifted her up and started pulling her over the cliff. As it did, Mizore quickly grabbed some plant life growing near the edge. It was weak and wouldn't hold on but right now, Mizore was too scared to care.

Kotsubo chuckled. "Look at yourself, Shirayuki. During the first semester, you also tried to freeze me to death right? A dangerous student like yourself, should be dragged into the bottom of the sea."

Tears started to leak from Mizore's eyes as she tried to pull herself up. "Bu…but…that's not what…that time you were trying to harass me! I only protected myself because I was desperate!"

Kotsubo looked up at her. "You…said you liked me right? You…said you loved me right?" He licked his lips. "Then you shouldn't complain about…whatever I do to you."

Mizore began to softly cry.

"You see," Kotsubo said. "I was just playing around but you took it all too seriously and at the same time you were also being too protective. I can't handle…I can't crap like that." The tentacle around Mizore's leg started to head towards her skirt. "Besides, it's going to be troublesome if you start spreading rumors. It would have been great if you don't go to school forever."

Understanding came to Mizore. That was why the teacher had framed her and got her suspended. She hated herself for being such an idiot. If she had known that he was like this, she never would have fallen for him in the first place. She wondered if anyone was going to come and save her.

"Mizore!"

Mizore looked up in shock at the sound of someone calling her name. Her eyes widened as she saw Kid running towards her. He quickly grabbed her hand and began to pull her up. "Hold on, Mizore," he said.

"K…Kid," Mizore whispered.

"You idiot!" Kotsubo yelled, wrapping a tentacle around Kid's neck. "Don't get in my way."

Kid knew he had to do something fast or this guy was gonna probably break his neck. So he activated his Line of Sanzu.

"What the…?" Kotsubo said as he felt the tremendous power coming from the cliff side. "What in…"

He never got to finish as Kid unleashed his Shadow Skull Arms upon the gym teacher. They dug into his tentacles, causing Kotsubo to yell in pain. Then the skull arms lifted him up into air and then slammed him into the ground.

Mizore, whose leg had been released when Kotsubo got thrown, felt a hand grab hers and lift up. Once she found herself back on the cliff side, she looked at Kid. But his back was turned to her as he faced Kotsubo, who had picked himself back up.

"Kid!" Moka cried as she saw this all take place. She backed away a little when she saw Kotsubo's true form.

"_Hurry!" _Inner Moka yelled at her. _"Get to Kid! Have him take off the Rosario. Hurry!"_

But Moka was far too stunned to move an inch.

Kid glared at Kotsubo. "I knew there was something wrong with your story. Now I know. You tried to take advantage of Mizore. Then you framed her as the culprit and you the victim so you wouldn't get in trouble. Then, you purposely beat up your own students to frame Mizore yet again so you could have her expelled. Now…you shall be judged for your crimes. Death God Martial Arts: Stance of Sin!"

"_Fool!" _Inner Moka yelled at her outer self. _"Go now!"_

But Moka was too distracted to even pay attention to her Inner self.

Kotsubo snarled. "So what? You think just because you're a Shinigami you can do whatever you want?" He shot a tentacle at Kid. "Just die already."

Kid caught the tentacle and held it tight. Then, he pulled the tentacle with so much force that Kotsubo flew towards him. Kid balled his free hand into a fist and pulled it back just as Kotsubo came at him. Then, he slammed his fist into Kotsubo's gut. Blood erupted from Kotsubo's mouth as he fell to his knees. Kid then kicked him in the chest, sending the kraken teacher flying backwards before hitting the ground. Weakly, Kotsubo got up to his feet…just in time to see Kid running towards him. He was unable to defend as Kid unleashed a spinning kick to his face, knocking the teacher to the side. Shaking his head to clear it, Kotsubo shot his tentacles at Kid again. Kid countered by unleashing his shadow skull arms again. The tentacles tried to grab the shadow arms but they kept zigzagging all over the place. Kid then made the shadow arms shot forward, where they dug into Kotsubo's chest.

"Aaaaaagh," Kotsubo cried.

Kid then made called the shadow arms back into his body as he ran towards Kotsubo. The man could do nothing as Kid raised his leg.

"This is for Mizore," he said before slamming his heel down on Kotsubo's head and smashing him into the ground, creating a very decent crater.

"I was being merciful," Kid said as he turned his Line back to normal. "You deserved far more than that."

Moka and Mizore both watched Kid in absolute amazement. Inner Moka on the other hand, while loving every minute of watching her mate's fighting abilities, was getting rather frustrated with her other self. Twice now, Kid had been in battle and not once did the other her make any attempt to have Kid remove the Rosario. It was obvious that her outer self would most likely never have the courage to claim Kid, so it was up to her. But how could she when she was sealed away? Well, next time she would do everything that was absolutely possible to get Kid to remove that Rosario the next time a fight began. She was tired of waiting and now she had that Mizore girl to put up with. And this one was even more possessive than Kurumu was. Well, she was not going to let Kid be taken away by anyone.

She remembered when her outer self had first met Kid. At first, Inner Moka did not show much interest in him. Albeit she did admit that he an interesting style of clothing. It wasn't until she saw how protective and caring he was of her outer self that Moka took a slight amount of interest. But then it was simply approval that Moka had a friend that looked like he would be true to her. The real interest didn't begin until Kid's battle with Saizou, in which she and her outer self had discovered Kid's true form. A Shinigami. That, combined with the impressive fighting skills he had displayed against Saizou had definitely caught her interest then.

Over time, Kid's kindness to her outer self, the fact that he considered the opinion of her, the Inner Moka, was truly something that she was genuinely touched by. And then, there was his power. Oh that power. She remembered when Kid first used his Line of Sanzu against Gin. She had been sadly disappointed that the fight had ended before she could see him in true action. But that had been made him during his battle with Kuyou. She had felt the very core of her being racing when Kid had used his Soul Resonance for that Execution Mode of his. Then his Sanzu Fall Shot. And then…his Parent's Seven Rays attack. That attack was without a doubt the most powerful attack he had. And to her, it was more than enough. Her desire for him was stronger than ever. A being of power like him was the perfect mate for her. Deep down, something inside of her knew that no other being could come close to this boy.

Her only problem now was marking him as her mate. Her outer self was too timid to do something that she knew would make her happy. It was ridiculous for her outer self to be so foolish. Kid would accept his new position and find joy in it. Moka knew very well that she was beautiful, as all vampires were, she was powerful, as all vampires were, and her father was none other than Issa Shuzen, one of the most reputed vampires of all. If Shinigami-sama himself knew of the situation, he would not doubt give his full support.

_My patience is wearing thin._ Inner Moka thought. _Next time I __**will **__do everything in my power so that I may come out. Death the Kid is mine. Death the Kid is loyal and caring, which will make my outer self happy, and he is powerful, which will make me happy. Soon, Death the Kid. You will be in my arms and no one else's._

Due to his battle with Kid, Kotsubo had received over two weeks worth of injuries he needed to recover. At the same time, the truth was revealed about what really happened to Mizore.

"I heard that Kotsubo-sensei was hospitalized."

"Yeah, he was beaten up pretty bad."

"Who could have done that?"

Moka and Kid shared a knowing smile with each other as they walked to school. But then, Kid had a nasty feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw a tree. Peeking from behind the tree was none other than…

"Mizore," Kid said as he saw her.

"Good morning, Kid," Mizore said as she stepped out from behind the tree. Now that Kid had a good look at her, he gasped.

"I tried cutting my hair," Mizore said as she showed up her cut hair. "Do you like it?"

Kid was studying her hair with absolute shock. Her hair was cut so that both sides were perfectly identical to each other, and her bangs were combed so that they were even on both sides of her forehead.

"I used Kid's articles of symmetry as a guide," Mizore said with a light blush. "What do you think?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Kid cried. "Your hair has been cut in a perfect and symmetrical manner. My article is working…finally…someone else understands the value of symmetry." He began to cry tears of joy. Suddenly Kid fell on the ground.

"Kid!" Moka and Mizore cried. "Kid! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he said weakly. "I'm just…so happy."

Nearby, Liz and Patty saw the whole thing. Patty was laughing while Liz just shook her head.

"Well look at that," she said. "Kid's love of symmetry's gotten to someone else and he gets a new member to his harem. He must be so happy."

"I wonder who he gets with," Patty said cutely. "Oh…I wonder what their kids will be like."

Liz's jaw dropped as she stuttered sputtering. "P…patty! What are you doing talking about things like that?"

Patty pouted. "Well Kurumu was talking about when she and Kid have kids."

"She what?" Liz yelled. "Where is she? I'm gonna give her a piece of mind."

And so, another girl joins Kid's growing harem while Inner Moka decides to mark Kid as her mate as soon as possible. But little do they know what awaits them in the days to come.


	14. Chapter 14: Outrage of the Outcast

**Chapter Fourteen: Outrage of the Outcasts**

"Morning, Kid," Moka greeted as she saw Kid walk up to her in the graveyard.

"Morning, Moka," Kid greeted back. "You're here early."

"Of course," Moka said with a smile. "Nekonome-sensei is having the official ceremony remember?"

In fact, Kid did remember. While he had accepted the role as Class Manager in an instant, Nekonome had wanted an official election and announcement just to follow protocol.

"I'm really looking forward to it," Moka said shyly as she looked at the ground. "I think you'd make a great manager."

Kid was beaming. "This is a perfect opportunity," he said. "As Class Manager, I will teach everyone the importance of symmetry. And soon, this entire school will be a perfect and symmetrical place."

Moka giggled as Kid went into his fantasy mode about a perfectly symmetrical school. As she noticed the happy look on his face, she felt her cheeks warm up. Ever since the Mizore incident, her other self had been pressuring her to make sure that next time, the Rosario got taken off. She sounded frustrated. Then Moka remembered that she had told her other self that she would have Kid take off the Rosario in the next battle. So she felt kind of sad that she hadn't been true to her words. Maybe she should go ahead and let Kid know ahead of times.

"Um…Kid?" she asked.

"Yes, Moka?" Kid asked as he looked at her.

"Um…the other me wanted to know if you…could remove the Rosario next time there's a fight," Moka said as she played with her fingers. "Could you?"

Kid looked at her curiously. Then he thought about her request. Sounded logical enough actually. Inner Moka seemed to love battle and was probably annoyed with him for having all the "fun" to himself. Come to think of it, maybe he would let her fight in his place. Then he could have a brake.

"Sure, Moka," Kid said. "I'll take off the Rosario."

Within Moka's mind, Inner Moka had heard everything and she felt a thrill go through her. Finally!

"Thank you, Kid," Moka said, smiling at Kid sweetly.

Suddenly something shot past the two of them and lodged itself into a tree. Kid studied what the projectile was. It appeared to be a shuriken…made of ice.

"Moka!" Kid cried, running over to the shuriken and pulling it out of the tree. "Look at this! This shuriken was made in perfect symmetry! Oh, this is a work of art! Hmm? There seems to be writing on it."

Curious, Moka walked up next to Kid to see the writing on the shuriken. It said:

Don't get too close to Kid

Kid and Moka turned around to see a head sticking out from behind a tree. It was Mizore.

"Uh….good morning, Mizore," Kid said nervously.

Mizore slowly stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards Kid and Moka. She looked at Kid with a shy but blissful look on his face.

"Good morning, Kid," she said lovingly before running off. This left Kid and Moka completely confused.

But not Inner Moka. Oh she knew well. In her mind, that snow woman was worse than the succubus. Well that would be dealt with as soon as the next fight occurred. But now Inner Moka hoped that a fight would come….and soon.

At school, everyone was in class awaiting Nekononem's announcement.

"Okaaaaay!" Nekonome called. "Everyone. Attention please! I will finally present the class manager." She pulled out a part popper. "According to the results, our class manager will be…Death the Kid!" She popped the popper.

Immediately everyone in the classroom began to cheer on for Kid, who didn't know whether he needed to stand up and make a speech or just sit there.

"I know it would be Kid-kun," a girl stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "This is going to be great! Kid-kun is such a well minded person."

"Not only is he the eighth smartest person in the school," another girl said. "Kid-kun is really strong. He even brought Shirayuki-san back from her continuous abscences."

Nearby, Mizore stood by herself, gazing at Kid longingly as she clapped for him.

Moka was clapping for Kid too. She knew that he deserved a position like that after all the good he had done for the school. And Moka was really thrilled to learn that she had become vice manager. Hopefully this would allow her to spend much more time alone with Kid.

"Since everybody has decided," Nekonome said. You have nothing against it right, Kid-kun?"

Kid smiled. "Not at all." He looked at his class as he stood up. "I thank you all for selecting me to be your class manager. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that this class is managed with the outmost order that I can provide." He sat back down.

_So precise._ That was the thought of many girls as they stared at Kid in a blissful trance. Mizore being one of them.

"Tch," said a voice from the doorway. "What is this? I haven't been to homeroom since like forever and now what's with Kid?"

Kid's body tensed. That voice. It couldn't be.

"Oh," Nekonome said as she looked at the doorway. "You're late, Saizou-kun."

Kid looked at the doorway. Sure enough, it was none other than Saizou Komiya. His first enemy in Youkai Academy. The other students gave Saizou wary glances as he walked down the rows of desks until he was right in front of Kid. Neither did anything to hide the mutual contempt they had for each other.

"Hmph," Saizou said as he licked his mouth. "You're the manager? Don't make me laugh, Kid."

Kid scowled. He hadn't seen Saizou since the first day at school. He figured that Saizou had either been suspended or turned tail and ran from Inner Moka. Speaking of which, there was a chance that Saizou would try and go after Moka now. The last time he and Saizou fought, Inner Moka had stepped in and defeated Saizou instead. But if Saizou thought that Kid was some kind of pushover, that was a grave mistake.

With a sneer, Saizou sat down at an empty desk in the back of the classroom. The students noticed this and began to talk amongst themselves.

"What was that all about?" A student asked another. "He's scary."

"It's jealousy. He's just jealous! He got beat up by Kid-kun at the beginning of the year so now he's like all against him."

"Are you serious?"

Saizou grinded his teeth. It was definitely _not_ Kid who beat him up. But he couldn't deny that Kid had some pretty good fighting moves. But this time, Saizou was gonna make sure that he walked away the victor.

"Kid!" Kurumu said at lunch period. "Let's eat lunch together!"

"Yeah!" Yukari said joyfully.

Before Kid could say anything, Kurumu grabbed Kid and shoved his head into her chest. He flailed his arms wildly but no luck.

Liz, who was watching all this take place, sighed. "You're gonna suffocate him if you keep doing that."

"Hey, sis," Patty said as she looked at her sister. "Do you think my chest will get as big as that?"

Liz looked at her sister as she sweatdropped.

"Hey, don't be so selfish!" Yukari snapped at Kurumu. "I also want to squish Kid-san."

Liz made a face. "How can a little girl be so perverted?" she asked.

Kurumu looked smugly at Yukari. "A flat chest like yours can't pull off this technique. Understand, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari gaped at her. "How rude," she mumbled.

Patty laughed at the two of them. "It's fun watching you two fight."

The gang were outside enjoying a good meal of their food. Moka hadn't shown up yet and unknown to them, Mizore was eating by some bushes nearby. Liz noticed a bothered look on Kid's face.

"What's wrong, Kid?" she asked him. "Something on your mind?"

Kid looked up at her. "A guy by the name of Saizou. He was my first enemy at this academy and now he's returned. I know for certain that he will be coming after me and Moka for defeating him."

"Really?" Patty asked.

Kid nodded. Then he looked up at Liz and Patty. "I need you two by my side as long as you are able to. I'm not taking chances with him."

"Kid!" a voice called before Liz and Patty could reply. Everyone turned to see Moka running to them. "Thank goodness I made it in time. Can I join you guys for lunch."

"Yay, Moka-san!" Yukari said as she happily hugged Moka.

"Of course, Moka," Kid said politely.

Moka smiled at him before sitting down.

"So, Moka," Liz said. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Oh, Nekonome-sensei was looking for Kid," Moka explained. "She said that she has some work for you as a manager."

Kid blinked at her. "Oh, already?"

"Kid became a class manager?" Kurumu asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

Liz grinned at her meister. "I bet you're pretty thrilled, aren't you, Kid?"

"Congratulations, Kid!" Patty chirped.

"You deserve that role, Kid-san!" Yukari said as she latched onto Kid now.

Saizou watched the scene before him in contempt from atop the school balcony. "Just look," he said. "They're all bunched up together. The school's number one beauty: Akashiya Moka. Highly popular among groups of people: Kurono Kurumu. Highest GPA of all grades: Sendou Yukari. And those two are Kid's lackeys: the Thompson Sisters. With this many high level females around him surrounding him, Kid's being a load of crap for acting as if this is his normal everyday life." Saizou licked his upper lip. "He's ticking me off to the limit. Even by looking at his retarded face makes you want to kill him, right? These miraculous everyday lifestyles. Don't think it'll stay like this forever, Death the Kid."

"You gonna do it, Saizou?" a voice asked behind him. "They say Kid's a Shinigami and that he's a pretty good fighter. Rikiishi from the Wrestling Team and Kuyou from the Public Safety Commission were all defeated by him. Not only that, but the two Thompson sisters are Demon Weapons. Twin guns and from what I've heard, Kid's good enough to put cowboys to shame."

Saizou looked back at the one who spoke, who was sitting down. "Midou-san. Don't get fooled. All those rumors are probably exaggerated. I've fought with Kid so I can tell he has some skills. But there is no way he could be a Shinigami of all things. We can definitely beat him."

The one called Midou pointed at him. "Hey, Saizou. Don't forget the important thing. You're a member of the team now. Try failing after taking your own actions. The guys above won't let it slide."

Saizou scowled at Midou.

"Our team is made up of different kinds of "Outcast Ayashi"," Midou continued as he stood up. "Outcast Ayashi is a mixed group of Ayashi…from a dog's perspective it would be like a crossbreed. If a crossbreed gets beaten by a full blood puppy, that would be the end of it right? We definitely have to win. That's why we formed a team right? But it seems like…_you don't understand that!"_

Saizou flinched from his leader's words.

Another boy, whose hair covered one of his eyes, spoke up. "Chill for a sec. I'll go along with Saizou. They say Kid's a Shinigami right? Our name and rank should rise in the rank of either the school or our team right? This is our chance."

Midou looked at the boy. "Moroha,"

"Besides," Moroha said. "If Kid's really that strong I want to fight him once."

"Kishishi," chuckled the fourth member, who wore a black beanie on his head. "I also think we're going to do it, now's the time. I just passed him a couple of minutes ago. Seems he's too full of himself from being labeled class manager."

Midou looked over at his teammate. Personally, he thought they were all being reckless. If the rumors were true about Death the Kid being a Shinigami, then these guys needed to take Kid seriously. Sure they would gain a lot of reputation for defeating a Shinigami, but if they lost…that was something no one in the Outcast Ayashi wanted to think about.

Moroha chuckled. "I think it's decided, Midou-san."

"Don't worry," Saizou said. "I think I know how to deal with Kid. Just make sure he can't get near Moka." Saizou then licked his upper lip again. "Well, just leave the plans to me."

_Death the Kid. _He thought. _I'll crush you. As for Akashiya Moka, I'll get my hands on you this time._

Kid and Moka were on their way to the school's outdoor furnace to dump out some old paper that Nekonome wanted them to dispose of. As they did, Kid was looking at Moka in concern. He could easily tell that Saizou was the type of guy who would keep a grudge until he got some payback. He didn't dare want to leave Moka alone. Saizou could be lurking around every corner, waiting to strike. And if anything happened to Moka…he would never forgive himself.

It was strange how attached Kid felt towards the pink haired vampire. Ever since they had first gotten to know each other, they had been like this. Naturally Kid didn't mind being her friend, aside from the fact that she considered his blood to be a delicious treat. However, Kid noticed how protective he was of her. She was so sweet and innocent that it felt wrong to allow anything bad to happen to her. The other Moka, on the other hand, was more than capable of looking after herself. Kid noticed that she had a flair of pride and a strong amount of arrogance in her. It reminded him slightly of Black*Star, however, the other Moka had the humblest to admit that there was at least one species that was on equal grounds with vampires. The Shinigami. Inner Moka intrigued Kid since he knew so little about her. Perhaps he should ask Moka if could remove the Rosario and see if Inner Moka would like to be out and about once in a while.

Kid found it very strange that his mind wondered from worrying about Saizou into thinking more about Moka.

Moka on the other hand was happy as could be. Nekonome-sensei had told her that she and Kid had many responsibilities since Kid was Class Manager and Moka was Vice Manager. But Moka didn't mind those responsibilities at all. They allowed her to have more alone time with Kid. And personally she loved having more free time with Kid. Why? Because…she loved him.

She couldn't help it. Kid was so kind and caring. He always protected her like a knight out of a fairy tale. He did things to make her happy and she kinda liked his OCD. Especially since she loved his cute reactions to anything he considered to be symmetrical or asymmetrical. And…well she couldn't deny that Kid was incredibly handsome. In her opinion…he was perfect. The only problem was her other self urging her to claim him as their mate. Not only was she embarrassed by the forwardness of the gesture, but she was afraid of Kid's reaction. While she knew that he cared about her, she didn't know if he felt the same way she did about him. Moka was scared that claiming him as her mate would scare him away. And to lose Kid, her first real friend…she wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Yo," a voice said. "Been looking for you, Kid."

Kid and Moka looked up to see who was talking. Standing on top of the furnace was none other than Saizou. Sitting on a pile of garbage behind the furnace was the guy with the black beanie.

"This is great!" Saizou said as he looked down at Kid and Moka. "Looks like today is going to be pretty interesting right, Kid?"

Kid's eyes narrowed. "Death God Martial Arts: Stance of Sin!" _Saizou, I will not let you touch Moka. _He thought as he took his fighting stance.

"Whoa there," Saizou said with a smirk. "Instead of facing this way, you might want to watch your back. Since he's quick and all."

Kid's eyes widened as he felt a gust of wind behind him. He turned his head to see Moroha standing behind him, his hands had transformed into what appeared to be grotesque blades.

"Nice to meet you, Kid-san," Moroha said. "I'm Moroha of the Outcast Ayashi. Sorry for the surprise attack but no hard feelings, okay?"

"Watch out, Kid!" Moka cried.

Kid instinctively crossed his arms to block Moroha's blade hands as the Outcast Ayashi came at him. But they were sharp as blood erupted from Kid's arms from the slashes. He cringed from the pain.

"Kid!" Moka cried in concern.

"Not bad," Moroha said as he raised his arms. "Your reaction to my surprise attack, your movement speed, and the fact that you managed to block my attack are all pretty impressive. I'm gonna enjoy this."

By now, Moroha had changed further. His visible eye seemed more feral while gill like feature lined his neck and face. Four pairs of what might have been ears, with the top ones being bigger than the smaller ones, stuck out of his hair.

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Outcast Ayashi: **Type of hybrid Ayashi with unclear ancestors. Among all the Ayashi are outcast Ayashi with different types and abilities. Majority have the ability of transforming their body parts into weapons or performing different skills with their bodies.

Kid's eyes narrowed against the boy before him. This was going to be a pretty interesting battle. He was outnumbered and without Liz and Patty. Even after he told them that he would need them, they hadn't come. Then he remembered that Moka had wanted to get in on the fights as well. He turned towards Moka and ran towards her. Just then the guy with the beanie came at him and tried to punch. Kid sidestepped the guy and delivered a punch to his gut. The beanie guy reeled back while clutching his stomach. But he had a grin on his face.

"This boy packs a punch. Might give us a good fight."

"Don't let him near Moka," Saizou said. He grabbed Moka's arm hard and pressed her against his chest. "If he does, then he might try to take the Rosario off." Moka gasped as she looked up at Saizou. "I've seen it with my own eyes. If he removes the Rosario, she'll turn into a vampire. I bet it was her vampire form that defeated Kuyou and everyone else instead of Kid." He grinned as he licked his lips. "As long as he doesn't remove the Rosario, she'll be just another "weak female"."

Kid's eyes were furious. "Disgusting," he said, bringing everyone's attention on him. "You truly are disgusting, Saizou. It seems that you weren't punished enough for what you've done to all those human girls."

Saizou smirked at Kid. "Shut up. You're just another weakling and this is what happens if you act all high and mighty." He began unbuttoning his shirt. "Now I can make you pay for what you've done last time." Now Saizou was turning into his monster form. Once he had fully transformed, he grinned down at Kid. "First I'm gonna break every bone in your body, Kid. Then I'm let you watch me toy around with Moka until I'm done with her."

Moroha and the other guy started chuckling at Saizou's words. "You really have a thing against them for what they've done to you last time," Moroha said snidely.

But Kid was not amused. He glared up at Saizou. "You will regret ever laying your hands on her."

The air began to kick up as energy started radiating from Kid. The Outcast Ayashi could feel the power coming from the young Shinigami but they didn't know how it could be done.

"H…hey look!" the guy with the beanie said. "Something's up with his hair!"

Just like all the other times, Kid's middle Line in his hair seemed to come off his head as a white bar of light that suddenly extended until it made a complete ring before attaching itself to Kid again. Now his middle Line was all the way around his head.

Inner Moka couldn't help but feel a little smug. If that idiot still doubted that Kid was a Shinigami, then the Line of Sanzu would convince him otherwise.

Saizou realized that he was starting to sweat now. What was going on? What was this power? Was Kid really a Shinigami after all?

"Personally I would like to make you all pay for attempting to harm us," Kid said coolly. "However, I believe that someone else here is obliged to fight."

Saizou's eyes widened when he realized that Kid meant Moka. He quickly picked her up and lifted the pink haired vampire onto his shoulder.

"Don't let him get near her!" Saizou ordered.

The two other goons were a little hesitant to after witnessing Kid's strange power boost but quickly shook it off. All this did was prove Kid was a Shinigami after all. If they took him down, then they would be the most feared Ayashi in the academy. And the Outcast Ayashi would never be disrespected again.

The beanie guy made the first move and charged at Kid. But Kid wasn't there.

"Where did he…?" Saizou started to ask when a foot connected with his face. The giant orc yelled in pain and took a staggering step backwards because he definitely felt like his nose was broken from that kick. In his pain, he had let go of Moka. But just as she started to fall, Kid caught her bridal style and then landed on the ground. She shakily looked up at Kid, who smiled at her. He took her Rosario in his hand and yanked it off.

The four outcasts all shielded their eyes from the incredible amount of power that was released when Moka's Rosario was removed. Kid gently placed Moka on her feet as she transformed into her true form. The silver hair, the slitted red eyes, her more entrancing figure. Inner Moka stood for all to see.

"Finally," she said as she looked around. "I thank you for letting me out, Kid."

Kid smiled. "You have a right to."

Inner Moka nodded. She had something in store for Kid once this was over. But for now, her attention was on Saizou. "You shall pay for laying a hand on my body."

Saizou gulped before regaining himself. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Taking out a Shinigami and a Vampire would make it for us. Get them!"

The beanie guy came at Moka, who easily caught his hand with hers. "Know your place!" she said as she delivered a devastating kick to the guy's stomach. He flipped through the air before crashing into the ground.

Moroha tried to take his chances with Kid, turning his hands into sword blades. "This time, I'm cutting your arms off!"

But when he swung his sword hands at Kid, he found his blades blocked by skull shaped shields on either of Kid's arms. Moroha's one visible eye widened.

"You are disgusting," Kid said. "Your hair is completely asymmetrical!" Kid then gave Moroha a powerhouse punch to his face. "Get out of my sight!"

The powered punch sent the Outcast Ayashi crashing into some nearby trees.

Saizou watched in complete and utter fear as the Shinigami and Vampire began advancing towards him. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Two members of the Outcast Ayashi had been so easily defeated. And he knew very well the punishment for losing, especially to purebreds.

"Die!" he yelled, thrusting his fists out to punch both of them.

But Kid and Moka used their speed to move past his fists and delivered powerful kicks to Saizou's gut. The combined blows blasted Saizou far away. But he left a trail of turned up gravel and destroyed trees in his departure.

"Hmph," Kid said as he straightened out his jacket. "Pathetic trash."

What Moka and Kid didn't know was that Midou had watched the whole thing. "So that's Death the Kid. That incredible power, the Line of Sanzu. He is a Shinigami. And that girl…red pupils, mass of youki. She's a vampire. Kuku. It seems like the rumors were true after all." He grinned. "But now you have turned against all the of the Outcast Ayashi. "You'll pay dearly for this, Death the Kid and Akashiya Moka." Midou got up from where he was sitting and headed off.

Back down below, Kid receded his Line of Sanzu and pulled out Moka's Rosario, which he had pocketed before Moroha had attacked him again. He handed it to her. "Here you are, Moka," he said.

Inner Moka took the Rosario from Kid but instead of attaching back onto her choker like he thought she would, she looked at Kid. And there was something about the way she was looking at him that sort of disturbed him. She was looking at him with a predatory gaze. Predatory? Kid gulped. Had Inner Moka decided that she wanted to taste his blood for herself? With the way she was looking at him, if was like she wanted to drain him dry.

"Death the Kid," Inner Moka said as she slowly started to walk towards him. Kid cautiously took a step back. And he began backing away the more Inner Moka continued walking towards him. Unfortunately Kid wasn't paying attention and wound up backing into a tree. He winced in irritating as he made a "thud" noise against it. He tried to move but found a hand on his chest, pushing him up against the tree. And that hand belonged to Inner Moka.

"You are not getting away," Inner Moka said firmly and…was that hunger in her voice? Kid gulped.

"Moka," Kid said hoping to reason with her. "I can understand that you want my blood but…"

"No," Inner Moka said as she looked at Kid. "I want more than just your blood."

Kid's eyes widened. What could she…?"

As if to answer his unasked question, Inner Moka pressed her body up against Kid's. The poor Shinigami's face was aflame and his tongue was tied. Sure he should be used to this sort of thing thanks to Kurumu…but Inner Moka was on a level all by herself.

"What I want," Inner Moka said huskily as she looked at Kid. "Is you."

"Wha…?" That was all Kid managed to get out when Inner Moka chomped her fangs into his neck. He cringed from the pain when the fangs pierced his neck and could feel her drinking his blood. Inner Moka let out a sigh of content as she drank. His blood really was intoxicating. No wonder her other self had such an addiction to it.

Inner Moka removed herself from his neck put still kept her body pressed up against his. She licked her lips before chomping onto the other side of Kid's neck. He hissed as he felt the fangs pierce him again. This was far more forceful than Outer Moka's bites. Did she really like his blood all that much? And what did she mean when she said that she wanted him?

Inner Moka removed her fangs again from Kid's neck. Then she did something else that Kid did _not _see coming. She kissed him!

Kid's mind went completely numb as Inner Moka moved her mouth against his. Kid tried to move but he was too paralyzed by this completely unexpected action of Inner Moka's that he didn't know what to do. He had never been kissed before and he couldn't help but notice that Inner Moka's lips were rather soft despite her rough nature.

Triumph swelled within Inner Moka as she deepened the kiss with Kid. At long last, he was hers. And she was going to make sure that it stayed that way. But for some reason, Inner Moka did feel a little dissatisfied. Why? She had her mate so what was the problem? Then she noticed the reason why. She was dissatisfied that Kid was not kissing her back strangely enough. But she could not blame him at the moment. This would all be a lot for him to take in. But she would not sit by and allow some other low life claim the boy she deemed worthy of being with her. And when a Vampire chose their mate, no one except that Vampire had a say in the matter. And she highly doubted her other self would complain once she realized that she was now with the one she loved and who Inner Moka desired.

Finally, she pulled away. Both Inner Moka and Kid were panting for breath and Kid was still too numbed to move. Inner Moka ran a finger across her now swollen lips before looking at Kid.

"Death the Kid," she said such a low voice that it was almost a whisper. "I have decided that you shall be our mate. Mine and my other self's."

Kid's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. M…ma…mate?

"You are ours and ours alone," Inner Moka said, looking at Kid as if saying that her word was law. "You will have no other woman. And you will be my only mate for there is no other man that I would have besides you."

"M…" Kid tried to speak but Moka began to walk away. Finally he regained his voice.

"Hold on!" he called out, causing Inner Moka to stop and look at him.

"Yes?" she asked casually as if they were talking about the weather.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kid demanded. "What do you mean by mate?"

"Exactly what it means," Inner Moka replied. "What else do you think I mean by mate?"

Kid shook his head. "What I mean is…"

"I have decided that I want you as a mate," Inner Moka stated.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "And what does that mean?"

Inner Moka smirked at him. "It means that you are now my fiancé and in time…you will be my husband."

Kid's face paled. H…husband? "H…hold on," he said. "For you to just go and say that…"

"I have decided," Inner Moka said. "You _are _my mate now. And the only one I _want_ as my mate."

Kid's eyes narrowed again. "Why? Why me?"

"You have my approval," Inner Moka answered, as if that was supposed to explain everything.

"Your approval?" Kid asked, not really liking that answer. It made it sound like she saw him as some toy for her to play around with. Well if that was the case, then she was in for a rude awakening.

"My other self was lonely until she met you," Inner Moka said, catching Kid off guard. "You were her first true friend and you have always treated her right since the day you've met. To her, that is very special. Remember the painting she made for you? The theme was what was important in one's heart. And you, Death the Kid, are what is most important to her. You make her happy. And that pleases me."

Kid clutched his head, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

"Wait," He said as something occurred to him. "What about _you_?"

"You are powerful," Inner Moka replied. "You are a skilled fighter who can back up his words with action instead of foolish bravado. Nor are you arrogant like the many men I have seen you and the other me encounter. You respect order and I appreciate that you do. And…" Here, she stopped walking and just stood there.

"And?" Kid coaxed.

"You actually consider my feelings," Inner Moka said as she walked off.

Kid was just plain baffled as he stood there, trying to get a grasp on what it was that just happened.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Outer Moka had decided to confront her Inner Self at their dorm room. Moka was still reeling from what her other side had done. She had not only finally declared Kid to be her mate, but she…she…she _kissed _him. Moka felt her cheeks become incredibly warm from the realization.

"_Why are you upset?"_ Inner Moka asked from the Rosario. _"We have Kid now. You should be happy."_

"But if he doesn't want to be our mate?" Outer Moka argued. "What if…what if he rejects us?"

"_I won't let him," _Inner Moka said. _"He is our mate now. I will not allow another woman to have him."_

"You can't force him!" Outer Moka protested.

"_Why do you doubt so much?" _Inner Moka asked. _"He cares for us. I know he does otherwise he would not be so protective of you and actually care what I think."_

"That doesn't mean he..."

"_Then tell him with your own words that you love him."_

Outer Moka's face was even redder.

"_If he knows that you truly love him, then he will agree to be our mate. And in time, he will come to accept his role."_

That didn't really make Outer Moka feel any better. She really preferred that Kid had feelings for her too, instead of doing something out of obligation or just to cheer up. She wanted Kid to love her back just as much as she loved him.

A distance from the dorms, Kid used his powers to contact his father.

"Hello, son!" Shinigami-sama greeted cheerfully. "So how's school? Are you doing good in all your classes? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Oh he just had to ask _that _question, didn't he? Taking a deep breath, Kid began his answer.

"I'm doing fine, father," he said. "I have just been selected as class manager."

"That's wonderful!" Shinigami beamed. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Kid looked at the ground, afraid of what was going to happen after he gave his latest news.

"Father," he said slowly. "I have a problem."

"Oh?" Shinigami asked. "What's wrong?"

Kid looked at the ground. Well, here goes nothing. "Father, do you remember Moka?"

"Aw, Moka-chan who you kept talking about?" Shinigami asked. "Yes I remember her."

"Well," Kid said. "Remember how I told her that she has two different sides to her?"

"Yeah~ Yeah~" Shinigami said.

"Well," kid said. "Her other side…says that…she wants me to be her mate."

This news was followed by a moment of silence before…

"I see," Shinigami said. "Very well. You have my blessing."

"What?" Kid cried. "Father!"

"What's wrong?" Shinigami asked. "She likes you, you like her. I must admit I was very surprised that you had taken an interest in a vampire but if she wants you for her mate, then she must really love you."

Kid felt his face burn. He didn't come here for congratulations, he came here for help on having to deal with this problem.

"Father…" he tried again.

"Now, now, Kid," Shinigami said with a wave of one of his large hands. "I'm certain Moka-chan really likes you. While most vampires are attracted to power, I have a good feeling about Moka-chan."

"Father," Kid sighed. "You haven't even met her yet."

"But from what you told me, she must really like you," Shinigami pointed out. "Didn't you tell me about that painting she made for you? How many other girls do you know would make a painting for a boy if she didn't really like him?"

Kid's shoulders slouched. His father…had a point.

"Kid," Shinigami said. "Why don't you try talking to Moka-chan? If you were to talk this out I'm sure everything would work out just fine."

Sometimes his father's optimism astounded Kid. But then again, his father never had to worry about someone wanting him to their mate. At lease, as far as Kid knew.

Farther away, in an abandoned building that used to be for the school, Saizou was fighting to stay conscious as a fist bashed into his head. Blood poured from his forehead. His attacker, a guy wearing a jacket and baseball cap, grabbed him by the hair.

"Hey now!" the guy taunted. "Don't be sleeping now! Eh, Saizou-kun."

Saizou struggled to get up. Among his attacker, the building was filled with different guys in various clothing completely apart from the school uniform. While some talked amongst themselves, the majority was watching Saizou's punishment.

"Trash," his tormenter said. "You didn't listen to Midou's warning. You used the "Organization's" members to fight Death the Kid didn't you? More over, you completely lost! You embarrassed us all." He punched the right side of Saizou's face and the blow sent Saizou crashing into some nearby crates that broke when he hit them. Several of the others snickered at Saizou's torment.

"…Help me…" Saizou wheezed as he started to get up. "Fo…forgive me, Midou-san…"

Midou, who was playing an old pinball machine nearby, did not look at Saizou. "Idiot," he said. "Didn't I tell you that "losing" was unforgiveable?"

"Midou-san…" Saizou pleaded weakly.

"This is why it's troublesome," Midou said. "What the "Outcast Ayashi" are that there's too many people who are able and those who are trash. "The Mixed Gems". None that are purebred…if we have those people who wield bottomless power…" He smiled sadistically. "Trash are trash no matter where they go. You can die, Saizou."

Saizou's felt as if his heart had stopped as one of the Outcast Ayashi grabbed him by his hair again. "You can't be…" The Outcasts started dragging him off. "Uwa! Help me! Gya-"

"Hey," Midou said to the baseball cap wearing Outcast as the guy gave Midou his jacket. "Don't report this case to the "Higher Ups" just yet."

"Eh?" asked the lackey. "Then Midou-san will be taking off that idiot Saizou's tail?"

"Idiot, it's not like that," Midou retorted. "But…Death the Kid…I just feel like killing him with my own hands."

"Kid…" Liz asked Kid. It was the end of class the day after and the gang was already for the Newspaper Club. As they had gathered, Liz had noticed Kid looking at his desk with a far off look in his eyes. His mind had completely left the building. In fact, Liz had noticed this whenever she had passed by Kid. His mind was on something. And she was willing to bet a million bucks that it had to deal with Moka. "Kid!" she yelled. "If you don't snap out of it I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Then she got an idea. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a pen. Casually humming, she put a line on Kid's left cheek and then put the pen back in her bag.

"Oh, no!" she fake cried. "I only marked Kid's left cheek but I didn't mark his right. He's not symmetrical anymore."

"What?" Kid yelled, snapping out of his daze. "Liz, how could you?" He immediately began rubbing furiously on the line, which only caused it to start smearing. He grabbed one of Liz's hand mirrors and looked to see if he had made any progress. When he saw that he had only made it worse, he looked like he had a heart attack.

"I've got it!" Kurumu said quickly. She licked her thumb as she walked over to Kid and began rubbing it on his cheek to wipe the smear away.

Liz scowled at Kurumu's actions. Before, she would have thought of it as simple flirting. But after she had learned that Kurumu was eager to have Kid in her bed, Liz was more than distrustful of the Succubus.

Moka herself was feeling the usual jealousy she'd get whenever Kurumu got so close to Kid. Last night, Inner Moka had tried encouraging her to show that Kid was her mate. She had even volunteered to declare to the girls the next time the Rosario was removed. Because if she didn't do anything to show that Kid was hers, then girls would try think that Kid was available. And Inner Moka was determined to make absolutely sure that everyone knew he _wasn't._

"Thank you, Kurumu," Kid said with relief when she managed to wipe away the ink.

"Of course," Kid," Kurumu said as she prepared to smother him with her chest again. Only this time, Liz grabbed the back of Kurumu's shirt and yanked her back into her seat. Kurumu glared at Liz, who returned it full force.

"Now where were we?" Kid asked either unaware or just ignoring the hostility between Liz and Kurumu.

"Moka-san was talking about how you two were attacked yesterday," Yukari reminded him.

"Oh yes, we were," Kid confirmed. "Some group called the Outcast Ayashi."

"Oucast Ayashi?" Yukari asked. "Then, Kid-san, did you beat up those Outcast Ayashi?"

Kid nodded. "They attacked us, so it was only fitting that we defended ourselves."

Kid did not go into detail about how Saizou had provoked him by threatening Moka. Then his face lit up. He was definitely not going to bring up what happened afterwards either.

"Who are these "Outcast Ayashi" anyway?" Liz asked. "Some kind of gang?"

"In a way," Yukari answered. "The Outcast Ayashi are hybrid monsters so there are a lot of them. In addition, a lot of them like to scheme things, so if you make them your enemies, it's going to be really bad. Especially exclusively recently. I've heard that the Outcasts Ayashi, which look down upon purebred monsters, are appearing more frequently. I think you guys need to be careful for their retaliation."

Kid's eyes narrowed. "I see." He looked at Liz and Patty. "Liz. Patty. I'll need you now more than ever here. It's best if you two stay close to me for as long as you can."

"Got it, Kid!" Patty said as she pumped her fists.

A bit of sweat formed on Liz's forehead. "I understand, Kid. But we don't share the same class like we did in Shibusen. There's gonna be times when we might be separated from you."

Kid looked at the ground. "If that's the case, then I want everyone to stay in groups as much as you can. Don't go into areas that people don't normally use. No doubt more of these "Outcast Ayashi" will come after me and Moka for defeating some of their members. And there is a slight chance that they might target those close to us. But if a confrontation is unavoidable, I want everyone to be ready."

Everyone nodded at Kid's words. Watching everything from a window, Mizore blushed as she watched Kid's take charge personality. He was such a good leader.

Later on, Kid and Moka were walking to the dorms. An awkward silence was between them due to yesterday's events.

"K…Kid," Moka muttered. Kid paused in his footsteps. Gulping, he slowly turned to look at Moka. She was looking at the ground, her hands behind her back. "I…I'm sorry."

Kid was taken aback.

"I didn't know the other me was going to do that to you when you took off the Rosario," Moka explained. "I…I…"

"Moka," Kid said quietly. "There's something I want to…talk to you about."

Moka's eyes widened in fear. It couldn't be that he…he…he wasn't going to reject her was he? The pink haired vampire squeezed her eyes shut but resisted the urge to cover her ears.

"It's…about what your other self said," Kid said. "How she said I was your…mate."

Moka felt squeamish inside. She still couldn't believe that her other side would go and do that to poor Kid. The other her had been pressuring her to claim Kid as their mate but she never imagined the other her would take matters into her own hands.

"I believe this is rather sudden and I don't quite understand," Kid said. "For the other you to go and say that we are mates…what does this all mean?"

Moka lowered her head and kept her eyes shut. She was grateful that Kid hadn't flat out rejected. But she was scared of saying or doing something that would make him reject her.

"What do you think of this?" Kid asked.

Moka's eyes shot open as she looked at Kid for a brief moment before looking everywhere else but at him.

"Moka…" Kid said softly. "What do you feel about this?"

"I…" Moka stuttered. "I…I…"

Kid looked at her in concern. Apparently this was bothering her as much as it was bothering him. "Moka," He said gently. "I may not understand what's going on for why your other side did this…but I'm willing to listen. If you don't want to tell me just yet I'll wait. But I'd really like to understand what's going on here."

Slowly, Moka nodded her head. "Tomorrow," she said. "Can I talk to you about it tomorrow?"

"Of course," Kid told her kindly. "I'll wait until tomorrow. See you then, Moka."

With that, Kid walked on ahead. So busy was he musing over the recent events that he had forgotten his own warning about staying in groups.

"Ehhh, so that's Death the Kid," said one of the Outcast Ayashi that wore the baseball cap as he and Midou watched Kid walk toward the dorm. "He looks pretty snobbish if you ask me. To think that this guy's a Shinigami. That's difficult to believe, Midou-san."

Midou looked at his lackey. He chuckled. "If you see with your own eyes, you'll believe it. Leave him to me." He looked ahead at Moka and Kid. "If those guys are purebred, then we've got great prey. To us hybrids, he purebreds are the enemy because their social status is above us and whom we call "young masters"." He rested his hand on his hand. "I wanna kill them more and more. Especially those "elite" vampires and those Shinigami who call themselves "gods"."

His lackey smiled nervously at him before looking at Moka, who was shyly looking between the ground and Kid's back. "Th…then you're going to do it…according to plan."

"Of course," Midou replied. "In order to win, it's needed to select a method. First off, let's politely welcome her. So that she can become the bait to lure out Death the Kid."

"I'm scared," Moka said to her Rosario as she held it tightly. "What if Kid doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't want to be our mate? What if…what if he hates us now?"

"_I can understand your feelings," _Inner Moka said. _"But be careful_. _I sense a killing aura."_

"Eh?" Moka asked curiously. She slowly turned around and…

The gang sat together at lunch and everyone noticed Moka hadn't shown up all day. Kid was really concerned. If anything happened to her, he was to blame for leaving her alone.

"Everyone," Kurumu said, drawing Kid's attention. "I have some information about the Outcast Ayashi."

Kid's full attention was now on her. "What is it, Kurumu? What have you learned?"

"I learned from Gin-sempai," here Kurumu scowled and for some reason was covering her chest. "He said that we shouldn't get involved with them. According to him, the Outcast Ayashi don't like to lose and they're really prideful. Apparently a bunch of strong Outcasts have gotten together and formed a gang. It looks like even the Safety Commission is looking out for them. I can see now that Kid had good reason for wanting us to be careful and…Kid?" She asked as Kid got up from his seat. "Kid, what's wrong?"

"I have to make sure that Moka is alright," Kid said as he started walking to the dorms. "Liz. Patty, stay with Kurumu and Yukari."

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

"I'm not leaving anything to chance," Kid replied. "It's obvious now that we without a doubt being targeted by the Outcast Ayashi. If even the Public Safety Commission is concerned about them then they are dangerous. Since Moka and I personally defeated some of their members, we are now their targets. And as long as Moka's Rosario is on, she cannot defend herself."

The other four girls gasped when they realized that Kid had a point. The Outcast Ayashi were after them and Moka was practically defenseless since she didn't really like fighting.

Kid started walking to the dorms.

"I'm coming with you!" Kurumu said determinedly.

"Me too!" Yukari proclaimed.

"You need us, Kid," Liz said.

"Yeah," Patty agreed.

"No," Kid said firmly, shocking the four. "I don't know what these Outcast Ayashi might do and I don't want to take a chance. I need Liz and Patty here so that you four have watch over each other.."

"Kid-san…"Yukari said.

"Please," Kid said. "Don't worry. I'm a Shinigami after all. I'll come back as soon as I find Moka."

Kurumu looked at the ground. "Alright," she said sadly before looking up. "I believe in you." She said. "I know you'll be back. And you'll beat up any Outcast Ayashi that get in your way!"

"That's right!" Yukari agreed. "Nobody can stop Kid-san."

"Go kick their butts, Kid!" Patty cheered.

Smiling a little from their compliments, Kid nodded and started walking towards the dorm.

Liz sighed. "I don't which is worse, this school or Shibusen. Oh well, might as well. Come on, Patty." She walked back into the school.

"Got it!" Patty said as she walked after her sister.

Kid was riding on Beelzebub towards the dorm rooms when…

"Yo!" a voice said. "Why are you in such a hurry, Death the Kid?"

Kid immediately skid to a halt and turned his head in the direction of the voice. Standing there was a guy with short, cropped hair with his jacket flapping loose like some kind of cape. But that wasn't what bothered Kid. The guy had only one earring on his left ear but not on his right. And his had a crooked scar that went from the top of his right eyebrow while another went from under his left eye to his ear. Completely asymmetrical.

"Perhaps you're looking for **someone**?" the guy said. "Hmm?"

Kid glared at the guy as he turned to face him. Suddenly more guys came out of nowhere and formed a circle around him. His eyes narrowed. These had to be the Outcast Ayashi.

"If it's her, she's not in the dorms if you search for her there," the scarred guy said. He tossed something at Kid's feet. Kid's eyes widened when he saw that it was Moka's bag. Clenching fists, he glared up again at the scarred guy.

"Where. Is. She?" he growled. "Answer me you asymmetrical trash!"

"Why you…" said a guy wearing a baseball cap. He was about to charge at Kid but the scarred figure stopped him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the scarred guy said. "I am Midou of the Outcast Ayashi. If I say that then you understand the situation right? Akashiya Moka is in our care."

Kid grit his teeth. "If any of you hurt her," he said as he looked at the Outcast Ayashi around him. "I will make sure that every last one of you regret it."

Instead of being intimidated by Kid's threat, Midou just smirked. "If you want her back, come with us, Death the Kid."

Farther away, Mizore watched everything behind a tree. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Kid walk away with the Outcast Ayashi.

Kid was led by the Outcast Ayashi to a strange place that looked like an abandoned school building. Debris and rubble lined the place everywhere. It was a complete mess.

_So this is their gathering spot. _Kid thought in disgust. _How fitting. Trash for trash._

"Kid!" a voice cried. Moka! "No! You mustn't come here!"

Kid saw Moka sitting on a nearby couch but her arms were chained to a ladder behind her. "Moka!" he cried. He was about to run towards her when Midou struck him in the mouth. Kid was thrown backwards and hit some nearby crates.

"Kid!" Moka cried as she struggled to get the chains free.

"Hey, hey," Midou said as he removed his jacket. "We had loads of trouble taking the girl, so I can't return her that easily. If you want to take her, do it by force, Death the Kid."

Kid slowly got back up to his feet and brushed himself off as he looked at Midou. Apparently Midou had tried arrange this fight so that it would be in his favor. Despite the fact that Kid was outnumbered and without his weapons, he was not going to back down. He was going to make sure that he and Moka both walked away from here.

"Very well," he replied as he assumed a fighting stance. "Death God Martial Arts: Stance of Sin!"

Midou grinned as he started kicking up his youki. Kid had to admit that the Outcast Ayashi did have a high amount of power coming from him.

"I really hate you guys," Midou said as his right arm started twisting and changing. "Having the nerve to call yourselves gods. And that girl," he tilted his head at Moka. "Her kind's dignity and and being well off as purebreed brats…and they look down on us hybrids. He swung his fist as Kid. "That's why we must prove ourselves! That we are the ones who have a higher worth of existence!"

Moka's eyes went wide as Midou's bunch created a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a huge chunk of the wall was gone.

_Incredible. _Kid thought. _Such destructive power. Apparently he is not to be underestimated._

The smoke cleared as Midou's true form was revealed. His right arm had become huge and claw like. Strange protusions stuck out of various parts of his body. Or rather…just the right side of his body.

"You…" Kid said. "You…you are positively hideous!"

Midou, who had been walking towards Kid, stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"Look at you!" Kid yelled as he pointed at Midou. "You were already ugly to being with because your scars were asymmetrical but now look at you! The right side of your body is completely different from the left side now! You are worse than trash! You are an abomination!"

Midou was furious now. "So you're calling me an abomination…just because I'm not symmetrical!" he charged at Kid, who flipped into the air and tried to deliver a kick but Midou managed to block it with his large arm.

"Not only that!" Kid yelled as he landed back on his feet. "But you have the nerve to kidnap Moka just so that you can pick a fight with me! I will teach you wait it means to lay a hand on someone close to me!" But then he ran towards Moka. "However," he said. "I think we should make this a fair fight."

"Stop him!" Midou yelled. But before anyone could do anything, Kid ran up to Moka and pulled her Rosario off her choker. Moka became Inner Moka, who shattered the chains with ease.

"Thank you, dear," Inner Moka said as she looked at Kid before stepping off the couch. Despite the serious situation, Kid frowned a little bit at being called "dear". Inner Moka did not notice this as she looked at Midou with contempt. "You shall pay for laying your hands on me."

Midou snarled as he charged at Inner Moka. But before he could swing a punch, Inner Moka delivered a powerful kick to his left cheek. The blow sent Midou crashing into a pile of rubble. The other Outcast Ayashi looked at her in shock. But her attention was back on Kid.

"I see you are still trying to accept the fate that you are now my mate," Inner Moka said.

Kid scowled. "Can you really just decide that?" he asked her. "Do vampires merely say "you are my mate" and be done with it."

"Is that really so wrong?" Inner Moka asked in a soft tone that surprised Kid. "Is it really so wrong being my mate? I want you and my other side wants you too."

Kid's eyes widened. "What?" he asked in a small voice.

"She loves you," Inner Moka said. "But she's too scared to tell you how she feels."

Kid felt as if time had stopped. "She…" Kid started to say.

"You care about her don't you?" Inner Moka asked Kid. "You must after all you've done for her. Is it so hard to believe that you might feel the same for her?"

Kid's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that you don't care how I feel?"

"Don't be foolish," Inner Moka said to him. "I care about how you feel just as you have cared about I feel. I merely do not see why we cannot be mates. A Shinigami is more than worthy of being a vampire's mate. Immortality and death. What so many others desire. Is it so wrong for us to be together?"

Before Kid could reply, Midou's arm erupted out of the pile of rubble. Kid and Inner Moka both frowned. They had thought he was finished off.

"You fools," Midou said. "What are you talking about in the middle of our territory?"

Midou burst of the rubble and jumped above Inner Moka. He raised his giant arm. "Hehe…this is thanks for the kick from earlier!"

Inner Moka blocked as Midou tried to punch her in the gut. Inner Moka cringed. _What is with this person's attack…he has a lot of openings but he has considerable power! If I took it in the front it'll be dangerous._

But then Kid jumped into the air and kicked Midou in the face. But much to his shock, Midou had a smirk on his face.

"What was that?" he asked as he grabbed Kid's leg and threw him to the side. Kid let out a grunt of pain as he crashed into the wall.

"Kid!" Inner Moka cried out. But she didn't noticed that Midou was right beside her until it was too late.

Back at school, Kurumu paused and looked off in the distance. Yukari noticed this. "What's wrong, Kurumu-san?" she asked.

"Something up, Kurumu?" Liz asked.

"Just now…" Kurumu said. "Didn't you guys hear the sound of an earthquake?"

"Eh?" Yukari asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Patty said.

Kurumu sighed as she looked at her feet. _Could it be my imagination? I somehow got a bad feeling about this._

"Hey!" a voice called. "The big breast girl over there!"

Kurumu felt her blood boil from that comment. She turned around to see Mizore leaning against a pillar.

"Hey," Liz said. "You must be that Mizore girl Kid told us about. What's up?"

"Kid was taken captive by the Outcast Ayashi group," Mizore said. "Even though I am going to help, lend me your strength.

"What?" Liz, Kurumu, and Yukari all cried. Patty had a worried look for Kid on her face.

"S…sorry, but I couldn't have done anything by myself," Mizore said. "There were too many opponents and they look really dangerous too. Brutal yet cool-headed aura. I have no idea what those guys will do."

"Moka!" Kid yelled.

The blow had sent Inner Moka crashing into another wall of the building. She cringed from the pain she felt on her body.

Kid glared at Midou. "You jerk!" He ran at the Outcast Ayashi.

"No, Kid!" Inner Moka yelled, causing the Shinigami to freeze and look at her. Inner Moka slowly got up to her feet. "I appreciate that you care about me, my mate. But I am not some little doll that you need to protect all the time. Once I deal with this idiot, we will take out the rest of them together." She got up and looked at Midou. "Sorry but let's end this quickly. I have no time to socialize with you."

Midou looked at her coolly. "This aura. I see…so that's what it is. That's why you're called a true vampire, Akashiya Moka."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "True vampire?" he asked.

Inner Moka disappeared in the blink of an eye. Before Midou could do anything, Inner Moka appeared and kicked him in the face, causing blood to pour from his mouth. He tried to attack but Inner Moka was no longer there. As he stared in shock, Inner Moka appeared behind him. Midou just had enough time to notice her presence when she grabbed him and slammed his body into the ground.

"You took a hostage," she said. "And did a surprise attack behind our backs. Even though you inferior hybrid monsters had to use dirty underhanded methods in the end. You are nothing compared to me and my mate, Death the Kid. Know your place."

The other Outcast Ayashi all stared at Inner Moka with awe.

"So strong! Who is this girl?"

"This isn't a fluke! Midou-san was beaten yet again!"

"She is completely overwhelming!"

"Keh," said the one with the baseball cap. "Hey, if it comes down to this, we have no choice but to do "that". Let's use that!"

"Eh?" said one of his teammates. "But is that really going to work?"

"Like I know," Came the reply. "Just follow Midou-san's directions!"

Kid started walking towards Inner Moka when he became aware of a noise. "What is that?" he asked. It seemed to be coming from the ceiling.

"Hehe," chuckled Midou. "So this is a vampire."

Kid grimaced. Why couldn't that guy just stay down?

"The ability to convert aura into power," Midou continued. "I see…simple, yet dreadfully powerful. A usual attack like this is though this is a certain kill. But…" he started getting back up. "With only just that, you cannot win against me!"

Inner Moka snarled at him. "What'd you say?"

"Vampires may hold the "strongest power" alongside Shinigami," Midou said. "But in exchange are famously known for "monsters with the most weaknesses". Holy Crosses, Silver Bullets…I researched about them.

Just then a low rumbling sound was heard. It sounded oddly like…

"You can't be…" Inner Moka said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Among others is particularly "this"," Midou said. "This seems to be your fatal weakness that saps away your vampire aura. Let's see if this is true or not, Akashiya Moka!"

Kid noticed that the rumbling noise now seemed to be coming from above them. He looked up and saw that the ceiling had a sprinkler system hooked up to it. His eyes widened when he realized what that meant.

"Moka!" he cried. "Get out of here!"

But it was too late as the sprinkler system came on and water started pouring down upon them.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Inner Moka cried in pain as the water landed on her. Jolts of electricity sparked from her body as her strength was zapping from her. She collapsed to her knees and trembled in agony.

Kid snarled at Midou, who was watching the aching Inner Moka with a smug look on his face. "How is it?" Midou asked. "This shower room. We remodified the fire hydrant just for you. Do you like it?"

Despite her strength leaving her body, Inner Moka struggled to get back up. Smirking, Midou slammed his fist into Inner Moka's face. Blood burst from her forehead as she skidded back but managed to stay on her feet.

"Moka!" Kid yelled outraged. He glared at Midou. "Your sprinkler system might work on vampires but I'm a Shinigami. I have no such weakness for you to use against me. And now…" his became cold. "I will show all of you the true meaning of fear."

He was furious. These Outcast Ayashi were nothing but dirty cowards. And Kid was going to be true to his word when he said he would show them the true meaning of fear. And he knew exactly how.

Midou, who was about to gloat at Kid, froze. He became aware that some kind of aura was coming from the Shinigami. It was like a killing intent…but not quite. It was something else. Something else entirely. And it was far worse.

Inner Moka could sense it too. Whatever it was, it caught her full attention despite the fact that she was aching in pain from the water drenching her. What was this aura?

"I know what you're thinking," Kid said coolly as he looked at Midou and the other Outcast Ayashi. "You can feel it, can't you? It's something that once consumed me but I managed to conquer it. I never thought I would need it here but I've decided…to give you a taste of what happens to those that hurt my close friends. This…is Madness."

Everyone watched as Kid's middle Line of Sanzu connected around his head. But something else happened as well. His normal jacket had been replaced by a long-sleeved black shirt which was adorned by the presence of three horizontal white stripes equally distributed along the entirety of the top's length, and accompanied by a simple ruffled cravat worn around Kid's neck. The Madness had drastically increased, causing the Outcast Ayashi to start sweating.

Midou felt his body trembling. This was unlike when he saw Kid's fight with Saizou. This "madness" was incredible.

Inner Moka felt her body tremble too. But she noticed that it was not trembling of fear like she knew the Outcast Ayashi had to be feeling. She didn't know what this madness was…but there was something about Kid's madness. Something pleasurable.

"I desire to create the ultimate order where everything is symmetrically balanced," Kid said as he looked at the Outcast Ayashi. Some of the weaker willed took a step back from his glare. "In my perfect world, disgusting beings like you do not exist." He assumed a new fighting stance that appeared similar to his Stance of Sin. "Death God Martial Arts: Insane Sin Stance!"

Midou snarled despite his fear. "In your perfect world we don't exist?" he asked as he raised his and charged at Kid. "What gives you the right to say that?"

But in an instant, Kid was right up in front of his face.

"Get out of my sight, you asymmetrical piece of filth!" Kid said as he punched Midou in the chest. Midou went flying away from Kid and crashing into some of his fellow Outcasts. The remaining ones all looked at Midou in horror.

"My…my ribs," Midou wheezed as he coughed up blood. "He…he broke my ribs."

The Outcast Ayashi all stared in horror as Kid merely looked at them coldly. The trembling now turned to shaking.

Inner Moka looked at Kid in awe. Was this the power of madness?

"Kid!"

Everyone turned to see Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Liz, and Patty looking at the scene in front of them. As usual, Mizore was looking at Kid from behind a pillar to the building. Liz and Patty both gasped when they saw Kid's clothing. He had tapped into the madness. Then they noticed the water sprinkling.

"What's going on?" Liz asked. "What's with this water?"

"Quick!" Kurumu said when she saw Inner Moka in pain. "Water zaps a vampire of their strength. Someone turn off the water!"

"I'll do it!" Yukari cried. She followed the waterlines to find the source and turn it off.

"Kid," Liz said as she looked over at the Outcast Ayashi. "What happened?"

Kid looked at her before facing the Outcast Ayashi. "These fools had the nerve to kidnap Moka and attempt to kill us both, believing that it would allow them to rise to positions of power that they far from deserve. Then they used this cowardly water tactic to render Moka helpless. I was merely showing them the consequences of their actions. And now…it's time I ended this. Liz! Patty!"

Both girls nodded. They could tell Kid was angry. And if Kid was angry, then these guys had to have done something bad. The transformed into their gun weapons which Kid caught easily.

"I'm about to wrap this up in one blow," Kid said. "Soul Resonance!"

Everyone watched as Liz and Patty became their Death Eagle .42 forms. Kid raised his arms.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. But I will make it clear that you are not to go near my friends ever again. Sanzu Fall…Shot!"

Kurumu and Mizore watched as the whole building aside from where they were standing was pretty much blasted to pieces by the enormous amount of wavelength blasts that Kid fired from Liz and Patty. The whole place was being torn apart by the blasts and it could collapse any second. Kurumu ran over to Inner Moka and started to pick her up.

"Help me!" she yelled to Mizore. "We can't leave her here."

Nodding, Mizore ran over and helped Kurumu lift Inner Moka to her feet. The silver haired vampire herself was too entranced by Kid's incredible display of power. It was so much more breathtaking to see it in person than sealed in her other self's psyche. Oh how she made the right choice in declaring Kid as her mate. Now if only she could see his Parent's Seven Rays attack before her eyes.

Just as the three girls started walking away, the shooting stopped. They turned to see that the whole place was devastated. The Outcast Ayashi were scattered everywhere in heaps. Not a single one was standing. Kid was now walking towards them. They saw that his Line was back to normal alongside his clothes. Liz and Patty were back in human form.

"What happened?" Yukari cried as she ran back to them. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she saw the aftermath of Kid's rage. "Wow."

"This should make it loud and clear that we are not to be messed with," Kid said firmly as he looked back at the fallen Ayashi. Then he looked back at Inner Moka. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Inner Moka chuckled despite her weakened condition. "Perhaps it was worth it…to see my mate in action."

"Mate?" cried all the other girls. Liz, Patty, Kurumu, and Mizore all cried this in shock and horror. Yukari was crying out in shock and joy.

"Yes," Inner Moka, trying to show some of that vampire pride while despite her current state. "I have declared that Kid is my mate."

"That's wonderful!" Yukari cheered happily.

"Hold on!" Kurumu yelled. "Did Kid agree to this?"

"I have declared it to be my mate," Inner Moka said. "My decision is final."

The air became colder as Mizore's hands turned into ice claws. "In other words you are forcing him to accept something he does not want."

Inner Moka looked at Mizore smugly. "What right do you have to say that when you tried to freeze Kid?"

"That was different," Mizore said. "A Yuki Onna would be a perfect wife for a Shinigami. What would a Vampire know? I doubt you would treat Kid the way a wife should."

Kid's eye twitched. Were they really having a conversation about being his wife?

"He is to be my mate and husband," Inner Moka stated. "He will have no other woman and I will have no other man. However, he will be allowed to keep Liz and Patty since they are his weapons."

"Wait just a minute!" Liz said. "You can't just go and decide who Kid gets to be with. He's allowed a choice too."

"This is what I have decided," Inner Moka said in a tone that meant to end the conversation.

"So you don't care how Kid feels?" Liz demanded. "As long as you get what you want even if he's miserable?"

"Why should he be miserable?" Inner Moka asked. "I fail to see anything that would make him be so."

"What if he doesn't want to be your mate?" Patty asked, clearly upset by the possessive way Inner Moka was treating Kid.

"And the fact that you're trying to treat him like a toy!" Liz added.

Inner Moka glared at them. "Did I not say that Kid was to be my mate? I did not even say that he would be my toy nor would I ever treat him like one but you are so quick to draw conclusions. When I say that he is my mate it means he is my _mate. _Nothing less."

"Kid!" Liz yelled as she rounded on the Shinigami. "Say something about this! Are you actually gonna let her just do whatever she wants and not even put up a fight?"

Kid was about to open his mouth to reply when a chuckle nearby stopped him.

"My…you're quite the ladies man, Kid-kun. Your father would be so proud."

Kid spun around to see two figures standing there. The first one was dressed in priestly garments with a cross dangling from his neck.

"I must say I'm impressed," the mysterious man said. "I never thought I'd see someone use Madness so well. I don't think even your father could handle it like that."

Kid's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? An enemy?"

"It's okay, Kid," said the second figure. "This man doesn't mean any harm."

Kid blinked. "That voice…Ruby?"

Giggling, the second figure removed their cloak to reveal Ruby standing there for all to see. Her wand rested in her hands.

"Hello, everyone," she said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you all again."

"Ruby-san!" Yukari cried happily. "We missed you!"

Ruby beamed. "I missed you too, Yukari-chan. I missed all of you." Here her face turned red. "I really missed you…Kid."

Inner Moka scowled. Was this girl after her mate too? Inner Moka did not like this. Especially since Ruby was the one who Kid called beautiful instead of her.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the mysterious man said. "I am a friend of your father's. I've been waiting a long time to meet Death's son. Of course…he calls himself Shinigami-sama nowadays."

Mizore's lollipop dropped out of her mouth. "K…Kid," she said weakly. "Shinigami-sama is your father?"

Kid looked at the robed man.. "You know my father? How can I trust you?"

"By now you have already begun using your Soul Perception on me," the man said with a chuckle. "Do you detect anything wrong with my soul?"

Kid scowled. This guy already predicted that he had used Soul Perception. Which in fact he had. The man's soul was pure white and lined with crosses. It was a powerful soul no doubt about that. So far, he could not detect anything menacing about it. Nonetheless, he would have to double check with his father to see if this man could be trusted.

"Don't be afraid of me," the man said. "I only wish to help you. It would be an honor to help Death's son. Besides, I owe to Shibusen for all the trouble my former apprentice is causing."

"Your former apprentice?" Kid asked.

"Yes," the man said. "I know this may not mean much but I do apologize for all he's done. He used to be such a good boy. Worshipping Death in such a devoted and faithful way." Here the man chuckled. "But I could never get that boy to take those earphones of his."

Kid, Liz, and Patty's eyes all widened in shock.

"You mean…?" Kid said.

The man nodded. "That's right. My former apprentice…Justin Law."


	15. Chapter 15: FaceOff of the Fathers

**Chapter Fifteen: Face-Off of the Fathers (Mini Chapter)**

Far away, in a mountainous area of Japan, loomed a large and foreboding castle. It was Castle Shuzen, home of the Shuzen Family. They were one of the most feared family of vampires in existence. The head of the family, Issa Shuzen, was well known in the youkai underworld for being the one to go to when a problem needed to be "solved". For the current moment, Shuzen was having on his normal get togethers at his castle. It was filled with nothing but vampires. And because of this, it was considered to be one of the most dangerous places in all of Japan. Around that time, one of the servants walked into the door.

"Master Shuzen," the servant said. "You have a letter from Youkai Academy."

Issa, a fine dressed man with dark hair and a small moustache, looked at his servant. "Oh? A letter from Moka? How interesting. I never thought she would ever right to me."

"Ah," said one of the other vampires. "One of your daughters, then? Which one was she?"

"Dear," said the man's wife. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, that's right," the vampire said as he recognition dawned on him. "Forgive me for that, Shuzen. I didn't know it was..."

"That's quite alright," Issa reassured his guest. "I know you did not mean any disrespect."

Which was a good thing as anyone with disrespect towards Issa Shuzen usually wound up dead.

Issa opened the envelope with ease and pulled out the letter. As he started reading it, he chuckled.

"What is it, master?" Asked the servant who had given him the letter.

"Moka, in her letter, claims she has already chosen her mate," he said.

This statement was met by the soft laughter of the crowd of vampires.

"A mate? Already?" asked a beautiful female vampire wearing a red dress. "What is this young vampire like?"

"Is he strong?" Asked one of the men. "He'd better be if he thinks that he can win the hand of one of the Shuzen daughters."

Issa continued reading the letter to see who this vampire was that had somehow won his daughter's heart. As he continued reading however, his eyes widened for a brief moment and then he became deadpanned serious. It did not go unnoticed by the rest of the vampires and they all shivered. It was rare to see Issa like this. And when he was, someone usually wound up dead dead.

"What is it, master?" asked the servant.

"It is not a vampire that my daughter has claimed as her mate," Issa said, causing the other vampires to gasp in shock. It was usually traditional for vampires to marry vampires. Mainly because there was no other species that could compare to them. It was not a necessity but what vampire would be willing to throw away their pride as an S-ranked ayashi to claim a lower class monster as their mate.

"If it is not a vampire," said one of the guests. "Then what is he?"

Issa stopped where he was at the letter to look up at his guests. "A Shinigami."

That caused an even louder gasp to come from the vampires gathered.

"A...A Shinigami?" a vampire cried.

"What is this?" one vampire demanded. "Who does she think she is, deciding to..."

But he never got to finish as Issa was suddenly in front of him in his hand around the speaker's throat.

"You seem to forget that you are in my house," Issa said to the man with a cold smile. "As long as you are in my house, you will not speak ill of any of my daughters. Is that understood?"

The fellow vampire, who was struggling to breath because of Issa's hand around his throat, wheeze out. "I'm sorry, Issa. Forgive me."

Issa dropped the vampire, who was gasping for breath now. "Be grateful that I have this matter to attend to or I would have punished more severely for your tongue."

"But why a Shinigami, Issa?" asked one of his acquaintances. "Granted they are much more prefferable than those mongrels the werewolves but still...why would she show interest in a Shinigami?"

Issa continued reading the letter. And then he did something no one in the room expected him to do. He...he was laughing!

The vampires all looked at each other before looking back at Issa. How in he world could he be laughing when his daughter had decided that she wanted a Shinigami of all people to be her mate?

"Sir," said the confused servant. "If I may ask, what is it that you find so amusing?"

Issa collected himself as he looked at his servant. "Forgive me, but I just found something very interesting in my daughter's letter. She has told me the name of the Shinigami that she desires to be her mate. His name...is Death the Kid."

"Death the Kid?" scoffed one of the vampires. "How typical, they were always fascinated with things associated with death."

"True," agreed one of her friends. "But why does that amuse you so much, Issa? Do you know this boy?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this boy. However, I do happen to know his father."

This caught everyone's attention. "His father, Issa? How so?"

"His father...once called himself Death. He is now referred to as...Shinigami-sama."

That caused the entire grand hall to fall into silence.

"Shi...Shinigami-sama? But he's the head Shinigami!"

"Even though his current appearance is ridiculous, there's not question about his power."

"I know," Issa said as he continued reading the letter. "According to Moka, the boy is quite a skilled fighter. Hmm? Why, he's even a meister as well. Fascinating. It says that he wields two of them. Quite a feat, especially for someone so young. Moka even says that the boy even managed to connect two of his Lines of Sanzu by now."

The vampires' eyes all widened in shock.

"Tw...two Lines of Sanzu? Already? How is that possible, Issa?"

"This...Kid as Moka prefers to call him, is the son of Shinigami-sama. As such, Kid is no doubt in his class even compared among Shinigami. Just like his father. It seems that Moka believed I would welcome Death the Kid with open arms because of my acquaintanceship with Death."

"I see," said the servant. "Does that mean...?"

Issa walked over to one of the large windows in the hallway. He breathed on part of it, causing it to fog up. He then brought a finger to the fogged up part and wrote the numbers 42-42-564. When he got done writing the numbers, the window seemed to ripple for a moment before it became completely white. After a minute, a voice was heard from the window.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Greetings, Death," Issa said with smug smile. "It's been quite a few years since the last time we talked to each other."

The light went away to reveal Shinigami apparently inside the mirror. The other vampires either held their breaths or gulped. Here he was...Shinigami.

"Oh," Shinigami said in a flat tone. "It's _you_, Shuzen.

Issa chuckled. "Now, now, Death, is that any way to speak to an old friend?"

The eye holes in Shinigami's mask became triangles, indicating that he was not pleased. "I think we both agree that we were never _friends_, Shuzen. We only tolerate each other out of our respect for _her_."

Issa chuckled again. "Yes, you always did find her so unique didn't you, Death. I can't blame you though, as she was a member of the three Dark Lords and an old comrade of yours. One of the few who was powerful as your Eight Warriors. Speaking of which, having you talked to any of them lately? Eibon perhaps? Or maybe...Asura?"

The vampires began whispering above themselves. Eibon and Asura were well known names in the youkai world. They had been part of the Eight Powerful Warriors, a group led by Shinigami himself.

"A pity that Asura had to go and betray you like that," Issa said. "I thought that would teach you not to be trusting upon humans anymore."

"Get to the point, Shuzen," Shinigami said firmly. "Why did you decide to call me after all these years?"

"How is your son, Death the Kid?" Issa asked curiously. "Is he well?"

Shinigami doubled back in shock. "How did you..."

"Know of your son's existence?" Issa asked. "From this." He held up the letter. "It seems that one of my daughters has decided that she wants him to be her mate."

"What?" Shinigami cried. "Moka is one of _your _daughters?"

Issa frowned. "Death, I understand that we are not on friendly terms, but I do not tolerate disrespect towards my daughters."

"He doesn't mean any disrespect to the girls," said another voice from Death's room. A man stepped into view for all the vampires to see. His facial features consist of red shoulder length hair and blue eyes. He wore a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button down, a black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes. The most noticeable element of his clothing was his black cross tie. This man was Spirit Albarn, better known as Death Scythe, as he was the only one who out of the Death Scythes who actually was a scythe. This made him the personal weapon to Shinigami-sama. "He's referring to the fact of what you have them do."

"Ah," Issa said with smile. "Death Scythe is here too? I'm flattered. A pity Justin had to turn traitor on you like Asura did. He was such a devoted boy to you, Death. Completely worshiped you."

Spirit glared at Issa. "How did...?"

"I keep my ear to the ground, young Death Scythe," Issa replied. "Especially when it comes to the matters of Shibusen."

Spirit grit his teeth. "And why is that?"

"That's enough, Spirit," Shinigami said, causing Spirit to look at him. "Issa's methods are not approved of by me but we do have an agreement and he is honor bound to keep it."

"Tch," Spirit scoffed. "Like Vampires have any honor."

The vampires in the room glared and snarled at Spirit. How dare he, a lowly Weapon, insult them?

"Careful now, Death Scythe," Issa said. "We have an agreement."

"Yeah, yeah," Spirit said. "You agreed not to attack any humans as long as Shibusen didn't go after the Shuzen family despite the fact that you're pretty much a family of assassins. What kind of father are you to raise little girls to be like that?"

"My matters are of now concern to you, Death Scythe," Issa told him. "Aside from that, it seems that we have gone off topic. I merely wanted to inform that it would appear that my daughter wants to make us in-laws."

"I find it rather strange," Shinigami said. "Kid is always talking about what a sweet and innocent girl Moka is. It's hard to believe that she is one of your daughters."

"And what does that mean, Death?" Issa asked. Not only was he the most powerful Shinigami, but also the only person who could get under Issa's skin.

"Well, you're not quite the love and caring type are you?" Spirit asked. "In fact, i bet you care less whether or not your girls live or die. You'd just pass it off by saying that if they died, it meant they weren't strong enough."

"My daughters are very precious to me," Issa said.

"Only as long as they make you look good," Spirit spat. "What kind of father are you? If you can even call yourself a father at all."

"Spirit, calm down," Shinigami said.

"I'm sorry, Shinigami-sama," Spirit said, looking down at the ground. "Forgive me for being out of line."

Shinigami looked back at Issa. "Now," He said. "What is the real reason you called me? There's no use beating around the bush. I know you all to well."

Issa nodded. "Indeed I do, Death. Normally I would find it foolish that my daughter would declare a Shinigami for her mate but now that I now he is _your _son, I'm curious."

Shinigami's eyes holes became triangles again. "Interested how?"

Issa smiled at him. "I wish to test the boy."

Suddenly Shinigami became furious. "Issa, I warn you now! You lay one finger on my son and I will make sure that you pay!"

"And how do you intend to do that?" Issa asked. "You bound your very soul to Death City and cannot leave it. You are helpless."

"But we're not!" Spirit countered.

"I'm afraid that if any of you from Shibusen try to raise a hand against me, then it will break the treaty between Shibusen and the Shuzen family," Issa pounted out. "Now I don't have anything against humans personally but I don't see why you are so protective of them."

"All life is important, Issa," Shinigami said. "That is something most of you vampires do not see. In fact, _she's _the only one I know who did care about others besides vampires."

Issa smiled. "Then you would be pleased to know that _she _is Moka's mother."

Shinigami and Issan both gasped.

"Does that change things?" Issa pressed on. "Does the fact that the daughter of the only vampire you truly respected wants your son as a mate change things? Perhaps this is a new oppurtunity for us. One that we can both benefit from. If our children do become mates, Shibusen would gain the power and influence that comes from the Shuzen Family. In return, I believe i can make good use of Death City and Shibusen."

"Oh, like what?" Spirit asked. "Turning the students into your mid-night snacks?"

Issa frowned at Spirit before looking at Shinigami. "Death, I do appreciate Death Scythe's rudeness. If he cannot keep his tongue, then send him out of the room."

Spirit growled angrily at him.

"Spirit," Shinigami said. "If you cannot keep yourself under control...then I will have to ask you to leave the room."

Spirit gapsed at Shinigami in shock while the vampires couldn't help but snicker at seeing the Death Scythe getting put in his place.

"I merely told you what I intend to do out of respect for my late wife and because I will admit that you are one of the few beings that I can say is my equal."

"I happen to be older than you, Shuzen," Shinigami corrected. "I believe the correct word would be superior."

Issa's eyes flashed for a moment but they became normal in a flash. "I see, then. Well, I intend to test the boy to see if he is worthy of being Moka's mate. If he is, you should be thrilled. My daughter would be a fine daughter in law for you."

"Which one?" Shinigami asked. "The sealed Moka or the inner one?"

Now it was Issa's turn to gasp. "How did you..."

"Kid told me all about it," Shinigami explained. "He told me about the rosario and how it releases Moka's true nature whenever he pulls it off."

Issa's eyes widened. "He...he's capable of removing the rosario?"

_If that's the case...could it that my __**real **__daughter is the one who wants Death the Kid to be her mate? Now I really am curious._

"While I do not agree on many things with _you_, Shuzen," Shinigami said. "I know very well that my son cares about both sides of Moka. But do keep in mind, Shuzen, that if you hurt Kid, you will breaking the treaty too."

"Actually," Issa replied. "I am followign the lines of the treaty."

"What?" Shinigami asked.

"My part of the treaty is not to harm anyone _human. _But Death is the Kid is a Shinigami."

"You snake!" Spirit yelled.

"I will test this boy to see if he makes a good mate for Moka while you are unable to do anything because if you send someone from Shibusen to stop me, it would break the treaty," Issa said. "It seems that I am the one holding all the cards, Death. I merely told you out of politeness. Now if you excuse me, I have a potential son in-law to test. Farewell, Death."

With that, Shinigami and Spirit were gone and the window was back to being a regular window.

"Now," Issa said as he looked at his many guests. "It is time for me to test this Death the Kid."

"Are you going there yourself, Issa?"

Issa shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that it wouldn't be much of a test then. While the boy must be impressive to have two of his Lines of Sanzu connected, I would be too much of him to handle." Then Issa's eyes lit up. "But I know who to send instead."

"Who master?" asked the servant.

Issa looked back at him with a smile. "Please wake up Gyokuro for me. I let her sleep in today."

The servant's eyes widened. "Gyokuro? You mean...?"

"I believe sweet Kaluha misses her little sister."

Back at Shibusen, Spirit was looking at Shinigami.

"What are we going to do? We can't send anyone and we don't know what Issa's going to do to Kid." Spirit said.

"Actually," Shinigami said. "There is one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Spirit asked curiously.

"I believe we should enroll another student at Youkai Academy." Shinigami said, raising on of his giant hands. "By doing that, the student will no longer be a member of Shibusen. And therefore, we won't break the treaty.

Spirit blinked. "Another student? Who? Maka?"

"No, no," Shinigami said with a shake of his head. "She and Soul are on a mission right now anyway. Besides, I know someone who's been begging me to send him to the Academy since I gave the assignment to Kid. I'm glad I didn't tell everyone the _real _reason behind Kid's mission. Otherwise Kid would be have been tied up just that the job could go to..."

Spirit's jaw dropped. "You mean to say..."

"That's right!" Shinigami said cheerfully. "Black*Star and Tsubaki will be enrolling at Youkai Academy starting immediately!"


	16. Chapter 16: Melody of the Madness

**Chapter Sixteen: Melody of the Madness**

The academy bus came out of the tunnel that led to the human world before coming to a stop at the cliff side with the scarecrow sign which bore the words "Youkai Academy" on them.

"Here we are," the bus driver said as he opened the door. "Youkai Academy."

Off the bus came two new students wearing the uniforms for the academy. The first one was a boy, who wore the standard school uniform in an untidy manner. His light blue hair stuck out in various angles while swaying a little in the wind. The girl on the other hand was taller and quite pretty with Japanese heritage. Her long black hair was tied in a long ponytail and she wore the girl's version of the school uniform.

"By the way, you two," the bus driver said as he took a whiff of his cigar. "One last thing you need to know. Youkai Academy can be a verrrrry scarrrrry place."

The blue haired boy turned to face the bus driver and smirked. "Nothing can scare me."

The bus driver's grin widened. "Is that so? Well then, I wish you both luck." With that, the bus driver closed the doors to the bus, turned the bus around, and drove back into the tunnel to the human world. The pair on the other hand turned their attention back to the school and loomed in the distance.

"There it is, Black*Star," the girl said, pointing to the school.

The blue haired boy, Black*Star, nodded with a grin. "Yep. There it is. Youkai Academy. The school for monsters."

The girl looked at him. "Do you think it's true what Shinigami-sama said? About Kid's life being in danger?"

Black*Star's grin widened. "Well if he is, then they sent the right man to get him out of it. After all, I'm the one who's gonna help Kid create the "Ultimate World"."

The black haired girl, who's name was Tsubaki, smiled happily at Black*Star. She was a Shadow Weapon, a Demon Weapon with multiple forms. Black*Star was her meister. He seemed to have matured quite a bit ever since the gang rescued Kid from the Book of Eibon. Whatever happened between him and Kid in the Greed Chapter changed his mind about surpassing God, which had been his obsession for as long as Tsubaki knew him. Instead, Black*Star now wanted to help make Kid's dream of creating a "Perfect Order" come true.

"So what are we waiting for?" Black*Star asked. "Let's go, Tsubaki. It's bad enough Kid got to hog all the fun for himself for so long."

Tsubaki giggled at her meister. "Coming, Black*Star." She and Black*Star had only taken five steps when Black*Star came to a complete halt. Tsubaki was about to ask him why he had stopped when she saw how his body tensed up. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming," Black*Star said in a low voice.

It didn't surprise Tsubaki. While Black*Star was pathetic when it came to Soul Perception, his five normal senses were so attuned that many animals would be jealous. It also meant one important thing; if Black*Star sensed someone was near, then they definitely were.

"Enemy?" Tsubaki asked as she readied herself in case she needed to become one of her weapon forms for Black*Star to use.

"I'm not sure," Black*Star replied. "There's just something about this person. I know I suck at Soul Perception unlike Maka, but...I'm getting some kind of weird vibe." He turned to look at the right when he heard the distant snapping of a tree. "There!"

Tsubaki looked in the same direction Black*Star was. Sure enough she could faintly hear the sound of footsteps. She didn't know what to do. Shinigami-sama mentioned that Kid's life was in danger but didn't give much details. What if whoever was coming towards them was the one who meant harm to Kid? But if they weren't?

Soon a person came into view. Upon closer inspection, they saw that it was a beautiful woman with dark skin, wearing a lovely dress, long white gloves, and a tiara on her head.

Black*Star blinked at her. "A princess?"

Tsubaki was baffled as well. What was a princess doing here?

Just then, the woman wound up stepping on her own dress and falling face first on the ground. "Owie!" the woman said.

Black*Star and Tsubaki both sweatdropped. If she was a princess then she wasn't very graceful. Both went over to her side.

"Miss, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.

The mysterious woman sat straight up. "Oh dear," she said as she rubbed her forehead. "I tripped over my skirt." She then noticed Black*Star and Tsubaki looking at her. With an embarrassed smile on her face, the woman rubbed the back of her head. "I hope that didn't ruin my appearance and make me look too foolish."

Black*Star frowned. Tripping over a skirt would definitely be considered foolish in his book. Not that he would ever trip over anything. He was about to comment on the woman's fall when...

"Of course not, miss," said Tsubaki, ever the polite one. "You weren't foolish at all."

Black*Star frowned. How do you _not _look foolish when you fall down? Especially if it's because you tripped over your own clothing? Shrugging and deciding to leave it alone, Black*Star walked over to the princess like woman and held out his hand. "Need some help?"

The woman beamed as she grabbed Black*Star's hand. As soon as he did, the blue haired ninja helped her up. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "You're very kind."

Black*Star grinned. "Of course. I'm the kindest person you could ever meet."

Tsubaki sighed. While Black*Star had matured _somewhat_ he still did have an incredible ego. Deciding to be more polite, she smiled at the woman. "My name is Nakatsukasa Tsubaki."

The woman gasped. "You're part of the Nakatsukasa Clan?" she asked. Tsubaki nodded, causing the woman to gasp again. "That's amazing!"

"And I'm Black*Star, the one who's gonna help create the perfect world," Black*Star said with a grin as he pointed at himself.

The princess like girl stared at Black*Star in wonder. "You are?" she asked.

Black*Star's grin widened. "You bet! Just watch me!"

The princess gave a smile like an angel. "My name is Kahlua Shuzen. Nice to meet you." She noticed the uniforms they were both wearing. "Oh, are you students at Youkai Academy?"

Tsubaki nodded. "We just recently enrolled."

Black*Star raised an eyebrow at Kahlua. "Don't tell me you're a student too."

"Oh, I'm not," Kahlua said with that smile of hers. "I'm visiting my sister, who _is _a student. I haven't seen her in so long."

"In that case," Tsubaki said. "Why don't we go to the academy together. Black*Star and I can help you find your sister."

"Really?" Kahlua asked happily. "You would really do that?"

"Of course," Black*Star said. "There's nobody I can't find."

Suddenly Black*Star and Tsubaki were engulfed in a big hug by Kahula. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You both are so kind."

_Yeesh. _Black*Star thought. _She's like a little kid._

_She seems like such a nice person. _Tsubaki thought at the childish glee Kaluha was showing.

"Come on!" Kahlua said as she finally let them go and started walking towards the academy. "Let's go!"

Tsubaki giggled while a baffled Black*Star stared at Kaluha. Looking at each other, the meister and weapon followed after her to the academy.

At Youkai Academy, Death the Kid himself was having a little bit of problems. Which was particular evident by the four girls clinging onto him. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and now Ruby, had latched onto his sides and didn't look like they wanted to let go. But that wasn't what the problem was...

"The symmetry," Kid mumbled. "The symmetry is ruined. I'm garbage. Worthless garbage."

The girls were latched onto his sides with Ruby and Yukari on his right side while Kurumu and Mizore were on his left. But since all of them looked different, Kid was no longer symmetrical anymore.

"Kid," they murmured as they nuzzled against him.

"You're not garbage, Kid-san," Yukari said.

"You could never be garbage," Ruby added.

"Kid..." Mizore sighed dreamily.

"My Destined One," Kurumu cooed.

"The symmetry..." Kid mumbled weakly. "The symmetry..."

Nearby, Patty giggled at him. "Go, Kid!" she cheered.

Liz sighed as she looked at her meister's current state. "You've really gone and done it now." The girls had been like this ever since they had that talk with the exorcist.

_Flashback:_

_Kid's eyes narrowed at the man. "You were Justin Law's master? Does that mean...?"_

_"I never taught at Shibusen," Came the reply from the robed man. "Or rather, I wasn't an official teacher because I only taught one student. Justin Law. He was such a bright and devoted young boy back then. He worshiped Death with a zealous loyalty. Of course, his habit of constantly wearing headphones happened to be a hindrance to his fellow classmates. Since I saw he didn't feel like taking them out, I convinced him to learn lip-reading."_

_"Kid," Inner Moka said. "Who is Justin Law?"_

_"Justin Law was one of the Death Scythes," Liz replied. "Before he betrayed us."_

_Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all gasped. Inner Moka's eyes narrowed._

_"Do you know of any reason for Justin's betrayal?" Kid asked the man._

_"Of that, I am not sure," The man answered. "I discussed things with Death on the matter. We both theorize that Justin possibly fell to the sway of Madness when Death sent him to scare Asura out of hiding."_

_"Asura?" Kurumu asked. "Who's Asura?"_

_The robed man looked at Kurumu, causing the Succubus to flinch away from him. He smiled at her. "Asura...is a Kishin."_

_Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore's eyes widened._

_"A...a Kishin?" Yukari asked as her body trembled._

_"Ki...Kishin aren't real," Mizore said. Her body was receiving a chill that made even her feel cold._

_"Y...yeah," Kurumu agreed. "Kishin are just a story young Ayashi are told so they'll behave."_

_Kid shook his head. "No. Kishin are very real. Especially Asura."_

_"Kid?" the girls asked as they looked at him._

_"I know because I fought him once," Kid said, remembering that day when Medusa and her goons first woke Asura from his prison. "He defeated me with one blow. Personally I say it was sheer luck that I'm still alive. Or maybe he didn't consider me worth killing."_

_Now even Inner Moka felt her blood ran cold. Kid was without a doubt one of the most powerful beings she knew. For someone to come along and defeated __**Kid **__so effortlessly. This Asura person had to be very powerful._

_"I'm certain you are all aware that Kishin are capable of spreading Madness from their body," the robed man said. "If something is not done, Asura's Madness will soon spread throughout the entire world and drive everyone into his twisted world of insanity."_

_The girls gulped; amazed at the power a Kishin was capable of. The robed man then brought his attention over to Kid. "Death the Kid, do you know why your father wanted you to attend this school?"_

_Kid nodded. "Yes, to protect its students from the Kishin."_

_"What?" Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari cried. Ruby did not say anything. She had already been informed of this beforehand. For Kid to take on such a burden was...incredible. And it made her admire him all the more._

_Kid looked at them. "Yes. My father feared the Kishin would go after the Ayashi next. He didn't want them falling under the Madness so he sent me to protect the students."_

_"All...all by yourself?" Kurumu asked in concern._

_"I am a Shinigami," Kid replied. "It is my duty to protect."_

_"Kid," Mizore whispered as she looked at him longingly. He was so heroic._

_The robed man chuckled. "That would be just like Death. He never gives you the whole story does he?"_

_That got Kid's attention. "What do you mean?"_

_The robe man smiled back at him. "Your father didn't explain to you the full reason why it was so important for you to go to this school. However, since you are Death's son and this is the Kishin you are going up against, you have the right to know the situation. This school is protected by a barrier that keeps it hidden from the human world. However, the barrier has another extra feature. I made it just in case Asura ever escaped or if a new Kishin was ever born. The barrier has the ability to prevent a Kishin from entering the school."_

_Kid's eyes widened. "What?"_

_"It's true," The man said. "I am very adept at creating barriers. This barrier is capable of keeping Asura out because..."_

_"No need," Kid said. "I saw it with my Soul Perception. You are one of the people who possess an Anti-Demonic Wavelength. And a very powerful one at that."_

_The robed man chuckled. "Correct. Allow me to fully introduce myself, as I have not given you a proper introduction. My name is Mikogami Tenmei_. _I am the Board Chairman of Youaki Academy and an old all of Death's, courtesy of my Anti-Demonic Wavelength."_

_Everyone's jaw dropped. The Board Chairman?_

_"He is also a very powerful exorcist," Ruby added._

_Wouldn't surprise me. Kid thought. If he has an Anti-Demonic Wavelength, then he would make a very good exorcist._

_Mikogami grinned. "Since Asura's escape, Death feared that the witch Medusa or someone like her would try to destroy the barrier of Youkai Academy. The school would be revealed to the humans and the students would be infected with Asura's Madness and go on a rampage in the human world."_

_Kid's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the ground. "So that's the true reason. Why didn't father tell me?"_

_"He didn't want you to be too hard on yourself," Mikogami said. "He figured that as long as he told you to protect the academy, you would do just fine."_

_Liz sweat dropped. "Sometimes Shinigami-sama is a little too optimistic."_

_"But your father has a right to be concerned," Mikogami said. "There is a chance that someone is involved."_

_"What?" Kid asked. "Who?"_

_"There is an organization in this school known as ANTI-THESIS," Mikogami answered. "They oppose the teachings of this school and believe that violence is the only answer."_

_"And you believe that they might be allied with the Kishin?" Liz asked. "And that they might try to get rid of the barrier to the school?_

_"Nothing is impossible," Mikogami admitted. "But after Justin's betrayal, I am not willing to take that chance. After all, if they are after the barrier and try to remove it...even if they are not aligned with the Kishin, they would be helping him anyway. I told Death about ANTI-THESIS and my theory that they would be after the barrier. So he sent you, Death the Kid, to prevent that from happening."_

_Kid looked down at the ground again. "So, my real enemy is this ANTI-THESIS group. If that's the case, why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"_

_"Because they have kept to themselves for some time," Mikogami replied. "I wanted to wait until they had done something again before I sent you to go and stop them. But now...now is the time."_

_"Why now?" Patty asked._

_"The Outcast Ayashi are members of ANTI-THESIS," Mikogami explained. "And Kid used Madness to defeat several of their members. Defeating members of the OutCast Ayashi makes you a target automatically. But once the leaders of ANTI-THESIS get word of Madness, they will make their move. They will see Death the Kid as a threat to their plans. A Shinigami who can wield the power of Madness."_

_"But you said you weren't sure if ANTI-THESIS was allied with the Kishin," Yukari pointed out._

_"I suspect they are," Mikogami said. "In fact, I am very certain they are."_

_Kid nodded as he looked up again. "Very well. I will deal with this ANTI-THESIS."_

_"Excellent," Mikogami said. He started to walk away. "When the time comes...I will summon for you. Ruby?"_

_"Yes, Board Chairman?" Ruby asked._

_"You may tell Kid now."_

_"Tell me what?" Kid asked._

_Here, Ruby's face became a little red as she looked at Kid. "I...I met your father," she said._

_Kid was surprised. "You met my father?" he asked._

_Ruby nodded. "He was very kind and polite to me. You see...I had a request of him."_

_"What is that?" Kid asked._

"_I asked him if I could stay by your side and cater to your every need. And he granted me permission," Ruby got down on her knees and bowed to Kid. "I am now your humble servant, Death the Kid," she said._

_Kid's jaw dropped. "Wha...wha...what?"_

_Mikogami chuckled. "I allowed Ruby to talk to your father. We have been in touch on several occasions."_

"_And why did he not tell me?" Kid asked._

"_He wanted to surprise you,"_

_"I am devoting myself to serving you and only you," Ruby said to Kid. "I am your humble and willing servant. Give me any order you desire, and I shall do everything I can to please you."_

_Kid gaped at her and all he could make was sputtering noises._

_"Shinigami-sama allowed it," Ruby beamed. "Don't worry, master. I'll prove to you that I am a good servant."_

_Inner Moka scowled. This sounded more like a plot for Ruby to get close to Kid. And she was not in the mood for these girls to try and claim what was hers. However, having a servant was very suitable. Especially since she and Kid would need servants of their own once they were married. This witch might be a good servant. However, Inner Moka would have to make sure that Ruby knew her place._

_Mikogami grinned as he saw Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Inner Moka glare at Ruby while Liz and Patty were trying to comfort a dazed Kid. "Were you ever popular with the ladies, Death?"_

_End flashback:_

And so here Kid was, having the most ridiculous time ever. The girls had seen Inner Moka claiming Kid as her mate as motivation to win Kid's heart. They all theorized that Kid did not love Inner Moka and therefore did not want to be her mate. The only girl who supported the idea was Yukari, who wanted Kid and Moka to be together for obvious and rather perverted reasons that I will not type for sake of my health.

Kid didn't know which was worse, the flirty Kurumu, the stalkerish Mizore, or the devoted Ruby. Kurumu would come at Kid with all kinds of sweets that she would make in perfect symmetry. Kid would love them all but then Mizore would come and attack Kurumu. Afterwards she would use her ice powers to make symmetrical sculptures that Kid positively adored. Mizore thanked those articles that Kid wrote about symmetry. She would show Kid that she was a devoted wife that wanted to make her husband happy.

But Ruby...Ruby was a double edged sword. At first, Kid didn't know what to think of it. Luckily she was living in some private quarters that Mikogami had set up before her. But whenever possible, Ruby would pop out of nowhere and ask Kid if he had any orders for her.

She did, however, find ways to please him though. Whenever Kid went to class, Ruby would go into his room and make sure that everything was organized and symmetrical down to the nearest detail. Her devotion to Kid soon led her to having a job being a helper in the school. While the staff thought she was doing it to be a helping hand, she was really doing it to make sure that the school was organized and symmetrical to suit Death the Kid's liking. Ruby mainly did this because she hoping that if the school became perfectly symmetrical by her hand…Kid would reward her for being such a good servant. And she had many ideas in mind for a reward.

Oh, if anyone else from Shibusen found out about this, Kid would never be able to live it down.

As the girls continued their cuddling of Kid, they had noticed that Moka was not present with them. Why she wasn't there was anybody's guess. But Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby were not complaining. They wanted as much cuddle time with Kid as they could.

As for where Moka was, she was hiding in her dorm room. Things just were not going her way this week. Not only did her other side have to go and claim Kid as their mate and kiss him, but she had to go and reveal Outer Moka's real feelings about how she was in love with Kid. How...how could she face him?

And shortly after the battle with the Outcast Ayashi, her other side had written a letter to their father in which she had described what her other side considered a victory by claiming their mate. What was her father going to do? And how would Kid react if he found out about the letter to her father?

_"Stop being such a coward." _Inner Moka said from the Rosario. _"He is our mate now. You should be happy."_

"But..." Outer Moka mumbled. She was too scared to face Kid. Too scarred to learn that he didn't feel the same way he felt about her. Too scarred...to face rejection.

"_How much longer are you going to keep this up?" _Inner Moka asked. _"Accept the fact that Kid is our mate and find joy in it."_

"But…" Outer Moka tried again.

"_Everything will be fine." _Inner Moka reassured her. _"Everything will be fine."_

Meanwhile, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kahlua made it to Youkai Academy's gate. They looked up at the school.

"Wow," Tsubaki said as she looked up at the school.

Black*Star snorted. "So what? That's not even close to..."

"Our old school," Tsubaki said quickly. "Yes, I know, Black*Star. Guess we'll just have to grin and bear it."

Black*Star rolled his eyes. Before they had left, Shinigami-sama had asked them to not mention they were from Shibusen. Why? Black*Star didn't know since Shinigami-sama didn't say. To him, the whole thing was ridiculous. But it looked like he would just have to go along with it. Kaluha was too busy looking around to have noticed the exchange between Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Whoa, who are they?"

Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kaluah looked around to see that they had drawn a very sizable crowd of students. Black*Star grinned. They must have come to gaze upon him.

"Check out those two girls!" one guy said.

Or not.

Tsubaki noticed Black*Star's scowl and smiled despite the situation. In the old days, Black*Star would have yelled to the heavens that he had arrived and start telling everyone to bow to his greatness. And then he would start picking a fight with whoever he thought was hogging the spotlight from him. It was...kind of nice to see that Black*Star had indeed grown up some.

"That girl over there looks like a princess," one girl gushed as she saw Kahlua.

"Do you think she's a real one?" asked a boy.

"If she is, I'm not complaining!" his friend said.

"The one other there is pretty cute," said another boy as he looked at Tsubaki.

The Shadow Weapon fidgeted nervously as she became aware of all the stares on her. Just then she noticed that a tall and somewhat muscular guy was standing in front of her.

"Hey, gorgeous," the guy said while flashing her a smile. "Why don't you ditch the small fry and come hang out with a real man?"

"Uh..."Tsubaki muttered.

"What did you just say?" The guy turned around to see Black*Star glaring at him.

The boy smirked at Black*Star. "Small fry," he muttered. "Don't see why two lovely ladies would want to be with a kid like you when they could be with a _man."_

Tsubaki paled. Oh no, he did not just say that.

Black*Star clenched his fists tightly as he glared daggers at the guy.

_"_Um, we don't want any trouble," Kahlua said nervously. "Please leave us alone."

Just then another guy came up from behind her. He got in front of her and tilted her chin so she would look at him. "You're really cute." He said with a wicked grin on his face. "What's a princess like you doing with a wuss like him?"

Oh that did it. First small fry and now wuss. Black*Star was officially ticked.

"Alright, that's it!" he yelled. "You guys want to fight? Let's go right now!"

The two guys flirting with Tsubaki and Kahlua turned to face Black*Star and grinned.

"You wanna mess with us, little boy?" the first guy said.

In reply, Black*Star suddenly appeared right next to the guy and delivered a powerful house punch to the gut. The offender stared at Black*Star in dumbfounded pain before he crumbled to the ground. All the other students stared in shock.

"Black*Star-kun," Kahlua said as she stared too.

Tsubaki sighed. Now Black*Star had gone and done it.

Now it was Black*Star's turn to smirk. "Somebody as big as me wouldn't be taking down by small people like you."

The other boy snarled at Black*Star. "You want to start something, punk?"

Black*Star turned his smirk at him. "Alright, who's next? Come on, I'll take you all on!"

_Oh no._ Tsubaki thought. It was always during a battle where Black*Star's ego really kicked in.

The boys all scowled at this new guy who just declared at he could take them all on. The boy who had been flirting with Kahlua moved first.

"Alright, kid," he said. "I'll take you on!"

The boy's body began to change. His shirt was torn from his body expanding while becoming more muscular and covered in fur. His head turned into that of a lion. A ripping noise came from behind. A tail with a snake head at the end had sprouted from the back of his pants. A Chimera.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" The Chimera said with a guttural chuckle as he walked towards Black*Star.

But Black*Star simply smirked at him. "Let's go, Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki nodded. "Right." She was engulfed in white light before transforming into a pair of mini-scythes that were connected by a long chain. Black*Star caught the scythes with ease.

The Chimera took a step back away from Black*Star. "A...A Demon Weapon."

Black*Star grinned. "That's right. Now...let's go!"

Black*Star charged at the Chimera, who managed to regain himself as his opponent drew near. He raised one big claw and swung it at Black*Star. But the blue haired boy managed to side-step the attack and slashed the Chimera across the chest with one of the chain scythes. The big lion like monster howled in pain before snarling at his opponent. He lashed with his snake tail but Black*Star caught it.

"What?" Black*Star asked. "Is that the best you can do?" He then did a palm strike on the Chimera's stomach. "Soul Menace!"

Something that seemed like electricity came out of Black*Star's palm and into the other guy's body. His opponent screamed from the attack. Black*Star used that as the initiative and struck his foot at the Chimera's giant head. It made the Chimera stagger but Black*Star then launched a punch to the guy's face. The blow knocked the Chimera knocked the opponent off his feet and flat on his back.

The students were all staring in wonder at this new guy. He was beating up another student while still in his human form. Just what kind of Ayashi was he?

Black*Star gave a cocky smirk. "Next?"

By now the students had gotten the message and were clearing out as best they could. Nobody wanted to mess with a guy like that. Black*Star smirked.

"Guess I was too big for them," he said. Tsubaki turned back to normal.

"That..."Kahlua said. "That was so amazing, Black*Star-kun! I didn't know you were so strong!"

Black*Star grinned as he rubbed a finger under his nose. "Yeah, I know I'm awesome. Well then, it's time to head to class."

Kahlua nodded. "Okay. Thank you for walking me to the school, Black*Star-kun. Tsubaki-chan."

"You're welcome Kahlua-san," Tsubaki said politely.

"No problem," Black*Star said. "Just remember. If any more guys give you trouble, just shout out my name. I'll be there to save the day."

It was class time now and Kid was relieved to finally have his symmetry restored. Oh how he had been driven insane by those girls clinging onto him and ruining his symmetry. He was lucky to have been still standing.

But that wasn't the only thing. He noticed that Moka hadn't shown up for class. It had been four days since the battle with the Outcast Ayashi. Since Moka had been drenched in water from the sprinkler system, she was probably recovering from the water's effects. But as soon as Moka recovered, he really needed to talk to her about this mate situation.

"Hey, did you hear?" He heard two students whisper to each other. "There's this new student and he's really strong!"

"I know," said another. "From what I heard, the new guy had two really beautiful girls with him. Some other guys tried flirting with them and the new guy beat them up."

"I heard that one guy turned into his monster form and still got beating up by the new guy. And the new guy stayed in his human form."

"That's not all," said someone else. "I heard he's got a Demon Weapon with him."

That piece of conversation really got Kid's attention. Another Demon Weapon and Meister? Here at Youkai Academy? Were they Shibusen?

"The Demon Weapon was this really cute girl," the one guy continued. "She turned into these chain scythes."

Chain Scythes? That sounded like...Tsubaki. But if Tsubaki was here, that meant...

"Okay, everyone," Nekonome said cheerfully. "I know it's a little late in the school year but we gained some two new students." She looked at the door. "Come on in."

The door opened. Kid looked up to see who these two new students were. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was none other than Tsubaki and Black*Star. Tsubaki went first.

"Hello, everyone," She said with a bow. "My name is Nakatsukasa Tsubaki."

"She's cute!" the boys said as they looked at Tsubaki.

"Not as cute as Moka but she is definitely cute," one boy said.

"We are happy to have you in our class, Tsubaki-chan," Nekonome said with a smile. "Now…"

"It's the guy from this morning!" someone said as they pointed at Black*Star.

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like much." Commented another boy.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw it. He was amazing. In fact, I'm willing to bet he's as good a fighter as Kid!"

"No way!" A girl objected. "Nobody's as strong as Kid-kun!"

"What's a pretty girl like Tsubaki doing with a guy like him?" One boy asked, gazing at Tsubaki.

"That's the guy's Demon Weapon,"

"Really?"

"Hey, Kid!" Black*Star said when he saw his friend. Then he frowned. "Hey, no fair! How come you get to wear your suit while we have to wear these crappy uniforms?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried. She knew that Black*Star hated to wear the school uniform but for him to go and say that when a teacher was near...actually that was the kind of thing Black*Star would do.

"Oh?" Nekonome said. "You guys already know each other?"

Black*Star grinned at her. "Sure do. I'm gonna help Kid create the "Ultimate World"."

Kid frowned when Black*Star said that. He understood Black*Star's attention and appreciated Black*Star's willingness to help him. However, this school was full of Ayashi, who had several different ways of thinking than humans. They would be curious as to what this Ultimate World Kid wanted to create was. He wondered if some would assume the worst. Kid had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

If only he knew how right he was.

"Not that I don't want to see you, Black*Star," Kid said after class. "But what exactly are you doing here?"

Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were all walking down the hallway. Kid noticed that everyone was giving Black*Star lots of space. Apparently they were all intimidated by him after the fight from this morning.

Black*Star grinned at him. "What do you think, Kid? I'm here to help you."

Kid raised an eyebrow at him. "Help me?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Shinigami-sama said that you were in danger. He sent us to come help you."

"In danger?" Kid asked. "My father told you about ANTI-THESIS?"

Black*Star blinked at him. "ANTI-THESIS? What's that?"

Just then the hallways got quiet. Kid and Black*Star were aware that they were being stared at by everyone in the hallway. People began whispering and talking amongst themselves.

Black*Star smirked. "I don't know who these ANTI-THESIS guys are…but I know that we can kick their butts. Right, Kid?"

Kid frowned as he noticed the students' had increased in their talking amongst themselves. When it came to secrecy, Black*Star was the worst.

_Wait. _Kid realized. _Father didn't tell Black*Star and Tsubaki about ANTI-THESIS? Why not? If he told them my life was in danger, why didn't he tell them the whole story? Father, what is going on?_

"Kiiiiiiid!" The next thing Kid knew was Kurumu latching onto him and pressing her chest against his side.

Black*Star stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

Kurumu looked at Black*Star. She remembered him from this morning. The boy seemed pretty sure of himself and rather blunt when it came to his opinion. However, he seemed to be a friend of Kid's so she was willing to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu," she said. "Kid's lover."

"Eh?" Black*Star said, his jaw dropping.

"His…his lover?" Tsubaki asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Kurumu nodded as she threw her arms around Kid's neck.

Suddenly an ice kunai came out of nowhere and struck Kurumu right in the forehead. Kurumu screamed comically as blood dripped from her forehead.

"What the…?" Black*Star looked in the direction the ice kunai came from. Mizore was peeking from behind a corner.

"I won't let you touch Kid," Mizore said as she glared at Kurumu.

Black*Star looked at her. "You are?"

"Shirayuki Mizore," the Yuki Onna said. "Kid's real lover."

Bonk! Two giant basins somehow fell on top of Mizore and Kurumu's heads. Black*Star and Tsubaki looked at each other in confusion.

"Get away from Kid-san!"

Black*Star and Tsubaki turned to see Yukari standing nearby, her wand raised.

"A witch?" Tsubaki asked as she looked at Yukari.

"Uh…Kid," Black*Star said. "What…"

"Black*Star! Tsubaki!"

Everyone turned to see Liz and Patty walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked them.

"Shinigami-sama said Kid's life might be in danger so he sent us to help," Black*Star said without a moment's hesitation.

"Danger?" Kurumu cried. "My Destined One's life's in danger?" Her eyes hardened. "I won't let anyone lay a hand on Kid."

"Same here," Mizore said as she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth.

"I'll protect Kid-san with my magic!" Yukari declared, waving her wand as if to prove her point.

"Who are all these girls?" Black*Star asked, feeling completely left out of the loop.

Patty giggled. "They're Kid's harem."

Kid grimaced. "Patty…"

"What? A harem?" Black*Star asked in shock. Then he looked at Kid with a grin. "Wow, Kid. I never knew you wanted a harem. What until Soul and Maka hear about this."

Kid paled. "You wouldn't…"

Black*Star's grin turned sinister. "Oh yes, I would."

Kid panicked. "Black*Star, I'm begging you. Do **not **tell the others about this."

Black*Star just kept right on grinning. "So…is there gonna be a wedding? You better make me the best man, Kid. After all, I _am _the best man."

Kid glared bloody murder at Black*Star.

"Of course there will be a wedding," Kurumu said happily. "Thank you so much for offering to be best man. Tsubaki, and Liz can be my bridesmaids. Patty can be the flower girl."

Tsubaki was taken aback by this. "Uh…well…"

"Kid's going to be my husband," Mizore said as she grabbed Kid's other arm. "And our children will be beautiful."

"Ch…chi…children?" Kid cried.

Mizore smiled at him. "Of course, Kid. We'll have identical twins. Completely symmetrical to each other. Wouldn't you like that?"

Kid froze. Identical twins? Perfectly symmetrical?

"Oh, nice move, Mizore," Liz commented.

Bonk! Two basins fell on Kurumu and Mizore.

"If anyone's going to marry Kid-san it's me and Moka-san!" Yukari yelled.

Black*Star and Tsubaki both stared at Yukari.

"Say what?" Black*Star asked.

"Hey, you!"

Everyone turned to see a group of punk looking guys walking towards the group. But their eyes were only on one person: Black*Star.

"You're the guy who was causing all that trouble this morning," one of them said.

"Yeah, so?" Black*Star replied. "They should have known better than to insult someone like me."

"Heard you say that you can anyone on," Another punk said.

Black*Star said. "That's right. I can."

The punks all scowled. "That's pretty big talk," one member said.

Black*Star grinned. "That shows just how "big" I am."

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari looked at Black*Star curiously. He seemed rather full of himself.

"How about you show us just how "big" you really are?"

Black*Star smirked now. "You wanna fight?"

"You got it, punk. How about we take this outside?"

"Fine by me," Black*Star said. "I could beat you guys no matter where I am."

The punks all scowled at Black*Star's words. Motioning for him to follow them, they went started walking down the hallway.

Kid rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Your first day here and you're already picking fights, Black*Star?"

Black*Star grinned. "Of course. When someone as big as me shows up, people are obviously gonna want to fight me."

Kid frowned. "Why do I have the feeling that you were the one who started all of this in the first place, Black*Star?"

Moka finally decided to leave her dorm room and began walking towards the school. She knew that she really needed to talk to Kid about this whole thing. And…she would confess her feelings to Kid now. Herself and not the other her.

In her personal opinion, this was getting out of hand. Neither Moka knew how Kid really felt about them. And here her other side went, already claiming him and…and _kissing _him. What if Kid thought it was being rushed? What if he was scared away? To lose Kid of all people…Moka couldn't bear that.

"Moka-chan?" a voice asked that caused Moka to halt. She looked up to see Kahlua staring at her.

"Kahlua-nee-san?" Moka asked in confusion. Was she really seeing one of her sisters after so long? And if she was, what was she doing here?

"Moka-chan~~" Kahlua cried joyously as she ran over to her sister and engulfed her in a big hug. "I missed you so much! You're just as cute as ever!" She looked at the Rosario around Moka's neck. "Oh, I see you're still making sure to keep your powers sealed with a Rosario."

Moka was completely and utterly baffled. What in the world was her older sister doing here?

"Father said I could come see you!" Kahlua said as if answering her silent question. "Kokoa-chan wanted to come too but father wouldn't let her."

Moka gave out a nervous giggle. Yes, she remembered what it was like with Kokoa, the youngest of the sisters. But still, Moka was rather happy to see one of her sisters here. In fact, she was so happy that she had forgotten all about her planned encounter with Kid.

"I'm sorry, Moka-chan," Kahlua said. "I didn't know where you were and I got lost."

"It's okay, Kahlua-nee-san," Moka reassured her. "Come! I'd like to meet my friends." She took Kahlua's hand and started walking towards the school.

Kahlua on the other hand was all smiles. "Oh, you've made friends? Moka-chan, I'm so happy for you!"

Kurumu's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. "I…I don't believe it."

Mizore was staring as well, her lollipop threatening to fall out of her mouth. "Me neither."

Yukari was nearly speechless. "I didn't think that there would be someone else as powerful as Kid at the school."

All the punks were lying on the ground in a heap. And standing on top of that heap was none other than Black*Star, with a cocky grin on his face.

"I warned them," Black*Star said smugly. "No way would anyone as small as them stand up to someone as big as me."

Tsubaki sighed while smiling apologetically at the others. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "He gets carried away at times."

Kurumu frowned. "How in the world do you put up with him, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki smiled. "He's not that bad."

"He's a show-off," Yukari said.

"But he is powerful," Mizore admitted. "At least he can back up his words."

"Ha!" Black*Star laughed as he jumped off the pile of goons. "If these guys are the strongest this school has, then I don't see the point of us coming here. Nobody can beat me and Kid."

Kid shook his head. "Don't become overconfident just because you defeated a few grunts, Black*Star. I have battled several powerful Ayashi since I've been here. In fact, I have often had to use my Line of Sanzu against several opponents. In my latest battle, I used the Madness."

That got Black*Star and Tsubaki's attention. Kid had come a long way where he did not require the power boost that Madness granted him when it came to his Line of Sanzu. For him to use it must have meant that his opponent was very powerful.

"Who was he?" Black*Star asked.

"His name is Midou," Kid said. "A hideously asymmetrical member of a group called ANTI-THESIS. And there is a chance that group is trying to remove the barrier of the academy."

"This school has a barrier around it?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Yes," Kid replied. "It is also capable of keeping the Kishin out of it. While there is no current evidence, it is suspected that ANTI-THESIS might somehow be in league with the Kishin."

Black*Star's eyes narrowed. "So that must be been what Shinigami-sama meant when he said that your life was in danger." Then he grinned. "Don't worry, Kid. Together, we'll gonna wipe out this ANTI-THESIS group. And then we'll be one step closer to creating the "Ultimate World"."

Kurumu nodded as she latched onto Kid again. "An ultimate world with Kid at the top. And I'll be beside him as his queen."

Shunk! An icicle kunai lodged itself in her forehead. "What, again?" Kurumu cried.

"If anyone will be Kid's queen," Mizore said. "It's going to be me."

Bonk! A basin fell on Mizore's head.

"Forget it!" Yukari yelled. "Moka and I are going to be Kid's queens!"

Black*Star threw back his head and laughed. "Man, Kid. You really are popular with the ladies."

"Kid-sama,"

Everyone turned to see Ruby standing, gazing at Kid longingly.

"Whoa, who's she? Where'd she come from?" Black*Star asked. He looked at Kid mischievously. "Is she another member of your harem?"

Kid scowled deeply at the grinning Black*Star.

"I am Kid-sama's loyal servant," Ruby said proudly.

"His servant, huh?" Black*Star asked with a grin.

Kid scowled even more. "Black*Star…"

"Guys! Guys!"

Everyone turned to see Moka running towards them. Ruby, Kurumu, and Mizore all frowned as Moka came towards them. Yukari on the other hand was positively beaming.

"Another member of the harem?" Black*Star teased Kid. Kid narrowed his eyes at Black*Star.

"Black*Star-kun! Tsubaki-chan!"

That's when everyone noticed Kahlua running alongside Moka towards the group.

"Kahlua!" Tsubaki waved.

"Oh, hey," Black*Star said.

"A princess?" Mizore asked.

"Who is she?" Kurumu questioned Moka.

"Everyone!" Moka said happily. "This is Kahlua-nee-san."

"Nee-san?" Tsubaki asked. "Oh, you must be Kahlua's sister. I'm Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. Nice to meet you."

"Those two are really nice, Moka-chan," Kahlua said to her sister. "They accompanied me to the school."

The rest of the group eyed Kahlua wearily. Sure she seemed like a sweet little princess on the outside. But did she have an inner side like Moka? And if she did, what was her inner side like?

"Come on, everyone," Moka encouraged. "Introduce yourselves."

Yukari went first. "Pleased to meet you, Kahlua. I'm Sendou Yukari."

Kahlua smiled sweetly at her. "Pleased to meet you, Yukari." She gushed as she looked at Yukari's witch clothing. "You look so adorable."

Yukari had a look of sheer joy on her face. To hear one of Moka's sisters praise her was pure bliss.

Kurumu was still uneasy around Kahlua. And she was still rather bitter at Moka for "claiming" Kid as her mate. To Kurumu, that was merely a challenge from Inner Moka. The succubus could easily see that Kid had not agreed to such a thing and therefore she still had a chance. Nonetheless, it was Inner Moka who had done this and not Outer Moka. Kurumu wasn't sure if Outer Moka had anything to do with it…but the happy look on Moka's face caused her to give this a try.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu," she said politely.

Mizore was also still wary of Kahlua. She was not thrilled about Inner Moka saying that Kid was her mate. Not only that, but she didn't like how she wasn't keen on giving Kid a choice in the matter. Sure Mizore herself had wanted to freeze Kid, but she did it with good intentions. She knew that she would be a good wife for Kid and please him, unlike Inner Moka who seemed to only care Kid pleasing her. In her opinion, the vampire saw Kid as a possession. Mizore truly saw him as a lover.

"Shirayuki Mizore," she said.

Liz, while not very keen on what Inner Moka had done, decided to see if Kahlua could be trusted. "I'm Liz Thompson." She said kindly.

"Oh, you're American?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Yep!" Patty added. "I'm Patty Thompson."

Kid looked over at Moka, who looked at him for a brief moment before her cheeks went pink and she looked away. This clearly meant that Outer Moka was finding this "mate" situation as awkward as he did.

"Oh," Kahlua said when she noticed Kid. "Who are you?"

Not wanting there to be any problems until he and Moka could talk alone, Kid smiled politely at Kahlua. "My name is Death the Kid."

Kahlua gasped. "You…you're Death the Kid?"

Patty giggled. "That's right. He's Moka's mate."

Kahlua's eyes widened. She turned to look at Moka. "He's…he's your mate?"

Feeling her cheeks burning, Moka looked down at the ground and slowly nodded her head.

"Wow!" Black*Star said, laughing at the flustered Moka and Kid. "Mate? Mate? Go, Kid!"

Kid grumbled as he looked at the ground too.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki protested. "Leave them alone." But she blushing a little from the fact that Kid and Moka were supposed to be mates.

Kahlua stared at her sister in stunned silence. Then…tears started forming around her eyes. "Moka…chan."

Kid looked at her confused. "What is it?" he asked as he walked towards her. "What's the…"

But he never got to finish his sentence because Kahlua slammed a fist into his stomach. Kid coughed up blood as he staggered backwards from the blow, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Kid!" Everyone cried.

Moka was aghast. "Kahlua-nee-san!" she cried. "What are you…?"

"I'm sorry, Moka-chan," Kahlua said as she walked towards Kid. The tears were now dripping down her face. "I didn't just come to see you. Death the Kid…I was sent here to kill him."

Everyone looked at Kahlua in horror. "What?" Moka asked, praying that she had heard wrong.

"Yes," Kahlua said as she sniffled. "I was sent here to kill the one known as Death the Kid." She charged at Kid faster than the others could react.

Except Kid. As she came at him, he did a leg sweep to try and knock her off balance. While he caused her to fall down, she caught herself and did a hand-stand kick despite wearing a dress. The kick caught Kid in the side of his face and sent him spinning to the ground.

"Kid!" Kurumu cried. She ran at Kahlua. "Stop it!"

Kahlua's response to that was a power punch to Kurumu's face. The blow sent Kurumu crashing to the ground stunned. Blood dripped from her mouth.

"Kurumu!" Liz cried.

"I was told only to kill Death the Kid," Kahlua said, looking at them with that tear stained face. "But I was also told to prevent anyone from interfering with our fight."

Liz glared at Kahlua. "Did ANTI-THESIS send you?"

Kahlua looked at her in confusion. "ANTI-THESIS? What's that?"

Everyone stared in Kahlua. "If ANTI-THESIS didn't send you," Ruby said. "Who did?"

Kahlua looked at her. "My father, Issa Shuzen."

Everyone gasped. But the one most shocked of all was Moka.

"Father…sent you to kill Kid?"

Kahlua looked at her younger sister. "Yes, Moka-chan. Please do not get in the way of our fight."

The air suddenly became colder. Everyone's attention was now on Mizore, who's hands had become ice claws.

"I will not allow you to hurt Kid," she said as she fired ice shards at Kahlua. But the vampire dodged them with ease and appeared right next to Mizore before the Yuki Onna could blink. She received a powerful punch to the rib and fell on her knees from the pain.

"Mizore!" Kid yelled. "Kurumu!" He glared at Kahlua. "You'll pay for hurting them. Liz! Patty!"

"Got it!" Liz and Patty said, glaring at Kahlua. Both turned into their weapon forms in Kid's hands. Kid aimed both of his guns at Kahlua and fired at her.

Kahlua moved around to dodge the wavelength blasts coming at her. Kid had to admit that she was very skilled. And being Moka's older sister, it was likely that she was on par with Inner Moka if not stronger. Kahlua ran at Kid before he had the chance to shoot at her. So instead, Kid swung his arm, striking Kahlua in the face with his gun as a blunt weapon. But that didn't stop Kahlua who punched Kid in the face, making his head snap back. She moved in for a chop but Kid swung his leg out to kick her in the side. Only Kahlua blocked the attack and returned a kick of her at him. Kid grunted in pain as he skid along the ground. He looked up to see Kahlua towering over him, her fist raised to punch him into the ground. Or put a hole through his head. He rolled out of the way in time as her fist came down. He then jumped up and kicked her in the head, making her stagger backwards. He fired at her but she sidestepped him and did her own leg sweep. As Kid started falling, Kahlua punched him in the stomach, causing more blood to come out of his mouth.

"Kahlua-nee-san," Moka begged. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Moka-chan," Kahlua replied but she kept her eyes on Kid. She charged at him. But just then she felt something strike her in the back. "Wha…?

"Black Star Big Wave!"

Kahlua screamed in pain as she felt an incredible amount of energy zap into her body like electricity. Quickly she spun around to strike whatever it was that had just attacked her. It was none other than Black*Star, who had did a back-flip to dodge her attack. Tsubaki was in her Ninja Sword form in his right hand.

"Black*Star…kun?" Kahlua asked as she looked at him.

Moka ran over to Kid. "Kid," she said. "Are you alright?"

Groaning, Kid looked up at her. "Moka?"

She nodded. "It's me, Kid," she said.

"_Moka!" _Liz yelled in her gun form. _"Why would your own dad send your sister to kill, Kid?"_

"_Yeah," _Patty said.

Moka frowned as she looked back at her sister. "I…I don't know." She looked over at Kid. "Kid…I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

"Moka," Kid said.

Inner Moka herself was feeling regret for sending that letter. She feared that her father would uphold the ancient and outdated law that vampires were only allowed to be with vampires. She had heard tales how her father had been an acquaintance of Shinigami-sama and hoped that he would accept Kid for that reason. Apparently he did not if he sent Kahlua to kill Kid.

"The other me sent a letter to my father, telling him that we had found a…mate," Moka said. "If she hadn't sent that letter, Kahlua wouldn't be here and nobody would get hurt." She started to softly cry.

"Moka…" Kid said kindly.

Kahlua on the other hand was focused on Black*Star. "Black*Star-kun," she said. "The only one I'm after is Death the Kid. Please stay out of the way. I don't want to hurt you."

Black*Star looked down at the ground. "Stay out of the way? Yeah, right."

"Black*Star-kun,"

Black*Star continued looking down at the ground. "I see now," he said without looking up. "Shinigami-sama said that Kid's life was in danger. We all thought it was ANTI-THESIS, but I now I see. When Shinigami-sama said Kid's life was in danger," he looked up and glared at Kahlua. "He was talking about you!"

Kahlua flinched at Black*Star's words.

"Tell me, Kahlua," Black*Star said. "Why are you crying?"

Kahlua took a step back from Black*Star.

"Do you cry because you regret killing?" Black*Star asked her. "Or do you cry to make yourself feel better about killing people?"

"Black*Star-kun…" Kahlua tried.

"If that's the case," Black*Star said coldly as he glare at Kahlua. "You don't deserve to cry!"

"Black*Star…" Kahlua mumbled weakly.

Angrily Black*Star gripped Tsubaki. "Let's go, Tsubaki. Speed*Star!"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Black*Star was gone. Kahlua's eyes widened for a moment, then she turned around and held her hands out in a block. The second she did, Black*Star appeared where he had tried to kick her. He scowled before disappearing again. He appeared behind Kahlua to slash her with Tsubaki but Kahlua moved forward, causing Tsubaki to slice through air instead. Kahlua then shot her leg out and kicked Black*Star right in the gut. He was sent crashing into the ground nearby.

"I'm sorry, Black*Star-kun," Kahlua said as she looked at him. "I never wanted to fight you."

Black*Star picked himself up. "Well tough luck. When you pick a fight with my friends, that's an invitation to a fight in my book. Tsubaki! Uncanny Sword!"

"Right, Black*Star!" Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki's weapon form suddenly turned into a black katana as strange markings appeared on Black*Star's body. Demonic energy began pouring from the two of them.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked as she tried healing Kurumu and Yukari. "That demonic aura…"

"It's incredible," Moka said.

Black*Star smirked now. "Shadow*Star: Third Form: Severed Shadow!"

Tsubaki's sword form was engulfed in darkness before it reshaped itself into a large black kunai. Then he moved in such a fast motion that it seemed like he teleported.

But now there were multiple Black*Stars. Kahlua was completely surrounded by them. One of the Black*Star's tried to get near her, but she struck at it. When her blow connected, that Black*Star burst into smoke.

"Copies?" Kahlua asked herself.

Kid regained his breath and took the offense now. He aimed Liz and Patty at Kahlua and fired while she was distracted by Black*Star. The vampire was unable to stop the wavelength blasts as they hit her, causing her to stagger back.

"You were sent to kill me, right?" Kid asked her. "Then it would be disrespectful if I didn't fight you as well. I hope you don't mind, Black*Star."

All the Black*Star's grinned. "Nope. We're gonna create the "Ultimate World" together, right?"

Kid nodded. "Right!" Then he looked at Kahlua. "Let's go,"

Kahlua charged at Kid as well. She tried to punch him but Kid diverted her attacked by hitting her arm with one of his. Next he kicked her in the stomach, making her shoot backwards. Kahlua was about to get back up but then one of the Black*Star copies came at her, so she defended herself with a quick chop to the copy's neck. The copy bursting into smoke after that blow confirmed that it wasn't the real Black*Star.

Then she felt one of Kid's blasts hit her. She was about to come at him when Black*Star kicked her in the side. She went to attack him but Kid ran up and rammed her in the side. Then both boys leaped into the air. Just as Kahlua was about to get her wits together, both boys smashed an axe kick upon her head, slamming her into the ground.

"Heh," Black*Star said with grin as his copies disappeared. "Together, we're invincible." Then he walked over to Moka and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Alright, start talking! You said Kid was your mate but your sister just tried to kill him. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kid said. But he was more confused than angry like Black*Star was. He looked at Moka. "Moka? What is going on?"

Moka felt tears slowly fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kid. I never wanted this to happen."

"So strong…"

Everyone turned to see Kahlua getting back on her feet. Even after a double blow from Black*Star and Kid, she wasn't knocked out.

"Father said you might be strong," Kahlua said as she looked at Kid. Then she looked over at Black*Star. "You are strong too."

Black*Star smirked. "Naturally."

Kid's eyes narrowed at Kahlua.

"I've been underestimating you both," Kahlua said as she grabbed her right ear's cross shaped ear ring. "So…I shall fight you with my full power." She pulled the earring off.

Kid's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

As soon as Kahlua removed her earring, something started happening to her arm. It was breaking and twisting and seemed to be molding.

"Kid, what's going on?" Black*Star asked.

"That cross was a limiter on her power," Kid said. "When she removed it, her full power is coming out."

Black*Star's eyes narrowed now. "If that's the case…let's fight at our full power too."

Kid nodded. "I agree."

"Madness Release!"

Yukari, Moka, and Mizore all gasped as they felt power radiating from all three. But it was what was radiating from Kid and Black*Star that got their attention. It was…

"They're…they're both use Madness?" Moka asked.

Inner Moka could feel the Madness coming from Kid and Black*Star. She had to admit that she was curious about what exactly Madness was. Perhaps Kid would enlighten her once this battle was over. Although she was concerned, something inside of her told her that Kid would win this fight.

Kid's clothes had changed, back to the black shirt that he had donned when he first used the Madness. His Line of Sanzu connected as well.

Black*Star's outfit changed entirely. His school uniform had now blackened, as if Black*Star was wearing darkness itself. His lower arms and legs were bisected with various black lines and his eyes revealed to now have large, star-shaped pupils.

Next to them, Kahlua had finished her transformation was done too. Her right arm could no longer be called a right arm. Instead she had what appeared to be eight or so bat wings sticking out of her arm socket.

"What the…" Black*Star said. But that's all he could get out because Kahlua came at them, swinging those bat like wings of hers. Tsubaki had transformed into a katana, which Black*Star used to block the attack. Kid blocked it with his skull shields. But while they saved themselves from getting sliced up, the blows were still enough to send the two fighters shooting to the side.

Kid snarled as he looked at Kahlua. "Look at her. Her symmetry is completely destroyed. She is positively hideous!"

Kahlua came at them again, so Kid fired at her. But this time she didn't dodge like she had before. She just came at them despite the wavelength blasts hitting her body. Had she become so powerful that it didn't matter if she was hit?

Black*Star decided it was his turn to attack. He swung Tsubaki's katana form, creating swords of darkness that hovered around him.

"Shadow*Star: Zeroth Form! Initiation Technique-Infinity!"

Black*Star shot towards Kahlua along with his shadow blades. Kahlua saw Black*Star coming towards her and attacked with her bat wings at the same time.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked as they watched the fight. "What are those wings?"

"The vampire's transformation ability," Yukari answered.

"Transformation ability?" Mizore asked weakly.

"The vampires have what's called "wealth of power"," Yukari explained. "Shapeshifting their bodies into the forms of rats and bats are some of the abilities that vampires are known for."

Moka gasped. "Does that mean…"

"_Yes," _Inner Moka answered from the Rosario. _"We are capable of doing such an ability. However, it is a heretic ability."_

"Heretic?" Moka asked.

"_We vampires value our pride and beauty. Transforming into another is a disgrace. We hate to use such a technique. But Kahlua-nee-san. She's determined to win this fight, that she would use our "forgotten ability."_

Moka looked back at the battle. "Kid…" she said.

"_I do not think we will need to worry." _Inner Moka reassured her.

"What?" Outer Moka asked. "Why?"

"_I am not certain how this battle would have turned out if Kid fought Kahlua-nee-san by himself. But this Black*Star is fighting alongside him. And he too uses this "Madness" that Kid wields. I believe that…together they could become unstoppable."_

Kahlua was not able to defend herself as Kid appeared behind her and shot her back. Black*Star followed up the attack by kicking Kahlua's side. He could hear bones breaking from the force of his kick. He thought that she was going to stay down after that but it didn't happen. She simply responded with a punch from her left arm. Kid managed to land a kick to her back, but she turned around to attack him with her bat wings now. Kid fired at the wings to reduce their speed and allow him to dodge faster.

After making some space, Kid and Black*Star both glared at Kahlua while she simply looked back at them. Each were waiting for the other to make the first move.

_Black*Star broke her left rib, I'm sure of it. _Kid thought. _But she's still going. Does she not feel pain when her cross is removed?_

"Black*Star," Kid said, causing the ninja boy to look at him.

"Yeah, Kid?"

"There's a chance that Kahlua is not currently feeling pain," Kid told him. "We need to render her unconscious otherwise she will keep going no matter what we do to her."

Black*Star scowled. "So we're gonna let her live? She tried to kill you."

"I know," Kid replied. "But…we don't have the right to kill her."

"Hmm?"

"And even if we did," Kid said. "She's still Moka's family."

Black*Star's eyes softened. He nodded. "I get it, Kid."

Kid smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Black*Star." He looked at Kahlua. "Let's end this."

"Right!" Black*Star and Kid both dashed towards Kahlua, who ran towards them as well. But just as the three were about to clash again, a new figure appeared in between them. A man that looked like a finely dressed aristocrat with neatly combed black hair and a small moustache.

Kahlua gasped when she saw him. "Fa…father?"

Everyone else's eyes widened. This man…was Moka and Kahlua's father?

The man turned around to look at Kahlua with a small smile on his face. "You have done well, Kahlua. You do not to kill anyone now."

Kahlua let out a gasp. "I…I don't have to…"

"No," Issa said soothingly to his daughter. "Rest now, my dear."

New tears began to drip down Kahlua's face. "Thank you…thank you, father." Her bat wings suddenly warped themselves back into a normal arm. Right after they did, Kahlua lost consciousness. As she started falling down, Issa caught her and scooped her up bridal style. He walked over to Moka and the others, who backed away from him nervously.

"Hello, Moka," Issa said with a smile. "It's been a long time."

"Father?" Moka asked as she looked at him.

Issa gently put Kahlua down next to Moka. "Take care of your sister, Moka." He turned around to face Kid and Black*Star. "So you are Death the Kid. My daughter told me much about you in her letter. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shuzen Issa."

Kid's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you!" Black*Star yelled at Issa. "What is your problem?'

"Problem?" Issa asked coolly. "What problem would that be?"

"You sent your daughter to kill her sister's mate!" Black*Star yelled.

Issa regarded Black*Star. "What is your name, boy?"

Black*Star gave him a hardened look. "Black*Star. The one who will help Kid create the "Ultimate World"."

Issa gave out a chuckle. "Black*Star, eh? Tell me, boy. Do you have any relation with…the Star Clan?" Black*Star's eyes narrowed. "Well now. This is interesting. I thought Death had wiped out the Star Clan but it seems that one survived. You obviously must be a student of Shibusen."

"Not anymore," Black*Star declared. "I'm a student at Youkia Academy now!"

Issa chuckled. "Very clever, Death," he said to himself. "It seems I'm not the only one who found a loophole in the treaty."

"But you never answered my question," Black*Star pointed out. "Why'd you send Kahlua to kill Kid if he was Moka's mate?"

Issa smiled at Black*Star. "That was never my intention."

Everyone stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"I merely sent Kahlua because I wanted to see what Death the Kid was capable of," Issa said.

"_What?" _Liz screamed at him. _"You mean this whole time it was just a test?"_

Moka gasped. "Father…"

Issa looked back at her, then at Kid. "Tell me, Death the Kid. Are you capable of removing my daughter's Rosario?"

Tensely, Kid nodded.

"Then remove it for me." It was not a request.

Glaring at Issa, Kid walked past him and over to Moka. Softening to look at her, he grabbed the Rosario and pulled it off. In a flash of light, Inner Moka appeared.

"Hello, father," she said with a bow.

"Hello, my dear Moka," Issa said to his daughter. "I am happy to see that you have awoken."

"Yes, father," Inner Moka said, not getting up.

"Moka," Issa said. "Did you send me that letter?"

"I did, father," Inner Moka admitted. "I wanted to tell you that I had claimed my mate."

"So your letter said," Issa told her. "I was very interested when you mentioned he was the son of Death. My old acquaintance."

Kid's eyes widened. "You know my father?"

Issa looked back at him. "Indeed I do. We are not friends in case you wanted to ask. We merely tolerate each other."

"I see," Kid replied.

"When I learned you were his son, I was curious as to your potential," Issa explained.

"So you sent Kahlua to try and kill me?" Kid asked.

"Not kill you," Issa corrected. "I merely wished to see your abilities. To see if you were worthy of being Moka's mate."

"Then why did she say that she was sent to kill him?" Yukari questioned.

"By doing so, my daughter would come at Death the Kid with the intent to kill," Issa answered. "And convince Kid to fight with his full abilities."

Inner Moka had brief look of guilt on her face as Issa said those words.

"Unfortunately, someone interfered with that," Issa said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"The purpose of Kahlua coming here was to fight Death the Kid alone so that I could see his powers," Issa said. "But someone interfered." He looked at Black*Star.

"Father…" Inner Moka said quietly.

"When Kahlua removes her limiter," Issa said. "She has the ability to paralyze her pain for a certain period of time so that it does not hinder her in a fight. But eventually the paralysis will leave and she will feel the pain from battle. I can see now that you two are very powerful and no doubt Kahlua would have died from her injuries if the fight had lasted much longer."

Kid and Black*Star both scowled at Issa.

"I was hoping to see Kid's abilities alone," Moka's father went on. "But now I see two powerful warriors in front of me. I am very impressed that the two of you are capable of using Madness."

Kid and Black*Star tensed up.

"You did not think I wouldn't know Madness?" Issa asked. "Most Ayashi try to deny the existence of Kishin and Madness but I know the truth. To see ones as young as you two use the Madness without being corrupted by it is quite a feat. Yet…I have not seen enough of Death the Kid's abilities to decided whether or not he is worthy of being Moka's mate. He has the potential to be at least."

Kid tightened his grip on Liz and Patty. "Does that mean you'll fight us?"

Issa chuckled deeply. "No. I have seen enough for now. But I am looking forward to seeing the two of you progress. You've caught my interest." He walked over to where Kahlua was resting and picked her up. Then he looked over at Moka. "Take care, my dear. I hope you will come home sometime."

Moka looked down at the ground while Issa began to walk away.

"S…orry,"

Issa froze when he realized that his sleeping daughter was saying something in her sleep.

"So…rry, Bl…ack*Star…kun,"

"Hmm," Issa said to himself. "Interesting." With that, he continued to walk away from the school.

As he left, Kid looked over at Moka. "Moka..." he started to say.

Inner Moka got back on her feet. "Come with me, Kid." she said. "I believe there are things you and I need to discuss."

She started walking off. Kid looked at her for a minute before looking at Liz and Patty. "You two go on ahead. I need to talk with Moka."

Liz and Patty turned back into their human forms. Both had worried looks on their faces but they nodded. Black*Star was scowling at Inner Moka. With a sigh, Kid looked back at the silver haired vampire.

"I need to talk about a lot of things with her," He said as he followed after her.

"Well. I must say that was quite a sight to see."

"You find it interesting when people try to kill each other, eh Kiria?"

Kiria chuckled. "That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that the rumors about Death the Kid might be true. And it looks like he can use the Madness after all."

"Yes. He and Black*Star. Are you worried, Kiria?"

"Not at all," Kiria replied. "Everything will be ready. Our leader's putting everything in motion…Justin-sama."

Justin Law, former Death Scythe of Shibusen, now devoted servant of the Kishin Asura, stood next to a fine dressed boy. Both of them had been observing the battle the entire time.

"But the organization has declared that Kid is a threat and needs to be eliminated as soon as possible." Kiria said.

"Do you want me to help?" Justin asked.

Kiria shook his head. "You have done so much for us already, Justin-sama. Thanks to you, we know who we must follow. The Kishin."

"I am merely doing the work of our Lord," Justin said. "We're doing this all for him."

"And we will not let you down, Justin-sama. Nor will we fail Asura-sama."

Justin smiled at Kiria as he started to walk away. "Very, well. I'll leave it to you. Good luck and may the Lord be with you."


	17. Chapter 17: Antagonism of ANTITHESIS

**Chapter Seventeen: Antagonism of ANTI-THESIS**

Issa Shuzen stood in the main hall of his castle, contemplating recent events. He had sent his second oldest daughter, Kahlua, to test the boy known as Death the Kid, a Shinigami that his second youngest daughter wanted to be her mate. Originally Issa was not very pleased that Moka would want a non-vampire to be her mate, but he was intrigued when he found out that Death the Kid was none other than the son of Shinigami-sama. That's when Issa decided to test the boy's skills. He had told Kahlua that she was to kill Kid, so that Kid would be motivated not to hold back in this fight. But something got in the way. Or rather, someone. A boy by the name of Black*Star.

Shuzen had watched the whole fight take place. Death the Kid had proven to be quite a capable fighter. But he wasn't earning much point with the usage of his guns. Vampires looked down upon projectile weapons. For a vampire, it was part of their pride to show their own strength, which they did through martial arts and melee weapons. However, Issa could see that the boy had potential.

That's when Black*Star had interfered. The boy was pretty confident in himself, it was plain to see. And Issa was no fool. He could tell that the boy called Black*Star was a human. But he was a member of the Star Clan and his Weapon was a Shadow Weapon to boot. A very fascinating combination. Although he had been there to test only Kid, he could see great potential in the other boy as well. He did not bear the viciousness of his Clan. He was most likely a young infant when the clan had been wiped out. Raised by Shibusen, it was natural for him to not share the characteristics of the rest of his clan.

Together, the two made quite an impressive duo for ones so young. The two of them had succeeded in pushing Kahlua into a corner and forced her to remove her Rosario. So determined was she in following her orders that she had used that heretic ability to change her form. It was here that Issa was truly curious as to how both boys would fair against Kahlua now that her power had been unleashed. And then Kid and Black*Star did something that he had not seen coming. Kid and Black*Star had called upon the power of Madness. Most youkai and humans had lost the ability to tap into Madness in such a way. And to use it without being taken over. That meant the boys had experience with the Madness.

Aside from that, it seemed that Kahlua had taken an interest in this Black*Star boy as well. And that had never happened before, so he could tell that this was more than some mere friendship she had developed with him. Despite the boy being a human, he was obviously Star*Clan and that meant something.

"You both interest me," Shuzen said as he tapped his chin. "You interest me greatly. Perhaps...I will have two son-in-laws."

Back at Youkai Academy, Kid and Black*Star had been sent to the medical room for treatment from their wounds that they had received from Kahlua. Black*Star snorted, saying it was unneccessary.

"Someone as big as me won't be taken out by small wounds like these!" He bragged.

"He sure is cocky," Kurumu said as she watched him Kid get bandaged up.

"It's not that bad," Kid said. "Since I have the body of a god, my injuries aren't that serious."

"I'll say you have the body of a god," Kurumu purring, looking at Kid while Yakumaru Mako placed wounds on his chest. Kid felt his face become red from her compliment. Never before had he been so self-conscious. Aside from whether or not he was symmetrical. Which reminded him...

"Make sure the bandages are symmetrical!" he snapped at Mako as she applied the bandages too him.

Mako smiled at him. "Of course, Kid-kun."

Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukari, who were also in the room, all scowled at the rather cheerful nurse. They were rather jealous of the fact that she got to feel Kid's bare body all to herself. Liz just rolled her eyes while Patty giggled. Tsubaki was trying to stop Black*Star, who was ready to go running out the door.

"Hey, Kid," Kurumu said, remembering something that she considered to be extremely vital. To her, at least. "That reminds me. What did you and Moka talk about earlier?"

Well that made Kid pause. Looking up at the ceiling so that way his eyes would be looking in the same direction, he thought back on exactly what happened after the battle with Kahlua.

_Kid was on edge as he let Moka lead him to wherever it was they were going. Maybe he would get some answers because a lot of unexpected events had just landed into his, and now Black*Star's, lap. It was bad enough to worry about ANTI-THESIS and the Kishin. Now Moka's own father had tried to kill him...with Moka's older sister._

_And that wasn't the only thing on his mind. There was also this whole mate business that Moka had placed on him. Naturally, he hadn't seen it coming. But he also felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. To him, Inner Moka wasn't treating this like he thought mates would be. Then again, affection and romance didn't seem like qualities she would show to anyone. So, what exactly was to her as a...mate? Because to him, he was feeling more like a property than a husband or mate. Did vampires marry out of love? Or did they marry for status and power? Did...did vampires even know what love was? Inner Moka claimed her outer side loved him but...like he said, did vampires know what love is?_

_As they continued walking, Kid noticed that they had come to the forest area. He snarled in disgust at the many asymmetrical trees that loomed all around him. Fortunately, Moka stopped walking, directing his attention to her before he started to lose his grip due to the trees._

_"Kid," Inner Moka in a low and soft voice that he had not expected from the proud, silver haired, vampire. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would do that."_

_"I do not blame you for what happened, Moka," Kid reassured her. "But..."_

_"I know," Inner Moka said. "And I will explain everything. Apparently my father came to test you to see if you were a worthy mate. I thought he wouldn't because..."_

_"Because..." Kid coaxed._

_"I heard many stories about your father, Shinigami-sama," Inner Moka replied. "There are stories that the two of them knew each other. I assumed they were friends and hoped that father would not test you. But it appears they were not friends."_

_Kid's eyes narrowed in thought. His father had never mentioned knowing any vampires at all. He thought his father would have at least mention this Issa Shuzen once in a conversation. But all his life, Kid had never known._

_"Kid," Inner Moka said, slowly moving towards him. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I give you my word."_

_"Because I am your "mate"?" Kid asked._

_Inner Moka nodded. "Because you are my mate."_

_"Why?" Kid asked._

_Inner Moka looked at him in confusion. "Why, what?"_

_"Why am I your mate?" Kid clarified._

_"Did I not already explain to you?" Inner Moka asked. "You are strong, a good fighter, you care about my other self, and you consider my feelings. That has shown you are worthy of being my mate."_

_"Forgive me for not exactly being thrilled," Kid replied._

_Those words felt like a dagger in Inner Moka's heart. "What?" she asked, her voice caught between a gasp and a hiss._

_"You call me your mate but it sounds more like I am some kind of prize for you to possess," Kid said. "Is that all vampires see mates as? Prizes to claim, use whenever they wish, and brag about?"_

_Inner Moka's eyes narrowed. "Do not assume you know the traditions of the vampires, Death the Kid."_

_"Am I wrong?" Kid asked. "Because it sounds more like I am prize that you desire to brag about. And if you will think I will just stand by and let you do as you please to me...then I will stop you."_

_Inner Moka's hands tightened into fists. How dare he say these things to her? What gave him the right? Merely because he was a Shinigami was not enough to think he could tell a vampire what was right and what was wrong._

_"I have shown you that you are the only one I wish to have as a mate," Inner Moka said, doing her best to keep herself calm. "What is it that you need as proof?"_

_That was a good question, Kid had to admit. Then he realized that he was getting off track here. Was he...was he actually considering the possibility of being Moka's mate? As he thought about it, he noticed that he never once tried to get out of this mate business with her. Instead...he had been seeing if Moka wanted him to be a mate for..._

_What was going on here?_

_"Kid?" Inner Moka asked when he didn't answer her right away._

_Kid shook his head to focus again._

_"Are not mates usually chosen out of love?" he asked. Then he paused. Why in the world did he go and ask that?_

_That was not what Inner Moka had been expecting. "Pardon?" she asked._

_Kid tugged at his collar. Well this situation was going in a different direction than he originally planned._

_Inner Moka tried not to show it but there was actually a small hint of redness on her cheeks. What was this? She was a proud vampire! How could she be blushing like a human schoolgirl or a flirt succubus? Disgraceful!_

_"What I mean is," Kid said, trying to see how to word his thoughts. "I've never consented to it."_

_Inner Moka shifted uncomfortably. "Are you saying you do not wish to be my mate."_

_"What I'm saying is that, shouldn't it be mutual?"_

_There he went again, acting as if this was something that was going to happen between them. He was a Shinigami. They didn't have time for love. They had a job to keep the order and balance in the world._

(You all might think I'm crazy, but I suddenly gained this weird theory that Shinigami in Soul Eater don't have wives, which would explain why Kid's mother never appeared. That they might give birth to their kids like from their own essence or something. Like how all the Namekians in Dragon Ball Z give birth to new nameks by shooting eggs out their mouths. I doubt that Shinigami do that but I think you get the message. **However, **I could be wrong and they in fact do have wives. I'll just have to wait and see if they explain things later on in the manga.)

_"Because I want to know if you wish for me to be your mate merely for your own gain."_

_Inner Moka scowled deeply._

_"I care about you," Kid continued. "Both of you. But that doesn't mean I am going to let myself be used."_

_That was a bit of a sting to Inner Moka. But she was grateful that she was in the one who was out. No doubt her other self would misinterpret Kid's words and see them as rejection._

_"There's actually two things that concern me about this whole mate business," Kid explained. "One: do you call me mate but merely see me as a property? And two: don't you believe that you're a little young to already decide who your mate is?"_

_Inner Moka chuckled. "So that's what was bothering you." She said. "How interesting. As I told you before when we were dealing with the Outcast Ayashi, I do care about you. I cannot say that I __**love **__you. But you are important to me too. I wish for no other to be my mate, for I doubt there is another one like you in the world. As for age: I am a vampire, you are a Shinigami. We are both immortal are we not?_

_Kid was baffled. She was so bent on claiming him as her mate. But it felt wrong to him. He thought mates would be love and romance. Not status seeking. And he was not going to be used by anyone as a status perk. Not even Moka._

_Inner Moka sighed. She could see the troubled look on Kid's face and decided to add some comfort to him._

_"Yes, Kid. Most vampires do marry for status and power. Although on occasion, do vampires marry out of love."_

_"What about your parents?" Kid asked. "Did they marry out of love?"_

_From what he had seen of Shuzen, it wasn't easy to tell. Then again, his own father couldn't be considered a normal parent either. But then he noticed that Inner Moka looked very uncomfortable._

_"I...I do not remember my mother," she admitted._

_Kid's eyes widened. "You can't?"_

_Inner Moka shook her head. "I have no pictures, no diaries, all I have left of my mother is the Rosario."_

_Kid's mouth hung open for a minute before closing it again. Now he felt really stupid. "I'm sorry."_

_"Kid," Inner Moka said. "I am drawn to you because of your power and fighting skill..."_

_"Is that all?" Kid asked drylyl._

_By now Inner Moka was getting frustratred. "Why can't you understand how much I want you?" Then her jaw closed shut and she felt her cheeks redden from the way she said that._

_Kid felt his own cheeks redden, but quickly fought it down. "I can see that you...want me. But you want me for all the wrong reasons."_

_"What?" Inner Moka asked._

_"I am not some mere possession for you, Moka." Kid said._

_"I never said you were..."_

_"The only reason you want me to be your might is because of my abilities," Kid told her. "Not who I am."_

_"That's not true," Inner Moka argued, realizing that her mate was now slipping away. "You are also the first person outside my family to show both my outer self and myself kindness and caring."_

_"That is not enough for me to be a mate," Kid replied._

_"What more do you want from me?" Inner Moka nearly screamed. "Would you prefer that I behave more like that succubus or that yuki-onna? Is that meant to convince you?"_

_"Of course not!" Kid said, rather hurt that she thought that of him. "But the only reasons we, or anyone, should be mates if because they love each other and for no other reason."_

_"What about you?" Inner Moka questioned. It wasn't lost on Kid that she hadn't said if she loved him or not. Wait a minute. Was he...hoping that she would?_

_"I have always been concerned about symmetry, to make balance in this world. I had not considered the possibility of finding love." Which was true. Back at Shibusen, he had always been more concerned with making Liz and Patty into Death Scythes and making the perfect order in the world. Never before had he thought of being in a relationship. Mainly because he was still a young Shinigami and didn't need to be thinking about stuff like that._

_That got Inner Moka's attention. "Do you...do you think of it now?"_

_Now it was Kid's turn to be silent. He had to admit that he had felt...feelings, when around Moka. Was it...was it love that he was feeling? He didn't know._

_But the two Moka's on the other hand...he didn't know what to think of them. One was said to love him while the other seemed only interested in him for his powers. That wasn't symmetrical at all. But then again, the two Moka's weren't symmetrical either. Ah! Double asymmetry! No! He could not be loved by such one! He had to be loved by both! What?_

"Kid! Kid!"

Kid shook his head. "Huh?"

"You zoned out for a bit," Mizore said, trying to inch closer to Kid.

Kid chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head. But before he could say anything Yuji Yutaka, school doctor, walked in.

"Well, Kid-kun," he said as he looked at the clipboard he was carrying. "Black*Star-kun. The damages you too received are not too sever. I must say that I'm impressed."

Black*Star and Kid merely grinned at each other. They had been through close calls before.

"As long as you two don't overdo it," the doctor said. "You two should be fine."

"Thank you, doctor," kid said as he grabbed his coat.

"However," Yuji Yutaka said. "I'd like to give you some advice, Kid."

"Sir?" Kid asked.

"You should take care of yourself. The Outcast Ayashi is an unpredictable bunch and may be hiding themselves somewhere. If you get attacked and hospitalized again, that'd be troublesome wouldn't it?"

Kid's eyes narrowed as he looked at the doctor. Was he trying to tell him something? A warning? Or a threat?

"Ha! As if!" Black*Star laughed. "Those Outcast Ayashi losers don't stand a chance against us. I could take them all one without breaking a sweat! I am the one who will surpass God and help Kid create the perfect world!"

"Black*Star..." Tsubaki whined, trying to calm the excited Black*Star down.

"Surpass God?" Yukari repeated. "This guy's delusional."

"What did you just say?" Black*Star yelled at Yukari.

Bonk! A giant basin fell on Black*Star's head.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried out in concern for her meister.

Kid sighed. Once again, Black*Star brought some kind of trouble down on his head. But then his soul perception kicked in. He was sensing the soul of the one person he needed to talk to again.

"Moka," he said quietly.

Outside, Outer Moka was hesitant to walk in and see how Kid was doing. Right now, she felt empty inside.

She knew that her other self had gone to far when she went and declared Kid to be her mate. Now Kid thought that they were just using him. that was not true. Outer Moka knew that she loved Kid from the bottom of her heart. But thanks to her Inner side, Kid didn't believe it. Now there was a chance that her happiness with Kid was gone forever.

Inner Moka stayed quiet. She was torn between anger and regret. She was angered by the fact that Kid was rejecting, if he had not already rejected, her advances. However, she did regret that she might have rushed things with him. Now he assumed that she merely sought him as a way to boast her own status. That was not true. It was just the law of the vampire to marry those of power. That was one of the things vampires were known for: power. They hardly did it out of romance. After all, they were vampires. Some took many to be their lovers. Outer Moka would never do such a thing and Inner Mokaw was not interested in multiple lovers. Only one had caught her eye. Only one: Death the Kid.

Was it too impossible? Both Moka's thought as they decided to just simply walk down the hallway and avoid Kid for the time being. Were Shinigami and Vampires just not meant to be?

_This is all our fault. _Outer Moka thought. _Now...now Kid probably hates us._

"Hello, Moka."

Moka froze. Slowly she turned around to see Kid standing in the hallway.

"Hi...Kid," she said nervously.

Back at the room, the doctor and nurse saw everything take place.

"Isnt' that great?" Mako asked. "Everyone is getting along with each other. I don't have those feelings though."

"Mako-kun," the doctor said.

"Anyways, doctor. Do you have time to spare?"

"Hmm?"

"Only a minute," Mako reassured him. "I want to talk to you about something, with only the two of us."

The doctor and nurse left unnoticed as everyone else's attention was on Kid and Moka.

"I..." Kid said hesitantly. "Was hoping to talk to you."

"Yeah," Moka said quietly, looking at her feet.

"Moka," Kid said. "Forgive me but...do you love me?"

Moka looked up at Kid with wide eyed shock as her face went red. Instantly she started looking at her feet again.

Kid knew that she was probably embarrassed by all but he needed to know for sure.

"Moka," he said again but in a calm voice so he wouldn't upset her. "Do you love me?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Moka looked up at him. Feeling her cheeks redden with every second, Moka nodded her head.

"Awwww," Liz and Patty cooed, completely unaware of the previous events that had transpired between Kid and Inner Moka.

Black*Star chuckled as was about to call out to Kid but Liz and Patty immediately covered his mouth and yanked him back into the room.

Unfortunately a heavy mass of killing intent came from some of the other members in the room. Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby were glaring at Moka with heated jealousy. Yukari on the other hand looked like she died and went to heaven.

Kid gulped as he felt his own cheeks redden. And here he thought he'd be prepared for this confrontation. Most likely he didn't believe that Outer Moka actually loved him. Had feelings for him but not loved him. The Inner Moka had made it sound more like something to convince him to be their mate.

"I'm so sorry, Kid!" Moka cried, startling Kid out of his musing.

"Moka..."

"I never...I never thought the other me would go that far!" Moka said pleadingly. "I...I didn't...I...I..."

Well that caused Kid to feel a weight in his stomach. Outer Moka had feelings for him while Inner Moka seemed power hungry.

"She...she does care about you," Moka said, looking up at him. "The other me. She _does _care about you. She...she may not show it. But I know she does. Kid...could we..."

"Moka?" Kid asked, wondering what it was she wanted to say.

"Could we...start over?" she asked hopefully.

Kid looked at Moka curiously.

"Start over?" he heard Patty ask back in his room. "What is she talking about, sis?"

"She wants to take it slow," Liz replied.

Kid groaned. Those two were not helping in the slightest.

"Please?" Moka asked Kid.

Kid looked at her. He did not see someone who wished to use him for status or power. But...

"What about your other self?" he asked.

Moka gulped as she looked at her feet again. "She's...she's willing to start over too."

Kid raised an eyebrow of curiosity. She was willing to start over too?

Perhaps he had been a little hasty. And he wasn't sure about his own feelings on the situation. Was he considering being in a relationship? Well he thought it was a little too early to be taking about things like mates...but perhaps...

"I'd...I'd like that," He said finally.

Moka looked up at him, her eyes wide with hope. "Really?"

That look on her face made it hard to say otherwise. Kid gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes. I'd like that."

Joy swelled in Moka's heart. Unable to control herself, she flung her arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried happily. "Oh, hold on! I forgot to get something! I'll be right back!" With that, Moka ran down the hallway.

Moka felt so happy. Kid was willing to start over! He hadn't pushed her away!

_I'll do this right. _Moka thought to herself. _I do love Kid. And...hopefully...he'll love me one day too._

Inner Moka was also thinking to herself. Perhaps she had been rather hasty in telling Kid that he was her mate. He was a Shinigami after all and completely unaware of how things ran in the vampire world. After the talk they had the other day, her outer self pleaded with her to make things right. To "take things slow" as her other side called it. If that was the case, very well. Vampires did in fact court and romance those they considered their mates and lovers. If Kid thought that vampires were nothing but hungry beasts, she would show him otherwise.

Oh, how she would show him.

So into their thoughts that neither Moka noticed that they were about to collide with somebody. Luckily Outer Moka snapped out of her thoughts just in time and skid to a halt. "S...sorry." She apologized. She saw that it was the doctor from Kid and Black*Star's room. Still muttering apologies to him, Moka was about to continue walking when...

"You're...Akashiya Moka. Be careful...the Outcast Ayashi are targetting you guys."

That made Moka pause. She turned her head at him. "Eh?...Mister?"

The doctor sighed. "So careless." He ushered Moka into a nearby room. "You're being targeted. You should really be more cautious around your surroundings when you're alone."

"Ah...thank you," Moka said nervously. "But...how did you know so much about that? And it's only just now that I learned I'm being targeted."

The doctor looked at her...then a smug look came on his face. "Sheesh," he said as he leaned grabbed a stool. "You're asking why I know?" he lifted the stool up over his head.

"Eh?" Moka asked. "Do...doctor?"

The doctor swung the stool down at Moka.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Moka screamed, moving just out of the way in time.

"You're asking me why I know!" the doctor repeated. He chuckled wickedly. "It's obvious why I know, Akashiya Moka. The one who's targeting you is me!"

Moka stared at the doctor in horror. "Doctor? It can't be that...you're also part of the Outcast Ayashi that attacked Kid!"

The doctor chuckled as he advanced towards her. "Didn't I tell you? That you should be careful of your surroundings?"

Just then the door crashed down.

"What the..." the doctor turned around.

"Soul Menace!"

The doctor howled in pain as Black*Star slammed his palm into his stomach and blasted him with his Soul Wavelength. After a moment, the doctor crumpled to the ground. Black*Star took one look at him and then looked up at Moka.

"Hey," he said. "Are you alright?"

Moka looked up at Black*Star shakily. Slowly, she nodded.

"Black*Star! What...what happened?"

Moka and Black*Star turned to see the others standing at the doorway. They were staring at the broken door and the fallen doctor.

"Black*Star," Kid said. "What happened?"

"I heard a scream," Black*Star explained. "I raised down the hallway and heard noises coming from this room."

"And you attacked without thinking, didn't you?" Liz figured.

Black*Star scowled. "Ruining my big scene." he muttered.

Kid walked into the room and over to Moka. "Moka, are you alright?"

Moka nodded but then...then she couldn't help herself and threw her arms around Kid.

"Hey!" Kurumu snapped. "Get your hands off..." But the others held her back. They could tell that Moka was still in shock over whatever it was that happened and needed comfort.

"Kid," Moka said weakly. "The doctor...the doctor was a member of the Outcast Ayashi!"

Kid and the others all gasped. They looked at the doctor in shock.

"The doctor..." Liz asked. "An Outcast Ayashi. Oh...what is with the doctors being the bad guys. First Medusa, now him."

Kid scowled as he looked the ground. Then he looked at Black*Star.

"We should all be grateful that while you lack in Soul Perception, your other five senses are beyond any of us," he complimented his friend. "Thank you, Black*Star."

Moka nodded again. "Thank you...Black*Star."

Black*Star grinned. "No problem. I'm the safest guy you can be around. Nobody's gonna hurt anyone as long as I'm here!"

"But this is more serious than I thought," Kid said. "If the doctor was a member, then that means any of the staff could be members of the Outcasts as well."

"And not only that," Ruby said. "They could be anyone."

Liz whimpered. "That means we're sitting ducks."

"Ducks?" Patty asked. "Where?"

"Never mind, Patty," Liz told her.

"But what do we do?" Yukari asked. "If they tried to kill you now, they'll probably try again."

"And they'll keep trying until they kill you or you kill them," Mizore pointed out.

"We don't have to kill them," Kid said. "But we need to stop them and soon."

"But how?" Kurumu asked. "If they can be anyone, who can we trust?"

Kid looked over at Black*Star. "I think it's time we got the whole team back together."

Black*Star grinned. "Alright! It's gonna be awesome to see them again."

The Youkai girls all looked at each other in confusion.

"Who are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

Black*Star and Kid answered at the same time. "Maka and Soul."

Meanwhile:

"It seems I underestimated them. Death the Kid and Akashiya Moka are not the only threats to us anymore. It looks like this Black*Star has made an enemy of us as well. Alright then. More fun for me. I am going to enjoy this."


	18. Chapter 18: Fierceness of Friends

**Chapter Eighteen: Fierceness of Friends**

Mako the nurse was walking down the hallway lost in thought. For only one reason. Her plans had failed. For the moment. And as a member of the Outcast Ayashi, she couldn't allow that to happen.

Her plan had been so perfect. She had injected that doctor with her own fluids, that were capable of turning anyone injected into her doll to command. She had sent the doctor so that he could inject Akashiya Moka with with syringe filled with Mako's body fluids. Oh it would have been perfect. The orders were to kill Death the Kid, who had made himself an enemy of the organization. And it would have been so delicious to watch Kid get killed by the girl he seemed to cherish the most.

But someone interfered. That new guy who went by the name of Black*Star. Apparently he had senses like some kind of animal because he managed to arrive in the nick of time and defeat her puppet before anything could happen. It was obvious that Kid had powerful allies with him.

But things were not too bad for Mako. Black*Star had made himself an enemy of the Outcast Ayashi. And that was stupid despite how _noble _his actions were. Besides, they all suspected that it was the doctor who was the member, completely unaware that she was the culprit all along

But Mako knew that she had to work fast. Even though it was her puppet that failed, the higher ups would still consider it as her failure. If she didn't kill Death the Kid, Akashiya Moka, and Black*Star soon, the organization would send someone to finish her off for failing. Just as she had done in Midou for his failure.

But that was definitely going to be easier said than done. Kid and Black*Star had bodies comparable to that of high class monsters. That was obvious for Kid since he was said to be a Shinigami. Black*Star on the other hand was a real mystery. Especially since he was rumored to beating up his opponents while remaining in his human form. And his enemies had all shed their human disguises.

Mako bit her lip as she continued walking down the hallway. Kid and Black*Star had already left the hospital. If she went after them, she ran the risk of arousing suspicion. She needed a reason for them to come back to the hospital. And then...she would have them.

"So," a voice said nearby. "You failed to kill Kid, Mako-san."

Mako froze in her steps. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around. Leaning against the hallway was a finely dressed young man with plaid pants and neatly combed hair. He was reading a book which he closed and pocketed as he got off the wall and stood facing Mako.

"You are...Kiria-san?" Mako asked, feeling beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Why are you here, Kiria-san?"

Kiria smiled at her. "Nothing. Just got a mission from the organization. Apparently everyone there wants to put a lid on this problem. I've also come here to cooperate with you. Killing Kid...Let's finish this together, Mako-san."

In an instant, Mako's fingertip transformed into a whip like structure that shot at Kiria. He simply moved his head to the side and the whip like finger went past him. "That was dangerous, Mako-san." he said. "What is the meaning of this? To raise a hand against me?"

Mako smirked at him as her face began to alter itself. "That's obvious," she said. ""Cooperate with me"? What a joke! Aren't you my "backup"? In the case that I was unsuccessful against Kid, you came so I would be added to the "Bloody Punishment" right? Just like what I did to Midou?"

Kiria smiled at her and it made Mako all the more furious. Yes, she was a long time member of the organization. She was no fool. That's how they worked. To prove that they were above the purebred Ayashi, there could be no mistakes. So when it came to the Outcast Ayashi, failure meant death. No exceptions.

"Tut, tut," Kiria said. "You should be grateful that this part of the hospital is empty. I'd hate to think of what would happen if anyone saw the nurse attacking someone."

Mako smirked at him. There was no way she was going to die. Especially not here and by him of all people. "I'll have you know that I did not fail in my mission to kill Kid. I was not defeated. My doll was. And he wasn't even defeated by Kid. My doll was defeated by that friend of Kid's. The one who goes by the name of Black*Star. Now he has made himself an enemy of the organization as well. So this simply means that I now have two enemies to deal with."

Kiria nodded, that smile still on his face. "That's true."

"Since we have gained more enemies basically I now have to eliminate both of them instead of just Kid. And mark my words, I will eliminate them!"

"Oh?" Kiria asked. Whether or not he was asking in genuine curiosity or sheer mockery was unknown.

Mako's smirk grew. She raised her arms out, indicating the entire hospital. "I have a building full of dolls just waiting to play with Kid and Black*Star. You wait and see. Those two will be dead very soon."

Only a day had passed since the whole incident at the hospital. As soon as everyone got out of there, Kid decided it was time to contact his father. Time was of the essence and it was important to have Maka and Soul get here. The conversation with Shinigami-sama had been...interesting to say the least.

_Flashback..._

_"So, Kid," Black*Star said some time after they had left the hospital. "You gonna call your dad and tell him to send Soul and Maka?"_

_Kid nodded. "It's for the best if I call him immediately."_

_"I can't believe it," Kurumu said in a daze. "I get to meet Kid's father, the head Shinigami himself!"_

_"I am deeply honored," Mizore said. "I did not think I would meet my father-in-law so soon."_

_"Who says he's going to be your father-in-law?" Kurumu demanded hotly. So Mizore froze her in a block of ice._

_Black*Star snorted as he saw the two arguing. "Man, you must really have it rough here, Kid. Girls wanting to marry you already."_

_"What about you, Black*Star?" Liz asked. "Does this mean you're gonna start your own harem to match Kid's?"_

_Tsubaki grumbled in annoyance at Liz's words. Even though she was only Black*Star's weapon, she was perfectly fine with her being the only woman around him. A harem would make matters worse._

_Black*Star threw back his head and laughed. "Sorry, but I'm too big a star for any number of women. No harem in the world would be enough for this man!"_

_"Yeah right," Kurumu said._

_"Who'd want to be in a harem for you?" Yukari asked._

_"Kid is better," Mizore said softly._

_"Why you!" Black*Star snapped at the three of them while Kid, Liz, and Patty laughed at him._

_Moka on the other hand was really feeling nervous. She was going to meet Kid's father. Shinigami-sama himself. Had Kid told him about what her other side had done? Did he approve? Did she hate him? All these questions raked her brain as she waited in anticipation._

_"Come on, Kid," Liz said with a sigh. "You better contact Shinigami-sama and get this over with."_

_Kid nodded. "Good idea." He raised his hands in the appropriate symbols. The youkai girls all let out gasps of surprise as the skull shaped circle appeared before them. Then the image of Shinigami-sama appeared._

_"What's up? What's up? Whaaaaat's uuuuuuup?" Shinigami-sama greeted everybody cheerfully._

_Needless to say, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were all completely and utterly shocked by what they were seeing. This goofy, funny sounded...person was really Kid's father? Ruby had already met him so she knew what he was like._

_"Hello, father," Kid said._

_Hi, son!" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully. "How are you?" He noticed Black*Star and Tsubaki. "Hello, you two. Looks like you made it to the academy safely."_

_Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, Shinigami-sama. We managed to arrive right on time."_

_Black*Star grinned. "Of course! This is me we're talking about."_

_"Oh, my," Shinigami-sama said when he became aware of the other girls looking at him. "Are these your friends, Kid?"_

_"Yes, father," Kid said as he began to introduce them. "This is Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Moka."_

_'Hello there!" Shinigami-sama said pleasantly. "It's nice to meet all of you. I hope Kid hasn't been too much trouble. He can be a bit of a handful at times."_

_Kid rolled his eyes. "Father," he said._

_Shinigami-sama rested his eyes on Moka for a while. Yes. The resemblance to __**her **__was uncanny. Moka truly was __**her **__daughter._

_"So you're Moka," He said aloud. "Kid's told me much about you."_

_Moka gulped a little. "He was?" she couldn't help but ask nervously._

_"Oh everything," Shinigami-sama replied. "Just like how you wanted him to be your mate."_

_Moka lowered her head as she felt her face get warmer. Kid frowned at his father. Did he really have to bring that up? Especially now of all times?_

_"And I want to know that you and Kid have my blessing," Shinigami-sama said. "I know you two will make a wonderful couple."_

_"What?" The other youkai girls except for Yukari cried out in shock. Black*Star, Liz, and Patty were teasing Kid while Tsubaki tried in vain to convince them to stop. Yukari was leaping for joy and Moka looked like she was about to topple over with a flaming face. Kid himself was a little red in the face from his dad blurting that out._

_"Father," Kid said as he struggled to keep his voice even. "There's something I need to talk to you about."_

_"Oh?" Shinigami-sama asked. "Don't tell me you've decided to go ahead and marry her? I gave you my blessing but I thought you'd wait a few years first."_

_Kid's only reaction to that was sputter like an idiot while Moka was so red she thought steam was going to rise off her face. Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby all glared daggers at Moka. Already she had somehow wormed approval from Shinigami-sama to marry Kid. And they weren't even an actual couple yet!_

_Liz, deciding to spare Kid any more embarrasment, spoke up. "Sir, we have a problem here. There's this organization called ANTI-THESIS and we think that they're trying to remove the barrier that will keep the Kishin out."_

_"Oh," Shinigami-sama said, his tone dropping down to a much more serious one. Or as serious as one with his voice could get. "So you've figured it out."_

_"Yes, we have," Kid said as he got himself calm down. "But it seems the situation is more serious than we first thought. Agents of ANTI-THESIS are everywhere. One of them posed as a doctor and tried to attack Moka. We can no longer tell friend from foe and need all the allies we can get. Because of this, I would like for Maka and Soul to join us here as well."_

_"...I see," Shinigami-sama said as he scratched his head with one big hand. "Dear me, this is serious. Luckily Maka and Soul just got back from their mission. I must say, I didn't think I would have to send three of my top meisters to Youkai Academy."_

_"Father," Kid said. "The need to protect the Ayashi from the Kishin is a top priority. Plus, Maka's Soul Perception exceeds my own. If anyone could help us find ANTI-THESIS, it's her. Not to mention that she actually wields a Death Scythe and possesses an Anti-Demonic Wavelength. Those are perfect qualifications for this mission. Plus, we have reason to suspect that Justin Law may be here."_

_"I see," Shinigami-sama said again. "Very well. I'll tell Maka and Soul immediately. I wish you all good luck. And Kid?"_

_Kid looked up at the projection of his father. "Yes, father?"_

_"When you and Moka do get married, make sure to have it in Death City. I would love to attend after all."_

_"Father!" Kid shouted out indignantly. Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby had looks of horror on their faces. The blush on Moka's was back full force. And the Thompson sisters and Black*Star resumed teasing Kid._

And now here Kid and the others were the next day, waiting by the tunnel that led to the human world.

"Kid," Kurumu said while she sat on a nearby stump. "Do you really expect them to show up already? If they're all the way in America, then it's gonna take them a while to get here. Probably a lot more than just one day. Or do you guys have some kind of portal thing that you can use to get here?"

Kid chuckled. "It would be easier for us if we had something like that. Sadly, no. But it actually won't take them that long. They might get here faster than Black*Star and Tsubaki did."

Black*Star scoffed. "So what if they can fly?" He said. "Someone as big as me doesn't need to worry about flying."

"They can fly?" Moka asked.

"Yep," Liz told her.

"Does Maka have a something like Beelzebub?" Mizore asked.

"Maka can make pretty wings," Patty said in response.

The academy girls all looked at Patty in confusion.

"Wings?" Kurumu asked. "Like mine?"

"Or mine?" Ruby added.

"You guys have wings?" Black*Star asked in surprise.

"Of course," Kurumu said. "I'm a Succubus. All my kind have wings."

"You're a Succubus?" Black*Star cried out. "We ran into one in the Book of Eibon. And she looks nothing like you!"

"You met a Succubus before?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah," Black*Star said. "When we had to rescue Kid from the Book of Eibon. We had to go inside and the chapters were based on the Seven Deadly Sins and..."

"Um, Black*Star," Tsubaki said. "I believe we're getting off track. The girls are wondering how Maka is able to fly."

There was an ulterior motive behind Tsubaki's interruption. She remembered their adventures within the Book of Eibon very well. Especially how the book said that she was the most lustful of the group. _That_, she was willing to put behind her.

Luckily it worked because Yukari looked at Kid. "How does Maka fly, Kid-san?" she asked.

"Allow me to explain. Maka possesses what is known as Grigori Soul," Kid replied. "It allows her to manifest her Soul Wavelength in the form of wings."

"Sugoi," Yukari gasped. "I read about those. Only one in fifty million people possess a Grigori Soul."

Kid nodded. "That is correct, Yukari.

Ruby was impressed. "If she possesses a Grigori Soul, then she must be a very powerful meister."

"Indeed she is," Kid agreed. "Maka's Soul Perception is greater than my own, which will be quite useful as we deal with the members of ANTI-THESIS. Also, Maka possesses an Anti-demonic wavelength. That makes her a perfect fighter against Ayashi, since they possess demonic wavelengths. These abilities combined with Soul being a Death Scythe makes them a powerful pair."

"Not to mention that she was able to defeat the evil witch Arachne," Ruby pointed out. "Only someone really powerful could perform such a feat."

"So Maka was able to make her weapons become a Death Scythe before you did?" Moka asked curiously.

"It wasn't Kid's fault," Liz said. "He was trapped in the Book of Eibon while Maka and Soul were gathering souls."

"Yeah, that mean guy Noah trapped him in there." Patty pointed out.

"Well," Yukari said. "It's kind of understandable. If Maka only has one weapon, she just needs to collect 100 souls. Kid, having two weapons, needs to twice the amount. So naturally, a single weapon meister would be able to make their Weapon a Death Scythe faster."

Tsubaki smiled. "It will be good to see them again."

"Yeah," Black*Star said loudly. "Wait until I tell them that Kid's got his own harem!"

Kid grumbled in annoyance. "That is hardly necessary."

"I wonder if they'll be like Black*Star," Mizore said in a low voice.

"I hope not," Kurumu said. "One Black*Star is bad enough."

"Hey!" Black*Star yelled angrily at them.

Liz and Patty both howled with laughter as Black*Star started yelling at the girls for making fun of him. Tsubaki was trying her best to keep Black*Star calmed down.

Moka, however, was not part of the ruckus. She was looking at Kid, who's gaze was on the sky.

"Everyone," Kid said, drawing the group's attention onto himself. "I'm going to get a better view." He created Beelzebub from his hand. "I'll be back shortly." Beelzebub went into jet mode and Kid flew off into the sky.

"Wait, Kid!" Kurumu cried as her wings came out of her back. "I'll come with you!"

Bonk! A large basin fell on her head.

"You're not going anywhere near Kid-san!" Yukari cried, her magic wand held high.

"I'll accompany you, Kid!" Ruby called, making her crow wings sprout.

Suddenly Ruby was encased in a block of ice.

"If you're in the air with him," Mizore said softly. "How can I make sure that Kid is safe?"

As the girls began arguing with each other, Moka's mind was trying its best to jumble all her thoughts together.

Everything had been happening so fast. She didn't know what to expect this year but never did she consider the chance of meeting someone like Kid. He was definitely not like anyone else she had ever met. Of course, that was a given since nobody else cared so much about symmetry like he did. And he was so polite and elegant. Like a prince charming out of a fairy tale. Albeit a prince with massive OCD. Then it was discovered that Kid could somehow remove her rosario that had been sealing her other self for so long. And even her other self had become drawn to Kid.

That wasn't the problem however. The problem was that her other side had gone and claimed Kid to be their mate. Of course, being with Kid was something Moka wanted more than anything right now. But she didn't want to force Kid into something he didn't want to be a part of. The idea of her and Kid being mates wasn't really that bad. Although she didn't show it, Moka was actually...kind of...hoping that maybe...one day she and Kid _could_ be mates. But she wanted Kid to love her of his own free will. If he was merely forced into it, he might hate her and never want anything to do with her again. And that...that was something Moka never wanted to happen.

But it was so hard to tell how Kid felt about her. He obviously cared about her, she could see that. But was that all? Would he ever see her as something more? Maybe see themselves as something more?

Oh she had been so fearful when her other self had to go and tell Kid straight that he was to be their mate. Every day since them had been a tight-rope of dread, fearing that Kid would not be pleased with his predicament and leave them. And oh how grateful she had been when Kid said he was willing to start over with her.

_I'll prove myself to you, Kid. _She thought with determination.

Just then she became aware that she was being watched. Slowly, she turned around and noticed Kurumu glaring right in her face.

"I was careless and let my guard down." The succubus said. "I allowed you to get too close to Kid."

"Kurumu-chan..." Moka said feebly as she tried to take a step away.

"I won't lose to you, Akashiya Moka!" Kurumu said firmly. "Kid is _my_ Destined One, do you hear me?"

"Ha!" Yukari teased. "Too late. Shinigami-sama already gave Kid and Moka his blessing to get married. They're gonna get married and I'm..."

"Moving on!" Liz shouted before Yukari could finish. The last thing she needed was for Yukari to blurt out some of her perverted nonsense. Especially with Black*Star and Tsubaki near.

"Kid is mine," Mizore said as the air started to drop in temperature. "We are perfect for each other."

"I just said that Kid is my Destined One!" Kurumu yelled. "I'm not gonna lose to Moka or to you, stalker woman!"

Just then everyone heard the roar of Beelzebub's engines overhead. They looked up into the sky to see Kid soaring down towards him. And there was someone else with him. A young girl around their age with a long blonde pig tails. She was riding on a scythe the way witches were thought to ride on brooms. But that wasn't the amazing sight. The amazing was that there seemed to be a pair of wings growing out of the scythe.

"Yeah!" Black*Star yelled. "Maka! Soul!"

"Hey guys!" Liz called.

"Hey!" Patty shouted.

"Hey, guys!" the girl riding the scythe called back while waving at them. She and Kid both dived towards the rest of the group. At first it looked like a head-on collision but Kid and the girl stopped themselves and gently hovered to the ground. Once both got off their means of transportation, Kid called Beelzebub back into his hand. Now that the girl was on the ground, everyone could get a better look at her scythe. And it was a lot different than a regular one. But before they could take in the full detail of the scythe, it became engulfed with white light. Then, that light changed into a teenage boy. Now Kid and Black*Star stood out plenty. But this guy really stood out. Considering the fact that he had spiky white hair and teeth that looked like that of a shark.

"Hey, guys," the girl said to Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. "It's been a while."

"Hey, Maka," Liz said. "It sure has. Glad you could make it."

"Yo, Soul!" Black*Star said with a grin. He raised his hand. "What's up?"

Soul let out a yawn while lazily giving a high five to Black*Star. "I'm beat. Maka had us flying the whole night."

Maka made a face at Soul. "Come on, Soul. Shinigami-sama said we needed to get to the Academy as soon as possible."

Soul glared at her. "Doesn't mean we needed to spend a whole night flying."

"You mean you guys flew straight to Japan?" Liz asked in amazement.

"We occasionally stopped for food and bathroom but Miss Punctual here only let us take around five minute breaks." Soul grumbled as he let out another yawn. "I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep yet." He stretched his arms. "I feel like falling asleep right now. Hey, Maka. Wake me up in a few hours, okay?"

"Hold on, Soul," Maka said sternly. "We need to see the Chairman, remember? We had to leave immediately so we're not officially enrolled yet."

Soul grumbled once again. Especially since he did look like he was about to collapse and start sleeping on the ground. "I miss Shibusen already and I haven't even seen the school yet." Then he looked ahead and saw Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby all looking at him and Maka. "Uh...hello?"

Maka turned her head to see the girls looking at them. "Oh! Um...uh..."

Kid chuckled as he walked forward. "It's quite alright. They're with us. This is Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby. They are my friends."

"Hi," Maka said pleasantly. "My name's Maka Albarn. And this lazy bum here is my partner, Soul Evans. It's nice to meet you."

Moka bowed politely. "It's pleasure to meet you too, Maka-san. I am Akashiya Moka."

Soul chuckled while looking at Kid with a big grin on his face. "That reminds, Kid. What's this I hear about you getting a vampire mate?"

Kid frowned. He should have known his father wouldn't keep quiet about that. Moka on the other hand fidgeted nervously while a blush once again came on her face.

Kurumu frowned. Suddenly she latched onto Kid, pressing her chest hard against him.

"You heard wrong!" she stated firmly. "My name is Kurono Kurumu and Kid is _my_ Destined One!" She nuzzled herself lovingly against Kid, who had a grimace on her face.

Bonk! A basin fell on her head, causing her to stumble away from Kid.

"Leave Kid-san alone!" Yukari snapped at the succubus. "He doesn't need you suffocating him like that!"

Mizore was suddenly right behind Kid, her arms wrapped around him.

"I am Shirayuki Mizore," Mizore said to Maka and Soul. "I am going to be Kid's wife."

Bonk! Now a basin fell on Mizore's head.

Ruby bowed respectively to Maka and Soul. "Greetings, you two. I am Tojo Ruby. Kid is my master."

Maka and Soul were utterly speechless as they watched all of this take place. Soul blinked for a moment before throwing back his head and laughing.

"Man, Kid! Since when did you get so popular with the ladies? Four hot girls after you?"

Kid scowled at Soul. Next to Soul, Maka was doing the same thing. But Soul was either unaware or he just didn't care.

"How about you, Black*Star?" Soul teased. "This mean you're going to start chasing girls now?"

Black*Star folded his arms and "hmph". "A big star like me doesn't need to chase girls! They're already drawn to my greatness!"

"Then how come nobody wants you?" Yukari asked Black*Star cheekily.

"And what about you saying that you were too big a man for any harem to handle?" Kurumu asked in annoyance.

"What?" Black*Star shouted at them.

Soul laughed even harder. "Man, that's rough, Black*Star." he said. "Who would have thought that Kid would such a lady's man." He continued laughing again

"Maka...Chop!" Maka shouted as she slammed a book onto Soul's head. Soul's head now comically bore a massive dent from the book as he fell backwards to the ground.

"So, Kid," Maka said casually as if nothing had happened at all. "Shinigami-sama said you needed our help. What's wrong?"

Moka was still staring at the fallen Soul. She looked at Liz. "Does that...happen often?"

"Yep," Patty said. "Soul gets a blow to the head from Maka's Maka Chop!"

Yukari smiled. Seeing Maka do her Maka Chop was like when she would bash anyone who threatened Kid and Moka with her basins. Maybe the two of them would get along just fine.

Kurumu and Mizore on the other hand had been worried that this girl was going to be some kind of competition for Kid. But now that they met her, they were relieved. No offense was meant to Maka but both girls were certain that they were more attractive than she was. The last thing they needed was even more competition for Kid's heart. Especially since they were already competing with each other.

"I'll explain everything as we walk towards the academy," Kid said. "But the situation has turned more serious than I originally imagined."

Maka had a worried look on her face and even Soul's attention was caught. The situation was more serious than Kid originally thought? What did that mean?

And so, the gang continued walking towards the academy. As they did, Maka and Soul were filled in on everything that had happened at the academy. They learned all about Kid's first adventures at the school, his battles with the many monsters that attended the school, and how he had wound up becoming an enemy of the group known as ANTI-THESIS. Kid also told Maka about the Chairman. He told Maka about how the Chairman was Justin's former master and the possessor of a powerful Anit-demonic wavelength. Maka was really interested in that last part.

"So let me get this straight," Soul said. "This Chairman guy thinks the Kishin is aligned with this ANTI-THESIS group?"

"He thinks it's a possibility," Kid explained. "And if he isn't there is still a chance that Justin is."

"And if what you're saying is true about how ANTI-THESIS has members everywhere..." Maka said.

Kid nodded. "That's where you come in, Maka. Your Soul Perception will be needed for this."

Maka and Soul looked at each other as they finally reached the academy. Already this mission was sounding more important by the minute.

"So what's the plan, Kid?" Soul asked.

Kid looked down at the ground. "I'm afraid I don't have one yet. I considered interrogating that doctor but he's still in bad shape after Black*Star attacked him. How long he'll be out is unknown."

"Hey!" Black*Star snapped. "He was attacking Moka!"

Kid nodded. "Yes, that it true. You saved Moka and for that, I am grateful to you, Black*Star."

Moka felt her cheeks warm at Kid indirectly saying he was glad she was alright.

"Aside from him," Kid said. "The best thing we can do is capture a member of ANTI-THESIS. At the moment, it's the only way we can gather information."

"Help! Help! Somebody please help!"

The group saw somebody running around, screaming for help. It looked like one of the doctors. Immediately, they ran towards him.

"Sir," Kid said. "What's the problem?"

"Help," the doctor said. "Somebody help. There's...there's something wrong with the patients at the hospital! They've all collapsed."

"What?" Moka asked in shock.

"They just...collapsed?" Liz asked.

"All of them?" Kurumu wondered.

"Please," the doctor begged. "Please help me."

"ANTI-THESIS?" Maka asked Kid.

Kid's eyes narrowed. "A good possibility. If one member was part of the medical staff, whose to say there aren't more. Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul. Are you ready?"

The six others nodded their heads.

Kid grinned. "Let's go!"

In flashes of light, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul transformed into their Weapon modes. Liz and Patty became guns in Kid's hands, Tsubaki was in her chain-scythe mode that Black*Star grabbed with both hands, and Soul had become a scythe that Maka caught and twirled with ease.

The ayashi girls all stared in awe at the sight before them.

Kid looked at his fellow meisters. "Let's go." he looked at the doctor. "Lead the way."

Immediately the doctor led the group to the hospital. And the sight that greeted them was vile.

Bodies. Everywhere. Pools of blood all over the place. Ruby immediately pressed Yukari to her so the little girl wouldn't see this gore-fest.

"Who...who could have done this?" Moka asked. Her whole body trembled at the sight.

Maka looked at the sight before her. She immediately used her Soul Perception to see if any of the victims were alive. "Something...something's wrong. They're not dead but...something's wrong with them for sure. I can sense their Soul Wavelengths and it's like they're being suppressed."

Kid activated his own Soul Perception. Maka was right. It felt like the wavelengths were all being suppressed. But by what? Or possibly...who?

Suddenly Maka's eyes widened. "Behind you!" she cried to the rest of the group.

Maka spun around and swung her scythe. It struck the doctor who had led them to the hospital. The blow didn't kill him but it did leave a nasty cut on his side. And the force of the blow sent him crashing.

"Maka?" Kid asked.

"The doctor's wavelength," Maka said. "It had the same suppressed feeling as the patients did. And look."

The rest of the group took a good look at the doctor. And they noticed that he had a surgical knife in his hands. Just then Maka spun around again.

"Look out! Someone's coming."

"Is it like the doc?" Black*Star asked.

Maka shook her head. "No. But there's something definitely wrong with this soul."

"How nice that so many of you came. It saves me time."

Mako stepped out for all to see.

Kid stared in shock. "Nurse Yakumuru?"

"Hey?" Black*Star said. "Isn't the nurse who was treating us after our battle with Kahlua?"

Kid gripped his guns tightly. "Of course. How perfect. Nobody ever suspects the nurse."

Mako smiled a sickly sweet smile at them. "I didn't need for all of you to come, but if you wish to interfere with the organization...I'll gladly kill you!"

Kid was about to shoot Mako when something grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw that one of the hospital patients had risen up and grabbed him.

"Hang on, Kid!" Black*Star said as he prepared to attack.

"Black*Star, wait!" Kid called back as he struggled to get the man of his leg. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Black*Star asked. Suddenly another patient got off the ground and grabbed him. Immediately Black*Star delivered an elbow strike, causing the man to bend over and wide open to a back strike from Black*Star.

But that didn't last long. Suddenly all the patients were getting up like zombies.

"I'm afraid its useless," Mako said with a smile. "I can control other people at will."

"Control..." Moka said.

"Other people at will?" Kurumu finished as they started to back away from the patients who were advancing towards them.

"Why yes," Mako said as her finger turned into a vague syringe like shape. "If I inject my body fluids with this finger, I can control everybody at once." She giggled as more people began coming from rooms or down the hallway. "There's no place to run! I'll have you all die here!"

Soon, the gang would be overpowered by the sheer numbers. Sure, these people could be taken out easily by the three meisters and their ayashi friends. But what could they do? These were all innocent people under Mako's control. They couldn't hurt innocent bystanders. Even if the bystanders were being forced to try and kill them. Kid tried to shoot her but the controlled people formed around her like a human shield. This wasn't as easy as it looked.

_"Man, this woman's twisted._" Soul said at the situation they were all in.

"How can she not care about these peoples lives and use them as she pleases?" Maka asked.

Mako laughed. "I could care less about all these people. For us Outcast Ayashi, we only care about one thing: showing to you pathetic purebreds that we are not going to be treated like trash!"

Kid looked at Mako with utter disgust. "Just how far will you ANTI-THESIS people go to get your way? Will you really endanger the lives of innocent people?"

Mako was caught off guard by this. "You... how do you know the name of our organization?"

Kid squeezed his guns tightly. "We know the name of your organization. And we know what you plan on doing." He glared at her. "And we will stop you!"

_"Got that right!" _Liz said.

_"You're going down!" _Patty cried.

Black*Star smirked. "Someone as big as me can't lost to a bunch of little guys like ANT-THESIS."

_"Let's show them what you can do, Black*Star," _Tsubaki said.

Maka grinned. "You ready, Soul?"

_"Heh. I may be tired, but there's no way I can lose to jerks like these. Controlling others is not cool at all."_

Mako was completely not prepared for this. They knew? They knew? Then she had to kill them! They were a threat! And once she killed them, she would be honored above all others.

"I know what I'll do," she said. "I'll inject you all with my fluids and have you kill each other. Oh it's going to be so much fun to see you all finish each other off."

Maka looked at Soul. "Apparently this lady doesn't know who she's dealing with. Ready, Soul?"

_"Ready, Maka!"_

Both of them yelled "Soul Resonance!"

Everyone looked as Maka's soul wavelength flared up dramatically. And Soul's scythe form changed shape. It now resembled a large, halberd shaped form.

"What is this?" Mako demanded, taking a step away from the large weapon.

Maka looked up at Mako. "You're going down!"

Suddenly all of Mako's fingers turned into tentacle appendages with syringe shaped tips.

"You guys just die already!" Mako cried. Laughing manically, she fired all her fingers at the gang.

Maka raised her blade as the tentacles came at her. "Majin Hunter!" (Or is it Demon Hunter? Different translations have gotten me confused.) In one slash, Maka sliced through all of Mako's finger tentacles.

The fake nurse screamed in pain at her appendages being sliced through. "My hands!" she screamed in pain. "My hands!"

Kid and Black*Star immediately saw this as an opening. Instantly, the two were right in front of her. The fake nurse only had a moment to register that they were there.

"For using innocent people for your own agenda," Kid said. "I punish you. You won't die, however. We need you to tell us all you can about ANTI-THESIS."

Mako whimpered, her hands still in agony from Maka's attack.

Black*Star slashed Mako from behind with his chain scythes while Kid shot at her from the front. The imposter nurse collapsed to the ground.

When she did, so did all the patients that she had put under her control.

"I had a feeling that if we took her out, then the victims would all be free." Kid said.

But the Ayashi girls were just too amazed. Yukari had managed to peak and had witnessed the trio in action. All three meisters and their weapons were incredibly powerful. Who in the world could be strong enough to fight them?

Kid looked down at Mako. "And now we have someone who can tell us about ANTI-THESIS."

Maka nodded. "That's good news. Right, Soul?"

No response. Maka looked at her scythe in confusion. "Soul?"

The sound of faint snoring came from the scythe.

"How in the world do you fall asleep while in your weapon form?" Maka demanded.

Outside, Kiria stood a good distance away from the hospital.

"So Mako got defeated," Kiria said. "And it looks like she got herself prisoner. Such a shame, really. On the other hand, it looks like Kid brought some more friends over. I think I'll go and have some fun with them now."


	19. Chapter 19: Bonds of Bravery

**Chapter Nineteenth: Bonds of Bravery**

Soul laughed his head off as Kid and the girls were telling him about some of their adventures of the Academy. "Oh man, you mean the Swimming Club was just trying to suck the youth out of the boys. Man, that sucks! By the way though, I know they were all really evil mermaids and stuff but...were they hot?"

"Maka Chop!"

Everyone present sweat-dropped as Maka slammed a large book into Soul's head. The poor boy collapsed to the ground with a large dent in his head.

"So...this happens normally?" Kurumu asked Kid.

Kid sighed. "Unfortunately."

Well things had not been going the way everyone had been hoping. When they defeated Mako, the group had hoped to interrogate her and learn the secrets of the group known as ANTI-THESIS. With Mako incapacitated it seemed simple enough. Or so everyone thought. But then these guys in weird outfits suddenly appeared. Kid, Maka, and Black*Star had been ready to fight them but they said that they were taking Mako in for questioning and that they were the servants of the Board Chairman. Instantly the group backed off. If the Chairman was doing the interrogating of the organization, then there was little for the gang to worry about now. Maka and Soul had left with them so they could become officially enrolled at the academy and to meet the Board Chairman as well. Kid had reported about the Chairman's incredible Anti-demonic wavelength. After a while, at least up to an hour, Maka and Soul had returned having taken care of everything. Soul was very firm in saying the Chairman creeped him out while Maka berated for insulting a man of great power. According to Soul, the chairman didn't even say when he would tell them if he'd get any information out of Mako.

"But isn't it amazing?" Maka asked Soul. "An entire academy full of ayashi? There's so much we can learn here about them."

"So...you're a human?" Moka asked Maka nervously.

Kid looked back and forth between Maka and Moka uneasily. Yes, Maka was indeed a human. But she wasn't the type to reject someone for being different. After all, Maka was the first of their little band to befriend Crona. If she could do that, it was impossible to think that Maka would reject being friends with Moka.

Maka smiled at Moka. "Yeah, I'm human. I hope you don't mind, but Kid told that you're not really comfortable around humans."

Moka fidgeted nervously. Sure she knew that Kid hadn't meant any ill will towards her but she was rather uncomfortable that Kid would go and reveal something that personal.

"Forgive me, Moka," Kid said. "I only wanted Maka to know in case you felt uncomfortable in her presence."

"Kid didn't tell me why though." Maka reassured her. "He just said you didn't feel uncomfortable around humans. That's understandable. It must've been pretty hard being a vampire in an all human area."

"It's not easy for Weapons, either," Soul said, resting against a tree. "Only a few places in the world accept Weapons while we would just be treated as freaks in other places. Don't worry. You're among friends."

"That's right!" Black*Star boasted, raising his fists to the heavens. "Don't worry, Moka. I'm here. Nobody's gonna make fun of you while I'm around or their gonna get their butts kicked!"

Soul chuckled as he got up and got right in Moka's face. His brows were furrowed in concentration and a scowl was on his face. Moka took a step away from him, a little uncomfortable with how close he was.

"You sure you're a vampire?" he asked her. "I thought vampires slept in coffins, blew up in the sun, and like to suck people's blood so they can turn them into their undead slaves."

"Soul!" Maka snapped at him.

At here Moka frowned. "No," she said quietly. "Those are just lies that humans made up about us. We don't need to sleep in coffins and we don't burn in the sun any different from anyone else."

Soul could sense the bitterness in her voice. "What about the sucking of blood and turning people into slaves?"

"Yes, we suck blood," Moka admitted. "And we can turn people into vampires or ghouls if we chose to."

Soul's scowl deepened.

"But just because we can does not mean that we enjoy doing that!" Moka added strongly.

Soul took a step back from the emotion she was showing. "I'm just saying, there's probably some vampires that like doing it. Just for fun."

Moka looked at Soul with hurt filled eyes.

"Maka chop!" Maka cried, striking Soul in the head so hard that he crashed into the ground. She looked up at Moka, who was caught off guard by the sudden attack from the meister. "Moka, I'm sorry about that. We all know that not all vampires are like that. It just seems that Soul here needs to refresh his memory."

Soul groaned as he started to sit up, rubbing his aching head. "Keep hitting me like that and I might wind up with amnesia."

"But Maka's right," Moka pointed out. "Not all vampires enjoy doing such things. And I would never do any of that to Kid."

This caught Soul's attention. "Kid? Why Kid specifically?"

Moka realized that she had just trapped herself. Twiddling with her fingers, she tried to find the right words to say. "Well...that is..."

"It's because she's been sucking Kid dry ever since he got here!" Kurumu interrupted, pointing at Moka in accusation.

"Say what?" Soul asked, looking back and forth between Moka and Kid in shock. "Kid, is...is she serious?"

"You've been letting her suck on your blood?" Maka asked.

"...Yes," Kid muttered. "Reluctantly."

Moka's face saddened a little when she heard Kid say that. Sure she didn't mean to cause any harm to Kid. It's just that his blood was so delicious.

Soul suddenly ran over to Kid and started examining his neck. Kid raised an eyebrow at Soul in confusion. Then Soul hooked Kid's mouth open with his fingers and started to look at his teeth. In his annoyance, Kid shoved Soul away. A little too roughly since Soul fell on the ground.

"Soul," Kid said in annoyance. "May I ask what in the world you were doing?"

"She's been sucking your blood right?" Soul asked Kid. "How come you don't have bite marks on your neck and your teeth haven't become fangs? I though whoever gets bitten by a vampire gets turned int one."

Moka shook her head. "No. That's not how it works. We can suck people's blood but that won't turn them into vampires."

Soul snorted. "Sheesh. So everything I heard about vampires isn't true. You guys don't sleep in coffins, you don't burn in sunlight, you don't turn into other vampires by biting them, I suppose you guys can't turn into bats either?"

"Actually," Yukari said. "Vampires do possess that ability. But due to their vanity, they prefer not to use those types of techniques anymore."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Man. I suppose next you're gonna tell me that you guys sparkle in the sunlight instead or some crazy thing like that."

Moka raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would we sparkle in the sunlight?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "We've met weirder things right, Maka?"

Maka grinned. "That's true."

Yukari looked at Soul and Maka tensely. Personally despite the fact that they were friends of Kid, she wasn't instantly trusting on them. That Soul guy was a Death Scythe. That meant he and Maka had killed a witch in order to do so. Even though the witch's soul was that of the evil heretic Arachne, she still didn't feel comfortable in their presence.

Maka was aware that Yukari was looking at her. She could tell that the little girl was uneasy about being near them. And it was perfectly understandable. Her clothing gave away the fact that she was a witch, even though Maka could have figured that out with her Soul Perception. And since Kid had told her that everyone knew that he, Black*Star, and Maka was from Shibusen, that meant Yukari knew that the three meisters were trained to deal with evil beings. Especially evil witches. It reminded Maka of Kim Diehl. But Yukari was young, around eleven, if she remembered correctly. She wasn't sure but was certain that eleven was still an age before a witch fell under the destructive sway of magic. She was just like Angela Leon_, _whom Kim was training to make sure that she didn't fall under magic's sway either. Seeing a witch at this school made Maka wonder if it was capable of teaching witches to resist the sway of magic.

Then there was the other witch, Ruby. She was certainly an interesting one. In many different ways. For one thing, she completely adored Kid and was always doing everything she could to please him. That mostly led to her catering to his every whim. Rather eagerly. Maka's Soul Perception gave away that she was a witch too. Despite being around sixteen or so if Maka guessed correctly, Ruby was not under the sway of magic. Yes, she had fought Kid before but that's because she thought he was after her master's soul. And she had attacked humans because she was protecting that place called the Witch's Ranch. She was truly an enigma for a witch.

Maka then looked at the other two girls, Kurumu and Mizore. Those two she was still trying to get used to. Kurumu was revealed to be a succubus. Not only that, but she had chosen Kid as her Destined One, apparently the greatest mate a Succubus could ever have. What annoyed Maka was not Kurumu was not above using her body to try and entice Kid. Honestly, that girl was as bad as Blaire. Especially since she noticed that Kurumu's antics definitely, but unintentionally, got Soul's attention. Mizore on the other hand was some kind of snow creature called a Yuki Onna. Apart from the fact that they could control ice, Maka knew nothing about them. But she could tell that Mizore was extremely shy. Usually the girl was seen hiding behind something or other. Particularly something that was right next to Kid. That girl seemed friendly, but too much of a stalker for Maka's opinion. She couldn't tell if it was just Mizore or if all Yuki Onna acted like this. Maybe the academy had a library where she could look up about the different ayashi that attended this school, if not about all the ayashi in the world.

Soul let out a yawn. "Well now what do we do?" he asked. "We can't interrogate Mako and that creepy Chairman didn't tell us if he'd let us know if she said anything."

"Well to be fair," Liz said. "Kid and Black*Star did knock her out cold. Who knows when she's going to even wake up?"

"What?" Black*Star demanded. "Are you saying it's our fault?"

"Pretty much," Soul smirked.

"Hey!" Black*Star objected. "You were fighting too!"

"Yeah, but all we did was cut off her fingers," Soul reminded him. "Knocking her out was all you and Kid."

Black*Star looked ready to argue but was interrupted by Kid.

"Regardless of what happened, the fact is that we succeeded in capturing a member of ANTI-THESIS. All we can do now is wait for Mako to recover."

"Yeah?" Soul asked. "Something tells me ANTI-THESIS won't be just lying around. They'll be back."

Kid nodded in agreement. "No doubt. That's why we need to be on guard at all times. Who knows what they will do next."

Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all nodded in agreement.

The other girls all looked at each other nervously. Sure they had become used to fighting ever since Kid came into their lives, but they had never gone up against people like this before. The Outcast Ayashi, ANTI-THESIS or whatever they were clearly proved just how vicious they were and how far they would go to achieve their goals.

Three days had passed and things had gone by without nothing really happening. The Ayashi girls all hoped this meant that ANTI-THESIS had backed off. But it was a forlorn hope and they knew it. Well, not all of them.

"Heh," Black*Star smirked as the boys hung out by themselves. "Should have known those ANTI-THESIS guys wouldn't do anything. Guess they finally realized they couldn't go up against a star like me."

Kid rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that's the case, Black*Star."

Soul looked at Kid. "Think they're just binding their time?"

Kid nodded. "They probably realized that we are more of a threat than they originally believed us to be. And since we have increased in numbers, we are no doubt seen as a higher threat now. As much as I wish to believe they simply gave up, I suspect they are formulating a plan against us."

Soul groaned. "Great," he muttered. "How are we supposed to prepare ourselves like this? And what about the Chairman? He still hasn't told us if Mako's said anything."

Kid frowned. "Yes, I noticed that. Surely she would have recovered by now. Either Black*Star and I did more harm to her than I thought, or she's that good at resisting interrogation."

"How do we know if the guy is even interrogating her?" Soul asked. "For all we know, that guy's not even doing anything just because he finally has a member arrested. Besides, what's he doing anyway? Looks to me like we're doing all the work."

Kid and Black*Star looked at each other. Indeed, Soul did have a point. They were in fact the ones that were doing all the work. What was the Board Chairman actually doing with this investigation against ANTI-THESIS?

"I'm not sure what he's doing," Kid finally admitted. "But for now, let's focus on ourselves. We are the ones who have made enemies of ANTI-THESIS."

"Hey, it's their fault. They were the ones who picked a fight with you in the first place," Soul pointed out.

"Regardless," Kid said. "We cannot allow ourselves to get careless. Who knows what ANTI-THESIS is planning."

"So let me get this straight," Maka said to Kurumu. "You're trying to kill him...and he gets mad because you cut the trees diagonally?"

The girls were all in the empty classroom hanging out. Despite the fact that Maka was a human, the Ayashi girls got a long with her very well. With the sad exception of Yukari and Ruby, who were sitting at the far side of the room, away from the rest of the group. Maka mentally sighed. Yeah, something told her it was not going to be easy to earn the trust of those two.

"It's true," Kurumu said as she talked about her first encounter with Kid. "Then he starts yelling about how I should have cut the trees horizontally so that the stumps would be symmetrical."

"And he seriously joined the newspaper club so that he could teach people about the wonders of symmetry?" Maka asked Moka now.

Moka smiled and nodded.

Maka rolled her eyes in a good humored way. "That Kid. What are we going to do with him?"

"I intend to become his wife," Mizore said, crouching behind a nearby desk.

Maka sweatdropped as she looked at her. "Um...you know you don't need to hide, right?"

"Sorry," Mizore said as she rolled her lollipop in her mouth.

Tsubaki looked at Moka and Kurumu. "But it sounds like a lot of interesting things go on here. I don't recall days at Shibusen ever being this exciting except when we go on missions."

"Yeah," Kurumu agreed. "Mostly it's because a bunch of jerks come along thinking they're better than everyone else. And then Kid comes along and kicks their butts!"

Maka smiled. "You guys really love him, don't you?"

Liz snorted. "Love nothing, Maka. These girls are obsessed with him."

"What do you mean obsessed?" Kurumu snapped at Liz in annoyance.

Liz raised an eyebrow at Kurumu.

"Well you are the one who shoves Kid into your chest whenever you get the chance." Patty pointed out.

"You what?" Maka cried out in shock. Both she and Tsubaki were blushing a little from this revelation.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Kurumu retorted. "Kid and I are lovers! We're allowed to be as intimate as we want with each other!"

Maka found herself completely at a loss for words. This girl _was _as bad as Blaire. The only difference was that Blaire just did it to mess with her and Soul. Kurumu did it because she was obsessively in love with Kid.

"You're not lovers!" Yukari snapped at her. "I don't remember Kid ever saying you were."

Kurumu flinched from Yukari's words. Then she slowly sat back down and remained quiet. As much as she hated to admit it, Yukari had a point. And that little witch had reminded her that so far Kid and her had never done absolutely anything that would show them to be a couple. Sure he saved her from that disgusting slug guy but that was about it.

With her head downcast, Kurumu glared her eyes over at the one person she considered to responsible for all of this. Moka. That vampire was the one to blame. She had known Kid longer and was always throwing herself at him. Kurumu was willing to bet that Moka did whatever she could after drinking Kid's blood so that he would look only at her. Kurumu hated it. Inner Moka saw Kid more as something to possess rather than truly love. But Kurumu loved Kid will all her heart. Why couldn't he see that?

Everyone else could see that things had turned a little tense thanks to Yukari's comments. Something was needed to change the subject now.

"Don't worry, Maka," Liz said. "Kurumu's the only one who has a habit of trying to suffocate Kid. Though I don't think sucking Kid's blood and constantly stalking him are healthy either." She looked over at Moka and Mizore when she said that.

Moka looked at her hands, which she had placed in her lap. Mizore hid more of her face behind the desk.

Maka chuckled. "Wow, Kid never got this kind of attention back home."

This got the other girls attention in an instant. "Are you serious?" Kurumu asked.

Maka nodded. "Yep. Never once did I ever see a girl try to so much as flirt with him."

"But why?" Kurumu asked in confusion. "I mean I'm glad I don't have more rivals but how in the world could any girl not fall in love with Kid?"

"I think it's more around the fact that he's a Shinigami," Maka reasoned. "They probably felt nervous being around not only a top meister but also the son of our headmaster." She chuckled again. "Of course, his OCD probably caused some of it too."

"It can be a pain," Liz admitted. She had lost count of all the times Kid's obsession with symmetry had driven her nuts. Especially in situations where they would have gotten killed thanks to him.

"But we love Kid all the same," Patty chirped.

This caused most of the girls to snap their attention right at the Thompson sisters.

"Like a brother!" Liz cried out in a panic. "Like a brother!"

Maka couldn't but laugh at the scene before her. Kid was certainly having an interesting school year even without the Shibusen gang.

Just then the door opened. The girls all turned their heads to see who it was. Soul and Black*Star walked in first.

"Don't worry, ladies," Soul said. "Your man has arrived."

Right after he said that, Kid walked into the room with a sour look on his face that he shot towards Soul.

"You're hilarious, Soul." he said.

"Kid!" Yukari, Ruby, and Moka all cried out. Mizore was simply gazing at Kid with a starry look on her face. So far Kurumu was the only one who didn't seem to react to Kid's presence. Something both Tsubaki and Maka noticed but thought better not to comment.

"Hello, everyone." Kid said kindly to the girls.

"Yahoo!" Black*Star shouted. "The main star is finally here!"

Soul snorted. "I think in this case, Kid's the main star."

Kid narrowed his eyes at Soul. Was that blasted Death Scythe of Maka's never going to let him live this down? Besides, what right did he have to make fun of him? He knew very well that Soul was the constant target of affections for Blair of all people. So what right indeed did Soul have? Deciding that it would be futile to make any sort of logic from this, Kid resigned himself to simply sitting down. As he did, he found his eyes drifting toward Moka. Personally to him, this whole topsy turvy situation began with her. Well no. That wasn't right. This situation did not begin with her. If anything, it was his father who was responsible since he was the one who sent him to this academy in the first place. If one could get past the *He shuddered at this* asymmetrical design of the school, it was quite a fascinating place to learn. Here, one could see the world from an Ayashi's point of view. This school promoted peace between Ayashi and humans, something that did not seem possible for a good amount of time.

But now Kid was getting off track. For truly, he had to admit that his adventures in Youkai Academy probably wouldn't have been as eventful if he hadn't met Moka. Now Kid wasn't saying that he would have been better off if he hadn't met Moka. He just had to admit that they had gotten into some _unusual _situations that involved her. Mostly because guys wanted Moka for themselves or because the other girls saw Moka as a love rival.

Love. Wow. Kid never imagined in all his life that he would find someone who would actually love him. It was not forbidden for a Shinigami to love, Kid just never imagined that he would find the time for love. And for someone as kind and innocent like Moka to fall for him was very unexpected. Then of course there was her other side. The one everyone referred to as Inner Moka. Proud, powerful, and slightly arrogant. Inner Moka had beauty and grace, Kid could not deny that. But to him, Inner Moka saw the world and everyone in it as people who needed to bow to vampires.

Soon, Kid had learned that Moka saw him as someone very dear. That had been obvious when she had painted that wonderful picture of him. She had worked so far to create that perfectly symmetrical masterpiece. All for him. But even he had not been prepared when Inner Moka claimed that they were going to be mates. Apparently when vampires wanted something, they did not take No for an answer. At least, not without heavy convincing. But Kid had felt that he was more of a possession to Inner Moka than as a someone. That's why he did not want to be mates to her, if she was only wanting him for that reason. But when Outer Moka asked if they could start over, Kid found it only suitable to say yes.

Kid shook his head. What was going on with him? Why was he feeling like this? Why did Moka have this effect on him? Could it...it couldn't be...

Just then Kid noticed that Moka was looking right at him. The two's eyes made contact with each other and immediately looked away. Neither was aware that the other had a light blush on their face.

But someone else did. A certain blue haired succubus did. Her hands clenched into fists and she sat straight up. It drew everyone's attention.

"Is something wrong, Kurumu?" Liz asked the blue haired succubus.

Kid looked over at Kurumu and saw a look on her face that he had never seen before. It looked like she was trying to say something but couldn't find herself to say. It worried him.

"Kurumu?" he asked kindly. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Kurumu stormed out of the room.

"Kurumu!" Kid yelled. "Wait! ANTI-THESIS is still out there! You shouldn't..."

But in reply, Kurumu slammed the door to the room with a loud bang. Everyone was thrown off.

"Man," Soul said after a moment had passed. "What's her problem?"

Maka glared at Soul. "If you were sensitive about people's feelings, you'd know."

Soul glared at her now. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Kid and Moka exchanged a look of concern with each other before looking at the door.

"Kurumu-chan," Moka said sadly.

Maka felt herself feeling bad. She had a feeling she knew what was bugging the poor succubus. She was jealous. Apparently out of this weird battle for Kid's affection, Kurumu truly desired Kid's love and affection. And judging from Kurumu's actions, she hadn't been receiving it. To be honest, it looked to her like Moka was the most likely to be with Kid, if the symmetry obsessed Shinigami actually considered being part of a relationship. No, Kurumu was entirely different from Blair. She had eyes only for Kid. But apparently Kid didn't have eyes for her.

As for Kurumu herself, she was speed walking down the hallway, not caring if there was anyone else. Right now she just wanted to get as far away from that room as possible.

_It's not fair! _Kurumu thought. _What is it about me that Kid doesn't like? Why does he prefer Moka over me? Why? The outer side sucks his blood like a drink and the inner side just saw him as something to possess. I know I tried to do the same thing with my harem plan, but that was before I truly found love. I'd do anything for Kid._

Her thoughts led her to the roof of the school, where she could finally be alone and let out the frustration that she had been bottling up inside.

"Why can't you love me, Kid?" Kurumu screamed in anger and pain. "What does Moka have that I don't?" She grabbed onto the fence around the roof that was made so people wouldn't fall off. "Why...why can't it be me?" Her eyes started to water up.

Just then someone chuckled behind her. "Do you really mean it? Those words just now. You say quite interesting things."

Kurumu spun around to see the one known as Kiria, who was leaning against the wall while reading a book.

Kiria just continued reading his book. But he did reply to Kurumu. "If you really meant those words just now...I can end the struggle between us Outcast Ayashi and you guys."

Kurumu reacted instantly, her fingers extending into talons. _Outcast Ayashi! _She thought. _He's a member of ANTI-THESIS! _She reacted immediately, swinging her talons where Kiria had just been standing. The rooftop was being torn to pieces.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "Why are you talking so casually even though you're our enemy? Especially after those dirty tricks Mako tried to pull on us!"

Just then Kiria's voice came from behind her. "That was dangerous. Even though I said I'm giving you a chance...is it your custom to suddenly slash at people?"

Kiria was sitting on the roof's fence, smiling a playful smirk at her. "Nice to meet you. I am from the Outcast Ayashi, Yoshii Kiria. Please treat me well, Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu started to turn around. _What? When did he go behind me? _She turned around to face him...but he wasn't there. Then she felt something leaning against her. It took her only a second to realize it was him.

"Well," he said. "After Midou-kun and Mako-san, it's probably impossible for you to believe me. But don't get me wrong. If I actually felt like it, I can immediately kill you guys, you know."

Normally Kurumu would have been fearing for her life by now. And she could not deny she was trembling by how casually this guy had talked about killing all of them. But still...

"I'm not afraid of you," She said, trying to control her voice. "Kid's way stronger than you. There's no way an Outcast Ayashi like you could ever beat a Shinigami like him!"

Kiria raised an eyebrow of amusement at her. "My, how interesting. I wonder how I would do against Kid. But...what about you? If I felt like it, I could easily kill you in no time flat."

Kurumu froze when she realized that Kiria had a point. She didn't know if she was a match for this guy. He was fast, that was already proven. And since he was a member of the Outcast Ayashi, who knew what his powers were.

"But right now...I don't fee like it," Kiria said.

Kurumu looked at him in utter confusion.

"I prefer seeing how this will turn out," Kiria explained. "That's why I'm giving the rest of you a chance. That means if you can entertain me, I can let the rest of you off the hook, ya know?"

Kurumu felt herself break into a cold sweat.

"See?" Kiria asked. "For example, your friend, Moka Akashiya. I've seen her fight before. She's a vampire, correct? Go meet with her alone. Of course, keep it a secret from Kid. She seems rather interesting."

Kurumu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What is this? You're telling me to "sell" my friend?"

Kiria smiled at her. "Didn't you say it yourself? "Why can't it be you?" for Kid? I'll be waiting for a good answer, Kurumu-san."

Kurumu felt like her feet was made out of lead as she began walking down the hallway to find Moka. But it felt like her body was on auto-pilot. Her mind was too busy reeling.

_I can't do this. _She thought. _If it comes to this, I must hope that the "other" Moka will be able to do something. If I told Kid, I'm sure he'd be able to do something about this. But...the others. If that dangerous person finds out that I told Kid...what would he do to the others?_

Kurumu felt so torn as she continued walking down the hallway until she came to the classroom where the others were. Trying to ignore the pit in her stomach, she walked back into the classroom where the others instantly looked to see who had come in. They were surprised but relieved to see that it was Kurumu, who was okay. But they could tell that something was wrong, because it looked like something was bothering her.

"Hey, Kurumu," Maka said kindly to the succubus. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kurumu said. "Nothing's wrong."

Maka frowned at Kurumu's words. Something was in fact wrong. She was truly hurting from the fact that Kid did not seem to return her feelings.

"Moka," Kurumu said, looking at the pink haired vampire. "Can I talk to you?"

Moka looked at her friend. She was obviously confused but didn't mind talking to Kurumu. "Of course, Kurumu-chan," Moka said kindly. With that, she got up and followed Kurumu out of the room.

"Now what's going on?" Liz asked everyone.

"Maybe Kurumu just wants to talk with Moka," Tsubaki said, not wanting everyone to jump to conclusions.

"Are you sure?" Patty asked her. "Kurumu and Moka are rivals. Are you sure Kurumu's not trying to get Moka alone and then..." Patty finished her statement by making a beheading motion with her thumb.

"D...don't be ridiculous, Patty," Liz said nervously. "I mean sure Kurumu and Moka have their differences but she never do that."

"Are you sure?" Mizore asked Liz. "It would mean one less rival for Kid."

Kid gulped. The last thing he wanted to be was the cause of making one of his friend's killing another. Would...would Kurumu really go that far? No. It couldn't be. Kurumu had finally become their friend. She couldn't want Moka dead now. Not after everything their group had been through.

Moka was a little confused. She thought she and Kurumu would be talking outside or in another part of the school. Instead Kurumu had lead her all the way to an old tree on top of a hill. With several gravestones lying around, it did not give a pleasant atmosphere.

"Kurumu-chan," Moka nervously asked the Succubus. "Why did we come here? Is something wrong?"

At first Kurumu did not say anything. She simply stood there like a slumped statue. Then all of a sudden she whipped around and grabbed Moka's rosario. Before the poor vampire could do anything, Kurumu tugged it hard. The action caused Moka to lurch forward and scream in pain from the tug. "Wait, Kurumu-chan!" she cried.

Kurumu was getting frustrated. Despite her constant tugging, the rosario wasn't doing so much as budging. This was bad. Very bad.

_It's no good. It's only Kid who can take off the sealed rosario after all. If I can't take it off, Moka can't fight. If Moka were to meet Kiria like this, she'll definitely be killed._

"Ku...Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked the Succubus.

Kurumu trembled. She knew she had to do something fast. As much as she didn't want to do this, she would have no choice.

"Why...why can't you go away?" Kurumu asked her rival.

This question caused Moka to freeze. Her eyes were filled with confusion and hurt from Kurumu's words. "Eh?"

"You don't really care about Kid," Kurumu said hurtfully. "Your other side called Kid your mate but he's really just a possession isn't he?"

Moka looked at Kurumu as she felt her eyes water.

"Neither of you really love him do you?" Kurumu snapped cruelly. "You just like his blood and because of his status. That's all Kid is to you isn't he? Just something to make you look good?"

"Kurumu-chan," Moka said weakly, looking like she was about to cry at any moment. "No...no I...I..."

"I can't stand to see Kid be treated like this," Kurumu said. "Yeah, I originally wanted to make him part of my harem but now I see that he is my Destined One, my true love. And I bet that's more than I can say for you! What do you know about true love?"

Moka flinched as she started to softly cry.

"Whatever," Kurumu said. "Just disappear. It's better if blockheads like you are gone. Just disappear!"

Unable to control herself any longer, Moka burst into tears as she began to walk away from Kurumu. Even though she told her vampire rival off, it only succeeded in leaving a big hole in Kurumu.

"Hey, now," a voice said. "That's different than what you promised. If Moka-san disappeared, I wouldn't be getting any fun."

Kurumu turned to see Kiria smirking at her and Moka while leaning against a tombstone. "Kiria!" she cried out in shock.

Kiria chuckled. "How awful, Kurumu-san. Were you planning on having Moka-san escape from me with your dubious act?"

Moka looked at Kurumu in confusion. "Kurumu-chan?" she asked.

Still smirking, Kiria snapped his fingers. "You shouldn't do that." he said.

Moka and Kurumu became aware of colossal thumping noises. And soon they saw what was the cause. Looming behind Kiria were too grotesque cyclops. They were wearing fancy clothes that didn't fit them and one had a large hammer strapped to his back.

**Bitesized Monster Dictionary: Cyclops-**Giants with round eyes and a horn on their heads. They're wild and low in intelligence. Because of that, they seem like low level grunts, but they are regarded as as demigods in myths and legends. Their name means "Round Eye."

Kurumu and Moka took a step back as the pair of cyclops slowly walked towards them.

"These friends of mine aren't related to the Outcast Ayashi," Kiria said. "I only brought them here to test you guys. I won't let you escape, Moka-san."

"And we're not letting you escape!"

Moka, Kurumu, Kiria, and the cyclops' attention was drawn to the direction of the voice that shouted. Standing before the odd band was Maka and Soul. Maka had a look of fierce determination on her face while Soul was scowling darkly at Kiria.

"Maka-chan? Soul-san?" Moka asked in confusion.

"What...what are you doing here?" Kurumu demanded from the meister and her Weapon.

"We thought something was up when you asked Moka to talk with you, Kurumu," Maka replied.

"So we decided to find out what was going on," Soul replied, not taking his eyes off Kiria. His eyes narrowed. "This sick game of yours isn't cool at all."

Kiria looked at Maka and Soul with interest. "My. Are you other friends of Kid?"

Maka nodded. "Maka Albarn. Meister of Shibusen!"

Kiria's eyes flashed as his smile slightly, ever so slightly, got bigger. "Well, a Shibusen student eh? That means one of you is a meister and the other is a Weapon."

"That's right," Soul said as his arm transformed into a scythe blade. "Soul Eater Evans. Demon Scythe."

Kiria raised an eyebor of interest at Soul. "A scythe huh? How nice. I've got one too."

Kurumu and Moka both gasped as Kiria's right arm transformed into a scythe.

"Boys," Kiria said to the cyclops. "Take care of Moka-san. I'll deal with this pair."

Maka and Soul both glared at Kiria. "Ready, Soul?"

Soul nodded. "Ready, Maka." In a flash of light, Soul transformed into a full scythe that Maka twirled in her hands for a moment before assuming a fighting stance.

"Let's do this!" Maka shouted as she charged at Kiria.

"This is going to be interesting!" Kiria laughed as he ran at Maka.

The sound of their scythes clashing banged through the air. Both Kiria and Maka were at a standstill, neither being able to push each other back.

Kiria chuckled. "You know, you're pretty strong for one so scrawny."

Maka glared at him as she suddenly moved to the side while removing her scythe from Kiria's. Kiria's momentum caused him to move forward and seem to be wide open for Maka's attack. She swung her scythe at him but he disappeared in a flash. Maka's eyes widened as she spun around and aimed her scythe in a defensive stance. And it was a good thing too because Kiria's scythe collided with her's again.

"You were able to counter my speed," Kiria said. "Looks like I found a good opponent."

_"He's pretty good, Maka." _Soul said as he felt the blade of Kiria's scythe pressing against him. _"But we're better."_

Maka pressed her scythe so that it would slam into the ground alongside Kiria's. She used it as an opportunity to slam a kick to Kiria's side. He moved a little but looked otherwise unimpressed.

"I hope your weapon skills are better than your hand to hand skills," Kiria said.

Maka growled in annoyance as she pulled her scythe free and swung it at Kiria. He countered it with his own and knocked Maka's scythe blade out of the way. He moved in for the kill but Maka twirled around knocked Kiria's scythe arm out of the way with the butt of her scythe. The two then began a battle to see who could slash who first.

Kurumu didn't know whether or not to be relieved or ashamed. She was eternally grateful for the fact that Soul and Maka came when they did, but it was her fault for leading Moka to this in the first place. And now two of Kid's closest friends knew about it. Oh, what would happen if Kid found out. He would probably hate her for the rest of his life. And since Kid was a Shinigami, that would be a very, very long time.

"Kyaaa!"

That scream caught Kurumu's attention. She had forgotten all about Moka and the cyclops! She spun around to see that one of the cyclops had torn part of Moka's uniform. He chuckled. "Her skin is so shiny."

"Hey, Kiria!" the other cyclops yelled to his boss. "Are you really gonna let us do whatever you want with her?"

Kiria looked over the cyclops while fighting Maka. "Do as you please," he said.

"You digusting little..." Maka said with contempt as she swung her scythe at Kiria.

"Moka!" Kurumu cried as she ran towards Moka.

"That's weird," Kiria said as he dodged an attack from Maka. "Why isn't Moka-san becoming a vampire? I wonder if there's a "condition" that must be met to make her awaken?"

Just then Maka's scythe almost nicked Kiria's head. But he bent forward before he could be beheaded. Thinking this was his chance, he swung at Maka with his own scythe. But Maka turned her scythe and smacked the butt of it right into Kiria's face. Maka twirled her scythe again and brought it down to slice Kiria in two, but he managed to dodge again before it could happen.

"How odd," Kiria said as he looked at Kurumu. "I thought you and Moka-san are love rivals. Don't you actually wish for this to happen as well?"

The cyclops were advancing towards Moka, who was backing away in a desperate attempt to get away from them.

"You've probably thought of this before," Kiria said. ""If she wasn't here"..."if Moka-san wasn't here"..."

Kurumu froze as her eyes widened.

"If that girl wasn't here," Kiria pressed on. "Kid will certainly be yours, right, Kurumu-san?"

Kiria became aware at the last second of a scythe blade coming at him. He moved past but a few strands of hair fell from his head.

"How can you say that?" Maka demanded. "How could act so casual about this? You're disgusting!"

_"Kurumu!" _Soul yelled. _"Don't listen to this guy. He's just trying to use you."_

"I'm simply saying what's inside her heart," Kiria said. "She wants Moka-san can so Kid can be all hers."

Maka looked at Kurumu, who was frozen to the spot by Kiria's words. "Kurumu, you wouldn't really want that would you? Would you really want Kid so much that you'd wish Moka dead?"

_"Do you really think that's the way to Kid's heart?" _Soul demanded. _"Do you honestly think Kid would love you for doing something like that?"_

"This is really none of your business," Kiria said coolly as he attacked Maka and Soul again. He and Maka crossed blades again.

Kurumu was still frozen, looking as the cyclops began to corner Moka. One of the cyclops chuckled with glee. Moka looked at Kurumu, but the succubus turned her head. Moka's eyes began to water again.

"You can't escape now," one of the cyclops taunted. "It's been my dream to lick girls all over. If you're not going to run I'll do it ya know?"

Moka did not move from her spot. Right now, she felt like there was nothing to do now.

"Alrighty, then!" the cyclops laughed as he lunged at her. "Thanks for the meal!"

But just then Kurumu appeared and slashed up the cyclops' face before he could do anything. He screamed in pain. Kiria paused in his fight with Maka.

"That's enough," Kurumu said. "Kiria, you are actually enjoying seeing me betray my friends, right? But that's too bad. But I suck at being halfway with my feelings. I can't change my own feelings in such a short time." her bat wings burst from her shirt as she stood protectively beside Moka. "To lose sight of what is most important by your sweet words, my heart isn't that easily broken!"

Kiria sighed. "Oh, great. What should I do? You guys seem rather boring now. I wasn't really hoping for this to happen."

"How's this for boring?" Maka yelled. "Let's do it, Soul!"

_"Right!" _Soul agreed.

"Soul _Resonance_!" both screamed at the same time.

Kiria and the cyclops attention was on Maka and Soul as their Soul Wavelength burst with power. Kiria's eyes lit up with excitement from the power.

"Please take care of them, you two," Kiria said to the cyclops. "This one's mine."

The two cyclops pumped their fists as they came at Moka and Kurumu. Kurumu prepared for battle when suddenly Moka stepped up, looking ready to fight.

"Moka?" Kurumu exclaimed. "You can't even fight, so what are you doing? Hurry up and run!"

Moka shook her head. "I won't run. Even I won't lose to you, Kurumu-chan. I also think of you as an important friend." She faced the cyclops with a determined look in her eyes. "That feeling alone is one feeling I won't be halfway about."

The two cyclops came at Moka and Kurumu. As they did, Kurumu stood beside Moka.

"Heh," she said. "I won't care what happens to you. If you're serious about this, I'll accompany you to the end, Moka."

"Kurumu-chan," Moka said softly.

The two girls stood back to back. "Let's give them a beating they'll never forget. With our powers combined!"

Kiria on the other hand was staring in awe at the sight before him. Maka was holding no longer a scythe, but a vicious looking halberd blade.

"How interesting..." Kiria said. "How very interesting!" he charged at Maka.

"Majin Hunter!" Maka cried as she swung her scythe.

The halberd blade swung towards Kiria's blade. And succeeded in slicing through the blade part of his arm. Kiria screamed in pain as blood erupted from his wound.

As Maka followed through with the slash of the Kishin Hunter, her arm was outstretched and her hand was balled into a fist. So distracted was Kiria from the attack that he wasn't able to dodge Maka's fist colliding with his face. The blow sent him crashing to the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with our friends," Maka told Kiria coldly.

"How...how interesting," kiria said weakly. "I should have known Kid would have such entertaining friends. That's exactly what..._he _said."

Maka looked at him. "He? He who? Answer me!"

Kiria smirked at her. "I look forward to seeing you again...Maka."

Suddenly Kiria vanished.

Maka growled in annoyance because that jerk of a guy got away.

"He'll be back for sure." she muttered quietly.

Soul transformed back into his human form. "When he does, we'll be ready."

Meanwhile, Kurumu and Moka were next to the fallen cyclops. One had been torn up by Kurumu's claws while Moka had grabbed the hammer of the second one and comically bashed him into submission. Smiling, Moka looked up at Kurumu.

"Hey...Kurumu-chan," Moka said, causing the blue haired succubus to look at her. "Thank you."

Kurumu looked at Moka. Then a small smile rested on her face. Yes, Moka was indeed her rival for Kid. But she would not win by such an underhanded tactic. She would win his affection fair and square. Even though Moka said she wouldn't lose to her, Kurumu was certain that soon, she would be able to reach Kid's heart. And she and Kid would be happy together.

"You're welcome, Moka."

Soul and Maka watched the two. Maka smiled.

"Looks like those two are finally getting along," she said as she watched the two of them.

"Man," Soul said. "Kid's gonna have it rough. Guess that's the life of a Shinigami."

Maka looked at him. "Huh?"

Soul grinned. "Two totally hot girls fighting over him like that."

Maka glared at him. "Maka...Chop!"

Soul fell face first in the ground with a large dent in his head. "Ugh...what I do?"

Maka said nothing as she started walking back, leaving Kurumu and Moka to spend some time together and Soul to eat some dirt. Soul grumpily picked himself off the ground.

"Man, what is with her?" he asked as he saw Maka walk off. "Why are girls so complicated? That's something they should teach at school, how in the world a girl's mind works."

Kid noticed something that was extremely odd the next morning. Although it looked like Kurumu and Moka had gotten into a childish argument after Kurumu had done her usual routine of smothering him, the two of them actually looked like they were honestly getting alone.

"Soul? Maka?" Kid asked.

"Yeah?" Soul asked casually.

"Did something happen yesterday between Moka and Kurumu?" Kid asked.

The two partners looked at each other. Soul grinned as he wrapped his arm around Kid's shoulder.

"Kid," he said. "Better stay awake cause you're in for a long story."


	20. Chapter 20: Center of the Centipede

**PLEASE READ THIS WARNING FIRST: Lately I've been getting a lot of fan requests on continuing the fanfic on my own accord and finish what Grimlock started. After giving it some thought, I decided to do it on my own in response. You're welcome.**

**Now before you start reading, let me make one thing clear: I am not Grimlock King. My style and his/her style are not the same. I'm not a hard core otaku, so no more '-kun', '-chan', '-san' or any of that. I'm going to resort to fucking with the continuity of the things in the two mangas in order to keep things linear within the context of the story. You'll see what I mean.**

**I'll be needing help every now and again to help move things along. If any of you have any ideas, whether it's a change in an upcoming character or in the order of events or even a clever subplot. Anything new is welcome and I'll try to give credit where credit is due. Just make sure you know what you're talking about and that it makes sense.**

**One more thing. No bashing. No flames. I have a low tolerance for that kind of pain. Things will start off a little clumsy as I'm not as skilled in fanfic writing as Grimlock or any other fanfic writer for that matter. Just read my other fanfic 'The Second Kishin'. Constructive criticism is fine. Just be nice about it. **

**Characters belonging to Funimation, Gonzo, etc., not myself. Fanfic chapter's 1-19 formerly belonging to Grimlock King. Chapter's 20 and beyond to myself. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty: Center of the Centipede**

Kid was leaning against an old statue just between the woods and the school, tombstones and wooden crosses crowding by it like mushrooms at their center. His left hand in his pocket, his right hand supporting a plastic bottle of water. He drank thoughtfully, digesting everything that's been going on this past semester, so much so that he completely ignored the asymmetry of the bottle's label like the last time. _The ANTI-THESIS agents are becoming more frequent. They must be getting desperate. What are they planning?_

He discarded the bottle a few yards away with astounding precession. He reached into the bag he laid out on the ground and pulled out an unopened yet identical bottle. He snapped it open and drank from it. _Then they try attacking my friends. From what Maka said, they're just going to get harder and harder to beat down. And then there's -_

"Morning Kid." _And then there's Moka… _"Are you okay? You seem really thirsty."

"Hmm? No, I'm just thinking. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked back.

"Well… Maka told me what happened the other day and I just wanted to make sure your aright."

"Oh, that." She sighed. She was hoping that Maka would keep that to herself. With all the espionage and misguided romance going around, she didn't want to trouble him further. Kid noticed the lack of bandaids over his friend and gave a passive smile for her vampire excellerated healing. There wasn't a mark or scar anywhere on her.

"Hey um, Kid?" Moka's cheeks were flushing.

"Yes Moka?"

"Um, I know how crazy and chaotic things have been lately and you might not have time for it, but would you like to accompany me to the festival?"

"Festival?"

"Yeah. Every Halloween the school holds a festival. There's going to be this huge bazaar and the school's going to be packed with monsters everywhere." Moka looked at Kid and realized that she was exacerbating herself in front of Kid with wonder and felt like panicking. "Or.. at least that's what Gin said."

"A festival huh?" Kid gave it some thought. _A festival could help take the edge off, although I'm not sure if I should let my guard down just yet. But Moka seems to like the idea so I guess I could spend some quality time with her._ He stopped in place. Out of nowhere, he began scratching his hair frantically, feeling his face heat up. _Spend some quality time with her! What am I saying! I need to pull myself together!_

Just then, Moka tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face. Kid snapped back to reality and ran over to her.

"Moka, are you alright!"

She got up and inspected the small scrape on her knee.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I was just feeling a little light-headed."

"But you're bleeding." Kid inspected the wound, summoning every ounce of his willpower not to let his eyes stray where they shouldn't. Before he knew it, his eyes trailed up to Moka's face which grew a darker shade of red. His cheeks were just as hot as the two stared at each other for what felt like forever. Moka snapped out of her daze and, by reflex, jumped back up on her feet.

"I-I, um… I gotta go!" As she turned and ran into the school. Kid watched her and tried to ignore the confused stares of the students walking by.

He let out a weary sigh and went to class, failing to notice the leering eyes and cigarette smoke of a stranger watching from afar.

"Okay Everyone" Nekonome said in her usual attitude. "I'm happy to announce that we have two new transfer students joining our class."

Everyone payed their full attention and saw a petite, blonde haired girl and a white-haired boy with his hands bend his head, both wearing their own respective Youkai Academy uniforms. Maka knew that this was going to take much longer than expected, so to keep their presence from raising suspicion in the student body she had Soul and herself transferred to Youkai Academy until further notice. Maka was ecstatic on seeing all of the different variety of monsters and their mentality. Kind of like a trip to the zoo when the animals can talk. Soul however couldn't care less.

"Hey there, my name's Maka Albarn. It's an honor to be here." Maka mused, giving a bow.

"And I'm Soul. Soul Evans." Soul exclaimed, barely looking at the class.

"'Soul Evans'? Kind of sounds American."

"Really? He certainly acts like it."

"She seems kind of cute."

"Yeah. She's small and confident."

"I don't know. She barely has any boobs."

"Yeah, and she seems a little to clever. I prefer airheads."

"They've got you there Maka." Soul laughed, overhearing to conversations in the room.

BAM!

Soul was left barely conciouse on the ground as Maka dragged him with one hand while carrying the book she used to hit him with in the other. Some of the girls giggled at the sporadic action, two of them even high-fiving, while the boys looked at Soul with pity. Maka and Soul took their seats in the new desks behind Kurumu and Moka.

As Nekonome began her lesson, the students conversed with each other while her back was turned.

"_Transfer students? This late in the year?_" A girl whispered

"_Yeah, I know right? First the chain-scythe and her maniac and now these two._" Said the other.

"_You don't suppose they know Kid like Tsubaki and BlackStar do, do you?_" Asked the first.

"_And what's with that Maka girl? Just hitting that guy out of nowhere? What's with that?_" Asked a boy listening in. The girls answer her with a silent stare.

In no time, school ended and the students were off at their respective dorms and/or clubs, and the gang were on their way for a break before the club meets. Suddenly Kid, who was front of the group, put his hands out, blocking the group.

"What is it Kid?" Moka asked.

Kid answered her with a swift _shush_. The fear on Kid's face was obvious. BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore all turned there heads in unison towards what he was staring at. A classroom door labeled '7'.

"Kid, now isn't the time to complain about symmetry. It's been a long day, I have a headache and I just want to-" Liz complained as she was interrupted by another _shush_ from Kid.

As the others stood there, curious with what was wrong with Kid. He walked by as quietly as he could muster.

"Hey Kid watcha doin'?" Patty asked.

"Will you shut up Patty! I'm trying to-" As the door instantly swung open, a girl with red hair and a pony-tail from the room looked right at Kid. She then proceeded to squeal like a fan-girl.

"Look! It's Kid!" Out of nowhere a plethora of students appeared in a mob, drowning Kid in screaming girls and cheering guys. Kid struggled, trying not to get lost in all of the hands touching him in places. In a sudden adrenaline burst, Kid sprinted right out of the mob in the opposite direction the mob following soon after.

The rest of the group was there, practically hearing crickets at the sudden drop in activity.

"Oh, so THATS were they were meeting." Liz said.

"So… what was that all about?" Maka asked.

"That was Kid's fan-club." Patty answered giggling.

"Fan-Club! Kid has a fan-club!" As Soul began to laugh like a maniac alongside BlackStar and Patty.

Moka, Maka and Mizore stood there watching as Kurumu ran off with the mob while Liz shaking her head in frustration

Kid was catching his breath after twenty minutes of trying to escape. The mob finally gave up on their search and decided to go back to their dorms and/or Death the Kid Fan-Club. The idea alone made Kid want to bang his head against a brick wall. He went over to the vending machine and got himself something to drink. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he drank some more.

A fan-club. As if I'm not on edge as it is.

That was when he looked to his left. There, leaning onto one of the columns was Moka, with a can of tomato juice in her hands, and a depressed look on her face.

_Moka? What is she doing here?_

He almost called to call out to her. He felt like something was wrong. He saw the look on her face and began to worry.

As he walked to her, she started sinking. Her legs started to give out as Kid rushed to her side. She accidentally dropped the can she had as Kid kept her steady.

"Moka, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine." Moka gave him her sweet smile, but he could tell something wasn't right. Her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes were beady and hollow. She looked tired. Very tired. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I just… need…" as she past out right there in Kid's arms, her head against his chest.

"Moka? Moka? Moka!"

"She's just suffering from a little anemia. All she'll need is a little food and rest and she'll feel better." Said Nurse Mayumi. The Nurse was covered head to toe in bandages, letting only here eyes and hair exposed. Whether she was a mummy or not, Kid couldn't know. She look anything like the Pharaoh he faced before. If anything, she reminded him more of Shibusen's Nurse Naigus.

"Thank you Nurse Mayumi." Kid said, watching the sleeping Moka with sad eyes. _Moka, why didn't you tell me? _

Suddenly, Kid found his head buried in a familiar set of breasts as Kurumu let out a comedic stream of tears.

"Kid is it true? Please say it isn't so!" She whined, suffocating Kid even further.

"Everyone is talking about it Kurumu. _How Kid ran all the way here with a sleeping princess in his arms like a stalwart hero_. Isn't it a beautiful?" Yukari mused as a blush came to her face.

"It it true! If you want to have someone in your arms it should be me!" Kurumu cried with Kid slowly losing consciousness. "I prepared for this sort of thing a long time ago!"

As the Nurse left, ignoring Kid's muffled cries for help, BlackStar and Soul laughed and pointed, leaving Kid with emotions of comedic betrayal.

"Umm, Kurumu? I think Kid needs to breath." Tsubaki pleaded.

Out of nowhere Maka turned her neck. _What was that?_

"Hey Kid, do you feel that?" Maka asked. Everyone turned to Maka.

"What is it Maka?" Kurumu asked. Kid found the opportunity of stillness and lightly usher himself back up.

"It's… I don't know… a new presence." Maka raced out into the hallway, others in tow, where she looked back and forth in the hallway. "It felt… it wasn't like madness or anything like that but… hunger. Lots of hunger."

She ran to the right, stopping by the lockers, where she began to shiver.

"What was… that?"

"Maka?"

Maka turned around slowly.

"It was big, and I culled feel it crawling everywhere. It's also fast. Very fast. I don't know where it went."

Kid pondered. What could it be? ANTI-THESIS? Hmm…

"Maka. Soul." They jerked their attention at Kid. "Look throughout the Cafeteria, the gym, the entire East side of the building. BlackStar and Tsubaki, the West. I want you all to scour the entire school. I'll take the outer rim. Liz. Patty. Let's go."

"Alright!" Yelled Patty.

"Great…" Liz muttered nervously.

Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari and Mizore gave a small blush as Kid took the initiative.

"Wait Kid, what about us?" Kurumu asked.

"I need all of you to stay here with Moka. She can't defend herself in this state and all of you would stand a better chance together." As the meisters and their weapons ran off to search, the others all turned to Moka, moving slightly in her sleep.

Kid, Liz and Patty were circling the outside of the academy in-between the woods and the school itself. Liz walked slowly behind Patty, slightly off-putted by whatever made Maka on edge. Patty didn't have a care in the world, waving over to any student who was passing by like a small child would. Kid simply tuned everything else out.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Liz asked.

"Maka said it was something big and would probably bite out heads off." Patty pondered.

"Oh don't say things like that Patty." Liz whined.

Whatever it is it's something that sets itself apart from the other monsters here. From what I can tell, monsters fight in their true forms everyday around here. If it could differentiate itself from the other monsters well enough for Maka to notice." Kid kept his eyes closed, trying to focus his soul perception to widen his detection. "Besides, I started to feel something weird myself. I felt like something was watching me and Moka earlier this morning. It may just be my paranoia but here you never know."

"What? You and Moka?" Liz wondered. What were they doing this morning? Does it have something to do with where she is now?

"Hey sis? Have you noticed that Maka and Moka kinda sound the same?" Patty pondered.

Liz put some thought into it. "Yeah, I guess they do."

"Would you two quiet down? I'm trying to concentrate!" Kid snapped.

"Hey. You're Death the Kid right?" The trio turned to a fourth voice.

A man stood there, leaning by a tree. Black hair cut to his ears. A pine-green jacket over a darker-green sweater and a pair of jeans, and a cigarette in a shit-eating grin if Kid ever saw one. He had a sadistic glint in his eyes. A small glint of madness…

"I'll just come out and say it. I feel bad for yah. No really, I feel you're pain. The way yah look at that pink haired girl, truly heartbreakin'." The Stranger took the cigarette from his mouth, exhaling smoke from in-between his teeth.

"Who are you?" Kid asked, suspicion all over his scowl.

"I see you look at her. _Hungry_ is the best way I could describe it. I feel the same way everyday." He strew his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "Every moment I suppress my _hunger_. The girls here are as succulent as they were back when I attended here, but the girls in the human world are much better."You could see him salivating from his past pleasures.

"I feel like I go crazy when I'm around a girl. I just want to eat her, yah know? Tear out her guts and knaw on her bones. They always seem prettier when laced in warm blood. You're surrounded by girls from what I can tell. Even now as we speak you have two tasty looking girls clinging to you like flies to chocolate. Kindred spirits, the both of us." He laughed. "Although your definition of _hunger_ and my own may differ a little."

_'It felt… it wasn't like madness or anything like that but… hunger. Lots of hunger.' That's what Maka said. Is this guy the creature Maka was talking about? He's even worse then I expected. Such horrible words..._

_Hungry?_ Liz thought, looking at Kid with mild intrigue, trying to ignore the psycho in the sweater infront of them.

"But you must satisfy your hunger sometime, am I right?" His smile widened. "Like… right now."

Out of reflex, Kid immediately pushed Liz and Patty back as something struck him in the shoulder. He jumped back and back-flipped over to where Liz and Patty where, dodging quick slashes aimed right at him.

"What the Hell!" Kid yelled.

"Kid! Are you alright?" Liz asked, seeing Kid holding onto his shoulder stained in blood.

"Dammit…" Kid muttered under his breath. The man has taken on his monster form. The nails and fingers on his hands elongated, resembling claws. In the entirety of the waist down was replaced with what could be described as the body of a giant centipede stretching to over 50 ft., coiling and writhing like a snake, with insectoid antennas sprouting from his back and shoulders.

"The name's Hyakushiki. It's nothing personnel but _he_ said I could eat you."

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Oomukada: A gigantic centipede monster - also considered a type of god to human societies. It can grow over 100 ft. and is considered to be an evil presence. They have a voracious appetite, and attack and devour humans and cows whole.**

Back in the infirmary, Moka bolted awake. She saw herself in bed, the entire room empty. she heard a yawn and saw Yukari, in the same bed lying beside her, rubbing her eyes.

"Moka you're awake. I'm so happy," as she yawned again.

"Yukari! Where… were's Kid?" Moka asked, feeling flustered. The only thing she remembered was her being there with Kid before she blacked out.

"Kid? Kid and the others went off around the school. Maka mentioned something about a creature crawling around and the Shibusen guys went off looking. Kurumu and the rest said something about getting snacks and I decided to stay here."

Moka felt something big. Her natural vampire senses felt a pulse in monster energy.

"Moka wait!" Yukari called as Moka ran out of the room.

Kid jumped and dodged, struggling to stay one step ahead of the monster's impressive strikes.

"It's no use escaping. _He_ told me 'all you can eat' and I'm gonna eat it all." He bolstered in a sing-song manner.

"What? Who is _he_? Did ANTI-THESIS send you?" Kid demanded.

"_ANTI-what now_?" Hyakushiki laughed. "Whatever, whoever they are they're getting eaten too. This school, this world, you especially," he laughed maniacally, "are all just food to me!"

Kid scowled. This guy isn't like the others. This guys insane.

"Liz. Patty. Weapon forms." The Thompson sisters transformed without a word as Kid caught them both and pointed them and the insect creature. This only seemed to excite him more.

"You're a weapon meister! Oh wow, I knew they sent me to kill a Shinigami, but they didn't tell me he was a meister." He started giggling like a maniac. "Girls are one thing. Same goes to S-Class monsters. But nothing wets my whistle more than the souls of a meister and his weapon. Three served right in front of me! Today must be christmas!" He lost himself in his bloodlust flailing about in a mad dance.

That's when he realized it. The shape of his soul. The unique wavelength it made. Theres no doubt about it. He was a monster; and he was a Kishin Egg.

"You're soul has been stained with the blood of the pure." The wild centipede ceased his flailing. "You're soul has become corrupt, and for that, I cannot allow you to live."

Kid dashed to the side and began firing, catching the monster off guard, who took a menagerie of bullets all along his huge body, hitting him along his insectoid legs respectively and symmetrically.

"Kid?" There stood Moka, awake and confused at what was happening.

"Moka!"

"Ah, fresh meat!" Boasted the centipede as, with speed surprising for a monster as large as he was, appeared behind Moka, were his many insect legs grabbed her, where she screamed and flailed in vain, trying to escape.

"Kid!"

"Ah, we were just talking about you - or should I say about the menu? She has such soft skin." He dragged his tongue against her left cheek, sending shivers all over her body. "Such a sweet, with a small hint of a bitter inner nature, like a moka espresso. I see why you want her so much. Such an innocent face..." His right claw began to stroke her body, his fingers slipping under her dress up to her right breast, rubbing it affectionately.

"You see him little girl?" he whispered in her ear. She was blushing intently, and tried to avert her gaze in her own personal shame. He responded by using his other hand and forcing her to look at Kid directly. "Do you see it? I can see it. He hungers just like I do. Hungry for flesh…"

He licked her cheek again, this time in the taste of tears pouring from her face.

Kid snapped immediately, lunging at the mad oomukada with guns on tow, only to be grabbed by the pincers at the end of the oomukada's elongated body and flung back, where his body collided with a tree and fell to his knees.

"Kid what are you doing? You're never this reckless!" Liz yelled in her weapon form.

Kid wasn't listening. His ears were ringing, his back stung from the collision and he felt like his brain was being doused with acid. _Hate_ it was called. Not anger. _Hate_, like nothing else he has ever experienced before. It was almost… funny. Really funny. He started laughing. Hyakushiki became confused.

"What? Was it something I said?" He asked in his own laughter.

"No, it was something you did."

"_Kid, what's going on?_"

"Something you won't be doing again." Suddenly a small breeze began to fester, a sense of darkness began to fester. A black mist enclosed onto Kid's body, where he began to change. His skin became pale. His clothes formed ruffles at the front. Lines trace down the front of his mouth as one of the lines in his hair connected

"You're aura. It's become so dark… so monstrous." He laughed once more. "Finally showing your true self?" He lunged at Kid, his claws sharp and ready for a fresh kill. "I knew you were my ki-"

"Silence." In the blink of an eye, Kid rushed past the mad monster as he struck at him with blinding speed, the legs binding Moka breaking off like tree branches. His voiced echoed like a wave _Madness Release - Insane Sin Stance_. As Moka fell to the ground, he gave many quick shots to the monster's chest, sending him hurdling to the same tree Kid was thrown to. There he pumped him again and again with wavelength bullets, laughing while he does it. Moka got to her feet and watched as Death the Kid taking pleasure in the centipede's slow death. It frightened her.

"Now I'll finish the final blow myself." Kid dropped Liz and Patty on the ground and walked towards the unconscious beast. "You're suffering has only begun."

Before he could take another step, he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. It was Moka, sobbing into his shirt.

"K-Kidd… l-lets just g-go. Please." Kid could already feel the hate and bloodlust slowly pass, a wave of calm melt away as did his appearance, reverting back to normal. He turned around and held her, letting her continue to cry. She felt violated. She was frightened and hurt and needed him, and he was there to help.

"Come on Moka. I'll take your room." As he walked her away, her head against his shoulder.

Liz and Patty merely watched as the two walked away. Patty giggled slightly, cooing at how cute they were. Liz agreed, and freaked when she noticed that the horrible creature that threatened both of their lives vanished with a trace. No blood trail. No marching sounds. Nothing at all.

Standing on a branch just out of reach stood a lone man. In his left arm, he carried the unconscious Centipede-Kishin creature. In his right hand, he grasped the necklace he wore. A vertical eye necklace. He looked to the sky and saw the moon just peeking over the horizon.

"You see? He wields the madness with such presition. He was able to defeat Hyakushiki so easily after using it, and would have died without it."

He looked down to Kid and Moka.

"_May the Kishin bless you, son of Death. May he bless you all._"

**Well this was my first take on my own spin on the story. Remember at the top where I said I'd be fucking with the continuity? Well Hyakushiki is an example of that. **

**(P.S. THIS IS A MANGA SPOILER. THIS WARNING MIGHT NOT MATTER ANYTHING SINCE YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY SEEN THE ROSARIO+VAMPIRE MANGA BY NOW).**

**In the original manga, the deadly centipede Hyakushiki was a simple former student of Youkai Academy sent to attack Tsukune by the Chairman to test his strength. There he proceeds to taunt Tsukune's new found appetite for Moka's blood and is ultimately defeated when Moka was put into danger. **

**MY version made it out so that he was sent by JUSTIN to test him in a goal involved in his own nefarious plot which I'll get to later. Another thing I added was that he, given his creepy molester smile and taste for human flesh, has faced against the likes of Shibusen before, having also developed an appetite for pure human souls. This gave him another layer of 'madness' to the character that made him so fun to write about. I just might use him later on. Maybe as Justin's right-hand man or something, I don't know.**

**Also, I felt that I could use Kid's "Madness Form" as a sort of variation from Tsukune's new-found monster instincts and inner killer problems he had in the manga. The whole "Kid/Moka Romance-Drama" is interesting (no-sarcasm I assure you), but not exactly a substitute, and his "Madness form" cannot be good for one's sanity (wink wink, nudge nudge, WINK WINK, NUDGE! NUDGE!)**

**Anyway, just keep in mind what I said and I'll try to make more. Chao.**


	21. Chapter 21: Warnings and Vandalism

**Hey Everyone. Sorry it took me awhile. I've always been terribly lazy and ended up procrastinating, that and I have summer work to do for school. What? You don't get Summer homework? Anyway, I haven't forgotten about this and I hope to at least end 'Season 1' before I graduate High School.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Warnings and Vandalism**

"What's up Moka? You seem awful cheery today!" Kurumu asked.

"Huh?"

"She's right! You look all glowy!" Yukari boasted.

Moka didn't know what they meant, but she did look radiant that day. Almost like a Meyer-Pire, but with less angst. All she did was blush lightly, remembering how Kid carried her to the Nurse in his strong arms.

Kurumu and Yukari looked to Kid, only to find his head on the table. They checked to see if he was asleep, only to find his cold dead eyes half-way open.

"On the other hand, you look like crap. So lifeless and tired." Yukari commented.

"What? Don't worry, I'm fine." Kid got back up, only for the blood in his system to rush, falling out of his chair.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked. "Is it anemia? It looks really bad this time."

"'Anemia'? 'This time'?" Kurumu turned to Moka. "You've been sucking his blood again haven't you?!" As Kurumu tackled her to the ground as Kid walked away from the comical fight between the two.

"Guess I'll see you girls later, I need to wash up a little."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kid was washing his hands in the sink in the bathroom and proceeding to slap some of the water in his face (with both hands for the sake of symmetry) trying to clear his head.

_Moka seems to be doing better today. _All he could think about was Hyakushiki. _He nearly violated her yesterday and I almost allowed it to happen. What's wrong with me? _He turned the faucet off and dryd his hands. _That… that THING is still running around, and if he's anything like the monsters in this school, he'll probably strike again out of vengeance. But with what I did to him yesterday, that might not happen. _He threw the paper towels in the garbage disposal. _And why was I acting like that? I don't…_

"Death the Kid?"

Kid turned to the doorway to find two men in long, black-leather coats, sunglasses and ear-pieces standing at the doorway.

"Yes?"

"We'll need you to come with us. The Chairman wants to see you." They gripped at the swords holstered to their hips. This was clearly very serious.

All Kid could do was raise his eyebrow. _The Chairman? What does he wan't?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"We've got an Emergency!" Gin slammed his papers down onto the table, grabbing everyone's attention. "Did you guys see this?! This is really bad!"

"Oh hey Gin, you're still alive?" Soul asked, picking at his ear.

"'Still alive'?" Yukari questioned.

Maka met him the other day and could still see the dent in his head she left. She had no boobs or curves of any kind, but something about her scent intrigued him. He hits on her, she hits him back. Hard. Gin noticed her in the room and immediately averted his eyes.

"Just read the stupid paper?"

"What paper?"

Mizore, appearing out of nowhere, snatched the paper away.

"_'On October 29th, we will rise in protest against the school festival. Unless the Academy calls off all preparations immediately rivers of blood will flow!' _So you guys are terrorists now?"

"Shut up Mizore, we didn't even write it!" Kurumu shouted.

"But it says _Yokai Times_. That's your news club's paper."

"What! No way!"

"I remember seeing copies of these on my way here." Tsubaki commented, inspecting the paper herself.

"They're scattered all over the school grounds, and there's graffiti on the school grounds further advertising them." Gin said solemnly. "We don't know who's making them, but we know this will get us in trouble."

"A fake paper? What good will that do?" BlackStar asked.

"And why?" Moka continued.

"ANTI-THESIS no doubt." Soul pointed. "This sounds just like their M.O."

"ANTI-THESIS?" Gin asked.

"They've been trying to destroy what this school was made for and the coexistence between humans and monsters." Soul pointed out.

"Some even think the Kishin may be involved somehow so Shinigami-sama sent us here to help." BlackStar added.

"BlackStar! We weren't supposed to tell anyone that part!" Maka yelled.

Gin let what Soul and BlackStar digest in his head. _Shinigami-Sama? Kishin?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry I called you on such short notice young Death, but I had to discuss this as soon as I could." The Chairman said behind his desk.

"I could tell." Kid thought he was being a little too paranoid. Over six identical agents ended up escorting him to the Chairman's office when he could have easily came himself.

"You can never be too careful when on high alert, Young Death. Now tell me, you and all of your friends are working in the Newspaper club, correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I myself have always enjoyed an issue of the Newspaper every now and again. The crossword puzzles, the Horoscope and such. The thing is though is that those have been replaced in this recent issue." The Chairman slapped the paper on his desk, motioning Kid to pick it up.

Kid raised his brow, wondering why that's his top priority at the moment. He inspected the front cover. Not only was it asymmetrical, but it seemed less like a headline and more of a death-threat.

"What is this?" Kid asked in shock. He flipped further through the pages, all of them made specifically to insult the school, making outrageous demands and protest and other such propaganda.

"Look on the back." Kid did as he said and couldn't believe what he saw. It was a large photograph of Death the Kid, positioned almost like a mugshot. An asymmetrical mugshot. Below it listed multiple offenses and exaggerated crimes it claims he's guilty of, with a bounty listed on his head.

"Expulsion."

"What?"

"That's why you're here. Death the Kid, you will leave Yokai Academy effective immediately."

"What? Why? My father sent me here to protect the school. I've been fighting off monsters here since day one and your expelling me over false assumptions of a newspaper?!"

"It's obvious the paper in your hands is a forgery by the Outcasts meant to undermine you, me and the school. It isn't because of what you did. You've probably noticed a rise in attacks on the Outcast's behalf. It's obvious that ANTI-THESIS feels particularly threatened with a shinigami and pistol-meister running around the place enforcing justice in his own hands. The festival is in a few days and people all over will be coming. If anything were to happen, we'd be losing more than a few attending students. You understand this."

Kid _didn't_ understand it really, but he wanted to know where he was going with this.

"The ninja and scythe-meister will stay here and continue their duty as ordered. You and your weapons will be sent back immediately until it is safe for you to come back. I've already notified your father and will be expecting your return."

Kid couldn't believe what he was hearing. He, Death the Kid, causing more problems than he was there to fix? That's inconceivable, and yet it would explain all the more frequent attacks. How these monsters prided themselves in power and reputation, with these asymmetrical cretins having even more reason to provoke him by any means. Something wasn't right.

Kid turned around and stormed out the room, pushing aside the guards at the door.

"Sir, should we go after him?" The Chairman simply smiled.

"Go ahead."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kid walked across the bridge between the two buildings, his palms gripping hard into fists, his anger slowly passed into grief.

_Go back! I can't go back yet. What will I do about all my friends? I trust the others, but the girls maybe in serious danger without me there. Or am I really the one responsible?_

"Ah… Kid-"

"Moka!" Kid turned and saw Moka, running with a full box of newspapers in her hands. From the light beads of sweat, he could tell she's been running with those for a short while now.

"Thank God! I was worried about you after you didn't show up at the meeting today. Someone's been printing these false papers and I was trying to find all of them before anyone else reached the rest of the school."

All Kid do was look down to his feet in grief.

"Moka, I… I don't think that will be a problem after today."

"Kid?"

"I… I'll tell you about it later, okay? I need to think things over a little bit." All Kid could do was walk away, feeling Moka's stare of concern seep burn into the back of his head.

Moka stood there. She watched him. That's all she could do, concern for him, and nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kid was on the roof, sitting just over the safety gate with is head in his hands.

He thought about the girls

_Damn._

He thought about their adventures.

_Damn._

He thought about Moka.

_Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!_

His fist slammed into the ground next to him, cracking the pavement with his shinigami strength.

_What should I do? How do I tell them?_

KACHA

Kid lifted his head. An unfamiliar boy with short blonde hair, a cap over it, a sweater and brown slacks stood there with a red spraycan in his hands, shaking it casually, making a clicking noise, as they stared each other down.

KACHA KACHA KACHA KACHA

"What's the matter? You seem depressed… Death the Kid." As he began to spray in red all across the roof.

"Could it be that you were hung out to dry by the academy despite the effort you gave to it trying to stop us?"

_Huh?! Is he-?_

"That newspaper is a form a graffiti you know. Plain words. Incredible power. With you gone we could just snuff out the Newspaper club as easy as that."

Kid got on his feet and pointed at him.

"You're the one who made the newspaper!"

"Took you long enough." Kid saw what he sprayed in full. It said 'Death to the Academy - Newspaper Club'."

"Why are you doing this?" Kid demanded.

"Who knows? Our boss has a special interest in you for some reason."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah. But as for the rest of us, all we really care about is what you did to dear Mido and Mako. Not because I miss them or anything, but we all have our priorities."

Before he knew it, he felt like swords were scraping all over his body, cuts and gashes appearing all over his clothes and skin. Kid fell to one knee, gripping at the wounds on his leg.

The Graffiti Demon moved faster than Kid's eyes could follow, and before he could react, he found himself kicked square in the stomach and knocked against the iron gate on the roof. Kid cough up a pond of blood from his mouth and saw that his attacker had large blades coming out his feet in a similar, organic look as the other Outcasts.

"So… your with ANTI-THESIS."

"Good guess. All of the Outcasts are doing it now," he laughed. "Now do me a favor and die."

Out of instinct, Kid bent back, the blade on the guy's feet just barely missing his face. Kid jumped back, watching the monster's maneuvers the best to his abilities. The Outcast moved like that of an ice skater; blades cutting into the concrete like ice in a dance-like fashion. He tried at another kick to the face, Kid ducked and grabbed his leg, throwing him across the roof. Kid sped at the monster, and before he could deliver a kick on his own, the Graffiti Demon ducked under Kid and delivered a blow to Kid's back, leaving a large bleeding cut in his back. Kid collapsed to his knees, trying to rid himself of the loud 'ringing' sensation echoing in his body.

"Hmm, your much easier than they said you would be. Everyone was so nervous about it that I started to feel the same way." He pinned Kid to the ground with his to Kid's back, slowly drawing more blood. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." He lifted his leg, ready to chop Kid's head off, when…

"Stop!" Kid lifted his head to see Moka holding into the bars of the gate on the roof. Kid could see the tears building up in her eyes and slowly felt his heart brake. "Please stop. Kid's leaving the school anyway. You don't have to do this."

The Graffiti Demon put his leg back on the ground.

"Thanks to you Kid's been expelled! Isn't that enough for you? Can't you leave it at that?!"

"M-Moka, how do you know about that?"

"I-I'm sorry, But when you ran away I asked one of the teachers…and…" she raised her eyes back up with a determined look. "I won't accept it! I don't care if you've been expelled. I won't say goodbye!"

Kid and Moka looked into each other's eyes. "I'll quite school too. If your going back to the human world, I'm going with you."

Kid only blushed, taking what Moka was lamenting straight to heart. _She really thinks that way? Moka…_

"Expelled huh?" Kid was pulled back to reality by the Outcast. "Well now, isn't that convenient? Of course, you showing up now is convenient too. I was planning on killing you later along with the rest of the news club, but you just made my job easier."

"What?!" The monster sped at Moka, intending on slicing her throat out. Time seemed has slow down, like as if everything was underwater, as his mind tried to process what was happening.

_I've lost so much blood. I can barely walk with my legs cut up. Moka's in danger. She can't defend herself with the rosary on. This man is faster than I could ever be on my own. He plans on killing Moka and everyone else here. And it's all my fault!_

Moka's heart raced at the speed of her attacker, and as he flung a kick that would chop her head off, Moka brought her hands to her head, hoping to block. It only took a few seconds for her to notice that the pain hasn't reached her. She lowered her arms, and saw the reason why. There stood Kid. The cuts all over his body and on his clothes were gone, the middle stripe in his hair connected, and his right hand gripping at the attacker's throat. The dark aura around him was so strong she could see it.

_If it's my fault, then I'll just have to do something about it._

"What?!" The Demon yelped in surprise as Kid slammed him into the ground. Kid readied himself for a powerful Kid to his head when the Demon flipped back with his hands and was on his feet, striking a battle pose. That was when he had a good what Kid became.

His clothes were fresh and new, his skin and eyes paler than before, three line traced over his mouth like skeleton teeth, and his aura. It was like his body was giving off dark smoke, like his body wasn't made to contain the power. He didn't know if he was shaking from fear or anxiety.

Moka was feeling the same. From what she saw him do yesterday like this, she was afraid of what would happen when he uses the madness like this.

"It seems you have more to you than I expected." The Demon readied himself in a fighting stance. Kid retorted in his Stance of Punishment, mocking him with a silent grin and motioning him to bring it. The Demon began to sweat.

"Cocky bastard, aren't you?"

"_Bastard am I?_" Kid retorted. The Demon tried to keep his cool as he jumped into the air, pirouetting in midair as he hopped to land a spinning kick to Kid's face. Moka's mind could barely process Kid's speed as Kid ducked under the Demon's drilling feet, making way to Moka's direction. Moka flinched, believing she would get the brunt of his attack, only for Kid to grab the front of the attacker's shirt before it landed, twirling him in circles before flinging him towards the gate. Before the Demon collapsed, Kid appeared in front of him at light-speed, grabbing him by the wrists.

"_You think that you can scare me off like that? With such pathetic means to an end!?_" Kid asked maniacally, his voice reaching frightening lower octaves than before. "_I have slain more evil than you can count. I have traveled the world and bested the worst from its corruption. I have seen the depths of insanity and conquered it, and you believe your little club can keep me away?_" Kid laughed as the Demon cried out as Kid's fingers dug into his arms, drawing blood. "_I am to bring perfect order to a perfect world, and the way I see it… that doesn't include you._"

The Demon cried out louder as he felt the bones in his arms forming crakes under the Reaper's strength.

"Kid, Stop it!" Moka cried. Kid looked over his shoulder and saw Moka staring at him with nervous eyes. "Please Kid… you're scaring me."

Kid stared at her with disbelief. _Scaring Moka?_ He looked back to the Graffiti Demon he was gripping down. The blood drawn onto his hands. What am I doing?

His madness-mode dissipated, the cuts and gashes reappearing along his old clothes. He took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of his adrenaline, as he looked back at Moka.

"Moka… I-"

"Bravo." The two looked back and saw the Chairman, as well as a few of his guards, standing just a few yards away on the roof. "You've managed to catch the Graffiti Artist after all this time. He's been causing lots of trouble for us."

"Chairman? What are you-"

"I'm sorry for the ruse, Young Death, but I thought that would have been an interesting way to draw out another Monstrel for further interrogation since our last one was killed off. Maybe we'll keep this one alive long enough to find out what they're up to." Kid and Moka knew this. Mako was found killed like the agent before, apparently to keep everything secret or something. "Despite this, I'm hoping you'll stay to help the Academy with further matters."

"What? You mean Kid isn't going?" Moka asked with hope.

"Of course not. If I did that than I'd have to answer to his father, and I've known him long enough not to make him mad." He turned back to Kid. "Anyway, the school festival is coming up. Monsters from all over will be coming for a visit and I can't have anything happen while it occurs. The comity is there to keep everything running as smoothly as possible and if something were to happen to them, than who knows what will happen. So, Death the Kid, will you take my proposal?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**So the Graffiti Artist has been caught, Kid is staying and is now with a new objective; protect the Festival Comity from the inside. Will Kid succeed at such a mission? Will the club's president keep his word? Can a young shinigami survive getting buried alive, and what does that have to do with anything? Find out next-time on DragonBa… whazat?… this isn't Dragonball? THANWHATHAVEIBEENDOINTHAN**

**(Sorry about that) Like I said before, I've been really busy lately with finishing a summer assignment and beginning of the year school work and setting up a gallery show. And before you ask, yes, my work is in that show. If any of you want to see it, simply request it and I'll upload it onto deviantart with the link to it ready and waiting.**

**Now what I want to do is introduce you to a little section I'd like to call… I don't know. **

**Its where I will post the titles of fanfics I recommend you to read after each chapter, and since this counts as both a Soul Eater and Rosario+Vampire fanfic, I'll choose fanfics from both of those categories. If you like those fanfics, message to them that I sent you, give them you're support (and mine too).**

**The first one is the only other Soul Eater/Rosario+Vampire Crossover I would recommend; "I Don't Know How To Deal With Youkai Academy" by fanfic writer Scarecrow'sMainFan. The plot is essentially the same as this fanfic, only instead of Death the Kid replacing Tsukune, it has Crona in it. Now you may be thinking "Say WHAAAAAT?!" But is actually a funny and well written fanfic. Now Scarecrow'sMainFan has been working on multiple fanfics consecutively, mostly Naruto and Bleach works, and it takes him/her a long time for him/her to produce chapters to this one, so message him/her and tell him/her that this is your favorite over his/her works so he/she could focus more on this fanfic. Check it out.**

**Remember, send me some ideas you might want me to include and I'll give credit where credit is due and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
